Match Me
by falling into you
Summary: [COMPLETE]When Draco Malfoy discovers his mother is dying and her last wish is to see him happily married with children, he signs up with a matchmaking service. Will he find love with the one woman who doesn’t believe in it? DracoGinny
1. Prologue

Title: Match Me 

Author: falling into you

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It is all JK Rowling's and various publishers'.

Summary: When Draco Malfoy discovers his mother is dying and her last wish is to see him happily married with children, he signs up with a matchmaking service. To his surprise, it is run by the one and only Ginny Weasley. As he meets incompatible women after incompatible women, his hopes for finding _the_ one wanes. Will he ever find love when the one woman he wants is the only one that doesn't believe in it?

Author's Notes: This is meant to be a light and fluffy piece of fanfiction. Though I will mention the war, it will not be a dark and depressing shadow on the story. The point of the story that I hope to get across is how wonderful a true and passionate love is, and how it is something to be cherished, for it is not easy to find. There are so many things that we mistake for love in the present day, that it may conceal what we are looking for in that one special person. Of course, that follows the phrase "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return" from Moulin Rouge, one of the best movies of all time.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

_Song for Chapter: _El Tango de Roxanne sung by Ewan McGregor

* * *

**Prologue**

_She walked through the darkened hallways, subconsciously knowing what she would find. As she neared the open door as she pushed it open softly. A moment later she ran, tears silently coursing down her face._

Ginevra Weasley, better known as Ginny to her family and friends, sat straight up in bed, shaking. She knew what that dream meant, that one fateful day when everything fell apart. Looking out of her bedroom window at the rain pouring down, she remembered…

Memories that had been revisited so many times they were like a love letter sent through the washing machine, all pulpy and tattered.

_He twirled her around yet again, kissing her nose gently as he pulled her toward him once more. Bathed in the lamplight, its incandescence reflected in the wet pavement, the two lovers danced, their shadows intertwining together._

"_Will you always love me?"_

"_Forever."_

Ginny lay back down for another restless night, ignoring the tears that threatened to spill over.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in the parlor, musing as he stared into the fireplace, watching the flames dance this way and that. _What to do_, he thought. _What to do?_

The news shocked him. His mother couldn't be dying, could she?

_Narcissa Malfoy said over dinner, "Draco dear, I must speak to you after dinner. It is extremely important."_

_Draco, looking up in surprise, replied "Of course, mother."_

_After dinner, they headed to the parlor. Draco kept wondering what on earth could possibly be the matter. Ever since the war was over almost a year ago and Lucius was shut away in Azkaban for life, getting his just desserts, Narcissa had been – what was the word – more human. She smiled and laughed more, rather than facing everything with that icy demeanor that Draco had known during his school years. _

_They reached the parlor and Narcissa seated herself comfortably in a large armchair while Draco perched himself awkwardly on the edge of an elaborate loveseat. _

"_Draco darling, I went to see my Healer today." Draco's eyes flashed in puzzlement and he shifted restlessly while his mother continued. "I have a heart condition. I may not live to see my next birthday." She bowed her head, looking at her clasped hands in her lap._

_Draco couldn't believe it. How could she sit there so calmly when she was going to die? He opened his mouth and closed it several times, not knowing what to say. "I-I – mother? Are you sure?" He stood up. "We'll see the Healers. We'll get you the best treatment. You'll be well in no time. We have –"_

_Narcissa raised her head. "No." She cleared her throat. "There's nothing you can do." She moved to sit beside him, gently grasping his chin to turn his face toward her. Her heart broke at the sadness in Draco's eyes. She didn't want to be doing this to him, but it seemed like the only way. She continued, "Except for one thing –" She drifted off. _

"_What is it mother?"_

"_No, it's too much to ask of you."_

"_Mother, I would do anything for you."_

"_But… " Narcissa faltered. "Alright, I just want grandchildren." Draco nearly fell off the loveseat. Not noticing his antics, Narcissa spoke on, her eyes dreamy. "And you married, of course. But I would like grandchildren. Or at least one. A little girl, perhaps." She patted Draco on the shoulder and left. "I'll be going to bed now. You can let yourself out, can't you?" Draco nodded._

Draco sighed and buried his face in his hands. This was mad. Absolutely bloody mad. Wizarding marriage was for eternity. It was a magical binding, and not something that could be cut off like muggles often did. As he turned to leave he caught sight of the Daily Prophet on the coffee table. It was turned to advertisements. No doubt his mother was looking for clothing shops or the like.

He skimmed it, smiling sadly at the purple circles around several shops she would bound to be shopping at in the next week. As he was reading an ad for Weasley's Wizarding Weezes (Exploding Bombs, Skiving Snackboxes, and Firecrackers!) he glanced down and saw:

Tired of being a dateless loser?  
Looking for that one special person?  
Come to Soul Mates, THE matchmaking service!  
3574 Diagon Alley, London.

Draco took the paper with him.

* * *

Narcissa peeked over the top of the banister at her son's retreating back. Of course she hated lying to Draco like that. But it was such a _perfect_ setup! No wonder she had been in Slytherin. She had told her Healer at St. Mungos everything, naturally. Draco was bound to go to check with the Healers with her 'condition'.

As she got into bed, she imagined Draco and his soon-to-be happy family. She didn't bother thinking of how Draco would react to his feigned illness. He just needed to settle down with that right person. Narcissa Malfoy dreamed peacefully of blonde haired children that night.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I'm editing everything, mostly because of the song lyrics. It pains me to do so, because I really love the feel that it gives me, and I can only hope that it was like that for you too, but I really don't want this story deleted. I will explaim more in the next chapter I update, coming up in a couple of hours! (10/30/05 noon)


	2. Signing Up

**Author's Notes: **I don't own Harry Potter

_Song of Chapter:_ Dare you to Move, Switchfoot

**Signing Up**

Ginny sat in her office watching couples walk out the door, laughing and teasing, arms around one another. Not for the first time, she questioned why she chose a job that so contradicted what she believed in, namely, matching people up.

_Or, at least, what I believe in now._ That one day had changed everything. She used to believe in love everlasting, true love, and what not. _Fairy tales only exist in our minds now. They're not real._ She looked up as the door slammed open.

"Hermione?"

"HE PROPOSED!" Hermione was estatic.

"Ron?" Ginny questioned. She knew he was going to propose, of course. But he _was_ very nervous about it.

"YES, YES, YES!" Hermione jumped up and hugged Ginny so hard Ginny was almost lifted off the floor.

"Hermione, please calm down – " But Ginny was cut off by Hermione's babbling.

"— thought he was going to do it — " Ginny sighed and decided to wait, looking back toward her papers, knowing nothing was going to get into Hermione's head at the present moment.

"— went all red and it was so cute, it matched his hair — " Ginny signed a paper.

"— then he just knelt down and — " Ginny stared at a form.

"WHAT?" Hermione stopped and stared reproachfully at Ginny.

"D-draco Malfoy, " stuttered Ginny.

"What about him?"

"He just signed up for my matchmaking service?" Ginny was still bemused. Draco Malfoy? The infamous Draco Malfoy? Witch Weekly's Bachelor-of-the-Year-three-times-in-a-row Draco Malfoy?

Even Hermione was stunned. "But Malfoy's almost a player, always dating those blonde bimbos. Why does he _need _a matchmaking service?"

"I don't know. But he did sign up, so I guess he needs someone." Ginny pushed the paper aside. "So what about the wedding. When is it?"

Hermione's eyes turned misty at the word 'wedding'. She started speaking so quickly Ginny could barely keep up. "I'm thinking at the end of June. You'll be my maid-in-honour, of course." Ginny smiled.

When Hermione left an hour or two later, Ginny sighed. Memories were starting to creep up again. She looked at a heart shaped frame containing a blissful picture that, it turned out, never really was.

Why the hell had she been keeping that picture anyway? The anger and sorrow swept over her again. She had caught them together the week of the ceremony, and despite Hermione's fury and urging to break it off, she had thought of all the people who had been invited, the food that had been prepared, the painstaking details and fuss and mess. And she still loved him. She had gone through all the excuses, knowing that it must be a mistake. One last fling, one last…

Ginny was shaken out of her memories when the door slammed open again. Grace, her secretary, practically ran into the room.

"Did you hear?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Draco Malfoy." This was said with such a reverence and awe, not to mention with a crush-like air, that Ginny's eyebrows went up another few centimeters. "He signed up."

"Yes, I saw." Ginny showed her the filled out form.

Grace was nearly bouncing up and down. She stopped when she noticed Ginny's complete indifference. "Aren't you excited? I mean. Such a _hot_ guy coming to _our_ matchmaking has to count for _something_, right?"

"Well, I guess it will make this matchmaking more popular, since he's practically a celebrity." Grace's jaw dropped, unbelieving Ginny's attitude. "Next thing we know, Cornelius Fudge will be looking for a soul mate here." Ginny laughed bitterly. The last time she'd seen Draco Malfoy in person was when he had graduated.

"Ginny, Fudge is married. But Malfoy…" Grace drifted off and out of the office.

Ginny looked at the clock. It was time to go. She had promised Hermione she would go to the Burrow, where Ron and Hermione would be announcing their engagement. She needed to get out of here, anyway. There was too much ado about nothing, in her perspective.

Draco was faced with indecision that night and all the next day when he had left his mother's mansion and returned to his flat, only to stare at the Daily Prophet ad and think about his mother's heart condition.

"What to do?" He asked himself, not for the first time. He certainly didn't want to marry one of those bimbos he usually dated. He tired of them in a few months, if not weeks. Spending an eternity with one? He gagged in disgust.

Truthfully, he didn't know what he wanted in a woman. She had to beautiful, of course. Was that entirely shallow of him?

First, he decided, he would check with those Healers at St. Mungos. Maybe they were wrong. There was a crack as he apparated.

Well, that idea failed. The Healers sadly but politely told him that there was nothing that could be done about his mother. All they could suggest was to "not let her over exhaust herself and plenty of rest should help". Despite the manners that were ingrained into him since he was a small child, Draco nearly through a fit at his helplessness.

Would it be too selfish to ignore his mother's last wish? Yes it was.

Back to the pacing in his flat.

The next morning, he arrived at Soul Mates, looking at the flowing inscription that ran around the sign.

_Wait for the one who will say "you're the one for me, always"_

That was cheesy.

He approached the front desk. "Excuse me, how may I sign up for this –" He was cut off as the witch looked up and gasped.

Her eyes widened. "Broomsticks! Are you Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Wow. Are you looking for anyone?" She immediately began flirting with him, twirling her hair around one finger. "Because I'm available."

"Well, I was just looking –"

"— and I, like, absolutely love, like, French food, because you know, there is, like, this place at – "

Draco's ears were hurting from all the likes and run on sentences. "Yes, yes. But can I just sign up for matchmaking. I came here for a reason."

The girl blushed in embaressment. He smirked. "Right then." He said as she handing him, hand shaking, a packet.

"Here, just f-fill out t-this form and the p-packet is yours to k-keep." He thanked her and gave her a charming smile that caused her to blush harder.

Then he looked down at the papers in his hand. Sitting at the table provided, along with other people who were filling out similar forms, he answered the questions.

Most were standard questions, at least the first page was. Name, likes, dislikes, the standard.

Then there were questions that went "What would you say if…" and finished with phrases like "a girl came up to you and said, 'I want to sleep with you tonight.'

Draco nearly fell off his chair at the questions titled 'Hypothetical Situations."

1. If the girl you were dating nearly ran you over with her broomstick, would you forgive her? Why or why not?

What kind of questions were these? How on earth would they help to find the right girl?

When he finished, he quickly walked away from Soul Mates, running a hand through his already disheveled hair muttering, "God, if this works, I'm going to be nice to Potter and Weasley and Granger for the rest of my days."


	3. Promises of Forever

Promises of Forever

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see these tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

_-- Behind These Hazel Eyes, Kelly Clarkson_

Later that night, Draco stopped by at his mother's home. He would visit every other day or so, he decided. Before she di– Draco shook his head. He didn't want to think about such matters. Apparating unto the front lawn since an Anti-Apparation Charm was placed on the whole house, he started striding toward the mansion.

Once Narcissa heard the crack of an apparating person (_most likely Draco_, she thought) she immediately ran into the shower. Draco had been keeping her bed-ridden for fear of "over exhausting yourself, mother, the Healers said so" and it was driving her crazy.

An active person by nature, she enjoyed shopping almost daily, and to have that taken away from her was terrible. But she thought of a married Draco and consoled herself. So she wore off her extra energy by jogging around the house and subscribing to clothes catalogues. She had been running up and down the stairs when she heard someone – most likely Draco – apparate.

Now the front door was opening and Draco called, "Mother?"

"I'm in the shower, dear, just wait out in the sitting room or something."

After her shower, Narcissa joined her son in the sitting room.

"Tea, mother?" She nodded and Draco poured her a cup of tea.

"Well, how are you?" Draco shrugged.

"The company's doing well. The Firebolt line is branching out and there may be a reconstruction of the Silver Arrows – ". This was not what Narcissa wanted to hear. She wanted news of her son possibly finding a girl!

So she cut him off, "Yes, yes. But your, " now how could she phrase this? Yes, his "social life?"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "I, um, signed up for a matchmaking service." He said uncertainly.

Inwardly Narcissa shouted, 'YES YES YES' but she said calmly instead, "Oh really, how is it?"

"To tell you the truth, it's a bit crazy."

"That's what matchmaking is, darling. Did they ask you funny questions?"

"They were queer."

"Draco!" Narcissa reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, but they were. They asked me questions like, 'what is your favorite position in bed' and 'do you eat your kippers with yogurt on top'."

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

That same night Ginny arrived at the Burrow, and it was chaos, as usual. Nothing to be frightened of. As long as one didn't eat anything Fred and George gave them, because they were testing one of their new products, something to do with shrinking and/or swelling.

Ron and Hermione decided to tell everyone of their engagement after dinner, and everyone clambered into the living room. Bill stood with his arm around Fleur, Charlie stood behind, lounging in the doorway. Molly and Arthur sat on the beat up sofa while Fred and George sat with their girlfriends, Angelina and Katie. Ginny sat next to Harry, who was practically a member of the family. Ron and Hermione stood, holding hands.

Ron started, "I am pleased to tell everyone that – "

Hermione cut him off and excitedly squealed, "We're getting married!" Ron just beamed.

Then they were bombarded by a hoard of red-haired people. Except for two. Molly drew Ginny aside.

"Ginny dear, how is life?"

Ginny was puzzled. Why was her mother suddenly asking her about such things? "Um, fine." She tried to smile.

"Don't you think your taste in clothes is a little conservative?" Molly's eyes were critical. "I mean, you dress like a person expecting to die as an old maid with only her cats for company." This was not said with a lighthearted or teasing tone.

Ginny looked down at her plain white long sleeved blouse buttoned up to her chin, plain black knee length skirt, and plain flat black shoes. And sighed. "Mother," she started, but was cut off by her mother.

Now Molly looked weary. "Ginny, you know it _has_ been almost three years since, " she paused and continued hesitantly, "_your_ wedding."

Ginny sighed. "Mum, I don't think I'm ready yet, that's all."

"Ginny you work to match people up. Isn't it a little hypocritical that you don't have anyone?"

Ginny was getting a little annoyed. Pretty soon the infamous Weasley temper would be blasting through. She counted to ten. "No, mum, it's not. He promised me forever. I can't forget anything."

Molly smiled sadly. "Maybe the reason you can't forget anything is because you never let yourself forget." She was thinking of all the pictures and items of clothing Ginny had yet to throw away.

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not going to work. I just can't forget him. I see a strawberry, and I remember when he fed me them. I see couples walking through the park near my flat, and I remember a time when we used to do that. I see the beach, and I remember when he picked me up and threw me in. Can't you see? We had it all and it was destroyed by that one mistake."

Tears were in her eyes now. "I have to leave. Tell Ron and Hermione that I congratulate them and it's not anyone's fault that I have to go right now." She ran out the door before Molly could say anything further.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

She couldn't have known that a piercing green gaze was following her every step.

Harry, while happy for the engaged couple, couldn't help noticing Ginny and her mother talking. There were so many emotions in that lovely face. Pain, devastation, hurt, grief. It was obvious that Ginny didn't want to remember her disastrous wedding. But he remembered.

He remembered Ginny, at the very last minute, deciding to jilt _him_, and how chaos had erupted around them, Ginny's brothers attacking the groom like a pack of starving dogs upon fresh meat, while Ginny had collapsed in Harry's arms and cried and cried.

Ever since that day, Harry felt protective of Ginny. He didn't want her to get hurt again. He knew, that underneath the wall she had put up from that day on, she was entirely vulnerable.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Ginny was at home before she started crying. Through blurry eyes she searched for a worn photo album. Finding it, she flipped through it, looking at the happy pictures of the couple. Some were muggle taken and some were wizarding photos, taken by her friend Colin Creevy.

Why had he done the thing that he did? Was it her fault? What was wrong with her?

There was a knock at her door. She performed a cleaning spell on her face, removing all traces of runaway makeup and tear stains, and answered the door.

"Harry?"

Harry looked uneasy. He shifted his weight from foot to foot. He glanced down at the photo album she still clutched in her hand, knowing what it was and understanding its significance.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I m-mean, not that that you were not okay or anything, but – are you okay?" He finally finished.

"Yeah. I'm fine. My mum was just asking some questions I weren't ready for, that's all." She tried to smile reassuringly.

"Well, okay. But if there's anything I can do –" He stopped when Ginny shook her head hard.

"No."

Harry quickly kissed her cheek, knowing she didn't want to be bothered at the present moment. "Bye." He apparated. Ginny closed the door and leaned against it, just noticing the album she still held. Did Harry notice it? She cradled it to her chest and sunk unto the floor. Why was he so concerned? To have left the Burrow just to see if she was emotionally safe?

She didn't understand anything anymore.


	4. Collide

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Collide, sung by Howie Day

**Collide**

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find, you and I, collide  
-- Collide, Howie Day_

But the next day was just like always. She woke up, took a shower, dressed, ate the customary toast with butter and jam, and left for work. At work, she signed a few papers, performed a few matchmaking charms, met a few clients and drank a few cups of coffee. Just like always.

When it was nearing her lunch break, she called to Grace, "Grace, I'm going out for lunch, just leave any work on my desk, I'll get it when I come back." Grace nodded and she walked out the door, anticipating her lunch at one of the small shops lining Diagon Alley. Just like always.

Draco left his flat around six in the morning for work. Since he had another meeting with that blasted matchmaking service around noon, he had to start work earlier.

"Morning Mr. Malfoy!"

"Good Morning, sir."

"Your cup of coffee, Mr. Malfoy." These were all customary salutations to the president of the company and he nodded at each person who greeted him. Then…

"Hey! How's it going, mate!" Draco looked up from the contract he was reading as he stepped into his office.

Blaise Zabini was lounging on the very comfortable sofa in the office. Almost too tall for it, his legs hung over one end. Blaise always joked that the sole purpose of the sofa was for Draco's conquests. Draco always laughed, but he never denied it. He knew it was just for him to take naps on.

"It's been alright." Draco made a face.

"The matchmaking, huh." Blaise's tone was resolute. Draco's expressions obviously wanted him to stop talking about it, but Blaise persisted. "Have you met anyone yet?"

Draco shook his head. "No, and today I think they're just going to explain things to me. How it works, and stuff."

Blaise smiled. Even though it had been almost five years since they had left Hogwarts, he was Draco's best friend. Draco had lost touch with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, mostly because they became Death Eaters and were now in Azkaban.

Blaise stood up and strolled towards the still-open door. "I better be going." Draco just nodded and he left.

Draco was in the middle of supervising some broom crashing tests when he noticed the time. "Oh shit! I'm going to be late." In actuality, he really didn't think whoever he was meeting at Soul Mates would mind that he was five minutes late or so, but he was a businessman now and his etiquette lessons as a young boy demanded punctuality at all times, in all situations. He apparated to Diagon Alley, in front of the brick wall.

At this point in time, Ginny was outside the door and contemplating where she should go. Should she go to the Leaky Cauldron, or should she just meander along the streets of Diagon Alley and see where it took her? She decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron. There was no time to get carried away with window shopping. There was too much work to do today.

Draco was walking briskly toward Soul Mates, looking at the shop signs, rather than where he was going, since he was still unfamiliar with the place. It was one of the newer buildings, after all. He was nearly in front of it when he collided with something. Or rather, it was a someone.

Ginny had turned to the right and suddenly she hit someone. She felt herself falling backwards and instinctively closed her eyes as if she could stop her fall. When she didn't feel the impact of the brick walkway, she opened her eyes again. And saw silver.

Draco immediately closed his arms around the figure when he realized it was a person and not a trash can or a mailbox, preventing his or her fall. As his arms went around the person's waist, he realized it was a girl. Her eyes were shut and her face screwed up, as if she thought she was going to be hit with an Unforgivable Curse. _She did almost fall_, he reminded himself.

But her face was slightly familiar. And that hair… Draco's eyes opened wide when he realized who it must be.

Ginny was still in shock. Here she was, in Draco Malfoy's arms in front of her matchmaking building. It was like something out of a very ironic and cheesy romance story. But suddenly everything in her body came alive and a voice whispered in her head, _THIS one_. She shook her head and struggled out of the tightly clasped arms, which was difficult.

Draco was still staring as the littlest Weasley ran off in the direction he came from.

Ginny on the other hand, was trying to reassure herself. She had never felt like that, not with Harry, hell, not even with _him_. It was like those eyes were reading her soul, however shocked or angry he probably had been. They were piercing. And that voice…

She shook her head in defiance. It was just natural selection and biology. All women with a working ovary probably saw Malfoy and thought _this one_. And with just cause too. Time had done him good. He was no longer scrawny with that ridiculous hair plastered to his head. It looked softer, more fine, now. And that body… He was not bulky, but slender and toned.

Ginny nearly yelled in disgust when she realized she was admiring him again. And this time, it was his body. She was light headed from lack of food, she decided. She wasn't attracted to Malfoy, ferret face. But she couldn't help thinking, _His face isn't like a ferret's at all_, and growled to herself again for thinking those thoughts.

Draco recovered and went into Soul Mates, now contemplating what the Weaslette was doing outside Soul Mates. Did she need someone too? Nastily, he thought, _Probably couldn't get Potter,_ and smirked. But that body, he had felt it, even though it was only for those few seconds before she ran off. _Who would give _that_ up?_

But his mental rampage was interrupted by one of the witches who probably worked there. At least, he hoped so.

"Hello, sir. Are you here to sign up, or are you here for the introductory meeting today?" She said with a pleasant but bland smile.

"The introductory thing."

"Of course. Did you read the packet we gave you the last time?" She continued as they walked down a long hallway.

"No." He had fallen asleep when he last tried to read the thing.

"Oh." The witch seemed offended. She stayed silent till they reached a room. "Here you go."

Draco walked in, and was met by a wizard with even larger packets in his arms. When Draco told the man his name, he was handed one of the packets and was told to sit down at any one of the tables. He moved to the back of the room and looked around.

There were a few other people in the room. Some of the men tried to look cool, as if they didn't need a matchmaking service. The women were flipping their hair around and applying makeup so excessively Draco wasn't surprised if their real faces were completely different from their current visages.

One of the women walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Are you Draco Malfoy?" She asked excitedly. Draco nodded hesitatingly and the girl squealed and ran over to her friends. They whispered fiercely and giggled in his direction. The next thing he knew all the women were crowded around him and the men were glaring daggers at him.

"Why are you here?" This girl was a disappointment to all blond haired people. Why else would he be here?

"Oh, can I have your autograph? I have some lipstick, sign my – " What the hell?

"Will you ask me out?"

"Pick me!"

"No, he was looking at me first, Sally!" This was embarrassing.

"Ladies, if you could sit down, we can begin." This was the wizard with the packets, though now he was packet free.

Draco put on a charming smile and winked at the girls. It didn't hurt to put on the Malfoy charm once in a while.

The man stood in front of the room. "You are all here at Soul Mates, hoping to find that one special person." _That sounded like a line out of a romance novel_, Draco thought. _I hope the whole thing isn't going to be like this._

"You all have packets, and if you would open them right now – " Draco reached for his packet, which, compared with all he others, seemed excessively large. It was easily a couple of hundred pages thick.

"These are the profiles of the men or women you will be meeting in the next week or two. They are, obviously, your close matches." Close matches? He had the all the witches in the wizarding population in this folder!

"This means that they will have the same things they look for in their partner, what they like to do, so on and so on. It would be prudent to read through them before you actually meet the person." Draco was dumb with astonishment. He didn't have time to read all these! "We will now discuss how this company came to be and how couples are matched together."

"This company began just a few years ago with one very special young lady had a relationship that was nearly perfect. She wanted to share this sort of new found glory in such a relationship with others who may have had trouble looking for a partner."

Draco began to nod off. "She had gotten this idea of matching people up from muggles. Muggles also have this sort of system in their world. The idea was to match people with similar interests and ideas together. We all know that there are fairy tales, but they don't exist in real life." Fairy tales? Draco was intrigued. He remembered his mother reading him such fairy tales as a child.

"Our hope is that we can create such a fairy tale in the real world. One with the 'happily ever after' ending. This young lady studied relationships in both the wizarding and non-wizarding world. She took classes at a university in the muggle world on how relationships and love come to be."

Draco was astounded. How could one pin down the word love? Impossible. He listened to the man again. "She created a matchmaking charm to match people together. When you filled out those forms a few days ago, she performed the charm on the papers to see the best possibilities for partners. We then create those packets you are holding today. In a few minutes, she will come down here to welcome you all to Soul Mates, and speak more about the process."

Suddenly an owl swooped in the room and landed on Draco's shoulder. He recognized it as one of his company's owls. He took the letter and read it.

Sorry to bother you Mr. Malfoy, but we are having a major problems with the cushioning charm on the Silver Arrows. The broomsticks keep transforming into flamingos whenever our tester sits on them. We anticipate you as soon as possible.

He stood. "I'm sorry. My company has a small problem. I'll just be leaving." He walked out, ignoring the offended and astonished faces.

At the entrance, he saw a red haired figure speaking to a blonde haired girl with a big brunette holding the blonde's hand. As he walked past he could hear their conversation.

Ginny was asking, "So how is it?"

The blonde said in a dreamy voice, "Oh, its wonderful! Jack and I are going Crumple Horned Snorkack watching in Scandinavia next week, for the Quibbler."

"I'm glad for you." Ginny smiled and though it wasn't directed at him, he felt his stomach turn over and all he could see was that brilliant smile. But, as he decided, nearly jogging to the front door, she was here for a guy, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be him.

**Author's Notes: **Well, finally, there is some Draco/Ginny interaction. Don't worry about Ginny's fiancee just now, he will come up later. Initially, I wasn't even going to mention a name, because I didn't know who to place in there. But I just want to thank all the people who have me on their favorites or alerts, even if they didn't review, because that's still AWSOME. and of course, you reviewers, you make my day. And I also want to thank **SlytherinsWench** and **imissdumbledore **for reviewing almost every chapter.


	5. Meeting the Eligibles

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Girls & Boys, sung by Good Charlotte.

**

* * *

**

**Meeting the Eligibles**

_Girls like these boys like these boys like these girls  
Girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
-- Girls & Boys, Good Charlotte_

Since Draco missed nearly half the meeting, he received a letter on what would happen next. It read as such:

Mr. Draco Malfoy,

You left the meeting early, so I will inform you on what you missed.  
Make sure you make an appointment by owl on when you would like to start meeting possible partners. Set a date and time. These will probably be a regular time on regular patterns of days. Every day or every other day meetings are recommended. If you find a girl you like and would like to take her out, the regular meetings will cease until you decide to try dating another girl. This is to ensure that you are not dating two girls at once. Thank you for signing up at Soul Mates. Remember, "Wait for the one who will say, 'You're the only one for me, always."

Hannah Abbot, Head of Coordination

* * *

Draco decided to make his first meeting on a Friday afternoon. As he walked in, he again saw that flash of red hair as Ginny disappeared around a corner. Why on earth was she here all the time? It was like she lived here. She must be desperate. 

He spoke to a witch, who took him to yet another room, this time in a hallway labeled Meetings. He waited there for ten minutes for the first girl to appear. But when none came, he took out the heavy folder containing all the women he would meet. He had been so busy with work that he hadn't had a chance to read through even one of the profiles.

The women were in order from most compatible to least compatible, so he started from the top. He had just glanced at the women's photo and thought, _maybe this isn't so bad_, when the door opened. A tall, skinny brunette crept inside the room. She immediately sat herself opposite Draco, with the coffee table between them.

With a small 'pop' a flowered tea pot that reminded Draco of a set he'd seen at his grandmother's home, two cups, and a plate of ginger snaps appeared on the table. The girl crossed and uncrossed her legs nervously. There was no doubt she was a beauty, though she hadn't said anything yet.

"Tea?" Draco asked, breaking the ominous silence that stretched between the two. The girl nodded but did not speak. He realized he didn't even know what her name was. "What's your name?"

The girl replied softly, "Mary." And quickly closed her mouth again.

If Draco had to describe his first meeting in one word, he would say it was mundane. If Draco had to describe the first girl he met, he would say she was doll-like. Pretty enough to look at, but easy to be forgotten. For thirty minutes the pair sat in an akward silence, silence that was only disturbed by the tiny clinks as tea cups were set down in their saucers. Finally a small bell chimed, indicating the end of the session. As Mary left, a pot of ink and a quill appeared to replace the tea and cookies.

At the bottom of Mary's profile was a small box containing the following choices:

Yes

No

I would like to meet her one more time

He quickly checked 'no', as if that possibility would disappear if he didn't check it in the first few seconds. He mentally sighed in relief when that profile disappeared in a small cloud of sparkling dust and a 'poof'. And waited for the next woman.

The next woman couldn't have been more different. She bounded inside the room and sat comfortably in the chair. When the tea appeared, she poured herself a cup before Draco could even offer to do it. Then she started talking.

"I'm so glad you decided to pick a partner. Dating too many girls at one time is not good for you. Hopefully me and you will find many things to talk about."

Draco could barely get a word in due to her rambling. "I'm sorry, but I never da –"

And talking. "Hush hush, I remembered the Parkinson scandal. Shame on you for trying to hide it now."

And talking. "You should be honest to yourself. For example, the one time when my best friend asked me whether I had slept with her boyfriend, I said yes right away. I didn't try to avoid the question or deny it. That's the way to live life."

Draco was now just tuning her out. She was just saying, "I think I set a good example for other people" when the bell chimed again. Draco practically pushed her out of the room and ran for the quill and ink to check 'no'.

* * *

Three women, an hour and a half later, an exhausted Draco wearily checked 'no' again. 

The woman after the talkative one was too cliché and simpering. She reminded Draco too much of Pansy Parkinson, the first women he had dated back at Hogwarts. She must have read an instruction manual on how to date. All she could talk about was herself, Draco and herself, and Draco. She continuously clutched at Draco's arm and laughed too much at whatever he said, even if it wasn't funny.

"Oh Draco, you were so brave!"

"Draco darling, that was simply amazing!"

"Drakie, how did you survive in that forest?"

She had even tried to give Draco a neck massage, to which Draco had replied, "You know, I think we should get to know each other better before we start physically interact. I want to respect you." With a charming smile, of course. And she had backed off, as Draco had known it would. That line always worked.

The next woman was even worse. She was a feminist, and that was never good, combined with a wand.

"Women are so under appreciated by men. Did you know the statistic for men who beat their wives is dangerously high?"

"Even muggle women have some justice done to them!"

"What do you think of Eric the Oddball's treatment of his mistresses?"

Draco had never before experienced such questions and statements. He could only nod and smile, occasionally answering, "That was horrible injustice to them" with a firm and angry tone.

Before she left she had tried to make Draco sign some sort of petition for witches' rights. When he refused, she had pulled out her wand and attemteped to send a jelly legs jinx in Draco's direction. Luckily he managed to duck it and the women was pulled out by a tough looking wizard who muttered an apology to Draco before dragging the screaming and struggling women off.

The next woman was only mildly better. She kept crying because her pet pufferfish died the night before. Never good with crying women, Draco could only sit and pat her back as she howled and wailed.

"I s-still remember w-when he drank out of the t-toilet. It was s-so cute." Sob. Sob. Sniffle.

Blowing of nose. "And that t-that time when h-he sat on my s-shoulder and licked my e-ear. It t-tickled." Blowing of nose again. "I l-laughed, and he spit at m-meeeeee" she howled. "H-he was so c-cute."

As she left she turned back and sniffled, "I'm sorry. I'm j-just really s-sad right now."

* * *

Draco stared as the next woman stepped into the room with a large handbag. She had so little clothes on that it would probably amount to Draco's boxes and socks. When she sat down Draco could see her lacy underwear, her miniskirt was so short. 

Here we go again. Draco smiled yet another charming smile. "Would you like some tea?" He was bemused when she shook her head.

She leaned forward and whispered in what was supposed to be a sexy voice, "No, I don't want tea. I want you, tonight."

Draco sat up. "Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow, unable to keep a knowing smirk of his face.

"C'mon. I know you're not dumb. My name's Alison, just in case you want to scream it tonight."

Draco was now a bit shocked by her forwardness. He didn't date sluts. Actually, his reputation as a player was a bit exaggerated. He just couldn't stay with one woman. They bored him. In one Witch Weekly article, he told the interviewer that his way of dating was just to "look for a soul mate". He didn't intentionally make the women love him and then dump them for fun.

Alison continued, "I'm an ex-stripper." She rummaged in her bag, murmuring, "I know I have the handcuffs somewhere." Producing said handcuffs, she said, "So where will it be, my place or yo –"

Draco decided to interrupt. "I really have no intention of sleeping with you today." _Or ever, for that matter_, he thought.

Alison narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you Draco Malfoy, player extraordinaire?"

"I'm not a player."

Alison huffed. She took her bag, nearly hitting Draco in the head with it, and left. Draco could hear her angrily muttering, "All the hot ones are gay."

Draco yelled down the hall, "I'm not gay!" No one insulted his masculinity!

She yelled back. "Well, you won't sleep with me!"

"Who on earth sleeps with a guy on the first date. Wait a second, this isn't even a date!" He said somewhat sarcastically. Attracted by the loud yelling, people were now emerging from their rooms, looking around for the ruckus.

Alison huffed again. She was starting to sound like the huffing and puffing bowtruckle in that one wizarding fairy tale where the three woodlice built different kinds of homes so the bowtruckle wouldn't eat them. "I do!" She left.

* * *

Ginny was in her office when she heard a faint yelling. She peeked around her office just in time to see an angry women leave through the front doors. 

An equally angry Draco Malfoy soon swept, Snape-like, out through those same doors.

Grace saw Ginny looking at the chaos. "I heard Draco Malfoy got into a yelling match with one of the girls he was meeting at the time."

Ginny shook her head in annoyance. "He's going to scare all my clients away." Inwardly, she was wondering what got Draco so mad. Then she wondered why she cared.

* * *

Draco apparated to Blaise's flat as soon as he left Soul Mates. He would have gone to his mother's mansion, but he was in a bad mood and she didn't do anything. He didn't want to take his anger out on her. 

He was just so tired of everyone thinking he was a player. True, he dated many girls, many of them models or singers, but really didn't try to leave them.

Blaise arrived from the kitchen. He could always be counted to calm Draco down with his wise words and his tea. Draco drooled thinking of Blaise's tea. It was a secret recipe to Blaise, and he wouldn't give it to Draco. Draco always joked that it was to ensure Draco would visit Blaise more often. Perfect for windy fall days like today, it was the best lemon tea in the world, neither bitter nor too sweet. _Much like how I'd like my women._

He handed Draco a full mug of tea, taking one for himself. "So, what's up? I have seen you look that pissed in a while, mate." Blaise looked at Draco. "Not since Chaton used your dragon leather boots as a scratching post," he said in a teasing way.

"Why do you insist on calling your kitten, kitten, in French? Just call him kitten and spare the poor souls who can't speak French." Draco asked this every time he was there. Blaise always answered differently.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Blaise shot back, laughing, petting the aforementioned Chaton.

Draco sighed. "Today was horrible. I was attacked verbally and physically, cried on, and called gay."

"Well, that's got to be a blow to your pride." When Draco didn't respond, he continued. "I don't think you're gay."

Draco glared at Blaise. "Alright, I'm a prat. I admit it." Blaise's voice deepened. "But give it another try. Maybe the right woman is just a few women away. Have you seen any women around the place that catches your eye?"

Draco thought of Ginny. The Ginny who fled his arms the moment she realized who he was.

"No."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I KNOW, NO DRACO/GINNY. NOT YET. THERE SHOULD BE MORE NEXT CHAPTER if all goes according to plan. But here's a preview for all you wonderful readers:

In that picture he was leaning against the castle door. He still had that same smirky smile plastered on his face in the picture, and occasionally he would wink. Ginny closed the book quickly when she realized that she was examining an old picture of Draco.

That night she didn't have any old memories, rather, she dreamed of stormy silver eyes.

-- Chapter 6, _I Can't Stand It Anymore_


	6. I Can't Stand it Anymore

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Help, sung by the Beatles

**

* * *

**

**I Can't Stand It Anymore**

_Help! I need somebody  
Help! Not just anybody  
Help! You know I need someone  
Help!  
-- Help, Beatles_

Hermione was driving herself crazy with her own wedding. A perfectionist by nature, she wanted to have the perfect blend of muggle and wizard, in order to satisfy both her parents and the Weasleys. She was ordering endless catalogues for wedding gowns, flowers, and musicians.

Ginny came over that night to help her, flipping through the catalogues. She was looking for a gown for herself when she came across the very same gown for her wedding. Expecting a wave of sorrow and a flood of memories to wash over her, she was surprised that she felt nothing, and simply continued on to the bridesmaid's gowns.

In bed that night she wondered why. She didn't even have the urge to pull out that worn photo album Harry had seen her holding that day Ron and Hermione announced their engagement. Instead, she began searching for a Hogwarts yearbook. She only had two, and she pulled out the one from her sixth year. It was actually Ron's. Her parents didn't have money to buy one every year, opting only for when their child was in seventh year.

She was skimming through the pages when she came across the Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione, of course, was Head Girl, but there was much discrepancy over who was to be the Head Boy that year. Ernie McMillian, Harry Potter, and even Blaise Zabini were expected to be Head Boy if one followed school gossip, and everyone was shocked when Draco Malfoy became Head Boy instead.

In that picture he was leaning against the castle door. He still had that same smirky smile plastered on his face in the picture, and occasionally he would wink. Ginny closed the book quickly when she realized that she was examining an old picture of Draco.

That night she didn't have any old memories, rather, she dreamed of stormy silver eyes.

* * *

Draco was still slightly grumpy in the morning. He didn't get a good rest and now that the Silver Arrows were cured of their flamingo changing, they were doing something else if not anything. And he had yet another bloody meeting for matchmaking. 

As he trudged to the bathroom he wholeheartedly wished that his mother had asked for anything else.

* * *

Walking to Soul Mates, he dreaded what he would find today. 

Sitting in the same room he awaited his coming doom, not even bothering to look at the profiles anymore. A few minutes later a petite Asian girl came into the room.

"Hello." Draco said cautiously. Waving a hand at the tea and crumpets, he asked "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you. You are Draco Malfoy, are you not?" She spoke in a soft toned voice, with a bit of a Chinese accent.

Draco simply nodded. This was unbelievable. Was this the first girl that was actually sane? He blessed his luck. They spoke of several things, from their careers to Quidditch. The girl, whose name turned out to be Lin "Sue" Wong, was an auror from China who was transferred to England.

So this was a girl who was astonishingly beautiful, smart, ambitious, and polite? His day had come.

Their meeting was nearly half over and Draco was contemplating silently whether he should check 'I want to meet her again' or 'Yes' when Sue suddenly stood up.

Draco thought maybe she had to go to the restroom and stood up to walk her to the door like the gentleman he was. Instead, Sue walked around the room, muttering something to herself that sounded like Chinese.

"Sue, what's wrong?"

"This room has horrible feng shui." Draco was about to ask what the hell was feng shui when he was hit in the gut by one of the armchairs.

Doubling over in pain, he managed to gasp, "What is going on?" and ducked a lamp that hurtled at his head.

Still sending Banishing and Summoning Charms everywhere, she called above the clamor of objects being moved. "Feng shui is the movement of objects to dispel negative energy" she paused to send another spell, "and by putting certain objects in certain places to ensure good luck."

Draco nearly fell over without the assistance of the many books that were hurtling his way. "What the hell?" he roared. "GET OUT!" When she didn't move, he stormed out of the room, knocking the coffee table that was coming toward him over in his anger.

* * *

Ginny was in her office when she heard a commotion outside. 

"I refuse to meet anymore women!" a man was saying.

"Mr. Malfoy, please calm down, I'm sure we can work something out." This was Grace, pleading with – Malfoy?

"NO. I have been attacked, cried on, and called gay the last time I was here. THIS TIME I actually find a sane woman who just has to have an OBSESSION with moving things around? What will I get next time? I woman who just has a hippogriff as a pet? Or a woman who likes to shag on the ceiling?"

"Mr. M-malfoy?" Grace was deteriorating under Draco's harsh tone and angry gaze.

"I want to talk to whoever runs this sorry place of a matchmaking. There is OBVIOUSLY something very wrong with the BLOODY system!" Grace, cowering, pointed toward Ginny's office door.

Draco threw open the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges, and stared.

Ginny, on the other hand, had heard most of the conversation and was able to put on a blank face when Draco came raging in. "Draco Malfoy." It was not a question.

"Weasley?" What in Merlin's name was she doing here?

"Yes, that would be my name. Would you like to take a seat?" motioning to the two chairs in front of her desk.

Draco was still staring at her, not registering what she had said. The only thing he could say was, "What are you doing here?"

"I run this place." At these words, Draco's first intention came back. He plopped himself down in one of the chairs.

"I want to know why I've been meeting insane women."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Insane women?" she echoed. "Mr. Malfoy, I highly doubt you've been meeting insane women. My matchmaking spell hasn't failed yet. It simply matches what you wrote on your form with similarities on another woman's form."

"There must be _something_ wrong! I met a _stripper_."

"I believe she was an ex-stripper." Ginny's tone was resolute.

"I certainly didn't put on my form, 'I like ex-strippers' did I?" Draco shot back.

"Do you know what you want in a woman?"

This made Draco pause and think. He really didn't know what he wanted. "She has to be beautiful." He said at last.

"Well then, there are a lot of beautiful women in England." She gestured to the packet he was still holding. "Hence the many women you have to meet."

Draco was on the defense now. His eyes narrowed. "I always knew you were poor, but I never knew you were so dumb, Weasley. I don't have time to meet all these women. There must be hundreds in here," holding up the folder.

Ginny raised an eyebrow again. "No, Malfoy." If he could be rude, so could she. "I'm _smart_ and poor. _You're_ stupid and rich."

Draco leaned forward in his chair, putting his face inches from her own. "What makes _you_ so smart?"

"I wouldn't go out for coffee with you." Her voice was slightly husky. Was she flirting with him?

"Well I wouldn't ask you!"

Ginny got up and started to walk out of her office. "That's what makes you stupid."

* * *

Minutes later they were at the Starknuts coffee shop in Diagon Alley. 

Draco sighed. "Look Weasley, my mother is dying. All she wants is me to get married and give her a grandchild before she passes."

At these words Ginny's face softened and her eyes glimmered with emotion. She felt sorry for Malfoy. He must really love his mother, she thought. The Draco Malfoy I had known would have ignored his mother's request. _The one that I knew at Hogwarts anyway_. She was struck by how little she knew him.

Draco felt differently. The moment her face changed, that voice in his head came back. _This one_, it said, _this one, you dummy_. He shook his head. "Please."

Ginny was taken aback. _Isn't it a golden rule for a Malfoy to never beg?_ But she said, "Let me see what I can do. You don't know what kind of women you want and you don't have time to meet all the beautiful women in the world."

"Now, now, don't be sarcastic. You coerced me into buying you coffee. Besides, I have a proposition." Ginny nodded to show she was listening.

"You will help me find a wife."

Whatever Ginny had been expecting, that was not it. "How?"

"Helping me read through all those profiles, then seeing if they fit with me."

"One problem." She sipped her cappuccino. "I don't know you well enough."

"Fine. We'll set a set schedule where we'll meet to discuss possible brides. Then if we find one that might be suitable, I'll meet her and tell you what I think. That way the whole process might be faster."

Ginny thought. Draco decided to add, "And I'll pay you extra."

Truthfully, Ginny didn't care about pay. But she said, "Alright, I'll do it."

Draco smirked, "Knew you'd see it my way."

Ginny got up to leave and Draco said incredulously, "Leaving already?" No woman ever left him once _they_ got what they wanted!

"We're done discussing everything, aren't we?"

Draco shrugged. "We could have done this in your office. Why make me buy you coffee?"

Ginny smiled and turned back to face him before leaving, her expression teasing. "I like your body."

* * *

Draco's first thought after that phrase was, _Of course she does_. But then he recalled her face when she said it. She must not have been serious after all. Draco looked at the time. He had to leave for his mother's mansion now if he didn't want to miss dinner. 

There was plenty of time later to contemplate that thought further.

* * *

Ginny, walking off, was extremely shocked at her saucy behavior. She hadn't acted like that in years. Not since her wedding anyway. Then she found it weird that she didn't feel the same depressed pangs when she thought about her wedding and what happened. From the moment Draco walked into her office she felt so alive. 

So alive.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I hope I didn't confuse you guys with this chapter, what with Ginny supposedly being flirtatious when she's supposed to be all sad. I just wanted to show Ginny's character more, especially now that Draco's back. I want to portray her as a fun-loving and passionate girl who got dumped by her fiancee and doesn't believe in love anymore. She's starting to open up now... And I dedicate this chapter to **my father**, who is awsome, and because he loves the movie _Love Story. _The scene with the coffee shop and Ginny being all flirtatious is from that. Brownie points to whoever got that!

Lastly, thank you, my wonderful readers and/or reviewers!


	7. The Bride Hunt

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Matchmaker, sung by the people in Fiddler on the Roof, which is an awsome movie

**

* * *

**

**The Bride Hunt**

_Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match  
Find me a find, catch me a catch  
Matchmaker, matchmaker look through your book  
And make me a perfect match  
-- Matchmaker, from Fiddler on the Roof_

Ginny was over at Harry's house for dinner. Harry, for one, couldn't comprehend why Ginny seemed more cheerful than she had ever been in the past three years. She didn't tear up at random objects that reminded her of _him_, as an example. Not that she cried in front of him anymore.

If Harry hadn't known better, he could have sworn that Ginny didn't cry anymore, because that last time she cried in front of anyone was at her wedding, in his arms. She didn't let anyone see her tears after that. Harry supposed it was her way of staying strong.

Ginny was staring out into space. She was thinking about Draco again. She had always thought of him as pretty, but how wrong she was. He had a powerful aura surrounding him. His form exuded sexuality and masculinity. Sinfully so.

"Ginny?"

"Ginny? Are you alright?"

"What? Oh Harry, sorry, I was just thinking about something, that's all." Harry had an urge to ask what that certain 'something' was, but decided against it.

They sat in comfortable silence, drinking tea, until Ginny decided to leave. Harry suddenly wished that he could make her truly happy again.

* * *

Draco and Ginny decided to meet at the coffee shop for the first of what Draco had now christened 'the Bride Hunt'. Ginny had silently agreed with him. Upon reaching Starknuts, they split the packet in half and began reading the profiles. 

A few minutes into reading Draco said, "Make sure the ones you pick out are sane."

Ginny just snorted and kept on reading. Draco was indignant. "I'm serious. And ask me if you see any sane behavior to make sure it is sane."

"Whatever."

Draco looked over the top of the paper at Ginny. She was wearing the most conservative and unflattering clothes he had ever seen on twenty something year old. And that dark red hair was tied mercilessly in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. I_ wonder how she would look with her hair down._ She bit her lip as she read something and Draco's eyes traveled to them.

"Is there something you want?"

"Hm?"

"You were staring at me."

"Oh." Had he really just checked out a Weasley?

They continued to read the profiles, only getting up occasionally to buy more coffee. Draco kept crumpling up profiles and throwing them in the trash can near him. In Ginny's case, she would sometimes mutter to herself, or she would just ask Draco outright.

"Hey Malfoy!"

"What Weaslette?"

"How do you like women who own pets?"

Draco thought. "I guess if it doesn't bite me or anything, and if it's clean." Remembering Chaton and what was left of his boots he added, "And as long as it doesn't chew my clothes."

Ginny sighed. "That doesn't eliminate much. We would have to meet the pet and you can't do that without meeting the woman. Can't you just make up your mind? Just tell me if you like cats better than any other pet or something."

"I like cats more than owls, but owls are more useful than cats. Of course, just not owls like that tiny fluff ball you had."

"Hey! Pig was a good owl. A bit energetic, but cute."

"Exactly my point. He was too hyper to be useful, from what I saw."

"He was too useful!" Then she stopped talking and the he heard instead the scratching of a quill.

He looked up to see Ginny writing in a notebook. He sat for a few seconds before his curiosity got the better of him. "Is that notebook just for me?" He couldn't help his egotistical tone.

"No." Ginny's answer did not satisfy Draco.

"Then what is it?"

"My diary."

* * *

It was nearly four in the afternoon when Ginny thought of something. 

"Malfoy, do you want a Pureblooded witch?"

He didn't expect that question. "I don't know." Seeing Ginny's questioning look, she obviously expected him to say 'yes' right away, he tried to explain.

"I was brought up in a Pureblooded family where I was taught that Purebloods were better than muggleborns, always. As I grew older and Voldemort ascended to power, I realized that these Pureblooded wizards and witches were killing countless innocent people. People who had no reason to die simply because they were born with a different lineage."

Ginny certainly didn't expect that! But Draco wasn't finished.

"I struggled with myself to come to such a decision. Oftentimes, I would compare myself with you Weasleys, as Bloodtraitors, you know, and I don't ever want to be like my father. Ever. But I also want to preserve the ancestry and – oh, I don't know – the culture of such a Pureblooded family. Learning about one's past often strengthens one's own identity. But also to use such power that comes with blood wisely. So I'm not sure if I want a Pureblooded witch. But there's not many left anyway."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "True, and I suppose you wouldn't want to get married to Pansy Parkinson." She laughed. But she was really impressed with how he thought now. "So what do you say we look for Pureblooded to Half-Blooded witches for now, and go from there?"

"It's a plan, then."

* * *

It was five in the afternoon when Draco thought of something. 

"Hey Weasley, can these women lie on those forms? Like what they like to do or change what they look like?"

Ginny smiled. "Way ahead of you Malfoy. The forms that create these profiles are spelled against blatant lying. If you're unsure of what you like or what is your favorite food that's okay. Why? What brought that question up?"

"This lady said that she likes dancing, but she can't dance ballroom. That's an oxymoron unto itself." Draco sniffed in disgust.

Ginny shook her head. "Is she a Half Blood or a muggleborn?" When Draco nodded she continued, "In the Muggle world ballroom dancing in considered extremely formal and most people don't bother to learn it." Draco looked unbelieving. "It's true! Even my brothers didn't learn ballroom dancing. Hermione taught them how to dance just regularly. It's only slightly different from informal Wizarding dance."

"Show me."

"Not here!"

"Yes you can."

"No I won't."

"YES you can."

"NO."

"YES."

Ginny was growing tired of this childish game, even though she knew Draco was just teasing. "Let me tell you what, Malfoy. We'll break even. One day I'll take you to a nightclub where I'll show you." In truth, she hadn't been to a nightclub in many years, though her brothers and Hermione had gone. _Mostly because _he _hadn't liked to dance_, she realized now.

Satisfied with her response, Draco smirked and returned to the original topic. "You said your brothers didn't learn ballroom dancing. What about you?"

"I wanted to learn it ever since the Yule Ball in my third year." Ginny smiled. "I didn't want to become like Neville, and step on everyone's feet."

Somehow the conversation strayed onto ballroom dancing instead of looking for potential brides, but it seemed neither Draco nor Ginny cared. They had fun talking and arguing over meaningless things.

"I haven't danced in a long time though, mostly because there was no one to dance with – " she was cut off by the loud belltower that tolled seven.

Draco hadn't realized it was so late already. He couldn't make it to his mother's for dinner now, so her turned to Ginny and said, "Weasley, want to have dinner with me?" That really didn't come out the way he meant it.

Ginny sharply looked up. "What?"

Draco inhaled sharply, almost nervously. "Since it's so late, and I can't meet my mother now. She needs her rest. You probably need food too."

"Oh." She really didn't think Draco could be so considerate. "I don't know – "

"Weaslette, it's okay. I want to, " _and I wonder why_, he thought, "and I'll pay."

Ginny was slightly confused, but she nodded in agreement. She asked, "Where are we going?"

"A nice place." He didn't say anything more as he swept down Diagon Alley, Ginny keeping pace beside him.

About ten minutes later they were standing in front of a very nice restaurant labeled Mariage d'Amour. Ginny swallowed.

"Malfoy, are you sure you want to eat here? It looks expensive."

Smirking, Draco said, "Well, Weasley, to me, its not expensive." Noticing her shocked look, he lowered his egotistical tone and said softly, "It's really okay, don't worry about it."

Ginny nodded and walked in, Draco following. Ginny was wondering how he could be so nice and so mean at the same time when she noticed all the French words, everywhere. Draco was speaking French fluently to a man in a suit. Obviously he was asking for a table, for a moment later they were seated at a candlelit table.

Ginny picked up a menu and immediately put it down. Draco was surveying his when he noticed that Ginny was looking at the surroundings instead of what she was going to eat tonight.

"I know the restaurant is beautiful, but aren't you going to order?"

"Malfoy, malfoy, malfoy. I don't read or speak French."

"Oh."

"Such a smart one."

* * *

They were finishing up their dinner – Draco just ordered for Ginny (and luckily it wasn't something gross like snails) – when the clock struck eight. 

"It's getting late, and I should be going." Was that a regretful tone in her voice?

"Alright."

They were outside of the Mariage d' Amour and Ginny was putting all her belongings in a bag, her back toward Draco. She didn't notice when a small piece of paper fluttered to the floor out of her diary. Draco did.

He stooped to pick it up, intending to hand it back to her when he caught sight of what it was.

Two intertwined figures were sitting on the beach looking out toward the sunset. Someone had obviously taken it without letting the two lovers know, since their backs were facing the camera. If Draco hadn't noticed the auburn hair shinning in the setting sun he would have thought it was beyond cheesy. As it was, Draco felt a pit in the bottom of his stomach and didn't know what that meant. But all thoughts stilled when Ginny turned around to say goodbye before she left.

The moment she caught sight of Draco with the picture in his hand she froze. So many emotions hitting her at once, she couldn't do anything. All she could do was grab the photo, and run.

Draco didn't even have time to register she was gone.

* * *

In that split second when she saw the picture in Draco's hands Ginny had felt devastated. She had almost forgotten her past. The past that she couldn't forget and would never forget. And everything just came back to her again. The feelings, the questions, the doubt had surfaced again. What had she ever done wrong for him to sleep with her bridesmaid? It was her fault somehow, wasn't it? Maybe it was just because she was Ginny, the Ginny that he never really wanted. No, she thought, we had something real, and I destroyed it. 

What would Draco think of her? Why would it matter anyway? She didn't believe in love anymore. It was an illusion that too many people fell for and too many people got hurt. She wouldn't and couldn't fall for anyone anymore. She would just get hurt.

Looking back at the picture, she decided that love was a hopeless case and there were no fairy tales in real life.

Like there would be no Prince Charming.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okie Dokie. Hope that wasn't too confusing. Alot of you guys said that Draco likes Ginny and Ginny likes Draco. Not to burst your bubbles or anything, but they're **not madly in love**...yet. They're just _attracted_ to each other, like how you see that one person and you think, "OH MY GOD" kinda thing.But Ginny has a past, and its not going to just go down the drain because Draco came and swept her off her feet (haha, literally). Plus, I don't think that anyone could fall in love like that. Lust maybe. Or what we think is love. But don't worry. There will be **lots** of Draco/Ginny in the next few chapters I think. Anywayes. I'm not sure if it was quite clear what happened to Ginny when she saw the picture of her and her ex in Draco's hands, but I wanted it so it was like **subconsciously**, she felt that there could be no love for her, especially with a guy she's supposed to be trying to find a woman for. Just to make that clear. 

By the way, for your info, _mariage d'amor_, the name of the French resturaunt, means **dreams of love**, or that's what I think. Correct me if I'm wrong. But there was a Chinese translation underneath it and thats what it said. I got it from that one piano piece by Paul Seville or somthing, . I'm too lazy to go and get the piece to figure it out. But if you can play it or listen to it, its really a very beautiful song. Wait, I'm going to get it. I can't stand being indecisive/incorrect like this. Okay, it's _Paul de Senneville_ and _Olivier Toussaint_. I don't own it, those two guys do. And this is getting quite long and I give you brownie points for reading through it, though the top half is probably useful.

Thank you everyone, and new and old reviewerers, I love you all!

falling into you


	8. Shielded Hearts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and Life For Rent, sung by Dido

**Shielded Hearts**

_While my heart is a shield and I won't let it down  
While I am so afraid to fail so I won't even try  
Well how can I say I'm alive  
If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cause nothing I have is truly mine  
-- Life For Rent, Dido_

_There was something going on_, thought Draco. _Something about that picture._

It was obviously Ginny and someone with her. The way they were sitting revealed that they were intimate with each other. He could sense it in the picture. Though he couldn't see the guy's face, the way Ginny had her cheek pressed against his…

But the way she had reacted. Why?

There was something going on with Ginny and that guy and he wanted to find out what it was.

But he didn't get a chance too.

After that night, Ginny seemed different. It was a week before she owled him to ask when and where they were going to meet. They when he had replied saying to meet in a park near Soul Mates, her answer surprised him:

Malfoy,

I think it's getting too cold to stay outside and the November wind will blow any papers that we bring away. Do you think we can just meet in my office at work? That would be better. Thanks.

Ginny

When Draco arrived at Soul Mates, he headed for Ginny's office. Grace saw him coming and ran out the door, muttering that she had to use the bathroom. He pushed open the door and there was Ginny, hair in the bun and buttoned up white blouse, the perfect picture of a businesswoman.

"Hey Malfoy."

Draco nodded in acknowledgment. "Weasley."

"So here you go," Ginny said, passing him more papers. "These are some girls that might be suitable."

That was all that happened that meeting. Ginny was all businesslike and proper. The feisty girl that had emerged the last time he met her had disappeared. Draco wondered if it was a façade or if it was real.

The next time he came with a rose, an orange one. He didn't know what possessed him to buy it for her, then to actually give it to her.

Ginny froze when she saw the rose. Her mouth nearly dropped in shock when he held it out to her. She blushed. "For me?"

"For you."

She still didn't take it. "Why?"

"I saw it and wanted to give it to you."

It was a lovely rose, not yet fully bloomed but beautiful in its entirety. Ginny remembered what Hermione had told her about roses.

_Ginny was walking with Hermione when she saw a flower shop. She ran inside and got a yellow rose._

"_Look Hermione, isn't it beautiful?" She breathed._

_Hermione nodded, "Did you know that roses are over thirty five million years old?" When Ginny shook her head, she smiled. "They are also symbols for war and politics, but above all, love." This was when she started sounding like a textbook._

"_Of course."_

"_In the muggle world, many kings and queens loved roses. The Tudor family – a royal line, like Purebloods – " she added, seeing Ginny's confusion, "used a red rose laid upon a white rose as their crest to symbolize the union of the two feuding families before them. There was even a War of the Roses according to legend. It's fascinating, isn't it?" seeing Ginny's astonished face._

_She continued, "Even the color of roses or how fresh they are creates a different impression. There are many different interpretations. A yellow rose can mean love everlasting or friendship or joy or even jealousy. It just all depends on which one you want to believe."_

Did Draco intentionally pick it out by color? What did an orange rose mean?

But she took the rose, telling herself that she just couldn't resist the rose.

"Hey Weasley."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want to come here instead of at the park or something?"

"I told you, it's too cold."

Draco was going to say, 'bull' but the sight of Ginny's face stopped him. Her eyes were glimmering and she looked like she was about to cry.

So he said instead, "Don't you like autumn?"

Ginny thought, _I love autumn, in fact, my wedding was supposed to be in November_. "I love autumn."

Somehow Draco didn't fully believe her.

A few hours later Draco was reading through some girl's profile when he heard Ginny talking.

She was really just muttering to herself. "Hm. Ok, ok, ok. Good, she likes Quidditch." Then she looked up. "Malfoy, you don't want a girl who likes to eat onion and garlic sandwiches, right?"

"Are you INSANE?"

Ginny laughed, the first time she did in over a week. Then she crumpled up the woman's profile and threw it in the trash can, which was already full. She looked at the remaining profiles. There was still more than a hundred, if not two hundred, left.

"Better keep on reading."

The next time was worse. Ginny seemed upset. Very upset.

It was getting colder, nearing the beginning of December, but Draco didn't think that it should make Ginny mad like that.

But she wasn't mad…

Upon closer inspection, Draco saw her dark brown eyes were lined in red, sure signs of crying. He glanced in the trash can and saw an innumerable number of tissues as well as the tissue box itself.

"Weaslette?" Draco's voice was concerned.

"What?" Her voice was slightly nasal. "Oh, it's alright. I just have really bad – allergies, yes allergies."

"Of course, Weasley." But he didn't sound convinced.

As they sat and read, Draco didn't pay attention to what he was reading. Instead he was looking at Ginny. He had a feeling that it had to do with that guy. Did he dump Ginny?

Only two hours or so passed when Ginny couldn't take anymore.

Her voice rough, she said, "Hey Malfoy, can we cut today short? I'm not feeling well."

The moment he said sure she rushed out without even taking her bag with her.

Draco meandered out of Soul Mates once Ginny left. _There was really no point,_ he decided, _in staying to get bombarded by a bunch of hormonal woman._

Ginny had apparated home and started making dinner. Sometimes keeping her hands busy helped with her sorrow, but today it didn't work at all. All she could think about was _him_. And today was _that_ day.

She was peeling potatoes and throwing them into lime water to keep them from turning brown.

"_Ginny please say you won't do that again."_

"_It's not good for you."_

"_You do it every year, its time for you to stop and Harry and Ron and I are tired of bringing you back from there."_

She began cutting the potatoes in half.

"_Especially since that day we aren't going to be around."_

"_What if you get hurt?"_

"_Or if you can't get back home?"_

Unsteady, she cut herself and cursed. Enough of this, she though. Enough. She left everything, put on her coat, and went out the door.

Draco wandered out of the Leaky Cauldron and out into muggle London. He couldn't keep his mind off Ginny. Where she was right now, and whether she was crying her eyes out.

There was nothing to do in London, so he apparated near his flat and walked around there instead. He lived in the outskirts of London, in a town that was separated for both muggles and wizards. Obviously he lived in the wizarding part, but he had to walk through the muggle part to get to it, if he didn't apparate directly.

He didn't mind. Draco loved autumn. It was his favorite season. Some people would call it miserable, a symbol of life ending. But to Draco, autumn had a beauty that no other season had. Leaves swirling around, the myriad of subtle colors others probably didn't notice. It was a fiery time, the period of transition.

Draco was walking by a bar whose nameplate was so chipped and torn that it was unreadable. But clearly, it was a bar. There were so many things on his mind that he decided to go in and have a couple of shots. Muggle alcohol was stronger than wizarding firewhiskey.

He sat down at a stool at the bar. The air was smoggy and barely breathable. _Not that it matters to the people around here though_, he thought, looking around at the drunk people around him.

The bartender was just coming to ask what he wanted when he heard a commotion next to him. Turning left, he saw a girl with a burly dirty man standing over her, hands on her waist. The girl was obviously trying to fight him off, but he just leered at her.

Draco would recognize that shade of red hair anywhere.

He jumped off his stool and hurried over to Ginny's side. She was just saying, "Leave me alone if you don't want to get hurt." She was slurring her words.

The guy just laughed. "And what would a pretty thing like you be able to do to me. Look at you, you're pretty pissed right now."

Draco grabbed the guy's shoulder. "The lady doesn't want you there. And I suggest you move away from my girl."

**Author's Notes: **OKAY. These next few chapters might be a little tedious, but it's _essential_ for the plot. It deals with a lot of psychological development within the characters, especailly Draco and Ginny. You will find out whether Harry likes Ginny, if you haven't figured it out already. By now, I think Draco is getting to realize how much he is **attracted to Ginny**, but we'll see.

**IndiaInk** (I absoulutely LOVE your penname, btw) I'm glad you picked up on the hot and coldness attitude of Draco when he's around Ginny or just thinking about her. I did that purposely. He's not trying to charm her or be nice to her, but he's attracted to her, but he doesn't want to be. That's why he can be acting all cliche and nice for one second then snooty and mean for the next.

I hope I wasn't too _metaphorical_ with the **potatoes**. If any of you guys needs an explanation on what they mean and/or you think I'm just plain crazy just tell me and I'll explain in next chapter's Author's Notes!

**Zan189** thank you for informing me of the whole _mariage d'amour_ thing. I did have my suspicious that the stupid Chinese translation wasn't correct, especially since I had always thought that mariage meant marriage. I looked it up later and found that it did mean 'love match'. I was surprised though, since this story is about Draco being matched up with Ginny, however unintentionally. I found that ironic. Anyways, you got to it before I did andI thank you for confirming it for me. :)

I know the rose part is entirely cliche. But I love roses so much that I just had to add them in there. And that isn't the end of it. There will be more symbolism concerning the roses for both Draco and Ginny. But for your information, an _orange_ rose means **desire**. (there are many interpretations for different colored roses, as Hermione said above, but I decided to make the orange rose mean that) I think you can figure out what the rose as a whole means if it was BUDDING. And I made Draco pick it out unintentionally. That will come back later.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOU


	9. Holding You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or One Last Breath, sung by Creed

**Holding You**

_But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say  
Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  
-- One Last Breath, Creed_

The guy took one look at Draco's six foot physique and toned muscles and ran.

"Draco?" Ginny asked blearily.

Forgetting that he always called her Weasley or Weaslette, he said, "Ginny, what are you doing here? It's not safe for you."

"I've got to …gotta drink away the pain. Hurts so much." She blinked rapidly. "You have very pretty eyes Malfoy."

He ignored the compliment. She was not in her right senses if she was talking about how pretty his eyes were.

"They're so beautiful. Like molten silver. Only with…only with more colors…"

He motioned to the bartender.

"Swirling…the pain…hand cut."

"How many drinks have she has?"

"I don't know, " said the bartender, "she does this every single time."

"Every single time?" echoed Draco.

"I was cutting…my finger…" Ginny was saying

"Yeah, comes here once a year, no time else, drinks and her friends have to take her away. Something must have happened on this day. Poor girl."

"Thank you." Turning to Ginny, he told her, "Let's go."

At this point in time she was saying, "The wedding…bridesmaid…slept…"

"What? Ginny?" _Ginny is married?_

"Draco, just take me away. Away from the pain. The hurt…"

"Alright," he put one arm around her waist, supporting her weight. "Where's your flat?"

"Flat? He left me flat, Malfoy. Left me…"

Draco muttered to himself. "I guess you don't remember. I'll just take you to my flat." He groaned. "I hope your brothers don't find out about this."

He was practically dragging her along the streets, not trusting her ability to hold on to him if he apparated, when he decided that carrying her would be easier. He swept her up in his arms, one arm around her waist and one under her thighs.

She buried her face in his jumper and sighed.

"Malfoy?"

"That's me."

"Just hold me."

Draco was silent. Finally reaching the building where his flat was, he walked up three flights of steps. At this point in time Ginny was fast asleep, exhausted from grief and alcohol.

"Where to put you?" he mused. "I'm too much of a gentleman to let you sleep on the sofa."

He placed her on the bed and turned to leave when he heard a soft voice call, "Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"Why help you?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know." That was the truth. "But I have no clue why you're acting this way."

She was drifting off into dreamland again, her eyelids drooping. "That would be because of," and Draco had to crane to hear the last two words, "Seamus Finnigan." Her hand unclasped and a crumpled picture fell out of it.

Draco didn't go to sleep for a long time. He was sitting on the floor, back against the side of his bed. He had taken the picture from Ginny and studied it. In the photo the sandy haired boy was holding Ginny around the waist, their noses touching, eyes on each other. They were enamored with each other. Seamus Finnigan, the reason for all her sadness and anger? But then he remembered something about five years ago…

_Ginny was walking to the Entrance Hall, holding Seamus' hand as she giggled at something he had said. They were enjoying their last few days at Hogwarts, free of exams and classes._

"_I'll wait for you, you know that, right?" Seamus was saying._

"_Of course." She kissed his cheek and blushed._

_Draco was walking up from the grounds and saw the couple. He couldn't resist poking fun at Ginny. "Hey little Weasley, finally found someone to replace Potter now, is it?"_

_He smirked at their indignant faces. "Of course, it wasn't as if you found someone much better than Saint Potter." He mocked thinking thoughtfully. "The only way you'd find someone better would be to date a real Pureblood. Dating is no picnic, you know."_

_At those last words, Ginny frowned and a shadow came over her face. But she smiled brightly up at Seamus when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steer her away from Draco._

He turned to the sleeping Ginny. He hadn't realized that she looked so worn out and pale, so fragile and small, lying there under his covers. It seemed damn near impossible that this was the Ginny he had been working with the last month or so. Mostly though, she looked vulnerable and utterly pitiful, with tearstains still present on her face.

Draco was nodding off to sleep on the too small sofa when he heard a cry. He ran into the bedroom and saw Ginny thrashing around in the bed. She was sweating and moaning, "No, you couldn't have done that…why did you?"

_She must be having a nightmare._ For some reason, he felt protective of Ginny. What was she dreaming about? It must have to do with Seamus Finnigan. What did he do to hurt Ginny so badly? She had mentioned a wedding and a bridesmaid in her drunken stupor. But weddings always had bridesmaids…

Draco didn't want to think further. He knew he was just there, at the end of the mystery, but Ginny was still scared, lost in herself. He climbed into the bed and held her.

She quieted almost immediately and turned subconsciously toward the heat of Draco, snuggling into his warmth. She murmured, "Fresh, foresty kind of smell, sandalwood." She sighed contentedly.

Draco however, was wondering what he was doing, holding her in his arms, in his bed. It seemed that he did it without thinking about any other solution. But he remembered something…

"_Mummy, mummy!"_

"_Leave the boy alone, Narcissa."_

"_But Lucius, he's scared and he's only two."_

"_Leave him alone." Lucius' voice dared Narcissa to argue._

"_I'm going to him." She swept by Lucius, ignoring his angered face at her disobedience, knowing that she would pay for it later that night._

_Walking down the long hallways that seemed endless, she finally reached one particular room. She immediately rushed to the little blond haired boy crying in bed._

"_Did you have a nightmare darling?" When he nodded tearfully, his tears drying up already at the sight of his mother, "It's alright Drakie, mummy's here."_

_She crawled into bed and rocked him, soothing whatever that had frightened him. Soon Draco was fast asleep and Narcissa was smiling knowingly. It wasn't before long that she left and little Draco had no idea she was gone, only dreaming sweet dreams._

Draco, holding Ginny, drifted off into sleep with his cheek pressed against her hair, smelling a faint lavender scent that wafted from the girl he was embracing.

"Hey, Draco?"

When there was no answer, Blaise was surprised. Draco was usually up by now, even though sane people weren't. He wandered through the flat, taking in the clean wooden floors and furniture, everything in its proper place, immaculate. Just like Draco, always in control of his life.

Blaise always said Draco was slightly paranoid. But it made sense, considering what he had gone through with his father. His flat was charmed against any sort of alohomora charm or apparition both inside the flat and the landing outside. Blaise had a key, but he always had to walk up those endless steps.

He made his way to the bedroom, still calling Draco's name. He was a bit miffed that Draco wasn't responding to his calls. Draco was a light sleeper and the slightest noise would wake him. Unless he had gone out partying or something, there shouldn't be any reason why Draco was conked out like a rock.

Then he went into the bedroom.

"Oh my God."

It took several seconds to digest the scene that lay before him. Draco lay with some red haired girl in his bed, his arm around her waist, her head against his chest. Blaise couldn't see her face but nevertheless he was extremely surprised. If one believed the tabloids, one would expect it would be like this every night, a woman in his bed, but Blaise knew Draco. Draco never slept with a girl unless he wanted to, and it was never just a mindless affair. He also had never dated two girls at once, despite his reputation with the infamous Parkinson scandal.

Draco and Blaise were too good of friends for Draco to find a girl and not mention it too him. Of course Draco had been busy at work lately but he still made time for Blaise. All that Blaise knew that someone was helping him to find a woman, but Draco still hadn't found one up to his standards.

Blaise was wondering what Draco was doing sleeping around when he had a bride to find when Draco shifted in his sleep and kicked the covers away slightly to reveal that he still had clothes one. This surprised Blaise more. Draco was never one for intimacy like that. Underneath the icy exterior he was passionate, yes, and careful, always very careful. Why would he let a girl simply sleep in his bed and do nothing else? This was strange and uncharacteristic of him.

He would have to talk to Draco later, he decided as he walked out of Draco's flat. But he couldn't help thinking that Draco was too cold, too in control of him, too stoic to be able to experience that love that he was always talking about. Sometimes he wondered if Draco would ever find his match.

Ginny was surrounded in warmth.

Her nose was filled with a spicy, wonderful scent. She rubbed her nose against whatever she was pressed up against, and suddenly she opened her eyes.

"Malfoy?" She practically yelled.

She felt him groan as she tried to struggle out of his arms. What in Merlin's name was she doing here? This wasn't her flat either. His eyes opened and for a split second she was caught with those still sleepy half opened eyes. Eyes that took her breath away. Then she remembered what she had been doing the night before.

All that she could remember was drinking the muggle alcohol, feeling it burn into her throat and stomach, trying to wash away the pain. Then there was a knight in shinning armor, or was that just his eyes? Those swirling silver eyes.

"Gin— I mean, Weasley. Are you alright?"

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"I found you at a muggle bar. Lucky I did too." He knew he needed to get up to give her a sobering potion now that she was awake, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to break the moment. He looked at Ginny, bathed in the morning sunlight. True, she didn't look her best, with tearstains still visible on her face and the dark circles on her eyes, and that hair still in that blasted bun, but she was real. More real than any other girl. She looked solid there, just there.

He quickly got up and out of the bed, heading for the cabinet in his bathroom where he kept potions like that. He returned a few minutes later with a small vial filled with a colorless liquid.

"Here, " he said, handing her the vial, "Sobering Potion."

As she drank it, he continued, "And I want to know why you were getting so pissed yesterday." She choked. "I think I have a right to do so. And I know it has something to do with this guy, Seamus Finnigan." He held up the crumpled photo.

**Author's Notes: **First of all, I want to thank everyone who has either read my fic and/or have reviewed or put it story alert. It's been so encouraging for me to write better and to even expand the plotline. Well, now you found out who Ginny's ex is, hope you don't hate Seamus or anything. I really wasn't going to put anyone in that place, he was just for a plot, but then everyone was asking who he was and then I just had to put him in there. Seamus WILL be back, no doubt about it, and the bridesmaid just might.

I'm not British, I live in California, but I want to give this a British sort of feel to the story. That's why I'm using the words 'flat' or 'pissed' for apartment and drunk, respectively. If I'm doing it wrong, I apologize and I hope anyone can explain to me further or correct me. That would be extremely helpful.

**jasmine**, I absolutely LOVE the book Bet Me, by Jennifer Crusie. In fact, I recommend any girl to read that book. It one of those 'feel good about yourself' kind of books, huh? It was the first romance novel that I've read, and though I've read others, it's still my favorite romance novel. It has influenced a lot of my writing in this fic, and more will come. I will give it proper credit though, like I did with the _Love Story_ scene in Chapter 5.

**Zan189**, I'm sorry that Ginny couldn't punch the living daylights out of Draco for calling her MY girl, but she was pretty drunk.

**stina, **you are one awsome girl! The first of my friends to read this story AND to like it! I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'll seeya at school, ok?

Here is a PREVIEW:

She turned away from him and stood up abruptly. "I need to go."

"Ginny. You haven't had a good cry in a long time, haven't you? With another person, I mean."

She didn't turn around, but she sobbed, "How can you tell?"

"Because I was the same way." He walked toward her and put his arms around her, cradling her within the circle of his arms, rocking her slightly. He turned her around gently and she returned the embrace, sobbing into his shirt. "Let it all out Ginevra."

-- Chapter 10, _Telling All_

Chapter 10 is almost finished, and it needs editing. It will be up tonight or tommorrow morning at the latest.

falling into you


	10. Telling All

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Train Wreck, sung by Sarah McLachlan

**

* * *

**

**Telling All**

_To fall so deep into you  
lose myself completely  
In your sweet embrace  
all my pain's erased  
--Train Wreck, Sarah McLachlan_

"How did you know it was Seamus?"

"You told me."

Ginny scrambled off the bed. Draco was expecting this. Fortunately for Draco the potion hadn't gone quite into effect yet, and Ginny didn't have her wand with her, forgetting to bring it when she had rushed out the night before. She tipped and swayed, only to have Draco catch her and set her back on the bed, almost as if she were a young child.

"Sit." Ginny huffed. "I mean it Weasley. I brought you back and comf – let you sleep it off here. I deserve an answer to why I had to do that."

"Did you do it so you could blackmail me or something? It's ok. I do it every once in awhile."

"Bull. The bartender told me that you only come once a year, and you've been doing it for the last three years. Then you mentioned a wedding, a bridesmaid, and Seamus Finnigan. I'm getting very close here, but I don't know the details. And I would much rather hear it from you."

It was like a different world. She was so used to sad gazes and pitying smiles of her family and Harry and Hermione that Draco's piercing and demanding eyes unsettled her. Behind those eyes and hard face she saw something she didn't expect to see.

Concern.

It wasn't that he wanted to be nosy and find out everything he could. It was probably the same reason why he brought her back to his flat and didn't leave her to rot in the bar.

She looked up at him. "I'll start from the beginning." Draco sat down beside her on the bed. Their shoulders touched.

"You know that in my fifth year I started dating Harry, right?"

"No one could miss that." Draco was slightly sarcastic.

"And when he left, I dated Seamus. I needed someone after Harry. Seamus wasn't Harry, but he was security. Do you kind of get that?"

"Understood."

"I fell in love with him, " Draco's gut dropped. _Why am I feeling like this?_ "And we were perfect together. At least, I thought that."

It was like she couldn't stop talking. Everything just had to come out. She proceeded to tell him about her wedding, ending with how she'd been feeling the last three years without him.

"I often wonder, why did he leave me?" Ginny was saying tearfully but not yet shedding tears, "I didn't know what was wrong with us."

_Maybe because he was just a bastard who didn't know how to hold on to a wonderful woman like you._ Draco was shocked at his own thoughts.

"Did I do something wrong?" She turned to Draco. "Is there something wrong with me? For him to leave me, I mean."

_Ginevra, there is nothing wrong with you._ "Ginny, " Ginny's eyes shot up at the use of her name. "There is nothing wrong with you. Don't ever say that again." His eyes were hard. "You are a kind and funny person that anyone would like to hang around with." Her eyes watered and a tear slipped down her cheek. She tried to believe him, but she couldn't. "It's true." He insisted.

She turned away from him and stood up abruptly. "I need to go."

"Ginny. You haven't had a good cry in a long time, haven't you? With another person, I mean."

She didn't turn around, but she sobbed, "How can you tell?"

"Because I was the same way." He walked toward her and put his arms around her, cradling her within the circle of his arms, rocking her slightly. He turned her around gently and she returned the embrace, sobbing into his shirt. "Let it all out Ginevra."

* * *

"Hey Malfoy. I think I think I have to go now."

They were sitting on his bed, sipping mugs of hot coffee. Draco's head popped up when he heard those words.

"Not that I want to, " she said quickly. "You've been so great and everything, but we both have jobs."

"Take the day off."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. Plus, I need to get home to change and shower."

"You can do that here."

"I doubt you have girl clothes."

"Wear mine." He had no idea why he was being so insistent on her staying. It was like he had her all to herself now, and he didn't want to let her go. Why not?

"Come off it, Malfoy. Tell you what, I'll meet you today to discuss more about the bride hunting. Alright?"

He had forgotten about the 'bride hunt'. For a second he didn't even care. But he said, "Fine." He pouted.

She laughed, "Don't pout, Malfoy."

As she was about to apparate, he called after her, "And call me Draco."

* * *

Draco showered and left for his mother's home. It had been a week since he visited her, and he felt guilty.

"Mother?"

She was eating breakfast in the dining hall. "In here, Draco!"

"Sorry that I couldn't visit you more often. It's been so tiring what with work and the matchmaking."

"Yes, did you find anyone? I know that the first few women you met where a bit, well, mad. But these things take time." Narcissa was practically pleading.

He didn't want to tell her about Ginny and him working through the endless piles of profiles. And the fact that he had just been with her in bed. _She's off limits and I'll find another woman._ "Not yet." Seeing her fallen face, he added, "Don't worry Mother, I won't give up. I know you want me to be happy."

Narcissa beamed at Draco. Suddenly it struck Draco that Narcissa looked fine for a dying person. "Mother, did you get some medicine for your heart? You're glowing."

She coughed. "O-of course, darling. I forgot to tell you. I was feeling badly a few days ago, and they managed to procure a painkiller for me." There was no such thing, but Narcissa had to say something. She waved a hand at the food in front of her. "Come Draco, have some breakfast."

"Oh, okay Mother."

* * *

An hour or so later Draco was apparating to Blaise's flat. He wanted some tea and needed to talk to him about — about everything. He had told Blaise about 'a girl' helping him instead of going through the process and Blaise merely snorted and said that it was practically expected of him as a Malfoy (this he said with a joking disdain) to get special care.

"Hey Blaise?"

"Yeah?" Blaise emerged, curious to see what Draco would tell him about the red haired chit in his bed that morning.

He handed Draco a cup of his lemon tea. "You know Blaise, if a woman made a lemon tea as good as yours, I would marry her."

"So what about that girl in your bed this morning?"

Draco choked and spat a mouthful of tea unto the floor. "Uh, sorry about that." He muttered a spell, flicked his wand and it vanished. "What were you saying?"

"The girl in your bed this morning. I took it you found someone?"

"Uh, no, " Draco coughed nervously. "Not exactly."

"Draco, you have a wife to find. And a reputation to uphold."

"She got drunk last night and couldn't go back to her flat."

"You usually do this with every drunk girl you meet?" Blaise's voice was mocking.

Draco frowned. "Hey! She's my matchmaker, okay. If she'd gotten herself killed I wouldn't have anyone to find me a wife."

Blaise didn't miss the defensive tone Draco was now taking, nor did he miss the fact that Draco seriously did care for this girl, even if he had yet to realize it. "Hey mate, don't get so defensive! So who is this girl?"

"Ginny Weasley."

Now it was Blaise's turn to spit tea unto the immaculate floor. "A Weasley eh?"

"Yeah." Draco didn't know what more to add.

"Yeah." Blaise was obviously feeling the same way.

* * *

"Hey Malfoy." Ginny greeted. Draco and Ginny were back at Starknuts again, sipping on mocha and cappuccinos.

"Draco." Draco corrected.

"Draco."

"So what have you got for me?"

"Nothing so far. I've been looking at a few women for you." She handed him a couple of profiles. "See if they're sane."

He was reading when he was aware of her eyes upon his face. "Ginevra?"

"Um. I just wanted to thank you for what you did. You didn't have too, but I'm grateful."

He was going to answer with the answer he gave Blaise, the 'oh its nothing, it was also to save my own ass since I need you to find a wife for me' but that didn't have the same ring to it anymore. Instead, he opted for a nice natural, "It's no problem. I was raised a gentleman."

She laughed softly. Draco was struck by how musical it sounded, and shook his head to clear it. "I guess so. It's all in a day's work for Mr. Draco Malfoy, shimmering knight in armor."

Her voice grew serious. "But I do really thank you. You're the first person that I actually have told everything too and it helps. Like it doesn't hurt as much."

He raised his coffee mug to her and smiled.

* * *

A few hours later Draco was reading a few more profiles. He sighed and threw them into a trash can. "Isn't there a woman here who doesn't like to do something weird?"

Ginny was reading through a profile. She skimmed it and said, "Is this possible?"

Draco stopped staring at a tree. "What?"

"I've found the perfect woman for you!"

"Don't tell me it's the stripper, oh sorry, the ex-stripper, again?"

She hit his arm. "No! Look, she's a Pureblood, blonde and leggy and tall, a psychologist, and she's from France. There's no mention of any weird pets, foods, or interests. That's what you're looking for, right?"

"Let me see." His jaw dropped as he read this profile, which seemed, for the first time, not insane.

"See?" Ginny smiled. "Told you we'd find a possible someone for you. Now you can get away from me and I can get away from you and we'll both be happy."

Draco turned to her as she stared back at him. Suddenly the words she had just said didn't agree with what they truly wanted. Not at all.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hope that wasn't confusing either. Ginny is coming out of her past while Draco is falling for her. He hasn't fallen yet, but he's close. It's not that Ginny decided to tell Draco everything because she likes him or anything, but he was there for her at that particular moment and how he acted toward her that made her tell him. She's not fully healed yet either. But we'll have to find out what will happen to their relationship when this Pureblooded blondie comes into the picture.

falling into you


	11. Midnight Rendezvous

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Sunday Morning, sung by Maroon 5

**

* * *

****Midnight Rendezvous **

_That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave  
-- Sunday Morning, Maroon 5_

"So, you finally found a girl?"

"No. I finally found a girl who may be _the_ girl." Draco retorted.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "So you found one, anyway." _What happened to the Weasley girl?_

"So I'm not meeting Ginny so often anymore. Instead I'll be going on dates with this girl, um, Charlene?"

"Charlene? I bet she's a Pureblood." Pureblooded children were known to have extraordinary unusual names. _Well, except for Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle._ Their parents weren't so bright.

Draco nodded. "From France. Looks to be in our kind of society circle. Likes to go to any event, from afternoon tea to charity balls."

"When's your first date?"

"This Saturday."

"Where are you going?"

"Some restaurant that she picked. I hope she has good taste. Otherwise it's to the trash can for her." Draco said, referring to the way he threw most of the girls' profiles in the trash.

"That's a bit harsh."

"Fine. I'll set the standard lower. As long as she doesn't pick something entirely gross for my taste buds, she'll pass for now."

"Are you going to tell your mother?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I don't want to get her hopes up. Maybe I'll introduce her to mother when we get more serious. That would be more prudent." Draco paused. "By the way, what is this? Twenty questions?'

* * *

Ginny was back at work again. She was thinking of Draco again. _I hope I found him an okay woman, she thought_. Then she felt a twinge of regret that she couldn't quite explain. They had decided for Draco to go on a few dates with Charlene, and then they would meet again. Ginny would continue to look through the profiles in case Charlene and him didn't work out. Initially, Draco wanted to help her, feeling that it was unfair for only her to be reading through those profiles, but Ginny had said that it wasn't right for him to be looking for other girls while he was dating one. 

She had been thinking a lot about Seamus too.

There were times when she would look over their pictures and wonder. Wonder about why he left her. Wonder why he couldn't just tell her it wasn't working out for him. Wonder through all the hundreds of possibilities and manage to end up where she began – _was it my fault?_

_"There is nothing wrong with you. Don't ever say that again."_ Draco's voice echoed in her head.

But there could have been.

Yet that had come from a boy, no, a man, who had been her sworn enemy before she had even stepped inside Hogwarts. Should she – _could_ she – believe him?

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been upset that she had ignored their warnings to not go drinking.

_"Are you alright? Safe?"_

_"You might have been hurt!"_

_"Honestly Ginny, is he really worth it?"_

_"Please don't do it again."_

_As they left, she could he Ron say, "Poor Ginny" while Harry looked over his shoulder at her with a pitying look in his eyes and Hermione nodded in agreement._

That was nothing like the empathy Draco had given her. The look in his eyes told her he had understood. The way he held her like he never wanted to let her go. The way he called her Ginevra, instead of Ginny.

* * *

Draco was at the flower shop with Blaise Saturday afternoon, looking for flowers to give to Charlene. He was picking her up at her flat and then they would apparate to the restaurant. 

"Why don't you just give her red roses? Every girl likes red roses." Blaise was saying irritably. It had been nearly half an hour already just to look for the flowers. Draco just couldn't decide.

For some unknown reason he just couldn't give Charlene a rose, even if it wasn't red. He moved passed the roses and unto the lilies. There were many different colors, from tiger lilies to white lilies. The white ones seemed too pure for a girl he didn't even know, which was weird considering that Charlene was a Pureblood. The others were too gaudy and attention grabbing. Blaise was nagging again, trudging along beside him.

"You know, mate, why ask me to help you when you won't even listen to me?"

"Maybe because you're just saying something that is not necessarily useful so we can get out of here and you can test my Silver Arrows? Though I must warn you that they insist on chasing after birds now, even if they don't do anything else."

Blaise opened his mouth to argue. Then he closed it and said shamefully, "That would be it."

Draco paused at the carnations. Looking at it, it seemed suitable. Not flashy like some of the exotic greenhouse flowers, but simple enough to be beautiful. _Though it's not as elegant as the rose. _He reached for red carnation and stopped before he touched the stem. Something in him told him not to get that one. He looked to his left and took a striped carnation instead.

"Come on, Blaise. Let's pay for this and we can go to the company."

* * *

Later that evening, around seven, he was standing in front of a very expensive looking flat. _There are diamonds in the doorknob_, he noticed as he knocked. A blonde woman came out, clad in an equally expensive looking dress with her hair tied in an intricate knot at the back of her head. So far, she was polite and beautiful. _Good_, he thought. 

"Draco Malfoy, I suppose?" She said, looking Draco up and down.

He tried not to feel like a piece of meat on sale. "Yes. And you are Charlene. These are for you," He added, handing her the carnations. "They're striped carnations."

She smiled brightly, and said, "I'll put these in a vase."

Somehow Draco remembered how Ginny had reacted to the rose he gave her a few weeks earlier. Her whole face had lighted up with one look, and when she took it, she breathed its scent in deeply, as if she could practically live on it.

Charlene had taken the flowers from him and went inside to find a vase, which turned out to be a crystal one that shamed the flowers in its glimmering beauty. Ginny had held onto the rose the whole time, preferring to put an anti-wilting charm on it instead. Was it just because they were carnations and not roses that Charlene was acting that way?

When put the flowers on a decorative table near the doorway, Draco asked, "Shall we?" and held out his arm like any high-class gentleman would.

"Of course." They apparated together to the restaurant.

_

* * *

_By the end of the night Draco was exhausted. It wasn't because of Charlene. She was absolutely perfect. She was exactly as Draco had expected her to be after that first impression, sophisticated, charming, and rich. No surprises. But he had to return to work for a while after their date, which lasted till ten. The Silver Arrows were still creating trouble. Blaise had nearly crashed into a tree and was attacked by a mother raven defending her young. 

He was looking forward to a good's night sleep tonight. Then he reached the entrance to his flat and rummaged in his pocket for his key. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned when he couldn't find it. Could he have forgotten it at work? It was too late to go back now. He couldn't apparate when he felt so tired or might risk splinching himself.

Then he remembered the emergency fire stairway that the builders had insisted to put up. They ran up to each tenant's back door. Maybe he could climb up that and see if he had left any windows open. _Not likely, but worth a try._ Though it led down to the lobby, he really didn't want to go back down three flights just to climb all the way to see if he actually could get in his house.

So he decided to go down to whoever lived on the second floor and see if they would let him out unto the stairway. It was late at night, but he had to get to bed too. He just hoped that the person was extremely nice.

Arriving on the second floor, he braced himself on the landing and knocked on the door. When he heard nothing, he knocked again.

A few minutes later the door opened, and there stood Ginny Weasley.

Draco was floored. He just stared at her. She couldn't have looked different from all the times he saw her at work. She was wearing what appeared to be a spaghetti strap satin nightgown that ran down the length of her body to the floor, for one. It didn't seem very _her_. He would have thought she would wear a simple T-shirt and pajama bottoms. _But I didn't mind this either._

She also had her hair down. That was the best part. Her wavy hair cascaded down her back, parts of it looked black in the darkness, others glimmered red in the moonlight cast from one of her windows. It accented the milky skin of her face and neck instead of hiding it. He couldn't see what her expression looked like. She flicked her wand at a few candles and they lit.

This broke the spell.

"Draco?" She sounded bewildered. "How do you know where I live? Do you need something?"

_Keep your head, Draco._ "Actually, I wasn't aware you live here. I mean, um, I live up there." He pointed above him. _Oh gods, that was a stupid gesture._

Stupid gesture or not, Ginny understood it. "You mean you live on the third floor?" When he nodded she said, "Oh."

Draco didn't know what to say. "Well, I locked myself out of my house and I was wondering whether you could let me out onto the fire stairway so I can see if I can let myself in that way?"

"Oh, okay. Come in."

"Thanks Ginevra."

She reached for a hair tie and Draco saw what she was going to do. He stopped her hand. "No! I mean, leave your hair down. It looks nice."

She blushed. "Thanks. Um, the back door is that way." She pointed to her right. "Unfortunately, they put it right where I wanted my bedroom to be."

He swallowed. _I'm going to see where she sleeps every night. Hey, why should I care so much? It's not like I haven't seen other bedrooms._ He looked around and saw a bookshelf full of photo albums. There was no guessing to what lay in them. Pictures of her, friends, family, but mostly, he knew there were pictures of Seamus in there.

"You have a nice flat."

"Thanks."

They reached the bedroom and Draco stopped breathing. The bed was huge, with lots of pillows and a satin comforter that brushed silkily against his arm as he walked by it. He looked back at Ginny. She looked so beautiful and pure with her slightly mussed from sleep hair and white nightgown. He felt a rushing in his ears that turned into a whisper, _THIS one, screw the blondie, this one is THE one._

"Draco? You look really tired. Here's the stairway."

Draco blinked. "Thanks. Let me see if I left any windows open or something."

He walked up the stairs to his flat and pushed on the windows and tugged on the door. _Sometimes I am just too paranoid for my own good._ He looked back down at Ginny, who was watching him from her flat. _Or not._

He came back down and said, "Nope."

"Oh no."

"That's okay. I'll just go and stay with Blaise or something."

"You look dead on your feet. You can stay in the guest bedroom if you want."

"That would be wonderful." Gods this woman was great.

"Would you like something to drink first?"

He followed her into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar. "Alright."

"All I have is lemon tea." She handed him a mug and Draco opened his tired eyes. "I know it's not what you're probably used to, but it's pretty good."

She was surprised by the enthusiastic response she got. Draco had never tasted such a lemon tea. It was almost like Blaise's, if not better.

_"You know Blaise, if a woman made a lemon tea as good as yours, I would marry her."_

Those words came back to him as he sipped again, savoring the taste. "Wow. This is really good, Ginevra."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's exactly like Blaise's."

"Blaise?"

"Blaise Zabini, my best friend."

"I've heard of him. His family was killed by Voldemort, weren't they? Because they wouldn't take sides."

He was surprised by her saying 'Voldemort'. But then, she did hang out with Potter, and he never had feared saying Voldemort. "It's sad. Only he's still alive now, out of his whole family."

They were silent for a moment. Then Draco spoke, "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it about?"

"Your hair."

"My hair?"

"Why do you wear it in that bun all the time?"

"I'll answer it if you answer my question." Ginny teased.

Draco smirked. That was sneaky and very Slytherin-ish. "Fine."

"Why do you call me Ginevra instead of Ginny?"

He frowned. He hadn't even realized that. "I don't know."

"Yes you do. I'll answer your question first and then you can give me an answer." Draco nodded. "I put my hair up in a bun because of Seamus."

_Seamus again? _Draco thought. Ginny explained, "He always loved my hair in a bun. He said it brought out my face." She frowned. "It sounds silly now that I've said it out loud huh?" She glanced at Draco, who was thinking, _How could he say that? Ginny's hair was so beautiful, it didn't do to put it up even in a ponytail. _"I've been hanging on to him in so many ways." She drifted off, just realizing what everyone was trying to tell her, year after year.

She drifted off to her own bedroom, forgetting that Draco had yet to answer her question, saying, "Guest bedroom off to the right and down the hallway. Help yourself to more tea or food if you want. Bathroom is right across the hall from your room." She sounded distant and recorded, as if she said this every time to every person who had ever stayed in her flat.

Draco didn't go to bed immediately. He poured himself another cup of tea and thought. Ginny was healing, slowly healing. He thought about why he always called Ginny Ginevra. It wasn't until he was in the guest bedroom and pulling the covers over him, smelling a faint lavender smell, when he understood.

_I call her Ginevra because I want to have a part of her that no one else has already._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Another chapter. I won't say this is a 'filler' chapter, because it isn't.I want to write something that reveals things about a character, or depict the changes they go through. In fact, I would say there are never filler chapters. As you can see, Ginny is gradually understanding more about her relationship with Seamus, and she will know why it could never be. I'm especially glad that everyone got what the potato part in chapter 9 was supposed to mean. 

There was alot of flower symbolism in this chapter. It made it so fun to write. So here we go. Brownie points if you got it.

Red roses - I love you (poor poor Blaise, so naive)  
Lily (white) - Purity (Draco was right!)  
Lily (tiger) - Wealth (these were the ones Draco though were too flashy, isn't it ironic?)  
Carnation (red) - My heart aches for you (lucky Draco passed on these)  
Carnation (striped) - Sorry I can't be with you (Draco gave these to Charlene _without_ knowing what they meant)  
Lavender - Love, devotion (Ginny always smells like lavender, remember?)

I got these from an angelfire site. So if you're looking for it, Google something like 'flower symbolism' and you should get it.

**imissdumbledore**, you were right when you said that it's a symbol for Ginny's life and the smallest unrotten potato can be seen as hope, or the good things in a sea of bad.

**s****tina, **you asked why Draco was so sweet in the last chapter. Draco is alot different from when he was back in his Hogwarts days. Later we will find out more, but the main reason was because he kind of likes Ginny, whether he is _aware_ of it at this point or not. Plus, he was curious about Ginny's past and he understands her, rather than pities her. I don't see him as a pitying sort of person anyway. The point I wanted to get across in that scene was that _**empathy**_ often has more power to heal than _**pity**_. I think I also said in one author's notes that Draco was blowing hot and cold at times. That's true too. So it is possible for him to be _sweet one moment_ and **bickery** (made the word up) the next. You also said that Harry and Ginny dated in 6th year. That is true, but Ginny is a year younger than Harry, so if it was Harry's 6th year, it would be Ginny's 5th. :) I'm happy that you want to write a fanfic of your own. I didn't get that feeling until a year _after_ I started reading fanfiction. It's so inspiring! If you want, check out my favorite stories and authors list. I like to think that those fics are really awsome, especially _Muggle Year _and _The Source_. Has anyone else read those yet?

**limegirl62**, I'm so happy that you are enjoying my **_character development_**. I think that's the hardest part of a story to write, and hearing that I'm doing a great job is so _encouraging_. Thanks!

**louey31**, as you can see, Ginny doesn't need Blaise's recepie. That's a great idea though, but I figured that Blaise couldn't really give it to Ginny, especially if he doesn't want to give it to Draco. But Draco definetly _remembers_ what he said!

**Alexandria J. Malfoy, **I hope I got your name right. If not, I'm terribly sorry. But your comment about Charlene is very funny. And I'm sorry to say that she's staying for now. :( HAHAHAHA

**CrypticNightmare, **they will get together, and I'm **impatient** for that too.But Ginny's still hurting, and dating Draco won't help her right now. But there will be Draco/Ginny _fluffness_ in the future!

**Zan189,** you are awsome. You review **every** chapter! THANK YOU

Preview for Chapter 12:

In the morning, Ginny woke up to find Draco already in the shower. He came out just as Ginny was heading to her bedroom to find something. He had obviously found the stack of towels in the bathroom, since he had one wrapped around his waist.

Ginny just stared. He was like a living Adonis. Water dripped down his body, tracing the toned shoulders and abs. Hell, he was toned everywhere. His damp hair was already slightly dry, falling into his eyes. He smirked. "See something you like, Ginevra?"

-- Chapter 12, _Theories of Love_

Should be out tommorrow. Needs to be finished and edited.

Until then, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU readers & reviewers

falling into you


	12. Theories of Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Silly Love Songs, sung by Paul McCartney

**

* * *

**

**Theories of Love**

_Love doesn't come in a minute,  
Sometimes it doesn't come at all  
I only know that when I'm in it  
It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all.  
-- Silly Love Songs, Paul McCartney_

In the morning, Ginny woke up to find Draco already in the shower. He came out just as Ginny was heading to her bedroom to find something. He had obviously found the stack of towels in the bathroom, since he had one wrapped around his waist.

Ginny just stared. He was like a living Adonis. Water dripped down his body, tracing the toned shoulders and abs. Hell, he was toned everywhere. His damp hair was already slightly dry, falling into his eyes. He smirked. "See something you like, Ginevra?"

Ginny woke from her trance and sputtered, "What? No, I was just wondering if you were going to stay for breakfast." She was indignant.

_And I'm the king of England._ But that wouldn't be very nice to say. He was in her home and decorum called for him to be polite. "That would be good." Then he strode pass Ginny to the guest room to put on his clothes.

Ginny also walked back to her room, trying to forget how he looked standing there with a towel wrapped around his torso.

* * *

Before breakfast, Draco had another mug of that wonderful lemon tea while Ginny cooked. They were in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the feeling of being with each other. 

Then Ginny spoke, sitting down at the table. "I forgot to ask you last night, how was your date with Charlene?"

He couldn't remember, looking at Ginny, remembering how she looked the night before. All he could see were those eyes. "It was good."

"Really? What's she like?"

He shrugged. "From what I can see, she's polite and sophisticated and charming. We didn't have that much trouble talking."

Ginny nodded. "That's a good sign."

"Sign?"

"Yeah. I learned about it in university. There are tests for how good or how probable a relationship is or will be. There is still a lot of research being done, but many of the theories are considered to be true."

Draco wasn't really listening. "Charlene's a psychologist. She's actually a relationship counselor for wizard and witch couples."

Ginny wasn't either. "Like if the couple shares secrets, or is comfortable enough to have nicknames, if they share the same sense of humor. In dates, if they share a copulatory gaze – "

Draco heard that last part. "A what?"

"A copulatory gaze. It's considered a clear sexual signal. All species do it."

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Like put down and analyze a relationship." Before Ginny could answer, he continued, "You can't pin down the word love."

"But – "

"Ginevra, every couple deserves to be together and not have any conditions, any rules, any limitations. No one should be wondering on the first date whether they had exchanged a copulatory gaze or not. Everyone deserves to have a partner who's willing to face the chaos."

Chaos? "Draco, I wasn't saying that I agreed with anything." She tried to soothe him.

"But you do think that those theories are plausible." He shot back.

"Well, they do make sense." The Weasley temper was beginning to emerge. She leapt out of her chair.

"But that's it! They don't make sense at all. There are so many aspects to the human mind and soul that you can't take a few gazes and hand movements to detect how compatible two people are going to be."

"These are things that have been proven. I studied them."

"You can't study something so complex as love. It just doesn't work that way! Once you try to describe the word love, everything is just lost."

Ginny was really angry now. "What do you know?" she shouted. "You're just hit-and-run Malfoy!"

Draco turned on her, "What did you say?" he growled.

"You've probably never been in love! How would you know anything about it?"

Draco saw red. He grabbed Ginny around her arms and pushed her to the wall. "Don't you ever say that again. Never. I'm NOT an effing player."

Ginny was trying to struggle out of his painful grasp. Draco looked down at her angry face. She looked so delicious right there. Her hair was still down and it was mussed from their argument. He could feel her, pressed against him. "Ginevra" he whispered and leaned down.

She looked up at him, confused at this sudden change in temper. A moment later, he was gone.

* * *

Draco was at the front of his building. He had apparated there from Ginny's home. 

"Merlin's name, what did I do?" He had pushed Ginny against the wall and almost kissed her. _It was just a lapse of insanity. And the way she looked just then. It was nothing._ He had been angry though. He hated being called a player. But he never got angry like that.

_I just thought that she knew me better than that._

But he still felt that he needed to apologize for what he had done, and it wasn't his manners talking this time. That was ridiculous! Malfoys didn't apologize to anyone. But Malfoys didn't beg either, and he had been practically begging Ginny to help him find a wife.

What had this girl done to him?

Then he remembered. He was trying to find a wife because he mother was dying. He was supposed to meet Charlene on Friday for another date.

But he really didn't feel like going.

* * *

Blaise was looking for Draco that afternoon, and couldn't find him anywhere. He wanted to find out about his date with Charlene. Draco's mother was too nice of a person to not have her last wish fulfilled. 

Ever since Voldemort killed his parents, Blaise became close to Narcissa. She was like a surrogate mother. Blaise always had loving parents, especially with his mother. Narcissa took care of him when he went through a period of depression during the war. Blaise was saddened when Draco told him of her illness.

Narcissa!

That was it. Draco probably went to his mother's home to have breakfast with her. _He told me that he thought he wasn't spending enough time with Narcissa._

Blaise apparated onto the front lawn and walked to the front door.

Nothing could have prepared for him for what he saw next.

Narcissa was running up and down the stairs. From the looks of it, she was in great shape. When she caught sight of Blaise standing frozen in the doorway, all she could say was, "_Merde_."

When both Blaise and Narcissa were calmer, they sat down in the sitting room.

"I would like an explanation." Blaise loved Narcissa, but this was a time to be firm.

"I'm not dying."

"I assumed as much."

Narcissa started tearing up. "I just wanted Draco to have a nice wife and I wanted grandchildren!"

Blaise felt sorry for her but he didn't want to show it just yet. "So you decided to lie to him. You know he's up to his ears in worry because of you."

"I'm sorry. But please don't tell him. Please. He'll be mad, and he'll hate me forever…" Narcissa sobbed.

Quickly crossing the room, Blaise drew Narcissa into a hug. He couldn't stand it when Narcissa cried. "Don't worry. I think you did the wrong thing, but I won't tell him. That's up to you."

* * *

_Everyone deserves to have a partner willing to face the chaos._

_What did that mean? What chaos?_ Ginny wondered. Even a few days later, she still remembered each word he had said.

She had been scared to death when he pushed her against the wall. She had felt his anger in his motions, in his voice. He had reacted when she had called him a player. Was he that sensitive about his reputation, whether it was true or not? Nevertheless, Ginny had never thought of him that way. She was just angry. Everyone knew that Ginny said things she didn't mean when she was upset.

"Um, Ginny?"

Ginny turned her head toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She was having dinner with them. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Harry said. "You've been pretty quiet, even for you."

Hermione added, "This isn't about your wedding, is it?" Ginny shook her head.

"No, I'm just tired. I had a long day at work today. Lots to think about."

Ron was concerned. "Why don't you go home and rest, Ginny?"

She stood up. "I think I'll do that."

Harry watched her go, worry in his green eyes.

As she opened her front door, she remembered last night when she had been opening the door in the middle of the night, wondering who it might be. The last person she expected was Draco. She poured herself a cop of tea and was reminded of Draco's face when he drank her tea. It looked like he had been hit with a cheering charm. Then she had made him mad. She really should apologize.

That thought haunted her for nearly an hour, arguing with herself on why she should or shouldn't do it. Finally, she decided she would go up there, apologize, and come down with a clear conscience. It would be easy, wouldn't it?

* * *

Draco was equally tired. What with all the things in his life now, work, dates, and Ginny, he often couldn't get enough sleep. 

And he still felt bad for slamming her against the wall that Sunday morning.

He paused at her doorway when he walked up the stairs. Should he apologize? He walked up the stairs and was opening his door when he closed the door and walked back down the stairs.

He was on the stairs when he saw a flash of red round the corner of the stairway and come into sight. It was Ginny.

She looked up. "Draco?"

"Ginevra."

She walked up to where he was standing. "I wanted to apologize for calling you a player. I mean, you're not, and I really didn't think so. It's just that I was angry and – " She was stopped by Draco's finger on her lips.

"You talk to much." He was amused, but then he grew serious. "I accept your apology, and I want to apologize for acting in such a violent way to your words."

Ginny smiled. "You're forgiven." She was always the quick to anger quick to forgive type.

They stood there. Just looking at one another. Ginny's hair was in that ridiculous bun again. Draco had half a mind to pull out whatever was holding it up.

_I want to do something more for him. To show that I'm really sorry._ Ginny was thinking.

_"Let me tell you what, Malfoy. We'll break even. One day I'll take you to a nightclub where I'll show you"_

That was it. "Hey Draco? Do you want to go somewhere tonight?"

"What?"

"Remember I promised you that I would take you to a nightclub and show you how to dance there?"

He thought and smirked. "Yeah."

"So let's go then."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **These next few chapters are crucial in terms of Draco and Ginny's relationship. As you may have seen, Draco's feelings are overpowering rational thought right now. They are NOT filler chapters, and Charlene will be appearing more in them. There are alot of little flashbacks in this chapter, and I hope it didn't confuse you too much. I'm glad that so many of you liked the flower symbolism in the last chapter.

The love theories that Draco and Ginny were arguing over in the beginning of the chapter are the ideas in Bet Me, a novel by Jennifer Crusie. So is the line, "Everyone deserves to have a partner willing to face the chaos." We'll find out more about that later. I also suggest paying attention to these theories. It shows how Draco and Ginny think about love and how relationships should be, and it WILL come back.

**blackfox360**, you are absolutely right when you said that Charlene would be the type of girl Draco wanted, but now that Ginny's here...hm. Makes things interesting, huh? But Draco doesn't really know what he wants right now. He'll figure it out, Greek epiphany style would be nice...

**dreamy-crazygirl**, Charlene is going to play a larger role, soon. I don't want to give away what I'm planning...

**Alexandria J. Malfoy, **I'm sooo happy that you noticed the diamonds in the door handle. I know it's weird, but it was what I was aiming for. Charlene has so much money that she can do stuff that, is what I'm trying to say. Shows a bit more about her characterization.

**sunflowerchild, **she probably didn't or she would have dumped him right away. HAHAHAHA

**louey31**, wowes, you're hooked with that lemon tea stuff, huh? I actually added that for a bit of Draco and Blaise's companionship to show how they joke around with one another. In fact, the reason I used lemon tea is because I myself love it so much. Unfortunetely, I don't have a secret reciepe, I just use a tea bag. But since you like the lemon tea stuff, and it IS a unique twist, though its just like a small thing, I'll be sure to include it in the future. I don't know if you get your questions answered though.

**bean,** I didn't know you took the chapter preview THAT way...Draco just happened to be taking a shower when Ginny woke up. They didn't do anything.

**zan189**, you are the only person who commented on Draco and Ginny's living conditions. That's so AWSOME! I meant for that to be a surprise, like one of those WHAT THE HELL? kind of things. But you're right. They just had their jobs and I figured that since witches and wizards apparate everywhere alot, it'll be more difficult to bump into, even if Draco has anti-Apparation charms all around his flat.

**stina, **thanks for correcting me. I guess I was editing it and Word just didn't pick up on it. You know how it is, it picks up of stuff that's not wrong and then it ignores stuff that may be wrong. And no problem about the Xanga entry. It was a short on though, but it was full of AMAZEMENT AND ASTONISHMENT

THANK YOU EVERYONE

falling into you


	13. Shall We Dance?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Rhythm of the Night, sung by Valeria

* * *

**Shall We Dance?**

_Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night  
Dance until the morning light  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
We can leave them all behind.  
-- Rhythm of the Night, Valeria_

Before heading out, Ginny changed her clothes. When she emerged in a dressy tank top and a black mini-skirt that she had dug out of the depths of her wardrobe, Draco's jaw dropped. Ginny was just surprised that they still fit.

"You look, you look great." Draco managed to say.

She tiltled her head but smiled. "Thanks. I suppose I couldn't go to a club in my usual clothes." She shrugged.

Draco and Ginny went to a nightclub called Shock. And it was, to Draco. For once in his life, he didn't have the urge to sneer at something muggle. Not that he did that a lot anymore. He was finding that muggles often had lots of very interesting things. This nightclub was one of them.

There were lots of people waiting in line. Draco and Ginny went to stand in line. Draco was scoffing, "In our world, I would have gone right in. I'm a Malfoy." and acting pretentious when a tall brunette guy came up to Ginny.

"Gin? Is that you?" When she smiled and hugged him, Draco's eyebrows shot up. "Why are you waiting in line? I haven't seen you in years, but you were always my favorite. C'mon let's go."

"I have a friend with me this time, Francis." Francis' eyes traveled over Draco and he grinned approvingly.

"I don't mind. You and your man can come in."

Ginny's protests of Draco not being her man were overridden as she got bustled to the front of the line.

"Who was that?" Draco asked as Francis walked off.

"One of the people who run this place. I used to come here all the time, before...before everything."

"Oh. Are you and Francis close?"

She looked at him skeptically. "Is that another way to ask if I was ever involved with him?" She laughed when Draco opened his mouth to argue. "No, and I can't."

"Because of Seamus?"

"No, because he's gay."

* * *

They sat at the bar, sipping drinks. Draco was studying how the people danced. It was interesting, at least. They shook their bodies and moved their arms this way and that, tossing their heads back and forth. People danced alone too, which was strange, to Draco. He had seen it at the Yule Ball at Hogwarts in his fourth year, but he never paid much attention to it. Otherwise, the only time he had seen people dance alone was with some of his mother's Irish relatives dancing jigs. Or these people danced together, shaking their hips. Ginny saw what he was looking at. 

"That's called grinding." She motioned with her head.

"It looks rather…crude." He couldn't find another word to describe it. "Like they're having sex on the dance floor."

"That's what I said when I first saw people doing it." She laughed. "But it's fun."

Ginny looked free and loose for the first time, laughing like that. It wasn't the alcohol, she hadn't had enough for her to act like this. She looked right at home at the club. "Why haven't you gone to clubs if you love them so much?"

"Seamus, I guess." She found that she couldn't live in the past right now. All she could see was Draco right there in front of her. "He never really liked it."

Draco changed the subject. "So, are you going to show me?"

"No."

"HEY! We had a bargain!"

"I'm going to teach you."

She looked him up and down, and decided that his black collared shirt and pants would do. Then she took his hand and dragged him into the crowed dance floor.

He looked uncertain, standing on the outskirts of the dance floor, looking around to see what everyone else was doing. Then he met Ginny's eyes.

"Just loosen up. Feel the beat."

He couldn't. What if people were judging him on how he danced?

It was as if she could read his mind. "You can do anything you want. Forget about everyone else."

He breathed in deeply. He tried, shifting his weight from one foot to another, like Ginny was doing. Somehow Ginny made it look so graceful. Then he stopped. "I can't do this."

"Yes, yes you can. Ron can do it, and he's the most uncoordinated person ever. Here," she took his hand. "We're going to dance together, okay?"

He nodded, still doubtful. "It's like ballroom dancing, but a lot less formal. Think of it that way. When I move toward you, you move back. And vice versa. Shake your hips," she instructed. He acquiesced.

"Draco, I think I just saw a few of those girls look over." She was not being sarcastic.

Draco's eyes, however, was fixed on Ginny. After a while, he started copying what she was doing, and he began to enjoy it. He added a few of his own moves, twisting and turning when he deemed fit, twirling Ginny occasionally. When they both were comfortable with dancing together, Ginny put her arms around Draco's neck and moved closer to him. She leaned into him, feeling the hardness of his chest and how real he felt against her. Not to be let down, he matched her, moving his hands to her hips and pulling her tighter against him. They both danced with carefree abandon, becoming lost in the music, and each other.

* * *

Hermione was frustrated. Her wedding plans weren't going perfectly, everything was late or couldn't be booked. Plus, her job as a Healer was stressful. It was nearing the holidays and many wizards and witches were playing harmless jokes on people that turned out to be harmful. She sat on the sofa in her and Ron's flat, nearly in tears. 

Ron came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione, you need to take a break." She shook her head, trying to focus on the book Wizarding Weddings in front of her. "You're driving yourself crazy." She shook her head again, too weary to be angry like she usually would be.

"Let's go relax somewhere. I'll get Harry and we will go dancing at that one club you love so much. Um, Shock?"

"Really?" Hermione's voice was small.

"Really."

* * *

They danced for quite a while before Draco suggested that they take a break. They were sweating and breathing heavily, their faces flushed from dancing. 

"You're a natural Draco, busting the floor down there."

He shrugged. "I guess if you ignore all the other people, it is fun. When did you start dancing like this?"

"Colin, Colin Creevy, he took me to one club one summer and I absolutely loved it."

Draco pretended that he was taking a picture with a camera. "That Creevy?"

Ginny hit him on the back of the head. "Hey! He's my friend and he takes awesome pictures. You should see the ones he took of me and Se—me and my friends."

There was an awkward silence. Both of them knew what she had almost said.

* * *

Harry stood in line with Hermione and Ron. The two beside him where chatting happily. Hermione was looking better and Ron was just happy she wasn't going to bite off his head anytime soon. 

Harry, however, was thinking about Ginny again. Would she ever dance again? Seamus hadn't liked dancing very much, and had never wanted Ginny to go there. It really was a waste. Ginny was a great dancer.

He recalled how she looked these past few weeks. Sometimes she looked happy, other times, thoughtful, and the rest of the time, she looked tired and sad.

He was lost in his thoughts when Ron told him that they were at the front of the line and were about to be let in. Harry returned to his thoughts when Ron turned back to Hermione.

Over the past few years, Harry had tried to ignore his feelings, telling himself that he loved Ginny as a sister and he wanted her to be happy, but unfortunately, he just couldn't keep lying to himself forever.

* * *

Draco suddenly thought of something. He broke the silence between him and Ginny. 

"How about we show these people some class here?"

"What?" Ginny had no clue what he was talking about.

"Let's dance ballroom. You like it, don't you?"

"You must be crazy. We'll be trampled over."

"One dance."

"They'll never play the music for you."

"Want to bet?"

Ginny hesitated. "Fine, if you can get them to play the music, I'll dance with you."

Draco smirked. "Let's go then." He took her hand and led her onto the middle of the dance floor. Telling her to stay put, he went to the DJ.

The guy looked up. "What do you want?"

"I want to request something."

The guy sighed, fully expecting some overplayed pop or hip-hop song. "There is a list, you know." Checking it, he continued, "You'll be number 35."

Draco reached in his pocket for a 50-pound note. Sometimes his business would deal with buying land from muggles, so he would carry some muggle money just in case he was in a muggle town and need something. Handing it to the DJ, he said, "A tango, please."

The guy's eyebrows shot up. He wasn't expecting that. "Alright. It'll be up next." He pocketed the money.

Draco returned to Ginny. "You can't dance in that," he said, referring to her clothing. With a flick of his wand, too fast to see, it had changed into a sleeveless red dress. Looking down at herself, Ginny's eyes widened. It was beautiful, not showing too much skin, but fitted over her figure. It reached below her knees, slightly longer in the back, the perfect length for dancing since it allowed room to move.

"What are we doing?"

"Can't you tell by the dress? That dress was made to tango in." His voice was husky as he leaned closer to her, his breath caressing her cheek. The first strains of music were heard. "Ready Ginevra?" A shiver ran down her back when he said her name.

Ginny's dark eyes glimmered with the unspoken challenge. They ignored the booing and shouting of the people around them, asking why this kind of music was playing. Draco's grey eyes met hers.

He clasped her right hand in his left one, his right hand on her waist, her left hand on his right shoulder. They moved slowly at first, testing each other and the music, falling into the slow-slow-quick-quick-slow feeling of the tango. They didn't notice when the crowd started to make room for them, growing quiet at the sight of the two dancing one of the most passionate dances in the world.

As the music rose and got faster, they began adding some of their own moves, making the already sexy dance seem sophisticated and unearthly. They poured everything into the dance – their sorrow and desire, but above all, their passion. Their promenade was smooth, gliding across the floor, stopping as they met again, sometimes swiveling to the left or right. Draco's catlike walk and Ginny's grace was perfect for the corte. In other cases, their head snaps and hand gestures added to the dramatic nature of their dance. Their footwork became complex, stepping this way and that, but never on each other's feet.

Ginny twirled in Draco's arms, her dress twinkling in the dim light. Their position was now intimate, pressed up against each other, both breathing heavily. At one point Draco held Ginny from behind, and they slid across the floor together. When the music reached it's peak, Draco picked Ginny up easily and spun around with her in his arms. As the music quickened, their steps and turns did too. When the music stopped, Ginny slid her leg around Draco's waist and he dipped her, his eyes never leaving hers.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione came into the club right before Draco and Ginny started dancing the tango. The usual music was still playing, some mix of rap and hip-hop with a bunch of beats. 

"Should be get some drinks first?" Ron said, ushering Hermione to a table.

"Sure."

They just got the drinks they ordered when the music suddenly changed. It seemed almost classical, with a piano background and a sorrowful violin solo. Hermione recognized it.

"It's a tango."

"What?" Ron was confused.

"Why would anyone be tangoing here?" Harry was slightly more educated in the ballroom dancing world than Ron, having seen the Dursley's unsuccessful attempts to teach Dudley to waltz.

The crowd was still there, and the trio was on the first floor. When it became clear that there was indeed a couple dancing the tango, they stood up in an attempt to catch sight of the dancers.

Harry saw them first, even though Ron was slightly taller. He saw a flash of blond and red. As he looked closer he could almost recognize their faces.

"Is that Ginny?" Hermione didn't sound very sure of herself.

"B-but it can't be." That was Ron.

Harry decided, "It can't be, but it's her."

"She hasn't stepped foot into a club since her wedding."

"Who's she dancing with?" Harry asked.

At this very important question, Ron stopped sputtering about Ginny not being there and looked at the pair dancing.

"It's Malfoy." Hermione said.

"No way."

"Yeah, Hermione's right. It's really Malfoy."

"What's my sister doing with a Malfoy?" Before Harry and Hermione could stop him, he ran off toward the dance floor. Hermione ran after him.

Harry stayed put. He sat on the table. As he watched Draco and Ginny dance, he saw something that the two dancing couldn't see themselves. It was something that had to be observed from the outside. As Draco dipped Ginny, it was as if those two were made to dance together.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I don't know about you, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I don't dance ballroom, and I had to do lots of research for the tango scene. The tango _is_ considered one of the most passionate dances and in this case, I used it as a way for Draco and Ginny to put their (unknown) emotions into dance. You can see it as a metaphor, if you'd like. Maybe that's too deep? 

I based Draco's uncertainties about dancing on my own. I've always felt that way, like people were going to judge me. But when you forget about everyone around you, it actually IS fun, so I had Draco learn that too.

Anyway, I guess you found out some more stuff. Harry's in love with Ginny, for one. I'd like to believe that he never really stopped. And Ron saw Draco and Ginny dancing? HAHAHA. But on a more serious note, I hope you don't find Ginny's behavior hypocritical or contradictory. A lot of her words and actions betray (weird word, but I'm using it) what she's thinking or feeling. I really don't want this to turn into some sort of psycological portfolio going 'Ginny felt confused about Seamus, she really did love him, but she didn't know why he left her' and so on. I'd like to avoid that sort of full-frontal stuff. I'll use it occasionally though, just to clear things up, so don't berate me if I do something like that. :)

Many of you wanted to know when Draco is going to kiss Ginny. It'll come up soon, in a few chapters. That's all I can tell you as far as what I'm planning goes. I just REALLY don't want to RUSH things.

**sunflowerchild**, Charlene WILL be showing up again, possibly in the next chapter or the chapter after. You'll find out more about her and what Draco feels about her at this point.

**dreamy-crazygirl**, glad you liked the Draco pinning Ginny against the wall. I always thought that kind of thing was sexy, and I had to have a scene in my story like that. And I guess it fitted perfectly with all the love theories and stuff. I'm trying my best with their feelings...THANKS for the encouragement.

**Alexandria J. Malfoy**, good prediction, but Charlene _is_ pretty rich herself...

**zan189**, I'm estatic that you paid attention to the love theories. Ginny, at this point, IS very theoritical, but keep in mind that she's taken classes on that stuff, and the Seamus stuff, and that sort of influences what she believes in. I think that Draco doesn't really believe in a fairy tale ending kind of relationship nor is he a romantic, like Ginny used to before she got cheated on, but he's still willing to take risks.

**stina**, I really don't know if I will continue this during school. I'll try my best to do most of this in the last weeks of freedom, if I may term it that, so it'll be finished before school starts. But I really don't know. :(

falling into you


	14. Orphans

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or We Can, sung by LeAnn Rimes

**Orphans**

_We can, do the impossible  
We have the power in our hands  
And we won't stop 'cause we've got  
To make a difference in this life  
With one voice, one heart, two hands, we can  
-- We Can, LeAnn Rimes_

Even though it had been nearly two weeks from that night in Shock, Ginny could still remember every detail. Every movement, every breath, every unspoken word. She hadn't even seen Draco since that night, they were so busy now, what with Christmas approaching fast and their own jobs. Plus, it seemed like it was an unspoken agreement to not mention the tango again. Yet all she could think about was that tango. Or more importantly, what happened after.

_Draco pulled Ginny back up after he had dipped her, drawing her close to his chest. She wound her arms around his neck, his hands still held onto her waist. Their noses were almost touching._

_Draco spoke softly, "Where has all that been hiding?"_

"_What?" What was Draco talking about?_

"_Your passion. It's like you've been tamed, somehow. Everything that was you got bottled up." It seemed so surreal, what he was saying._

_Draco leaned down to Ginny._

"_Let's give it up for these pair of lovers, they really know how to tango!" The DJ announced. Draco and Ginny pulled apart, both blushing slightly, now becoming aware of the cheering and questions aimed at them, as well as the people who didn't appreciate having to stop dancing for a couple dancing the tango._

"_Where'd you learn to dance like that?"_

_"Oh, just get off the dance floor."_

"_Can I have your number?"_

"_That was hot!"_

_"That was just weird."_

_"Who tangos in a club?"_

"_I want a picture!"_

"_That was totally amazing, they must have been together so long."_

_Draco pulled Ginny out of the crowd and said, "I think we should go." Ginny nodded. Everything still seemed unreal. She took his hand and they left. They didn't notice an angry looking Ron running toward them, pushing people out of the way._

_Hermione and Harry just appeared by Ron's side when Draco and Ginny left. Harry, knowing what Ron was about to do, grabbed Ron around the shoulders to prevent him from running after Ginny._

_Hermione stared after the closing doors. "Was that Ginny holding Draco's hand?"_

"_It can't be." Ron was still in denial._

"_It was." Ron and Hermione turned to Harry. "And she looked happier than she has in years."_

"_But it's MALFOY." Ron was nearly yelling now._

"_Look, Ron, Harry's right. Did you actually look at Ginny when she was dancing with Malfoy?" When Ron shook his head, Hermione smiled. "Then leave her alone for now. She's smart."_

"_But Malfoy's a vile, ferret-faced seducer."_

_Harry was tired of Ron's lamentations, "Ron, just leave her alone, like Hermione said. If she's hurt, you can go beat up Malfoy." Ron looked happier at the prospect of beating up Malfoy._

_When Draco and Ginny arrived at their building, they walked up the first flight of steps. On Ginny's landing, they looked at each other awkwardly. Neither wanted to speak about what happened when they danced together. Everything seemed different between them, somehow._

_Ginny was the first to speak "I had a great time. Thanks." She turned to the door, opening it with her key. She was about to go in when Draco called her name. He was still standing there._

_Then he spoke, "Me too." He crossed over to her quickly, and whispered in her ear, "Remember what I said to you after we danced. Don't hide within yourself."_

Ginny had been wondering about that phrase. Was she hiding within herself? Why didn't anyone else see that, or if they did, why didn't they do something about it?

Then it occurred to her that she had never let them.

Why was it that she listened to Draco?

Gods, this was confusing.

Draco was extremely busy. He wanted to get the Silver Arrow line out in time for Christmas, but it seemed impossible now that the test broomstick now stopped chasing birds and was chasing squirrels instead.

An owl flew in his office, dropping a letter and swooping out. He knew immediately whose owl it was. Only Pureblood's had owls that were so stuck up that they didn't stay around in hopes for a treat. The letter itself was also fancy, encased in pure white parchment.

Draco dear,

I had a great time horseback riding with you last Saturday. We're still on for coffee tomorrow, right? But there's a charity ball that one of my cousins is holding this Friday, and I was just wondering if you would like to go. It would be a great time to meet my parents too. Write back soon!

Love, Charlene

* * *

Ginny was walking down from her flat when she saw Draco. He caught sight of her since he was walking up the stairs. _Her hair is down_, he noted with satisfaction. Looking at the load of stuffed animals, candy, and toys she held, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Why don't you come with me and see?" That came out of her mouth before she could even think.

Draco followed her back down the stairs and onto the street. She was struggling to hold some of the bags. His mother had raised him to be polite to the ladies. "I'll just take some of those bags, if you don't mind." he said, taking the bag with toy cars and trucks. "Please don't tell me this is for you nieces and nephews."

"Nieces and nephews? I only have one nephew and one niece. Bill's boy and Percy's girl."

"What happened to having more kids than you can count in the Weasley family?" He teased.

She shrugged. "Fred and George are still dating, and Charlie's going to be a bachelor forever because of his job. Ron and Hermione are getting married in June, so I hope they don't have a baby now." She laughed.

"So Weasley finally got Granger." He chuckled. "It was rather a pitiful sight in sixth year, both of them trying to make each other jealous. Gave me lots of insults."

"You're plain evil. But we're here." She stopped in front of a shabby building that had definitely seen better days. He could make out the sign, 'St. Agnes Orphanage for Boys and Girls'.

"We're going to an orphanage?"

"I do this every year."

Draco was stunned. He felt guilty, a foreign emotion for him. He was supposed to go to a charity ball this Saturday and here Ginny was, taking it a step further and meeting the kids. He might have given money to the orphanages, but he was positive that they would like an actual visit better. While he was still feeling guilty, Ginny was bombarded by a hoard of kids of all ages.

"Miss Ginny!"

"Hey Miss Ginny!"

"Will you read us a story this time?"

"And let us play with your makeup?"

"Did you get us toys?"

"Let's hope she has dolls!"

Then they noticed Draco standing awkwardly off to the side.

"Miss Ginny, is that man your boyfriend?"

"He's so tall."

"And handsome." The girls sighed.

"Alright children, " said a matronly lady coming into the room. "I'm sure Miss Ginny will explain everything." She beckoned to Draco to follow them into another room.

Ginny had dropped her bags and was carrying a small child in her arms, talking to it and cooing. All the boys in the room were rummaging through the bags, and finding nothing but dolls and stuffed animals, they groaned.

Pulling on her skirt, they asked her, "Miss Ginny, don't you have anything for us?"

"Of course I do, it's over there with Draco." She directed her attention to Draco. "You do have the _manlier_ toys, right?"

He walked over to Ginny and the boys. "Here you go." he told them, handing them the bag, which they promptly grabbed and ran off.

A young girl was tugging at his hand. When he looked down at her, she said, "So are you Miss Ginny's boyfriend? Samantha was telling me that you were." She pointed to a slightly older girl near the back of the room.

Draco knelt down beside her. He didn't have much experience with children, being an only child and having very few cousins. He was spared answering by Ginny's arrival. She was a lot more comfortable with the children. "No Anne, Draco's just a friend."

"But you never brought any other friends before." Another girl said. _Not even Seamus?_ Draco thought.

"And he's very pretty." Draco stiffened, _Pretty?_

Ginny laughed. "C'mon pretty boy. There are a lot of kids here and they want their gifts. Help me?"

Draco only answer was, "I'm NOT pretty!"

Draco was amazed at Ginny's expertise with children. She even managed to get the boy's attention, playing tag with them or hide and seek. _Well, she did have six brothers._

The girls were mesmerized at her storytelling. She read them both wizarding and muggle fairy tales. She managed to make them interesting, with changing voices for the different characters. Even Draco was intrigued, never having heard muggle fairy tales before.

"Oh, no Miss Ginny!"

"Bad bad witch!"

"So then, the Prince was transformed into a monstrous beast. He would be cursed forever, unless…"

"Unless he killed the witch!" That was one of the boys sitting nearby, crashing two cars together.

"No, Simon. Unless he could find a girl whom he loved and she loved him in return."

The girls smiled knowingly. Draco wondered if all girls were born having some intuitive thing about love. Ginny saw Draco standing in the doorway, listening.

"Draco, would you like to read to them?"

He hesitatied. "I really can't – "

"You'll be reading from a book."

"Alright." He took the book from her and sat next to her. Ginny smiled at his shyness. Who would have thought that Draco was actually nice when he wanted to be?

Draco, though he was unsure of how to do everything, ended up doing a great job. The girls ooed and ahed at all the right parts, and they loved how he growled the Beast's lines.

"And the Prince and Belle lived happily after ever. The end."

The girls sighed contently. The matronly lady was back again. "Children, it's time for dinner. Would you two like to stay for dinner?"

"That would be wonderful."

Draco and Ginny stayed until the kids went to bed, hugging their stuffed animals or clutching their toys. They started cleaning up the room, gathering Ginny's storybooks and makeup accessories.

Ginny was holding the Beauty and the Beast book that Draco had read, about to put it in a bag. She glanced at him. "If only life was a fairy tale. There would always be a happily ever after." She smiled sadly.

He waited till they were outside and walking toward their building to respond. "Ginevra, life isn't a fairy tale, but it's what you make of it. That's the best thing about life, I think, that everything isn't perfect. My mother always said, 'We couldn't say that we are happy if there is no such thing as sadness. We wouldn't feel proud about doing the right thing if we never sinned. You wouldn't be so excited that someone liked you if everyone did. Joy wouldn't feel so good if it weren't for pain. A kiss couldn't feel so good if we always had that feeling. '"

Ginny thought. "You're right. Or your mother is, at least."

They were silent for a moment.

"Do you want kids?"

Ginny turned to look at him. "What?"

"It's a fairly simple question, Ginevra. Do you want kids?"

"Yeah, sure. Why are you asking?"

Draco shrugged. "It's just that you're so good with kids, and you'd make a good mother."

"Well, not to fulfill the Weasley dogma or anything, but I want lots of kids."

Draco had a sudden image of little red haired children running everywhere, with a laughing Ginny in the middle of them. Ginny expected some sort of scathing remark. Instead, she got a…

"Nothing wrong with that."

* * *

It was the day after, and Draco met Charlene for coffee as they planned. She was so unlike Ginny, he noted, watching her put a cloth napkin in her lap and call the waiter for something. So proper, so neat, so…stiff.

She had greeted him with the customary kiss of each cheek as expected of 'their kind of people' as his father used to put it. He pulled out her chair for her. They weren't even at a Starknut. They were at some upscale place in the richer part of Diagon Alley.

Charlene was chattering about some couple that had problems because the wife chewed her gum too noisily and it drove the husband insane, but Draco wasn't listening. Usually her cases were fascinating, but Draco couldn't keep his mind on whatever she was saying. Instead, he looked at her shinny straight blonde hair. It was so different from Ginny's hair. Ginny's hair was wavy and thick, with so many subtle colors he couldn't name them.

He suddenly interrupted Charlene when she was just saying, 'So I told them to have their alone times, because it's really not good when you're driving your husband insane' and said, "Do you want to have children?"

"Children?" She pronounced it like she was saying the word 'sewage' instead. She lifted her eyes to meet Draco's. Her blue eyes were shrewdly calculating, searching his. Draco shifted uncomfortably, and then the moment passed. "Maybe just one."

"Only one?"

"It's only to continue the family name, right? My figure will be ruined if I have any more. And I've heard of getting stretch marks. They're horrible!" She continued to ramble on about stretch marks and pain, then switching to talking about a couple that she had counseled whose marriage had broken apart because they had too many children.

Draco just sat there, stunned by her answer that was totally contradictory to what Ginny had said the day before.

Ginny was contemplating something very important. She kept remembering everything that happened the day before, voices echoing in her head.

"_Miss Ginny, is that man your boyfriend?"_

"_Life is what you make out of it."_

"_Well, not to fulfill the Weasley dogma or anything, but I want lots of kids."_

She _did_ want to have children, she always had, but there was no future for her if she continued to hang onto the past. Ginny took a huge box and thirty minutes later, was carrying it to the trash disposal behind the building. She didn't even look back once at the clothing, pictures, and mementos in the box titled 'Seamus' Things'.

**Author's Notes: **If you guys haven't noticed by now, I update rather quickly. I usually finish a chapter, read over it and see if I made any stupid mistakes, and post it. So I update every day or every other day. For now, since it's summer. I probably won't write during the school year, though I have a lot of plot bunnies that I want to put down. Visit my author profile for more info, I just set it up. Cheers!

Draco's mother's "quote" is one of those anonymous quotes that are oh so popular. I give credit to whoever said it.

NOPE NO KISSING YET. I was going to make them kiss, but that would pose alot of ridiculous questions between Draco and Ginny that just didn't go with what I was planning. And it didn't make sense to me that they would kiss already.

I'm very happy so many of you mentioned the tango in your reviews. I'm _estatic_ you liked it and/or thought it was sexy, cause it was.

**Tenshi No Toki, **JESSICA! YAYAYAYAY wonderful that you read my fic here. I know, that's what I thought when I first started reading Draco/Ginny but I just got hooked. I am planning to write an Inuyasha fic, but it'll be really hard with all the competition. Alot of Inuyasha fics are REALLY good. Check out my favorite stories on my profile. Lots of great fics. And also check out Rozefire and Dolphingirl0113 for more _inuyasha_ fics.

**limegirl62, **please don't flame me. I got so scared, I actually changed the first part of this chapter. :(

**dreamy-crazygirl, **I have LOTS of things planned for Harry, ever since I started writing this story

**coveret**, no, Harry will NOT make much of a fuss, but it will be kind of sad, I think

**imissdumbledore,** THANKS, I really don't want to just write mindless fluff

**bean**, I added some nasty comments aimed at Draco/Ginny after their dance. It made sense once I thought about it, but I've never been in a club before, so I hope it was believable. And I thought that Draco buying off the DJ would be something he would totally do. About the characterization, I'm not just taking it from the book, because a considerable amount of time has passed that has allowed for the characters to change. I also had the same thoughts when Ichose Seamus as the ex, thanks for noticing that!

THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO SAID THEY LOVED THIS FIC!


	15. Meet the Parents

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Sparkling Diamonds, sung by Nicole Kidman in Moulin Rouge :)

**Meet the Parents**

_Men grow cold as girls grow old  
And we all loose our charms in the end  
But square cut or pear shaped  
These rocks won't loose their shape  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
-- Sparkling Diamonds, Nicole Kidman_

Draco was getting ready for the charity ball. Blaise was with him, lounging on one of his armchairs.

"So what's Charlene like? She suitable for marriage?"

Draco frowned. Ever since he had started going out with Charlene, Blaise had managed to ask after every single date whether she was suitable for marriage. What had gotten into him?

"I don't know. She's nice and all, but there's something weird, I don't know. I guess it's alright." He shrugged.

"I thought you two would be perfect for one another. Being Purebloods and all."

Draco glanced sharply at Blaise. Something was going on, Blaise seemed nervous and anxious, somehow. "It doesn't mean we're soul mates. She just happened to be a sane woman that I was willing to go out with."

"It's not just a few dates anymore, you know. It's been nearly a month."

"That's exactly my point. I don't know whether I want to marry her, because I don't know her well enough."

"You haven't even kissed her yet. You usually do that on the second date. She's beautiful, Pureblooded, mildly interesting, rich, and smart, from what I heard. When have you ever wanted more?"

He remembered the conversation that he and Ginny had the first day he met with her.

"_She has to be beautiful."_

"_Well then, there are a lot of beautiful women in England."_

Was he just looking for a beautiful and sane woman? Did he want something more now?

"Draco?"

"Huh?" Wow, that was intelligent.

"You just looked like Neville Longbottom in front of Snape for a second there."

"What?" Draco wasn't paying attention to what Blaise was saying.

"Never mind."

Draco went to pick up Charlene at her flat again. He stared at the doorknob with its diamonds, now wondering, _Who on earth has diamonds in their doorknobs? _When the door opened and Charlene came out. She was wearing a long evening gown that made her look quite the seductress, but Draco barely glanced at it. What he did notice were the many diamonds hanging from her neck, ears, and wrists.

"Hello Draco." She purred.

"Charlene." He kissed her on the cheek in greeting.

"Let's go."

They arrived at a lavish manor not unlike his mother's manor. It was situated in the middle of the countryside, with plenty of land surrounding it. Most Purebloods had homes that displayed such wealth, so it was nothing new or surprising to Draco.

When they walked up the steps to the front door, he saw a young woman that reminded him of someone. She turned around and caught sight of Charlene. Charlene obviously knew the woman because she let go of Draco's arm to hug the woman.

Charlene introduced her. "Gabrielle, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco darling, this is Gabrielle Delacour. This is my cousin, the hostess of this ball."

"Pleased to meet you." Draco said automatically. Then he recognized her surname and realized who she was. "You're not related to Fleur, are you? She was the TriWizard Champion during my fourth year."

Gabrielle beamed, flipping her silvery hair over own shoulder. "Yes, she iz my older seester."

"How is she? Still with that Bill, was it?" Charlene asked. Knowing that the two were going to chatter for quite some while about some more girl nonsense, he looked at the entrance hall. It was beautifully decorated with little fairies flying here and there among some colorful bubbles. Draco didn't have a clue why anyone would decorate with fairies, but the effect was stunning.

Beside him, Gabrielle was saying, "She'll be here tonight. Zere will be a time to see her. But you two should enjoy the ball. Refreshments are off to the left, and the dance floor is to your right. I'll talk to you two later!" She smiled and waved them off, turning to greet more guests.

"Oh, there are my parents, I'll introduce you!"

Draco felt an odd mixture of anxiety and annoyance as Charlene took his hand and dragged him off to who knows where.

* * *

"Fleur, for the last time would you stop bugging me? I don't want to go!"

"Ginny, " Fleur said reproachfully. "Zis will be fun! I 'aven't spent enough time with my seester-in-law."

Ginny could remember the time when they had gone to France 'to spend quality time with my seester-in-law' or the time when she insisted on taking Ginny shopping at some expensive boutique. She was sure that was enough bonding time with Fleur to last for the next five years. Fleur was less egotistical since she married Bill, but she was still as exuberant as always.

She was looking through her wardrobe, muttering to herself, "Where 'as that lovely black dress gone? I'm sure it iz 'ere somewhere."

Ginny sighed and sat down in a chair, thinking of ways to persuade Fleur that she didn't want to go to some high class charity ball when Bill walked in.

"Gin, why don't you just go? You're breaking Fleur's heart by refusing." He looked tenderly at his wife, who was currently on her tiptoes, searching for the dress.

"Because I don't need or want to go. I've visited St. Agnes already." She flat out ignored Bill's second statement.

"It's not the same."

Ginny tried to change the topic. "I could babysit for you. I mean, who's going to take care of him for you?" She pleaded, pointing at the four year old clutching Bill's pants.

Bill chuckled. "Ron and Hermione. C'mon Gin. Just go with us."

"I have no desire to be the third wheel."

"We're not going on a date."

"It's the same thing, practically."

Their debate was interrupted by Fleur coming out of the closet with the aforementioned dress in hand. "'ere it iz. See Ginny? It iz beautiful, no?"

She had to admit that the black evening gown was a work of art, no doubt one of Fleur's, only she could pick something so…tasteful. "Yes, it is."

Fleur beamed. "Well, you may wear it tonight!" She then took Bill's hand and scooping up her son in her arms, said gleefully to Ginny, "I'll do your hair and makeup after I get Bill's outfit!"

Ginny sighed. _This is the last time I'm having dinner with Bill_, she thought. There was no arguing with this woman.

Draco was standing in front of Charlene's parents, who were so stiff he expected them to have iron rods up their backs.

"Mother, Father, this is Draco Malfoy, the man I'm currently dating."

"Draco, is it? Pleasure to meet you. How long have you been dating?" Charlene's mother said.

"A month, ma'am"

"Am I correct in saying that you're mother is Narcissa Malfoy, maiden name Black?" That was Charlene's father.

"Yes, sir." He seemed impressed that he was being called sir.

"Nice to know she's been teaching manners to her child. The generation now is so rude. Very refreshing to meet someone with propriety." he said.

_Gods these people were so boring. Even my mother is more_ _interesting._ Draco shifted his feet slightly. "Thank you, sir. I'll pass along your compliments to her."

Charlene's mother butted in, "But she's a widow now, isn't she? Lucius died in the War, poor dear."

Draco gritted his teeth. "Actually, my mother was better off without him."

Charlene and her parents looked frightened at his tone. Charlene said, "Oh."

Her mother tried to smooth things over. "Of course she is." It didn't work. The tension was still there.

Charlene said, "Draco, let's go dance." She took his arm and led him away, mouthing back to her parents, "I'll talk to you later."

Turning back to Draco, she comforted, "I'm sorry about that. She just didn't know – "

Draco regained control of his temper. "It's alright, I just don't like talking about my father." She nodded, wisely not saying anything more.

They reached the dance floor. The music playing was couldn't be any more different from the music at Shock. It was like a different world here. It was classical and soft, more proper for waltzing or slow dancing to. Charlene hooked her arms around Draco's neck in such a way that he felt slightly claustrophobic. She didn't like to dance any sort of formal dance, so she and Draco just swayed back and forth, slow dancing.

Charlene was talking about something that Draco really wasn't interested in. Funny that he found her to be boring now. In fact, this whole ball thing was boring. It was too proper, too slow, too … fake. There was no life here, only a polite exchanging of hellos and goodbyes, of 'how's your family' and 'they're doing well, thank you', of utter indifference to the fact that there may be better things to life than being egotistic and comparing how much money you have. Could he stay in that sort of life?

"Draco dear," Charlene was saying, "I see some of my clients over there. You don't mind if I go and talk to them right?"

"No, of course not." _Just go._

She kissed his cheek. Draco turned to leave the dance floor. He needed to get out of this building and clear his head. Wandering around, he found an archway that, once he looked through it, led to a rose garden. He walked outside, breathing in the sweet scent and felt the cool night breeze ruffle hair. He was walking down the paved walk when he caught sight of a vision that seemed to blend into the darkness. The only thing he could clearly see was that auburn hair.

_Nope, definitely not going to clear my head right now._

Ginny had tried to make Fleur understand that she didn't want to go to this 'stuck up charity ball'. Fleur simply shrugged off the insult and started putting mascara on Ginny's eyelashes.

Then Ginny had been too preoccupied with fighting off Fleur with the massive amounts of makeup that Fleur wanted to use on her face to complain about going. But that was one battle she had won. Ginny walked out the door with only some mascara and lipstick, her hair down. She couldn't deny that Fleur's dress looked good on her though.

Once she walked through the elaborate front doors of the mansion, she felt out of place. She was a Pureblood, but she didn't have a place in the lives of these high society people. She brushed of Fleur's nagging to dance 'wiz one of 'ose dashing young men 'ere' and walked around, looking for a place she could stay and be undisturbed.

So she found the rose garden. It was spectacular, really. One of the bad things about living in a flat was that she couldn't have a garden. These roses were some of the most beautiful ones she had ever seen.

She said aloud to herself, "I wonder if Gabrielle would mind if I picked some of these." Ginny wasn't very close to Gabrielle, but Gabrielle was a nice girl.

Ginny could hear a rustling sound that was not made by a nonexistent wind. She turned around to face a bewildered Draco.

He looked at her, almost unbelieving. He regained his senses. "Ginevra. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Her voice was calm, cool, and collected. Inwardly, she was thinking how Draco could look dressed down and dressed up at the same time.

His hair was slicked back like it used to be in their Hogwarts days, which was a surprise, but it wasn't a fault to his appearance. It was just different since he always left his hair un-styled every time she saw him. He was all in black, with a button down shirt and pants that seemed to emphasize how long and lean those legs were. He looked like the height of sophistication, standing there with moonlight glinting off his hair.

"I came with Charlene."

"Oh." Ginny couldn't think of anything more to say.

"Her cousin is hosting this blasted thing."

Ginny gave a twinkling laugh. "So I suppose you don't want to be here?"

"Yeah. So why are you here?"

"Fleur made me come. Practically stuffed me into this dress and plastered makeup on my face."

_Well, you look absolutely beautiful._ Draco shook his head._ I'm glad I didn't say that aloud._

"Fleur? Isn't that – "

"My sister-in-law. Bill's wife."

Draco was floored. _What a small world this is._ "Charlene was talking about her. She' Fleur's and Gabrielle's cousin."

"Really? So why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't you be by her side, deciding if she's sane?"

He laughed for the first time that evening. "I'm past that stage, now I'm deciding whether she's interesting enough." he said frankly.

Ginny's stomach lurched. Was Draco seriously considering Charlene for a wife? "So is she?" she said instead, trying to brush away a feeling she couldn't quite name.

He shrugged and looked at his feet. "I don't know." He raised his eyes to look at Ginny. For some reason, he could wrench his gaze away from hers.

They stood there for a while, looking at each other, before Draco said, "Um, I think I should go back."

Ginny shook her head. "Yeah, you should." She tried to smile.

Draco walked a few steps, then turned back to Ginny. She looked so ethereal there, part of the night, her auburn hair the brightest thing he saw. He looked at the roses. He grasped a pink one and, ignoring the thorns that cut his fingertips so they bled, snapped it off the branch.

He walked toward Ginny, who suddenly couldn't breath. All she could see was Draco with that pink rose in his hand, illuminated by moonlight, walking toward her. It felt…right. How was that possible?

She could barely make out what Draco had said to her. "I know you like roses." He turned to leave.

As he walked through the archway, he looked over his shoulder one last time that night at the figure that was fading out amongst the swallowing darkness.

_What will this come to?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Author's Notes: **The next few chapters are going to be VERY eventful. You will cry if you love this story and you miss them. That's all I'm going to tell you. I'm in this pattern where I update every OTHER day now, okay? I hope you read this chapter carefully, because alot of stuff is going to come back. As for Fleur's and Gabrielle's accents, I did the best I could and read over the parts where they appeared in the fourth and sixth books.

_**THIS FIC IS NOT FINISHED YET**_

I'm SO happy that you guys loved the orphanage scene, especially when the girl called Draco pretty. :) And Ginny IS getting over Seamus. YAY!

**zan189, **thank you, I I've read so many wonderful fics on this site, I can't help but wonder if I can even COMPARE with some of them :) but thanks all the same. you're so encouraging!

**BeautyAmongstTheChaos, **I just have to say that I absolutely LOVE your penname. It's so ...beautiful in a way. Maybe I'll title one of my chapter after the name, if you don't mind. Actually, I have inspiration for another fic! Do you mind?

**dreamy-crazygirl, **I'm glad that you understood that it just wasn't time for them to kiss. But for all you impatient readers, they will kiss soon!

**IndiaInk, **thank you for noticing that Charlene isn't SUPPOSED to be a horrible person. She was just raised in that way to be proper and preppy and all those other characteristics we find annoying. I just wanted to let the readers know that Draco and her were just not Made For Each Other, because he WILL find out that she is not what he wants.

**Bean, **I would probably say that he liked the idea of little red haired children, but he didn't have an CLUE to who the father might be.

**FeistySprite, **stay with your cookies. HAHAHAHA

**youngwriter56, **I wouldn't say that the Dream Trio is accepting Draco/Ginny _fully_, but Harry and Hermione are just trying to keep Ron out of the way for now, since they can see that Ginny is so happy. But that's a good idea that I plan on integrating later in my story.

**newra, **actually, I didn't read A Walk to Remember, I had the orphanage scene all planned out. Mainly, it was to ensure that Draco could ask Ginny whether she wanted children.

**Janet Sung, **HIHIHI glad you liked the fic! I'll seeya when orchestra starts too!

_much love,_  
falling into you


	16. Romance101

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Red and Black, from the musical Les Miserables :)

**Romance101**

_Had you been there tonight  
You might know how it feels  
To be struck to the bone  
In a moment of breathless delight  
Had you been there tonight  
You might also have known  
How your world may be changed  
In just one burst of light  
And what was right seems wrong  
And what was wrong seems right  
-- Red and Black, from Les Miserables_

Draco was still wondering why he gave that rose to Ginny when he returned to Charlene's side. For the rest of the night, he was lost in his own thoughts, simply nodding yes or no to whatever Charlene was saying.

He kept thinking of Ginny. She was so different from all the girls he usually dated that he just didn't know what to expect. Charlene, on the other hand, was predictable. She was ambitious, smart, and utterly gorgeous, like Blaise had said to him earlier that night, the perfect trophy wife. But did he want a trophy wife?

He hadn't even told Charlene of his mother's illness. It just didn't fit with all of the things they usually talked about. He didn't feel comfortable telling her. Yet he had told Ginny within the first hour. _It was so she could help me find a wife_, he told himself, but he had trouble believing it now.

And why did he feel so _different_ around Ginny? At times, it felt wonderful just to be around her, other times, awkward, like he had to learn how to breathe again.

He was contemplating that thought when Charlene dragged him over to the dance floor again. He didn't even know why she wanted to dance, she didn't like it much. As they danced, Draco's thoughts drifted to the night in the club. He remembered how Ginny had felt in his arms, so different from Charlene. Ginny felt real, so much more real. She had danced like she knew where he was going to step next and what he wanted to do. Like she had read his mind. It was like she danced with all she had.

_Why am I thinking about it? What does it mean?_

Memories swept over him, a conversation he had with Blaise at Hogwarts, after Blaise had been cheated on by a girl he truly had feelings for.

"_I just thought she was the one." Blaise was saying._

"_Well, she wasn't." Draco said curtly. He didn't have time for lovesick boys. "Just get over her. Ask out another girl." He sneered and his lip curled._

_He half expected Blaise to be angry, or at least throw something at him. Instead, Blaise threw him a pitying glance that Draco couldn't interpret. "You know, Draco. I feel sorry for you."_

_Draco's eyebrows rose. "Why? Because I'm not going to moan over some girl that's already forgotten my name?"_

"_No, because you've never been in love."_

"_Like I need it."_

"_You'll know when you're falling for someone. It's wonderful." Blaise's voice turned wistful. "Like really falling, only there's someone to catch you. There's confusion and uncertainty at first, but it passes, and then it's really something. You know what, it's indescribable."_

_Draco smirked. "Boy, you're really whipped. Not even married and you're talking like you are."_

_Blaise shrugged, half in earnest, half in embarrassment. "What can you say, I'm a hopeless romantic." He laughed and threw a pillow at Draco._

Was he falling for Ginny? _That's impossible_, he scoffed inwardly, _I'm looking for a nice woman to marry so I can have lots of little blonde haired children for my mother._

Over Charlene's shoulder, he saw Ginny. She was arguing with another red-haired person, Bob, or whatever Fleur's husband was called. He looked down at the blonde he was holding. Charlene noticed his gaze and smiled up at him.

So was he?

Charlene was good. She would make a good wife. But who wanted good when they could have great?

His eyes went to Ginny again and caught hers.

Ginny couldn't move from the spot Draco left her for a long time. Memories ran through her head so fast she couldn't think of anything else.

Of him catching her as she fell.

Of him giving her that orange rose.

Of him with his arms around her.

Of him dipping her after their dance.

And now of him giving her the pink rose she now held.

What did it all mean?

"Ginny?"

Bill came through the archway toward her. "Come on, you have to do something here."

"What?"

"Have fun! Fleur and I wondered where you were."

Ginny was now aware of the situation. She groaned. "Bill, I didn't want to come in the first place. What makes you think I want to go 'have fun'?"

Bill ignored her protests and, placing an arm around her shoulders, steered her back inside.

The first thing Ginny saw was Draco. Actually he was all she saw. He was there, with his arms around a blonde woman she supposed was Charlene. Then he looked up at her, as if he had known the minute she had stepped inside the room.

It was nearing the end of the ball and Draco was exhausted, both physically and mentally. All through the night he kept his eye on Ginny, trying to figure out what he felt for her. Was he actually falling for her? _Ridiculous, I'm not even dating her._

He kept trying to push away those thoughts but they kept creeping in.

He was so uncertain. Ginny was still healing from Seamus' unfaithfulness. Yet he had glimpsed a side of her that he was sure stayed hidden for years. And it made him wonder what it would be like if she was his.

_No! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts_, he scolded himself.

"Draco darling? It's time to go."

He looked down at Charlene, who was clutching his arm like she would never let go. Funny, she reminded him of that time when he went to the Yule Ball with Parkinson in his fourth year. A bit annoying, really. But it was how all Pureblooded girls of their class were trained. It would be only proper to marry a woman like Charlene. It would be a smart match. It would be good for him.

Then he saw Ginny again. She was laughing this time, walking out of the front doors, with Fleur and Bill. The wind played with her hair, making it sway this way and that. All the colors shone in the moonlight.

Who wanted good when they could have great?

And Ginny was great.

The next morning Draco woke up and thought, _I have to do it today_. There was no point in leading a girl on. He dressed causally, in a pair of jeans and a collared shirt. No point in impressing a girl he didn't want. He didn't bother to gel his hair for her. _No point in doing something_ I _don't want to do._

Or did he?

It was interesting how wizarding fashion changed. Draco had returned to the wizarding world in muggle clothes, since he had hid in the muggle world during part of the war from his father and Voldemort, and Witch Weekly loved it. They made him pose for pictures in one of their issues, making him Bachelor of the Year for the first time. Now most wizards and witches were wearing muggle clothing, whether it was underneath their robes or not.

Draco went through his daily morning routine and ended up at Charlene's flat around ten. He knocked on the door and it opened immediately.

"Draco?" Charlene looked surprised. She was looking him up and down, wondering why he had dressed so informally. He usually dressed with such sophistication. His hair wasn't even gelled back like it usually was when they went out, so nice and neat. She had told him the first time they went out that she preferred to have his hair gelled back, and he'd done it since then. But she wondered what he wanted. _A surprise visit? How sweet._

"Would you like to come in?"

Draco hesitated. Would it mean anything if he went in? But he said, "Sure." He went in and sat on a sofa that was made more for decoration than comfort, but Draco didn't pay much attention to his surroundings. He was thinking, _should I really break up with her for being who she was trained to be?_

Before he could utter a word though, Charlene asked, "Do you want something to drink?"

Draco shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted again. "I'm sure you're hungry then. Here, let me get something for you to eat." She disappeared into a kitchen that was several sizes larger than his own.

When she came back with a plate of biscuits and tea, he attempted to take a bite that stuck in his mouth. Washing it down with some tea, he cleared his throat. "Charlene, I'm sorry, but this isn't working for me."

She stared at him. "What?"

"It's not working," he repeated. "I don't think we have what it takes for a relationship. Together, of course. You're a great person, but we just don't fit."

She looked more angry than confused or sad. "No," she said. "No. According to the Four Steps to Love you are already nearing Infatuation!"

What the hell was she talking about? "What are you talking about?"

Stomping over toe her bookshelf, she pulled out a book and threw it at him. Luckily he caught it before it gave him a concussion. He read the title: Four Steps to Love – a Scientific Study. He looked at her, flabbergasted, "Are you serious?"

She laughed, and it was almost manic. As she proceeded to explain why they were perfect for each other, Draco put his head in his hands and sighed.

Draco was exhausted. What was this stupid Four Step thing anyway Charlene was trying to prove? It wasn't like he had actually listened – by the end she had thrown so many of her trifles and baubles at him her apartment was nearly empty of decorations.

He was trudging up the stairs when he stopped on the second floor.

Ginny.

Of course, she would know what Charlene was trying to follow, that Four Step to Mature Love theory. She took some classes in both the muggle and wizarding world, hadn't she?

He knocked on her door, almost viciously. She opened the door.

"Draco?" She looked at him strangely. He looked upset about something, and his hair was mussed, as if he'd run his hands through it one too many times.

He sighed. "Hey Ginevra. Can I talk to you?"

She looked at him. He was acting oddly, even for him. "Um, sure." She stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him.

As soon as he was seated, he blurted out, "What is the Four Step to Mature Love theory?"

Ginny was perplexed. Wasn't this the guy who didn't believe in any sort of theory for love and relationships? "Why do you want to know?"

He sighed. "Just humor me. Tell all."

Ginny sensed a sort of desperation in his voice. "Okay. Basically, it is believed, according to this theory, that there are four steps to a love that is considered 'mature' or unconditional, true, you get the picture?" When Draco nodded, she continued. "So the first step is assumption – basically what you want in a woman, whether subconsciously or not. If you pass this first stage and start liking her, then you're attracted."

"So that's the second step. Attraction."

"Right." Ginny was in full lecture mode by now, sounding quite like Hermione. It would have been funny if the situation weren't so grave. "This is the time when you look for more evidence that she's the one – whether you like her for who she is, what your friends think of her, stuff like that. Infatuation supposedly takes a long time, because the hard part is moving on to the mature love stage, because infatuation is conditional and so it doesn't last. But mature love is."

"They know this stuff for sure?"

"I haven't read about the recent research, but I heard that they actually have scientific proof for some things, like hormones and stuff."

She directed her attention back to Draco. "So why do you want to know? You come busting in here demanding, so what happened?"

"I tried to break up with Charlene and she tried to use the book as an excuse to break up with me." Now that he thought about it, it was almost laughable.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "No way."

Draco did start laughing now. "Yeah, pretty ridiculous, right?" Ginny looked lost in thought. Draco didn't notice that her attention had strayed and spoke again. "It was just so ridiculous."

Ginny asked, "You wanted to break up with her?"

"Uhhh yeah," he asked suspiciously. "Why?"

She didn't answer, just stood there and stared at him.

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry, I meant to tell you guys about the whole pink rose thing, and I just forgot. A _pink_ rose means many things, a secret love, grace and sweetness, happiness, and indecision. I suppose Draco would be feeling all of those things at that moment, whether he knew it or not. The **blood** he shed to pick the flower is more of my wonderful symbolism. Read it again and see if you can figure it out!

Also notice the characters' _hair_ in this fic. It's kinda absurb, but it gives clues to what they are feeling and how they are **changing**.

The 4 Steps to Mature Love **theory** is from Bet Me, by Jennifer Crusie. I DON'T OWN THE BOOK.

One reviewer said that Draco was nicer that she expected, and I think that in the five or six years that he's left Hogwarts, he's changed, and I will explain later why or how he changed so much, though some of you who read closely may notice...

**zan189, **Blaise's behavior IS very _weird_, and you WILL find out what's eating him.

**wingedcinner, **that's a good thought, I suppose she has anti-stealing charms on them? HAHAHAHA

**Wizzabee, **she's out of the picture now, and Draco's getting the idea...

**jbean, **OF COURSE the song lyrics are related to the story, I'm glad that you noticed it...but I don't think that it was in reference to Charlene because she doesn't really prefer **money over love**. The song was just to capture the feel that Draco and Ginny in that scene are among thesepeople (the Purebloods) who believe that being rich is extremely important and they actually value stuff (like diamonds). I'm sorry if that confused you.

AND TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO THINK I'M GOING TO STOP WRITING, I'm not. It's just that a reviewer asked if the fic was finished, and it wasn't so I wasn't just answering her/his question. sorry.

_love_, falling into you


	17. Indecision

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Something There, from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast. I don't own Beauty and the Beast, the Disney movie or The Ring (the movie)

**

* * *

**

**Indecision **

_New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him  
That I simply didn't see  
-- Something There, from Beauty and the Beast_

Draco stared at Ginny. She had her hand clasped over her mouth in shock.

"Ginevra?"

Draco's voice brought her back to the present and she blushed. _Gods, she's beautiful_, Draco thought, watching her. Then he shook his head. _No, bad Draco!_

She became businesslike. "So you need to find another woman, right? Because of your mother?" Her eyes softened as she thought of Draco's predicament.

_No, I don't._ "Yes, yes I do." Truthfully, Draco didn't want to see another woman from the bloody matchmaking ever again, but he just couldn't refuse Ginny when she looked at him like that.

"Okay then. Um, how about we meet tomorrow and look through the profiles again?"

"At Starknuts, again?"

She laughed. "Only if you promise to buy me coffee."

* * *

Draco went up to his flat. He needed to think. To his surprise, he found a slightly annoyed Blaise in his kitchen, rummaging through the pantry.

"Hey Draco. Don't you have anything to eat besides crackers?" He mumbled, crumbs spilling onto the floor. "By the way, where were you? I was waiting for hours."

Unluckily for him, Draco wasn't in a good mood. He snapped, "I was with Ginevra, okay? And I just broke up with Charlene. So hush."

Blaise's mouth dropped and more crumbs fell out. Then he clenched his fist in anger. Swallowing, he yelled, "What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

Draco turned around. "What?"

"You know what I mean! How could you just dump Charlene like that and get another girl?" Draco couldn't even get a word in edgewise. "You're no better than the player the tabloids say you are."

Before Draco could even retaliate to this unfair statement, Blaise shouted, "Your mother is pretending she's dying so you can get a move on with your life. Don't you think you can give her this one thing?" Then his eyes widened. "I didn't say that," he whispered.

"What did you say?" Draco was stunned.

"N-nothing." Blaise stuttered.

"My mother isn't dying?" Draco felt an odd mixture of happiness and anger with his mother. "She lied to me." Betrayal was written across his face before he set it in an icy mask. He glared at Blaise. "When did you find out?"

Blaise decided that it would be easier to answer his questions than face Draco's wrath. "Before you started dating Charlene."

Draco looked out of a window. "So that explains all the 'is Charlene suitable for marriage' stuff then?"

He looked at Blaise as Blaise nodded shamefully.

"I'm going to go to my mother and find out more."

Blaise panicked. He grabbed Draco's collar. "Draco, just listen to me. I promised her that I wouldn't tell you. You should have seen her, she was practically begging me on her knees not to let you know."

He threw Blaise off him. "So it's to save your own hide?" Draco's anger had not subsided.

"No, it's to save your mother's. She would be devastated if she knew you knew."

"But then I can't stop looking for woman, right?" Draco's wrinkled his nose like a little boy as he thought of Charlene.

Blaise nodded. "Just pretend or something. Pretend that you're still in the matchmaking, but just quit. You didn't tell your mother about Charlene, did you?"

Draco had to admit Blaise had a point. But then he thought. If he left the matchmaking so suddenly without explanation, _and that explanation isn't even very good_, he thought, what would Ginny think?

_Why do I care anyway?_

* * *

Ginny was thinking exactly the same thing a floor below. She kept thinking of Draco with some other woman, and she felt a wrenching in her gut.

She sat at her kitchen table, playing with the pink rose Draco gave her the night before. She had placed an anti-wilting charm on it, like she had with the orange one. She always preferred to do that instead of the conventional way of the vase and water.

It was like everything had changed, but then everything was still the same between them. She smiled as memories of Draco came back to her.

Why did she offer to find him another woman? He hadn't asked, and he probably wouldn't have if she didn't mention it. Or at least, that's what Ginny wanted to believe.

She buried her head in her hands. This was ridiculous. _Think of something else_, she ordered herself. _Okay, Christmas shopping._

She took a quill and a notebook and started to make a Christmas shopping list. Harry and Ron would get their customary Quidditch paraphernalia, and Hermione would be delighted with some books. I can just get those at Diagon Alley. She would have to shop at Hogsmeade for Fred and George's prankster items, while Percy could always use something for his baby girl. Charlie needed new dragonhide gloves, Ginny noticed that he had burned himself because his old pair was wearing out. Bill's boy could get some toys, but Bill and Fleur, well, their presents needed some thinking.

She doodled while she thought. Some snitches and books appeared on the paper. A few minutes later, a train and dragons were drawn. The dragon was funnily shaped but it would do. Dragons were fun to draw. Dragons? Her head came up sharply. What about a present for Draco?

Before she could think of something to give him, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You hate this matchmaking thing, but you're staying because you can't lie to your mother? Something's not adding up. I'm pretty sure you can lie to your mother Draco, like that one time when you went out and got drunk, or the time that you had that girl over and she kept giggling so your mother came up to your room to check or – "

"Enough! I just want to stay in it, okay?"

Blaise scrutinized Draco. He knew him well enough that he could tell Draco wasn't telling him something. Then he remembered something Draco had said. "Wait a bloody minute! This doesn't have anything to do with _Ginevra_, right?" He emphasized Ginny's name.

Draco simply continued drinking his coffee.

Blaise raised an eyebrow and grinned, looking very Slytherin.

* * *

"Ron?"

Ron's face was red, from where Ginny stood. It was as if he had run all the way up the stairs. He panted, "Ginny, can I talk to you?"

Ginny was puzzled, but let him in. She got him a glass of water and set it in front of him. When he finished gulping it down, he asked Ginny in a rush, as if he just couldn't hold it in anymore. "Are you dating Malfoy?"

Before she could even register what he had just said, he rambled on. "Because me and Harry and Hermione saw you two dancing at Shock a few weeks ago and they told me not to bother you but I just can't help it! I mean, what were you thinking?" His voice rose and got louder. Ginny started tuning him out. "It's Draco bloody Malfoy, for heaven's sakes!" he finished.

"Look, Draco is – "

"So it's _Draco_ now, is it? Not ferret face or even _Malfoy_?"

"Ron, I'm not dating him."

Ron glared at his sister. "You haven't gone to a club in years and now I suppose you just met him there and decided to do a _tango_?"

Ginny closed her eyes and opened them, taking a deep breath. "No, he's my client."

"You're dating your client?" Ron's jaw dropped.

"I'm NOT dating him, Ron!" The Weasley temper started to emerge.

"Then why were you dancing with him?" Ron said exasperatedly.

"He lives in the flat above mine and one day we just wanted to go clubbing, so we did."

"He lives ABOVE you?" Ginny nodded. "MOVE OUT!" Ron was slightly hysterical by this point. "You don't know what he wants to do to you! He's a death eater, for Merlin's sake!"

"He's NOT a death eater! He's changed, he couldn't have been a death eater – "

Ron exploded. "How would you know? He was gone for nearly half of the War – "

Luckily, a knock on the door interrupted their argument. Ginny answered it and Hermione rushed in saying, "I'm sorry Ginny, but I just couldn't hold him back. He was so worried these past few weeks about you and Malfoy so – "

"Hermione, it's alright. I'm not dating him, as Ron _already knows_." The last few words were said dangerously calm.

Ron blabbered, "Hermione, Malfoy lives above her! Above her! Why didn't we know that?"

Hermione sighed. "Ginny, just be careful. We just don't want you hurt again…" Her voice drifted off as she stared at Ginny's bookcase. "Gin, did you throw out Seamus' stuff?"

Ginny tried to act casual. "Yeah, I did."

Hermione understood the significance of it, but Ron clearly didn't. He started whining to Hermione, "So what?"

She shook her head and started dragging Ron out. "It's nothing." Turning to Ginny, she said apologetically, "Sorry Ginny, for bothering you. But I want to remind you that we're going over the flowers for the wedding tomorrow, okay?"

Ginny nodded as Hermione and Ron disappeared, Ron still demanding to go and interrogate Ginny again, while Hermione tried to shush him.

Ginny looked back at her Christmas list. She could always go shopping for gifts next weekend, though it might be rushed, since Christmas was next week. Right now, she just wanted to forget all her problems.

* * *

She found herself in front of the Rent-a-Video store in the muggle part of the town. Hermione had got her something called a television. To Ginny, it was amazing, watching all the little people on a screen.

Ginny went in and looked through the stacks of videos on display. She shuddered as she passed the horror movies section, remembering something called 'The Ring' that Hermione recommended which scared Ginny out of her wits. Walking by the children's section, she caught sight of Beauty and the Beast. Picking it up, she smiled as memories of Draco reading the story to the children came to her mind.

She decided to rent the movie, and quickly walked back to her flat. Putting it in the VCR, she made herself a cup of tea as the introductory credits played.

A haunting melody started, and Ginny sat herself down on the sofa. Then the movie started.

_"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a castle. Although he had everything his heart desired…"_

Ginny loved this story. She found it in the muggle section of the library at Hogwarts and fell in love with it. It was wonderful. This movie version differed from the original story, she discovered as she continued to watch, but it was great, all the same.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco was upstairs, pacing in his bedroom.

He muttered to himself, "Why did I do that? Am I bloody crazy? Malfoys don't chase after girls, girls chase after Malfoys. Not that I'm chasing after her, of course."

Then the million dollar question came to mind, _Am I falling for Ginny?_

His first response was to deny it wholeheartedly, and then he would remember the way Ginny looked when he gave her the rose, the surprise and the gratefulness in her eyes. The way she had asked him to go with her to the orphanage, the way…hell, the way she was Ginevra.

He had to see her again.

The next thing he knew, he was standing outside her front door, trying to think of an excuse. But his hand knocked on the door of it's own accord.

Ginny was still enchanted by the movie and didn't hear the first knock. She did, however, hear the next few knocks, beating a rapid tattoo on her front door.

She groaned as she left her comfortable spot. "Alright, I'm coming, no need to break down my door."

She opened the door to find a flustered Draco on the other side. "Yes?"

"I, um, I need to talk to you." _Oh, that was smooth_, Draco told himself, cringing at this ineptness.

Ginny supposed the polite thing to do would be to invite him in and she did so, pausing the movie on the way. Draco noticed.

"You were watching a movie, weren't you?"

Ginny was astonished. "How do you know about that kind of stuff? Not that you are – I mean, it's a muggle thing."

"I lived in the muggle world for a while, during the War."

That's what Ron had said, that he had disappeared for part of the War. But Ginny was surprised, just the same. "So you hid then?"

Draco chuckled. There was once a time when he would have blasted the living daylights anyone who asked him that, but that time had passed. "Yeah, you can say that, and I had to pass the time somehow. Watching TV was fun, I must admit."

They stared at each other for a while, looking at each other, Ginny wondering how much she didn't know about Draco, and Draco admiring the picture she made, standing there in her own flat. It was like she fit in anywhere she was.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

Draco recovered his wits. "Um, I can't make it tomorrow. I forgot about this thing I had to do for work." He had made that up only a minute before.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and Draco's eyes followed it. "You're working on a Sunday?"

_That's stupid of me._ "Of course, lots to catch up on." he said loftily.

"Alright then, so when do you want to meet?"

_Never, if I'm supposedly searching for another woman. I just want to stay here, with you._ Thanking the gods that didn't come out, he said, "Is Tuesday okay?"

Ginny nodded and said, quite impulsively, "Do you want to watch the movie with me? I just started, so…" She drifted off in uncertainty.

Draco titled his head. "Sure."

They settled on the sofa, which was big enough for one of them to stretch out if they wanted to, but not both. Draco got another mug of that spectacular tea of hers. He seriously considered asking her for her recipe, but if Blaise, who'd he'd known for years, wouldn't give it to him, Ginny certainly wouldn't.

Draco, at first sight of the cartoon, scoffed inwardly, but he was drawn into it just as Ginny had when she started watching. It was about halfway, as Belle and the Beast were falling in love and dancing together, when Draco couldn't keep his eyes open and fell asleep.

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

Ginny didn't notice, engrossed in the singing and dancing. About five or ten minutes later, Belle had left the Beast and returned to tend her father. Gaston tried to shut his father in an asylum, blackmailing Belle to marry him, when Belle came out with the magical mirror, to prove that the Beast was real and her father wasn't ranting about nothing.

_"Show me the Beast!" Belle was saying to the mirror. When the Beast's visage appeared, the townspeople yelled and screamed, as children buried their faces in their mothers' skirts._

_"That's him!" Belle's father confirmed._

_"Is he dangerous?" A lady asked in terror._

_"Oh no! No, he'd never hurt anyone! I know he looks frightful but he's really gentle and kind. He's my friend."_

_"If I didn't know better," Gaston mused, "I would say that you have feelings for this monster."_

Ginny's eyes widened. Similar words came to her mind.

_"You don't know what he wants to do to you! He's a death eater, for Merlin's sake!"_

_"He's NOT a death eater! He's changed, he couldn't have been a death eater – "_

Was she defending Draco from Ron's harsh words? Like how Belle had with the townsperson's?

Did she, like Belle, have feelings she was unaware of?

She turned and looked at him, only to find him asleep. He had leaned to the other side of the sofa, laying there, looking like one of those Roman gods, slender and strong. His hair looked so soft, so fine, if she would just run her fingers through it.

Did she have feelings for Draco?

That's impossible. She couldn't. She _wouldn't_. It wouldn't be right, she was supposed to be finding him a wife. She had told him that she would. Yet…

Could she help it?

She looked at him again, peacefully sleeping there on the sofa. Memories and words flashed. Everything was so confusing, spinning in an endless circle between reason and emotion. And there was one thought that made more sense above all the rest. One thought that was the light amongst the darkness. One thought that could change everything in her life.

_I'm falling for Draco Malfoy._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So Draco finds out the truth about his mother. I hope that wasn't too confusing, because the way I would explain it would be that Blaise really loves Narcissa, like a mother almost, and to have Draco just keep on brushing off woman and taking another (as he had thought when Draco told him that he was with Ginny and just broke up with Charlene) made him angry. And we all know that when we're angry things just tend to spill out of our mouths. So I hope you understood that. And Blaise's reasons for holding Draco back when Draco wanted to see his mother.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: PLEAE READ EVEN IF YOU SKIP ALL THE REST OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTES Since school is starting on Wednesday (weird, I know) I will be updating on Saturdaysor Sundays from now on. I sorta plottedout(i don't know if that's a real phrase...) the storyline, and we're about halfway throughright now, there are approx.10 + more chapters. So this will be finished around winter break, I guess. I'll do the best I can. :)

And Ginny is now discovering what we all know...that she's falling for Draco. AWWWW, how sweet. :) That was hard to write though. Basically, she had her epiphany from watching Beauty and the Beast. I just thought that was kinda unique? I dunno. Btw, if you hadn't noticed, I absolutely LOVE that movie. In fact, I changed the song lyrics at the top from Just the Girl, by the Click Fiveto Something There, because I thought it fit better with the chapter.

**Kayla, **thank you for noticing the roses thing. I actually like looking those things up, so it was fun for me. But I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**zugey, **you ARE the zugey that goes to Troy right? In marching band... Thank's for reading...though I don't know how you found out about the story ;)

**sunflowerchild, **I like to think that Charlene has her own motives that are not exactly conventional and ethical...but if you want to call her a bh that's fine. ;)

**BlueBerriRain, **I adore symbolism...one of the reasons why I liked Lord of the Flies by William Golding so much

THANK YOU FOR READING and/or REVIEWING. IT MAKES MY DAY :)

falling into you


	18. Christmas

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Dream a Dream, sung by Charlotte Church

**

* * *

**

**Christmas**

_Dream a dream  
And see through angels' eyes  
A place where we can fly away  
Ride with me upon shinning star  
Above a moonlight sky  
We will find Elysium  
-- Dream a Dream, Charlotte Church_

"Hermione, orchids are extremely exotic, yes, but don't you think they're a teensy bit ugly?" Ginny scowled at the offensive flowers. "Why can't you just go with red roses or something like that?"

"Because red roses are so cliché! I want something special. I'll only be married once, you know."

"Let's hope so."

Hermione was still looking through the booklet. "Ginny, I think I'm going to set the wedding date a month or two earlier. Do you think everyone will mind?"

Ginny shook her head. "Why don't you just look for something that reflects spring? Like daffodils or – " Ginny groaned. "I don't know."

Hermione screwed up her face in thought. "That's actually a good idea." She began looking for more suitable flowers.

Ginny simply sighed in relief.

* * *

When Draco first caught sight of Ginny on Tuesday, he had to relearn how to breathe. She looked so beautiful, more beautiful than any other girl he had ever seen, walking towards him. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, and her hair gleamed brightly against the gently falling snow. 

Ginny's face had unconsciously broken into a grin when she saw Draco, standing in front of the coffee shop. That he was in all black didn't hide his good looks, rather, they emphasized them. His silver eyes practically shone in his pale face.

"Hello Draco."

"Ginevra." He nodded his head in greeting.

Ginny had often wondered why he insisted on calling her by her actual name, but she didn't mind, in fact, she rather liked it. She didn't know if it was his voice, or just the way he said it. Maybe it was both.

Draco went to get them coffee as Ginny pulled out the papers once more. He sighed inwardly when he saw her do so.

Both of them really didn't concentrate on what they were supposed to be doing. Draco simply looked at the profile and, without reading it, tossed it into the trash can. Ginny didn't notice what she was supposed to be doing because she kept peeking over her papers at Draco.

_What's wrong with me? I'm not supposed to be feeling this way. It's wrong. Isn't it?_ She bit her lip in frustration.

In the four hours that they were together, Draco, seeing Ginny biting her lip, had to continuously retrain himself from throwing the papers he was reading into the trash can and kiss Ginny instead.

* * *

They decided to call off all their meetings until after Christmas. It was getting too hectic, with last minute Christmas shopping and their jobs. What they didn't know was that both of them were wondering what to get each other for Christmas. Or that they never wanted to talk about Draco getting another woman. And that they didn't want to leave each other right then. 

Ginny went back to her flat to drop off her things and walked around the muggle part of town. She changed her mind about Fred and George's gifts, thinking that they knew enough about wizarding pranks and could benefit from altering muggle ones. Unlike Percy, she enjoyed the twins' jokes. They were harmless, really.

She got them a few 'magic tricks', as muggles called them, and a book on some muggle named Houdini. It said on the back cover that he was able to escape from anything he was locked in. But Ginny peeked in the back and read that he died because he couldn't escape when he was locked in a tub full of water. _Poor guy_, she thought.

Passing by a toy story, she went in and got some baby clothes for her niece and toys for her nephew. Since she and Hermione had decided to go shopping together tomorrow at Diagon Alley, she went straight back home.

Draco, on the other hand, only had a few people to buy gifts for: his mother, Blaise, perhaps his secretary and a few other employees that did their job well. And Ginny. What on earth could he get her? He was walking home when he saw a beautiful necklace in a shop window.

* * *

"Hi Hermione!" 

"Oh, h-hello Ginny." It was cold outside and Hermione was chattering. "I g-guess we b-better get something for the b-boys first, huh?" The 'boys' to Hermione would always be Ron and Harry.

"I already got some things for the twins and Percy."

Hermione nodded. "Alright."

Ten minutes later they were at Quality Quidditch Supplies, trying to find something that Harry and Ron might not have already.

"Ginny, does Harry already have this 'new improved formula' cleanser? I know Ron doesn't."

"No I don't think so."

"What about the sixth edition of 'Quidditch Through the Ages'?"

"That might actually work."

Walking out half an hour later, Hermione wiped her brow. "It's so hard to find them stuff, besides candy, I mean. Ron never wore the bathrobe I got him last year, so I just went along with what he probably really wants." She rolled her eyes.

Ginny, having been a chaser during her Hogwarts years, didn't find it as hard as Hermione to buy Harry and Ron Christmas presents, but she shrugged and they went on their way.

Around lunchtime the two went to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione found it very peculiar that Ginny seemed happier than ever. It was like being back in the Hogwarts days, when Ginny seemed so alive and just _herself_ again. She didn't know why it was, but she had her suspicions.

As they munched on sandwiches and drank warm butterbeer, Hermione questioned Ginny. "Hey Gin, so what's up with throwing away Seamus' stuff?"

Ginny looked up in surprise. "Oh, I just guess it was time to move on."

_Move on?_ "So you're dating someone?"

She frowned. "No…" she drifted off in thought. _What about Draco? Ridiculous, he wouldn't want me._

"You know, you've been so much happier that I just thought that you were dating someone."

"Really?" She took a bit of her sandwich. "I don't know, maybe the feeling of letting go finally, huh?"

But deep inside she knew it really wasn't that.

* * *

Draco was wondering how he was going to give her present to Ginny. Would it be too impersonal to leave it at the Burrow with all the other presents? Then another thought came to mind. He knew that Ginny was going to spend Christmas with the rest of the Weasleys at the Burrow, since she had told him. 

Would her parents and brothers question her? He didn't want to be hunted down by six Weasleys for giving such an elaborate present. That would be terrifying. Draco knew how protective they would be of their little sister and he certainly didn't want to face their wrath.

But asking her to visit him on Christmas Eve or Christmas day would be a little too forward for what he wanted. _No it isn't_, he corrected, but ignored that thought. He could just knock on her door, but that would be even more forward. Plus, he didn't know when she was going to be home, staying with her family and all.

Come on, he was a Malfoy, after all. _We do things with class._

He continued walking, contemplating what to do. He passed a bookstore. A memory and an idea came to his mind. As he entered the bookshop, his mouth twisted into the infamous Malfoy smirk.

* * *

It was hours later when Ginny remembered about a present for Draco. Then she still had to accompany Hermione on trips to flower shops and wedding boutiques to do some more wedding business. Recalling Hermione's suspicious questioning at lunch, she didn't want to create a bigger fuss by worrying what to get Draco. 

But Christmas _was_ in only two days…

She looked around at the shops and stopped her gaze on a battered looking shop. It was really no wonder she hadn't noticed it before. It seemed to be some sort of antique store, but in the window was a spectacular crystal ball looking structure that was not unlike the one Harry had showed her in an astronomy shop a few years back. But this one seemed so much more real, sparkling and shimmering under the soft lamp that illuminated it.

"Ginny, I think I'm going to have to go now, do you want to come straight to my house to discuss the wedding attire or do you want to go home first?"

"Hm?" She quickly pretended to look at a warty old man crossing the street. "No, no, you go on first. I'll be at your flat soon, okay?"

Hermione eyed the old man. "Ginny, why are you staring at that guy?"

"Um, h-he reminded me of Mundungus." She coughed and said quickly before Hermione could reply, "Never mind, you just go first, okay? I need to use the bathroom."

Hermione was still wearing a puzzled look as Ginny practically ran off. But she figured that Ginny might have had too much butterbeer at lunch.

Ginny, meanwhile, hid behind a large cart of apothecary items till she heard the tell tale crack of an apparition. Then she rushed into the antique store.

She pressed her face to the window. It was even more spectacular close up. She could see each individual star. As she had done extremely well in astronomy, she could recognize the constellations. Some of the stars glowed red or blue, like they were supposed to. Even the size of the stars was perfect.

Ginny pushed the creaky door open. An elderly witch sat behind the counter, and Ginny could see many other items on shelves and behind a glass counter. The witch called irritably, squinting at the light as though she had not seen it for years, "What do you want, girly? Shut the door!" She had a scratchy voice.

"I just wanted to know how much is the astro-ball in the window?"

"It's not for sale." The witch grumbled.

"Why not?"

"It just isn't." She wasn't going to sell the most precious item in her shop to some mercurial girl.

Ginny decided this was unfair. "It's in the shop window. How much is it?" Her eyes flashed.

The witch noticed. "Too much for you to pay, girly."

"I think I'll leave that to me to decide."

"Why do you want it?" The witch's voice became softer, a little gentler.

Ginny didn't want to say it was for Draco. How would that sound? "It's for my brother."

"You lie. I can see it in your eyes. Tell the truth." Unknown to Ginny, the witch had seen something in her that changed her mind.

"It's for a guy." Ginny sighed resignedly.

The witch cackled. "So. You try to buy something so valuable for a guy who is just trying to take advantage of you?" She was simply testing this girl.

"He would ne—I don't like him." Ginny was indignant.

The witch knew she was lying but she didn't press Ginny. "The ball is special, girly, more special than you can imagine."

Was the witch relenting? But Ginny couldn't resist. "How? Why?"

"The woman whom I bought it off had received it as a gift from her lover. These aren't made anymore." Her voice was melancholy. "There are only ones that are cheap and don't mean anything. This was made with love."

Ginny smiled. "I can see that."

"You can, can you girly?"

They stood there, sizing each other up. The witch was struck by the passion in her eyes. When this girl had first entered her small shop, she had first thought it some flighty girl who just wanted something cheap. But this was no ordinary girl. She seemed vulnerable and hurt, yet there was fire beneath her gaze. She made up her mind.

"Well, girly, you've changed my mind. You're special. This isn't just any boy, isn't he?"

Ginny frowned, but she nodded. The witch shuffled out behind the counter and went to the window. Muttering a succession of spells, she unlocked a small door and pulled out the ball. Ginny didn't miss the way she held the ball as if it was a child, stroking it tenderly.

She placed it carefully in Ginny's hands. Ginny felt warmth radiating from it, as if the stars' itself were glowing. The woman's jaded eyes looked at Ginny. She could see the wonder and awe that emanated from the girl's lithe form, her young face alight.

Her voice was kind now. "Yes?"

"Yes."

As Ginny left with the precious bundle in her arms, she couldn't have known that the witch was smiling, remembering her very own love story that had started with that very same ball.

* * *

Christmas Eve at the Weasleys was as always. Full of the warmth that only love can bring. Of course it was chaotic, with so many people trying to squeeze into the small dining room, give gifts, and kiss under the mistletoe. 

After a scrumptious dinner, Ginny laughed aloud as she saw Bill and Fleur try to dissuade their small son to not open his presents yet. She placed her own presents under the tree, the fresh pine scent encircling her, mingling with the vanilla candles burning low. Ron and Hermione were oblivious to their surroundings. They cuddled on the loveseat facing the flickering fire.

The only thing that nagged Ginny was how she was going to give her gift to Draco…

As Weasley tradition dictated, the presents were to be opened the next morning so everyone stayed the night, though it was all a tight fit with not enough bedroom for so many people.

* * *

At Malfoy Manor, Draco and Narcissa drank tea in the sitting parlor. Draco found it hard to swallow down his words that threatened to erupt, asking why he was lied to. He looked at his mother nibbling at a biscuit and wondered how he could ever think her sick. She had never looked happier. 

"So Draco dear, how's the matchmaking going?"

"It's…it's going fine. I did go on a few dates, but they didn't interest me."

Narcissa sighed. "When are you going to settle down?"

"I don't know mother. I just don't know."

* * *

The next morning Ginny woke up to the sound of tearing. She chuckled as she thought of Bill's boy finally getting to open his presents. She went down in her nightgown, not caring who saw her. No one cared either. Charlie simply threw a package into her arms that felt like another Weasley sweater from her mother. She worked her way through her own presents, but kept an eye on those who received the presents she had gotten. 

Almost too soon, there were only a few presents left. Ron crawled under the tree looking for the smaller presents that might have been missed, making Hermione giggle like a schoolgirl as he floundered around. True enough, there was one last package wrapped in a luminescent green paper with Ginny's name written on it.

"Who gave Ginny this? It doesn't say on the paper, just her name."

"I didn't."

"I gave her a book."

"I got Ginny some pranks."

"Nope."

Ginny furrowed her brow. Who could it be from…unless… A bubble of hope rose in her. Could it be? She opened the gift carefully, trying not to destroy the beautiful paper.

It turned out to be a dictionary. A French-English/English-French dictionary to be exact. Her mouth dropped. But she opened the first page anyway.

There, written in a flowing script, were the words:

_Happy Christmas, Ginevra. French is an extraordinarily beautiful language that everyone should know. Not to mention that it is considered the language of the civilized world. It's never to late to start learning._

There was no signature, but underneath that, there was simply a page number – _page 35._

There was only one person who called her Ginevra _and_ had taken her to a French restaurant though she was surprised _he_ would remember…

Ginny laughed and quickly flipped to it, not noticing everyone's eyes on her wondering what was going on. Another note was written next to the word belle. Was that simply just a coincidence?

_This isn't your real present of course, I wouldn't be that cruel. Or I would. But not to you. Come by my flat today, it shouldn't be hard. I just didn't want your brothers to kill me for sending you a present._

Ginny laughed again. This time, there was a _Draco_ scrawled after the note. Ginny stood up and gathered her presents into her arms, throwing her coat on. Before anyone could stop her, she called, "I have to go. Thanks for everything everyone. Happy Christmas!" and she went into the swirling snow, the door slamming behind her.

Bill voiced the thought that everyone was thinking, "Who was that from and what was she just doing?"

Harry simply frowned in thought.

* * *

Ginny first went to change, it was beyond freezing with only her nightgown on. As she dressed, she vaguely thought about the things she had worn for the last three years, like sensible blouses and skirts. Everything was practical and not aesthetically pleasing at all. 

She found Draco's present and took the dictionary she had gotten from him and ran up the stairs. When she knocked upon the door, it flew open. Draco stood there, looking extremely cute in his button down shirt and casual jeans.

Ginny held up the dictionary and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Draco laughed, and pulled her inside.

"So what's all this about, huh, pretty boy?"

"Promise not to call me pretty boy first and I'll tell you." Draco smirked.

They were flirting, but neither really noticed. They were just aware of each other.

Ginny tried to smirk in reply and did reasonably well. "I won't give you your present if you don't tell me."

"You got me there."

They went into the living room and Draco pulled out a small box wrapped in the same green paper. Ginny gave him his present, wrapped in red paper.

Draco snorted. "Typical Gryffindor."

Ginny retaliated with a, "Typical Slytherin."

But when she had the gift unwrapped and opened, all she could do was sit there in wonder. On a glossy silver chain there lay a beautiful pendant. It twinkled in the soft light of the fire. It was so intricate that Ginny was afraid of picking it up for fear of breaking it. It was shaped like a budding rose, though with more twists in the silver for the branches, and with a fairy like creature nestling within the flower.

Draco looked up at Ginny when he saw her present. It was beautiful, but what awed him was the fact that she had obviously put so much effort into this. He had seen such astro-balls before, but never one that had shimmered so brightly or radiated so much warmth. As he peered into the ball, he could see the constellation that was his namesake – Draco, the dragon.

But as he saw Ginny's face, all thought melted away. _Kiss her, just kiss her._ But he couldn't move. All he could do was say, "Do you like it?"

Ginny glanced at him. "I love it. It's beautiful, but…"

"Then no buts. It's yours."

Ginny saw warmth in his gaze that she had never seen before. It exhilarated and scared her at the same time. _I'm not ready for this! _she thought. She bent her head down and didn't realize that Draco had gottenup, took the pendant, and had clasped it around her neck. It settled comfortably in the hollow of her slender neck like it was made for her.

Ginny's lip trembled. She rose from the sofa and headed for the door. Draco followed as though in a trance. He couldn't even ask why she was leaving so quickly.

Her hand shook as she opened the door. She stumbled out, nearly falling onto the landing.

But Draco's hand stopped her fall, snaking around her waist and holding her fast. Her startled brown eyes looked up his smoky silver ones. She remembered how they had first met, in the exact same way.

Everything was surreal.

At least it was, until a small 'pop' sounded and Draco's lips pressed against Ginny's in a searing kiss. Then all she could do was wind her arms around his neck and pull him closer, his arms still around her waist as though he would never let her go.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So, the first week of school has come and gone. I can only hope that the rest of you wonderful readers are having more fun at school than I am. But I managed to write this for all of you. :) It was actually ten pages with a vedana 9 font. It's my longest yet! And it was eventful, right? Draco kissed Ginny! YAYAYAYAY.

I forgot to mention when Draco started calling Ginny Ginevra and the significance that it holds. Bascially, at that time, it was like everyone kinda had a part of her, whether they were realated to her or had dated her. Draco needed something that he could call his own (remember this was before he wanted to love her..heehee).

I kinda imagined Ginny's necklace as like the one in Lord of the Rings, Arwen's pendant that she gave to Aragon. I love that pendant...it's so pretty. And I based Ginny's gift on Prisoner of Azkaban, where Harry wanted to buy that ball with the stars in it.

I'm soooo glad that so many of you loved the Beauty and the Beast thing. I thought it was a nice touch and you all liked it! THANKS.

As for all of you who are anxious for them to get together, I just suggest that you keep on readin' for the next few chappies...cause Draco and Ginny are NOT just going to get together with a kiss and hug...heehee That's my only clue.

BUT YOU GOT YOUR KISS!

**Miah the Storm Wolf**, I did mention what the orange rose meant, but I guess it was easy to miss it in that chapter, I had alot of author's notes and I could see how you could miss it. But an orange rose means desire.

**GoldenFawkes, **no, that wasn't corney...it was rather _sweet_, it made me laugh.

**louey31, **thanks for **understanding** that I have school and everything.

_much love_,  
falling into you


	19. As Lovers Go

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or As Lovers Go, sung by Dashboard Confessional 

**

* * *

**

**As Lovers Go**

_"No, you've got wits, you've got looks, you've got passion,  
but I swear that you've got me all wrong."  
I'll be true, all be useful, I'll be cavalier, I'll be yours my dear,  
I'll belong to you if you just let me through.  
__-- As Lovers Go, Dashboard Confessional_

Ginny woke up with a headache the following morning. She remembered the sleepless night full of tossing and turning, waking up when she saw silver eyes. Then she remembered Christmas Day morning all over again. At least when Draco had kissed her.

_For the first time in a long time, Ginny couldn't think rationally, all she could do was feel Draco's lips on hers, and the length of his body firm against hers. She vaguely remembered putting her arms around his neck, and his around her waist, then the reality of what she was doing came upon her._

_She managed to push her hands against his chest, a very toned chest, to be exact, and away from him. Both were panting and Ginny's face was red. Draco simply stood there, his eyes on her. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. All she could do was shoot a confused look at him._

_Then she noticed a bundle of leaves with little red beadlike balls hanging over them. Mistletoe? He had conjured mistletoe so he could kiss her? Was it just an excuse or did he really want to kiss her? Not knowing how to respond or even to ask the many questions running through her head, she ran._

_Draco's eyes had followed her gaze upwards. It didn't take a second for Draco to realize what had happened. She could hear his footsteps coming behind her, and she reached her door a second before he could reach out and grab her arm._

_Draco pounded on the door. "Ginevra? Let me explain. I didn't just – I wasn't trying to do anything, but you're just so…so everything." He was pleading now, but Ginny didn't heed him._

It wasn't until later in the day when Draco left her door till she started to cry. To just cry herself to sleep for reasons beyond her own comprehension.

Ginny was just so confused. What was he trying to do? Did he actually like her like she liked him? _I'm not going to argue against that thought, I_ do _like him._ She also couldn't deny that his kiss was wonderful. Even with Seamus, she had never felt that hot, that passionate.

What did it all mean?

* * *

Draco, after he had left Ginny's doorway, had trudged dejectedly upstairs, only to find himself turning back and walking down again. He didn't even know what had come over him. But he had to admit that he had really wanted to kiss her. He had been, Draco realized, for weeks. 

Yet when she ran from him, he could see the utter vulnerability and innocence in her gaze, and above all, the hurt. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He had simply conjured the mistletoe and kissed Ginny. _But it isn't that simple_, he realized.

Ginny was getting over Seamus, but was she ready for a relationship just yet? Even to Draco, who only wished to love her, whether he knew it or not, felt that time was playing with them, speeding up and slowing down, a vicious cycle of emotions.

He needed some lemon tea and his best friend.

Blaise was surprised when Draco arrived at his door around three in the afternoon demanding tea and a conversation. Blaise knew Draco well enough that it was a good reason nevertheless.

"I think I just had a lapse of insanity." were his first words after he had drunk three full steaming mugs of tea.

Blaise frowned. "This isn't about your mother, is it?"

Draco scoffed. "That would be so much easier." He lowered his voice and said so softly that Blaise could barely hear him. "I shouldn't be feeling this way. I shouldn't but I am. I think I just realized that."

Blaise remembered Draco's insistence on staying in the matchmaking and his reluctance to say anything about a certain Weasley all too well. "This is about that Ginevra girl you're falling for, aren't you?"

Draco looked up, startled. "I never told you that." _Hell, I didn't know it myself till a week or so ago._

"Not in words."

"Oh."

"So what happened?"

"I kissed her."

"Is that so horrible?" Blaise didn't really know what he was trying to ask, whether the kiss was bad or the act of kissing itself.

"I don't know. She ran away from me."

"Didn't boost your ego any then." Blaise chuckled, then stopped when Draco shot a glare at him. "Sorry, mate."

"But I think she's been hurt before. Her bloody fiancée practically dumped her at the alter." Blaise didn't miss the anger in Draco's voice. He had never heard him speak about any girl like that before. "And the problem is just that I want her. So much more than any other woman I've ever met. And the way she kisses…I mean, it was amazing for the few seconds she kissed back."

"Is this a purely physical lust? Cause if it is, I'm telling this Weasley to stay away." Blaise was still slightly protective over Narcissa and her 'death wish'.

"NO!" Draco stood up, nearly knocking his chair over. "She beautiful, but – of course it isn't."

"So what are you going to do? Convince Weasley that you'll be her knight in shinning armor and draw her out of her shell she's been hiding behind all these years?"

"Don't call her Weasley. I feel like it's one of her brothers I'm trying to date." He joked, trying to lighten up. "But do you think I should? You know, just try anyhow?"

"From what you've told me, I think she's just scared at the prospect of another relationship and not you. And that she doesn't believe in love anymore. Not for her, anyway."

Draco furrowed his brow. "How do you know that? You've never even met the girl."

Blaise smiled. "It's called empathy, Draco. And it's something you haven't really understood. But enough of that. Plus, I saw her at Hogwarts. Bubbly little thing, full of life, you know? One of those people who give more than they take. Not like those shallow women you usually date. If she kissed back, she must like you on some level, " Draco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, so Blaise gagged and added quickly, "even if you're a great kisser."

"So she's just scared then?"

"Maybe, but you probably have to convince her that you're for real. Not faking it. You're reputation isn't very good, if she listens to the gossip."

Draco groaned. "I'm not really a wildly promiscuous man, you know."

Blaise ignore the comment, having heard it so many times over the years. "Hey, Draco, what about her family?"

Draco buried his head in his hands.

* * *

Ginny was back at work. Yet she couldn't concentrate, and unlike some of her employees who were still high on the holiday sprit, it was because of a certain young man. She fiddled with her necklace, something she had taken to doing ever since Draco had placed it around her neck. 

She couldn't even take off the necklace. It just fit so perfectly, neither clashing with her hair like some jewelry was want to do, nor was it too flashy. Ginny bit her lip in thought.

Outside, there was a commotion she was not yet aware of. Grace popped in her head and said to Ginny, "Gin, there's someone from the flower store down the street and she's holding a huge bundle of roses. We're all dying to find out who the lucky girl is. Want to come?"

As she stepped out of her office and into the front of the building, there were giggles and heated whispers everywhere.

"Did you hear?"

"Yes, I think there a dozen – "

"Why didn't we think of something like that, huh, Roberto?

"You know what that means, right, Rosanna?"

"Because we're not pansies."

" – colors are just spectacular – "

The flower deliverer was at the front desk, obviously asking for the person she was supposed to be sending these too. A few minutes later, more whispers broke out, if it were possible.

"Her?"

"But why?"

"I can see why."

"Doesn't even date – "

Grace, who had left Ginny's side in excitement, came rushing back. Before she knew it, Grace had grabbed Ginny arm and dragged her to the flower deliverer, who looked amused at all the fuss. Ginny randomly wondered if all her deliveries were like this.

Grace, reaching her goal, panted, "It's for you Gin."

Ginny's mouth dropped, "What?"

"It is."

"But it can't be…" she trailed off when she remembered. Draco.

Did he really want her so much that he would send a dozen roses to her? These weren't ordinary roses, either. They were beautiful white and coral roses. The flower deliverer handed her a letter with a 'Ginevra' written on it in Draco's smooth handwriting. She heard Grace beside her, babbling something about the kind of roses and how they were all so perfect and who it could be from, but it was as if she was underwater.

"Who's it from?"

"Some pansy."

"How should I know?"

"But it's like she didn't really expect them."

"Girls just go for the mushy stuff, don't they, Eric?"

"Does Ginny have a boyfriend?"

All these comments followed her as she walked back to her office in a trance. But all she was aware of was the bouquet of roses in her arms.

* * *

"Do you think it'll work?" 

"What did you do, again?"

"Sent her a dozen roses." Draco smiled. "She loves roses."

"That's it?"

"I wrote her a letter."

"Draco, I know you're really not an expert with the whole relationship thing, but it's going to take a lot more than some measly flowers." Blaise laughed.

"Those flowers were not measly."

"Whatever. The point is that you're going to have to talk to her sometime."

"Why can't we just communicate through the gifts I send to her?"

"Because she's not shallow like that."

"I know, that's why I like her so much." Draco sighed. "She's feisty though. When we danced, it was beyond amazing."

Blaise groaned. It was disgusting how lovesick these past few days Draco was. He had never known that Draco could act like that. Of course he had changed significantly from the Hogwarts days, from his hiding in the muggle world, but Draco was still very aloof and cool. Until now.

"She's shy, she's fragile." Draco was saying. "She has _no idea_ how beautiful she is. She's a mess. It's fantastic."

"Alright lover boy."

* * *

Ginny's head was still swimming as she walked back up to her flat. Memories were powerful. She couldn't keep the doubts from her mind. In a way, it was like everything was going by so fast. Dating Harry, then Seamus. Seamus cheating on her. _Funny, it doesn't even hurt as much to think about it, she thought, but what if I'm just not good enough any man?_

Ginny looked at the bouquet of flowers she still held. She must have had done something wrong, for Seamus to suddenly stop loving her like that. You can't just stop loving someone, can you?

What did it matter? She just didn't deserve someone like Draco. Draco needed someone beautiful and charming and elegant. She was none of those things.

Little did she know that Draco, a floor above, was thinking the exact opposite.

* * *

The next day, Soul Mates was in a commotion again. This time, there was not a bouquet of flowers, but a single white rose. The people buzzed. 

"Who is it?"

"A pansy."

"She's so lucky."

"A white rose?"

The rose was beautiful, still a rosebud, practically, but was a pure innocent white. It matched the newly fallen snow outside. As Ginny took it, along with another letter, she couldn't help but to look around, as if Draco would suddenly appear and make all things clear.

* * *

Draco was pacing back and forth, back and forth. Blaise sighed exasperatedly, knowing what happened, "She didn't just come rushing into your arms, did she?" 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Alright, Dr. Love, why?"

Blaise smirked. "Because I told you, she's still insecure and confused about everything."

"I gave her roses. How is that a mixed signal?"

"You didn't talk to her. How is she to know that you're sincere? I wouldn't."

"Glad to know you can put yourself in a girl's shoes." Draco raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Thank you."

* * *

Hermione visited Ginny the next day, to discuss the wedding date. It seemed, to both Hermione and Ginny, that all Hermione did was worry about her wedding, despite Ginny's scolding and comforting. However, all thought of her wedding was wiped away when she saw the colorful roses on Ginny's dinner table. 

This time, Ginny had placed them in a vase that was so tastefully simple that it emphasized the beauty of the flowers. Hermione wondered who could have given them to Ginny. _Usually one doesn't buy a dozen expensive looking roses for oneself_, she thought.

"Where'd you get those, Gin?"

Ginny shrugged. "At work."_ It wasn't a lie_, Ginny decided, she _had_ gotten them at work. Just not in the context Hermione was speaking about.

"Who?"

"A friend." Was it just Hermione's imagination or did a dreamy look pass through those expressive brown eyes?

"Ginny." Ginny looked at Hermione and knew that she couldn't keep fooling her.

Ginny looked at her hands, suddenly very interested in her fingernails. "A guy friend." she supplied.

Hermione wasn't stupid enough to ask what guy friend, but she had her suspicions. "Do you like him?"

Ginny slumped. "Yes." It was as though it were shameful of her to like another guy other than Seamus. Ginny had a right to do what she wanted, and though she had been burned before, there was no reason at all that she would go wrong with anything.

"What's wrong?"

"We kissed, and I don't know anything anymore."

Hermione frowned. Ginny was more vulnerable than ever. She had to be gentle, "Gin, if you really like the guy, there's nothing wrong with that."

Ginny was frowning. "Maybe, " she mused, "Maybe it was just a one time thing. I mean, he's an attractive guy. It was just that one time. It's like it never happened." She was trying to convince herself of that one time and Hermione didn't buy it.

"Ginny, I don't know much about this guy, " Hermione tried to push away memories of Draco shouting insults at her in Hogwarts. "But from the way your looking right now and the way he's sent you a dozen roses, he knows you meant it."

"What? I didn't mean it. It was just —"

"No Gin, _he knows that you meant it_."

* * *

Draco was tired and grumpy. Not to mention he was slightly angry. He didn't fully expect Ginny to come running to him after the first bundle of roses, but he had tried, hadn't he? Why didn't Ginny at least acknowledge him? _No one could kiss a person they didn't at least care about like that. _Maybe it was time to listen to Blaise for once and do what he said. 

So he found himself the next morning at the place that had started all of this, Soul Mates. At the front doors, he paused for a moment. He didn't really prepare for this. How could anyone prepare for something like this? It was insane.

Pushing open the doors, he noticed that it was very busy inside, so busy that no one stopped twice to look at him. _Which is good_, Draco decided. He didn't need any distractions. He made his way to Ginny's office, his walk purposeful. Luckily the secretary wasn't there, Georgina or whatever her name was.

Ginny was there, in all her red-haired glory, reading something, so intent in her work that she didn't hear the door open softly. She didn't even notice when Draco crossed the room on silent feet and sat in a chair opposite her, much in the same position when he had come in just a few months ago, fuming about an ex-stripper.

Then she looked up and met Draco's silver eyes.

"Hello Ginevra."

"Draco?" She couldn't speak.

"I need to talk to you."

Ginny was still stunned, but she nodded.

Draco didn't know how to start. I really care for you? You know, those roses I sent were an indication of how much I like you? Please, just date me?

"So how's work?" He blurted out.

Whatever Ginny was expecting, it wasn't that. "Fine."

"Great."

They sat there in silence when Draco finally spoke. "At Christmas – "

"We don't have to talk about that."

Draco wrinkled his nose like a schoolboy. "But I want to."

"We don't even have to say it happened. It was just a one time thing, right?" Ginny was fully expecting his to agree.

At that last statement, Draco snapped. "WHAT? Of course it wasn't just a one time thing! How could you say that?"

Ginny leaning back in her chair, not expecting the verbal assault. "I just thought that – "

"Yes, you thought that I just did it on a whim, right?" Ginny didn't answer. "But it wasn't. I'm falling for you and I don't even know the bloody hell WHY!" _Oh gods, did I just say that?_

"You are?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

Draco stopped yelling. "Yes." He looked straight at her.

"B-but you can't be. You're Draco Malfoy and I'm just Ginny Weasley."

"No, Ginevra."

Ginny closed her eyes. "I can't. I – "

"I knew you meant it."

At these familiar words, Ginny opened her eyes. "What did you say?" she whispered. Hermione's words came to mind.

_"Ginny, I don't know much about this guy, but from the way your looking right now and the way he's sent you a dozen roses, he knows you meant it."_

"I know you meant it, that day we kissed."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "How?"

"No one kisses like that if they don't mean it."

Ginny sat there, shocked. Did she really like Draco?

Before she could respond, he went on in a voice she had rarely heard from him before. "You've put up this wall around you, ever since Seamus, hiding yourself in there. This person who you've become these past few years is not you. Deep down, I know you still believe in love. Why would you continue to match people up if you didn't? How could you stand to see everyone out there loving each other because of _you_? You wouldn't, but _you still believe in love for you_. I've seen that passion there, trying to burst under that wall, coming out through cracks. And now you're just not letting it. I know you meant it, Ginevra."

He stood up, walked around the desk and pulled Ginny up from her chair. He cradled her cheek in his palm, tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. He kissed her, not with the hotness and passion of their last kiss, but with tenderness, like he was afraid she was going to break.

It made Ginny want to cry.

Only after Draco had stopped kissing her and held her within the circle of his arms for a minute or so, Ginny resting her head on his chest, kissed her on the forehead, and left, when Ginny let the tears fall.

* * *

All through that day Hermione felt that something was wrong. It was something her mother would refer to as 'feeling it in your bones'. And she knew it had something to do with Ginny. But all she could do was work until her shift was over at six. 

After bandaging the final patient, she rushed out of her Healer's uniform and apparated straight to Ginny's flat. Knocking on the door several times, she was surprised when she found that the door was unlocked. It was common knowledge that Ginny forgot to do things when she was distressed.

True enough, she found Ginny in a blanket on the sofa, staring into a cup of lemon tea. On the coffee table was a white rose. Hermione suddenly noticed a glimmering pendant hanging from a thin silver chain around Ginny's neck. Hermione looked closer and saw that it was tears running down Ginny's cheeks. Hermione, like Harry, had never seen Ginny cry since the wedding. It was somehow disconcerting to see seemingly endless tears pouring out of those deep dark eyes.

She sat beside Ginny. "Gin, what's wrong. Please don't cry."

"He's right."

"Who?"

Ginny didn't hear her. "He said that I was hiding within myself, that I still did believe in love. But how does he know?"

Hermione felt her heart wrench at Ginny's plaintive tone. "Ginny, before you can love anyone, you have to love yourself. You can't continue hating yourself, blaming yourself for something you didn't do. It wasn't your fault. I know you can still love. I see it too."

"You do?"

"Yes." Hermione put her arms around Ginny, crying for her.

* * *

Draco woke up early the next morning. It was still dark when he woke, but he didn't light anything, preferring to plod around in the darkness, enjoying the coolness and the moonlight. He sat down in an armchair, thinking about Ginny. 

It was surprising how the words had just tumbled out of his mouth and how he had just kissed her, trying to transform all his swirling emotions into it.

Some time had passed when he heard a soft knock on the door.

He opened it, only to find Ginny on the other side. She was still in her nightgown, which didn't matter because he was only clad in a pair of pants. Her hair tumbled down her back, just calling for his fingers to run through it.

"I couldn't sleep." was all she said.

"I couldn't either."

"And I was just thinking about you and what you said – "

Draco shifted nervously. Was she going to turn him down?

" – and I realized you were right. I – "

The words were barely out of her mouth when Draco swooped her up into his arms, clutching her tight, and kissed her hard, his mouth moving against hers. Outside, the first rays of sunlight appeared, lighting the sky with a brilliance only nature could have.

When they separated, Draco smirked. "I knew you'd see it my way."

As Draco kissed her again, he swore that he could feel Ginny smiling.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **You guys are so lucky that I ended this chapter with them kissing. I was going to stop it with Draco's talk with Ginny, but then I just had to write another two pages. This is 12 pages on word, in verdana 9 font. So that's for all you guys who wanted longer chapters. I'm sorry to all the people who want me to update faster. Once a week on Saturday or Sunday is all I can do. I'm terribly sorry. 

**_THIS FIC IS NOT FINISHED YET _**we still have another tweleve or so chapters to go, ending with around thirty chapters.

Anyways, this chapter's song, As Lovers Go, is what I would consider the _theme song_. If you listen to the whole thing, it's corresponds very closely to the story, esp. this chapter. And if you can tell me what line I used from another one of Dashboard Confessional's songs (and what song) I will **sing hymns in your praise**. I love Dashboard Confessional! (insert hearts here)

The comments when Ginny got her roses were inspired by my **friends**. Especially Okman. He loves to say 'pansy' to _everything_. The line where Draco says about Ginny, "She's shy, she's fragile. She has no idea how beautiful she is. She's a mess. It's fantastic." is from the movie Must Love Dogs with Diane Lane and John Cusack. :)

The rose symbolism:  
The white and coral roses means 'you're heavenly and I desire you'.The fact that there are a dozen is that it is an ultimate declaration of love. (but that doesn't mean that Draco is in LOVE with Ginny. I just went for the ultimate declation part. heehee)  
The _white roses_ means 'you are worthy'. Because it is a rosebud, it symbolizes a heart of innocent love

**Escritor, **the ball that Ginny got for Draco was in the thrid book, not in the movie. i guess they didn't have time to put in all those minor details ;)

**sunflour, **unforturnetly, i don't have plans to have that necklace magical, but now that i think about it, it IS a really good idea. mainly, its just to show how much Draco cares about Ginny, because he bought it for her

**SerenityMelody, **yes, they're together now, but i don't know about Ginny's family...

**Kylipso, **did you get what the popping was right?

**imissdumbledore, **thank you, it's very encouraging, but i'm sure there are A LOAD of Draco/Ginny fics out there ;)

**stina, **too bad we don't have any classes together :( but seamus WILL be coming back SOON

**Claire,**I was going to have someone apparate and see them kissing -- Blaise perhaps? -- but I decided to cut Draco and Ginny some slack. They need some alone time for once :)

**imagoodgirl, **the little details are what makes up the story, so don't be afraid to ask ANYTHING! Thanks for telling me that Houdini died from a punch in the stomach. I had no clue, it was just there for a little comic relief (from all the minor angst --I could never write major angst right now) Maybe when I edit this story after I finish it I'll change it!

**unknown**, I have no intention of deserting this fic in the middle of it. I'm just as involved as you guys are:) :) :)

_lots and lots of love, _falling into you


	20. Feeling the Fall

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or On the Way Down, sung by Ryan Cabrera.

**

* * *

**

**Feeling the Fall**

_On the way down I saw you  
And you saved me from myself  
And I won't forget the way you loved me  
On the way down I almost fell right through  
But I held on to you  
__-- On the Way Down, Ryan Cabrera_

To say that Draco and Ginny fell fast for each other was an understatement. It was a whirlwind romance of seriousness and laughter, quarrels and make ups, dating and kissing.

"I mean, she's amazing. I wonder sometimes why she's with me to start off with."

"Because you practically accosted her in her office?" Blaise snorted.

It was now February, the snow still lightly falling outside Blaise's slightly messy flat. Two months had passed since that fateful day in the doorway of Draco's flat. Draco and Ginny were so into each other it was a wonder why they weren't glued at the hip already, they spent so much time together.

Blaise became more serious. "How are you going to tell her parents?" Thinking about Narcissa, he added, "Or your mother?"

Draco shrugged. It was an unspoken agreement between him and Ginny that they tell neither one of their families they were dating. Draco didn't want to find out what Ginny's million brothers would do to him if they found that he had supposedly seduced their baby sister into his arms. Nor did Ginny want to find out what the last Malfoy besides Draco thought of her, even if Draco kept reassuring her that Narcissa would absolutely love her.

"I don't know. We'll just kind of do it when it's best, I guess. I mean, my mother isn't really dying, and though I love her, I just can't get over the fact that she lied to me."

"She just did it because she loves you, you know." Blaise tried to explain for the hundredth time.

Draco sighed. "I know." Suddenly a thought came to him. Ginny still thought that Narcissa was dying. He had never told her the truth. How could he tell her that she was in fact, perfectly healthy?

* * *

Everyone could sense the change in Ginny each time they met for the weekly dinner at the Burrow. Except Hermione, who had her own thoughts, no one could guess what had happened to make Ginny act like a young girl again. She giggled and blushed at odd moments, making her brothers look at her oddly. 

Harry, though overjoyed at Ginny's happiness, couldn't help asking why.

"Hey Gin?"

Ginny was staring out the window remembering her and Draco's last date. It was nothing special really, something that all couples would do. They didn't try to publicize themselves to everyone. The whole wizarding world in England knew of the legendary feud between the Malfoys and the Weasleys. But there was no need to hide either. To Ginny, it was just Draco and Ginevra together.

_Draco knocked on Ginny's flat. When she answered, he asked her, "Ginevra, it's snowing. Do you want to go to the park?"_

_Ginny leaned against the door and smiled. "Does that mean I can throw snowballs at you?"_

_He kissed her cheek. "I think you'll find it the other way around." Draco smirked._

_They walked to the park, holding hands and keeping each other warm. The snow was powdery and over a foot thick._

_Ginny stuck out her tongue, catching snowflakes. Draco watched her._

_"You don't know what's in that stuff."_

_Ginny snorted. "Never hurt me before. You try it."_

_"What?"_

_"Try it. It's fun." She wore a quirky smile._

_Draco had never before seen anyone so determined to make him do such a little thing as catching snowflakes with your tongue. To amuse her, he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. To his amazement, he could actually feel the snowflakes falling, melting with a tiny burst of coldness. His startled eyes flickered to Ginny._

_"Fun, isn't it?" She had the feeling that he had never done anything so 'immature' before. "C'mon, I'll show you how to make snow angels. Some of the muggle children taught me a few years back."_

_Draco nearly burst out laughing at the sight of Ginny jumping on her back into the snow and moving her arms and legs. When she got up, there was indeed a snow angel, but it was distorted by the handprints in the snow when she leaned on them to get up. She frowned._

_Draco laughed. "Do it again, and I'll help you up."_

_She did so, and as Draco grasped her hands to pull her up, she looked over her shoulder at a perfect snow angel._

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked at Harry's worried face and blushed, embarrassed to be caught thinking of Draco yet again. This would not have been the first time she had done so since they started dating. "What?"

"You just looked – never mind." How could he say that she looked so far away from him? Like she was in a different world. Like she wasn't his anymore.

Ginny stared out the window again.

_Ginny packed a handful of snow as she hid behind a tree. Draco was in sight, doing the same exact thing. As he stooped to gather the snow, Ginny let her snowball fly. Years of practice with her brothers had caused the snowball to hit Draco squarely on the head. He looked up, shaking snow out of his hair, to see her black coat swish around as she took off running._

_He smirked and called, "You just run, because I'm going to catch you!"_

_Ginny screamed in protest as Draco tackled her from behind, wrapping his arms around her middle, rolling with her over and over in the snow. Trapping her under his arms, he smirked. "What did I tell you?"_

_Her hat had fallen off when she ran, and her dark red hair fanned out around her head, seeming to cast an ethereal glow around her face. It was such a contrast to the white sparkling snow that Draco paused momentarily in his victory. He stared into Ginny's warm brown eyes._

_Ginny struggled, trying to put snow down his shirt, "Let me go Draco!" and Draco kissed her, brushing away the snow on her cheek. Ginny couldn't protest. She simply kissed him back._

Life was great.

* * *

But of course, it wasn't perfect. Sometimes it seemed that they never agreed on anything. One such day, Ginny returned to her flat later than usual, not expecting a sullen looking Draco at her front door. 

"Where were you?"

Ginny looked at Draco. "At Harry's." Harry was the best man, naturally, Hermione, the perfectionist, needed Ginny there with her occasionally when she went over plans with him.

Draco practically growled. "Why?"

Ginny never expected Draco to react so violently. "For Hermione and Ron's wedding."

"Did you have to take so bloody long?"

"Why are you so grouchy?"

"You just spent the whole evening at Potter's." He spat the name. "How am I supposed to feel?" Draco looked away, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Ginny tried to understand. Then it occurred to her that Draco could be jealous. She voiced the thought, "Are you jealous of Harry?"

"I'm not jealous." Draco muttered. But all he could remember were images of Harry and Ginny at Hogwarts, walking through corridors holding hands, laughing and joyful.

"So why are you acting this way?"

"Just because."

"Just because is not a reason."

Draco turned around. "Will you stop doing that?"

"What?"

"The whole 'I'm so innocent why are you mad at me thing'!" He said it in an imitated whinny sort of voice that Ginny did not appreciate. She raised her hand to slap him.

He caught her hand in mid air, inches from his face. She glared at him, wrenched her hand out of his, opened her door, and made to slam it in front of his face. She didn't anticipate Draco's foot swiftly moving to block the door from fully closing.

"Don't do that again." Ginny couldn't tell if he was referring to her staying at Harry's, or nearly slapping him, or even slamming the door in his face. Whatever it was, Draco's voice was dangerously calm. Then, as if reaching a conclusion, he unexpectedly threw open the door and pulled Ginny's face toward his almost too roughly and kissed her soundly on the mouth. He could never stay mad at her for too long.

* * *

Later they sat on the sofa in Ginny's flat, simply content to just be with each other. It was not the first fight they had, nor would it be the last. And both of them knew it. Draco was simply too proud to admit he was wrong, and Ginny was stubborn. But every time they did fight, it was strange, like Ginny understood something more about Draco and Draco understood something more about Ginny. They learned something about each other. 

Draco was drifting off to sleep when he heard Ginny mumble softly, "Draco, do you remember our first date?" When he looked down at her through half-lidded eyes, however, she was fast asleep.

But how could he not? His thoughts drifted back to that night.

_Draco stood in front of his mirror, nervously plucking at his shirt. He had planned to take Ginny to something Blaise would call a 'posh' restaurant. In truth, he didn't really enjoy going to those types of places, but he wanted to impress Ginny on their first date._

_Ginny, a floor beneath him, was standing in front of her wardrobe, hands on her hips. It was years since she felt like this. Like it was her first date all over again. She was excited, of course, but also extremely anxious. It didn't help that Draco hadn't exactly told her what to wear._

_She ran her hands through dresses and outfits she hadn't seen in many years. She sighed. "What does he mean by 'dress nicely'?"_

_Ginny began ranting. "I mean, there are lots of 'nices'! There's casual nice, dressy nice, work nice, play with kids nice, formal nice…" she groaned. "What does he mean?"_

_Nevertheless, when Draco appeared at her door an hour later, Ginny was clad in a beautiful white dress that, to Draco, seemed to fit her perfectly, inside and out._

_"You look beautiful."_

_"Is it okay?"_

_"Okay? You're gorgeous."_

_Ginny blushed. "Thanks."_

_But to both of them, as they set off walking down the stairs, it was the slightest bit awkward. They had been beating around the bush for so long that it was hard to realize that they were actually_ together _now._

_"So how's work?" Draco tried to start a conversation._

_"It's great."_

_They fell again into that awkward silence. Draco almost wished that they could just apparate, but Ginny had wanted to walk, since Draco told her it wasn't far. What were only a few minutes walk seemed like hours to Draco, but they arrived in front of the restaurant, The Four Seasons._

_Ginny looked a little uncomfortable as Draco opened the door for her and she stepped into the obviously classy restaurant. Draco didn't really know what to do. It certainly wasn't turning out as he thought it would. Even though he didn't like it, it was okay if she did._

_Draco personally preferred restaurants like the one he had taken Ginny to months ago, when they had first met. It was nice enough but not stuffy. It was strange that they had such a great time there and he didn't even try to impress her._

_Then there was that one restaurant…_

_But Draco pushed it from his mind. It wouldn't do to take Ginny there._

_The waiter led them to a table that had a wonderful view, but Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat._

_"Are you alright?" Draco asked as he picked up a menu._

_Ginny didn't answer, but nodded. A few seconds later she whispered, "It's nice."_

_Draco frowned as he noticed her trying to smile at him. When the waiter came around to take their orders, Ginny was opening her mouth to order her dish when Draco stood up._

_"I'm sorry, er, " He squinted at the waiter's name engraved on a shinny plaque pinned to the vest and continued. "Manuel? We would like to leave." Manuel began to protest. "No, I'm sorry. We had a change of plans and are unable to dine in this fine establishment."_

_With that, he took Ginny's hand and pulled her out of the chair, leading her outside._

_Ginny was shocked, but also attempting to control her laughter. "Did you see his face?" She giggled. "It was like you personally insulted his masculinity_

_Draco smirked. "He probably thought I did. Insecure git."_

_"So where are we going?"_

_Draco smirked again, wrapping an arm around her waist. The next thing Ginny knew she was standing with Draco on a dingy looking street._

_"What's going on?"_

_Draco simply grasped her hand, reassuring her without words. "We're in muggle London."_

_Ginny eyed him warily. "Why?"_

_"Because my favorite restaurant in the whole world is here."_

_Minutes later they sat at a small table in an equally small restaurant. It seemed odd, that two people dressed like they were going to a ball were having dinner at this seemingly nonexistent place. It couldn't have been more different than the restaurant she and Draco had left just a few minutes ago. There was no light in the restaurant except for the warm glow of candles at other tables and a faint light coming from the kitchen._

_The waiter came by with a basket of bread and a dish of butter, setting down the menus. As he placed on in front of Draco, he stopped._

_"Draco?" Draco smirked. The guy immediately jerked Draco out of his seat and into a hug._

_He was laughing. "No one can forget that smirk." He pounded Draco's back, but Draco didn't seem to mind. When he stopped, he asked, "Where have you been? It was like you disappeared for the past four years."_

_Then he noticed Ginny. "Wow. Pretty lady there." He knelt at Ginny's feet and Ginny glanced at Draco. Draco laughed when the man took Ginny's hand and kissed her knuckles._

_"Alright, Tommy, stop flirting with my date." But Draco made no move to stop him. Draco started introductions. "Ginevra, this is Tommy, clumsiest waiter here. Tommy, this is Ginevra, usually known as Ginny."_

_"Miss Ginny, huh? Well, Ginny, your eyes shine like the stars, your hair glows like the moon – " He was cut off by Draco's snort._

_"Her hair is red. How can it glow like the moon?"_

_Tommy shrugged._

_For the rest of the night, Ginny chatted with Draco and Tommy, and she never had a better time in her life._

_"So where were you? One day, you just packed up your bags and left, never looking back."_

_Draco looked at his water glass. "I just had to return…to my responsibilities."_

_Ginny immediately knew that Draco was talking about the war. She took his hand. Tommy understood that it was a sensitive subject for him and spoke to Ginny._

_"See, Draco here, he was a waiter with us. Just showed up and insisted on working with us. Great guy you have there."_

_Ginny smiled. "I know."_

_Before Draco and Ginny left, Tommy kissed Ginny once more on the hand and praised the loveliness of her nose. He gave Draco another gigantic hug, he whispered, "Don't ever let this one go. She gets you."_

_Draco nodded._

_They left to the sound of Tommy yelling to come back more often, 'not every four years, you smirking prat!' and turned back to wave._

_They were back in their own town, holding hands and strolling down the street when Ginny spoke. "So you were a waiter?"_

_"Yeah. I was furious when I was told to hide in the muggle world while everyone else was fighting." His voice was bitter. "They didn't even give me money."_

_"You had to work to survive."_

_"Yeah. But it was great. I never knew how much fun it could be. To relax and not worry about how everyone thought of me." Ginny didn't respond. "But I knew I had to go back sometime to face him."_

_Ginny didn't need to ask who 'him' was. It was not Voldemort, but Draco's father, Lucius. It was a common fact that Draco had somehow killed Lucius before Harry killed Voldemort in the final battle, but no one knew how or even where. It was like Draco was there, and then he was gone._

_"I killed him, you know."_

_"Your father?"_

_"Yeah."_

_She gripped his hand hard and kissed his cheek. "You're a hero too, you know. Your father was Voldemort's right hand Death Eater. If he hadn't been killed, who knows what might have happened."_

_"It was never in the papers. I never said anything."_

_"It's okay."_

_"It was all Severus." Draco sounded miserable. "I was supposed to kill Dumbledore, but I couldn't do it. I thought I could. Wasn't it everything I trained for, since I could walk and talk? But I just couldn't. So Severus did." Ginny's heart couldn't help twisting at the mention of Dumbledore's murder. The Order had never really understood Severus Snape's killing of the beloved headmaster._

_They were nearly at Ginny's flat, climbing up the stairs. "And I couldn't face my father again, much less Voldemort. I was ashamed, for that one moment, and then I was angry. Angry at everything. Severus told me to hide. He's my godfather, did you know that?"_

_Ginny grinned. "No wonder he always favored you."_

_Draco smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah. So I did. And I came back when he told me that I was needed. And I was."_

_"It takes more bravery to do that than to hide forever."_

_They were at Ginny's front door. Draco kissed Ginny on the forehead. "Thanks for understanding." He hugged her one last time before disappearing around the corner and climbing up the stairs. Somehow, that night, he had felt less weighted than he had for a long time._

It wasn't a normal first date, but when was anything normal with them?

* * *

It was still snowing in March, but Draco and Ginny made the most of it. Ginny loved the snow, and Draco seemed to be reliving his childhood, learning how to ride a sled down a hill, throwing snowballs as fast as he could, all the things he was deprived of when he was little. He had showed her his world and in turn, she had showed him hers. 

Yet it was all these little details and quirks that mattered.

One day, they were walking down the street in town when Ginny stopped, tilting her head. Suddenly she started running in the direction they had just come from.

"In Merlin's name – Ginevra?"

"C'mon! He's here!"

"He? Should I be worried?"

They reached the corner and there stood a young man with a violin. The case was open and there were a few galleons in it.

"Who's he?" Draco whispered, looking at the man as he finished one song and began another.

"I don't know. But he comes here from time to time… you've never heard him play before?"

"No."

"Just listen then."

They listened. It was a beautiful, so beautiful that it seemed unearthly. To Draco, it seemed just the slightest bit bittersweet. The sorrowful tune of the violin washed over them. Ginny looked at Draco for his reaction.

The man played with his eyes closed, feeling the music. He could easily be a concert violinist or something of that nature, but he wished to play for the average person, not just the people who could afford it. Music could change the world.

He remembered this girl. The girl with the flaming red hair who always looked so dejected as she listened. And she always listened. He played for her now, for her past, and for her future.

Draco looked at Ginny again. The snow was starting to fall, pure and sparkling white on the ground. She looked enraptured by the music. He couldn't help it. He swept her into his arms and kissed her.

When they parted, she looked dazed. "I think – " She blinked, her eyelashes casting shadows on her cheeks, "that I'm in love with you." It was like she didn't care anymore what he would say, whether he would respond or not, just as long as she said it.

"As long as, " he began, swallowing, "as long as you're half as much in love with me as I'm in love with you, that's enough for me." He gazed unashamedly into her eyes.

Her mouth trembled and threw her arms around him.

As the violin played on, just slightly more cheerful than the heart wrenching melancholy it was singing before, Draco and Ginny were oblivious to everything around them.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This was a hard chapter to write. I don't know if you can tell. I kinda liked how it ended up though. It was hard because the prude that I am, I haven't been in love. I haven't even been kissed. Dunno if that's a good thing or not. ;) So it was hard for me to write about Draco and Ginny falling in love. First of all, their relationship is NOT purely sexual. I hope I got that across. And Draco HAS changed so I think though I tried to not make him OOC (it's hard not to) he has reasons for how he's acting. He's always going to be that little blond ferret that we all love, but love HAS changed him. Love, I like to think, can change anything. 

The whole thing when their confessing their love is kind of complicated in terms of all the symbolism and WHY they chose right then to do it. If you have any questions just ask. :)

**_singing hymns _**That was for all the people who mentioned Dashboard Confessional in their reviews for the last chapter.

**zan189, **YAYAYAY you're back. anyhoos, I have plans for Harry. He'll play ... a very significant part, you can say. And we'll see about the 'meet the brothers'

**barbie girl,**I ouldn't find the song, but I'm sure it's really good. :)

**SilvinArrow, **yep, some info from HBP. I'm really happy that you noticed the Must Love Dogs line. I love that line.

**sunflowerchild, **you won't have to wait long!

**rainstormraider, **thanks! it's hard to make fanfics realistic. you just want to go as fast as you can, and its hard to slow down. and there's still some stuff about Harry that we're going to get to!

**Miah the Storm Wolf, **actually I've heard that blue roses don't exist, but if they did, they mean the same as lavender ones? I'm not sure though, PLEASE tell me what blue roses mean/

**40/16, **yep, what JK Rowling plans to do with Draco is a mystery to me...

**yourbestbud, **thanks for telling me about the mistletoe. I didn't even know that! WOW.

_much love, _falling into you


	21. Paparazzi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Follow Through, sung by Gavin DeGraw

**

* * *

**

**Paparazzi **

_So, since you want to be with me  
You'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
And I, all I really want is you  
For you to stick around  
I'll see you everyday  
But you have to follow through  
You have to follow through  
__-- Follow Through, Gavin DeGraw_

Ron Weasley woke up on Monday and blearily looked for around for the clock. Seeing that he had woken up earlier than usual, he decided happily that he could use the cup of coffee that he normally didn't have time to drink.

After brushing his teeth, shaving, dressing and the like, he made a satisfactory up of coffee and sat down. Minutes later he opened the window to allow the delivery owl. Paying the customary five knuts, he brought it back to the table.

He sipped his coffee, savoring the taste. Then his eyes caught the gaudy headline and he spat all of that wonderful liquid onto the paper.

* * *

Draco woke up, opening his eyes slowly. He smiled as he remembered what had happened yesterday. _She loves me, _he thought_, Ginevra loves _meHe barely had time to brush his teeth when a pounding on his door was heard. 

He groaned. Who on earth would be waking him up? He sighed and shuffled toward the door. He opened it to find a ruffled looking Blaise.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"This is what's wrong." Blaise replied, handing Draco a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Look."

Draco's eyes widened as he saw the picture. His hand crumpled the paper mercilessly, dropping it on the floor.

* * *

Ginny was about to leave for work when she was suddenly bombarded by her brothers in the lobby. They were yelling something, holding Daily Prophets. A frantic looking Hermione seemed to be trying to pull the paper away from Ron, while Percy kept cleaning his classes and looking at his paper. A crack sounded and Harry appeared, his hair standing on end, as if he had ran his hands through his hair too many times again. 

He stared at Ginny. If she had looked closer, she would have noticed that he looked defeated, almost betrayed. Instead, all she heard was "Is it true, Gin?"

"Is what true?" Ginny wondered aloud.

Ron broke through to Ginny's side. They were making a loud commotion in the lobby and people were staring. Nobody noticed. "This, " he yelled. "Are you dating Draco-effing-Malfoy?"

Without waiting for her reply, Fred and George spoke.

"You know Gin, after Seamus – "

" – we thought you could have had better tastes."

"Obviously not, since – "

" – since you're dating the bloody ferret."

"But if you're in need – "

" – of pranks and what not – "

" – you know where to find us."

They chuckled and bowed.

Percy, on the other hand, was much more serious. "Really, Ginny. Malfoy? Are you alright? Did he place a spell on you? Maybe a love potion or something. Or did he threaten you? It's okay to tell us, he won't hurt you or anyone." He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "I would hate to start threatening him. It's terribly uncivilized."

Bill was there also, clutching his son, who had apparently taken a great interest in a nearby cat and was trying to crawl after it. "Gin, are you sure you know what you're doing? I know you're older than when you were with Seamus, but you know what happened before. Malfoy can't be trustworthy."

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. "Wait a minute. Just wait. How did you find out?"

Ron exploded. He shoved a Daily Prophet in Ginny's face. "That's how! Did you think we were going to never find out? When were you going to tell us anyway? When you were engaged to him?"

Ginny didn't hear anything Ron said. All she saw was a black and white moving picture. She smiled dreamily. It was a good picture. It was obviously taken yesterday, for in the picture snow was falling and the violinist was there while Draco drew her into his arms and kissed her._ Pictures were really worth a thousand words_, she thought.

Then she saw the headline, proclaiming 'Draco Malfoy: Taken?'. Her mouth dropped open.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy woke up late that morning. She couldn't sleep the previous night, worrying over Draco. He seemed detached lately, and definitely not interested in what she had to say about his future. 

_"Draco dear?"_

_"Yes mother?"_

_"Are you seeing anyone lately?"_

_Now that Draco knew his mother's secret, he could see a glint in her blue eyes. "No, mother." he lied. _

_"Really? Why not?"_

_"I quit the matchmaking program." His answer was terse and to the point._

_"Oh." Narcissa seemed downhearted once again. "So how are you going to find a wife?"_

_Draco shrugged, chewing on a pastry. "Whenever it seems right." To Narcissa, who was studying her elusive son's face, a dreamy looked passed over his face, gone as quickly as it had come._

_"What if it never seems right?" Narcissa pressed._

_"It will." Draco looked into the glowing embers of the dying fire._

Sitting up in bed, she dressed and made her way to the dining room. She called for a house elf and asked for breakfast and the paper. _I guess I can always look at the advertisements for Madame Malkin's again. _

But when she received the paper and read the headline, all thoughts of clothing slipped her mind.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy: Taken? **

Draco Lucius Malfoy, Bachelor of the Year three times in a row, is a much wanted man. Seen with glamorous girl after glamorous girl on his arm, he is commonly portrayed as a well known player. Yet his answer to each question regarding his reputation has been, "I'm not a player. I'm simply looking for my soul mate." Does his words come true this winter as he is seen with Ginevra Molly Weasley only just yesterday in a small town on the outskirts of London, where Malfoy lives?

The Weasley family and the Malfoys have been at odds with each other even before these two were born. It is safe to assume that neither family knows about the two lovers. "It was a common occurrence, to see the Weasley boy and Malfoy fighting in the hallways." says Lisa Turpin, a Hogwarts graduate in the same year as Malfoy, now a clothes designer. Both prominent lineages among the wizarding world, does the feud end now with this blossoming romance?

But this is the real question: how had this relationship come to be? We do not know. Still waiting for both parties to speak, we can only speculate with comments from classmates and friends of the couple.

Terry Boot, a former Ravenclaw, unbelievingly says, "I would have never thought of it. A Malfoy and a Weasley? Never."

Lavender Brown, a former Gryffindor who is now working as a Healer's assistant at St. Mungos has a much stronger viewpoint, "Ginny would never do that! How could she date such a guy? Even if he _has_ wonderful abs…"

Hannah Abbot, a current employee of Weasley's matchmaking service, Soul Mates, comments, "Gin has never been on a date in three years. It's hard to imagine her with Draco Malfoy, especially considering all the men she has dated before."

Ginevra Weasley, more commonly known as Ginny to friends and family, has dated the famous Harry Potter (Merlin bless his name, The-Boy-Who-Lived-and-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) and well known Irish quidditch player Seamus Finnigan. It is interesting to hear what Malfoy's past girlfriends have said about the pair.

"Weasley?" snorted Pansy Parkinson, one of Malfoy's first conquests, a former Slytherin and current model for Witch Weekly, "Not in a thousand years. He's much too well bred for that."

Another girlfriend of Malfoy who wishes to remain unnamed has a suggestion for Weasley. "Don't stay with this one. He'll make you fall in love with him and the next thing you know, he's leaving you. Do it now if you don't want to be heartbroken."

However, Weasley and Malfoy have been sighted around town many times by shopkeepers and restaurant owners. "Look, those two have chemistry going between them. You'd be a fool not to see it." observes Tom, the bartender of the Leaky Cauldron. Florean Flortescue of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor echoes Tom by saying, "It's real cute to see 'em eat ice creams. There was this one time when tha' girl got ice cream on 'er nose. When she went to wipe it off, the boy jus' stopped her hand and kissed her nose instead. I'm tellin' you, it's real cute."

Is Ginevra Weasley the one that Draco Malfoy has been waiting for all his life?

See A3 for more on the Weasley family under 'WEASLEY' and A7 for more on the Malfoy family, including the mystery of Lucius Malfoy under 'MALFOY'. On the Draco Malfoy's past four years, including his reentrance into the wizarding world, look under 'DMALFOY' on A10.

* * *

Ginny finished reading the paper, a looked up at the silent congregation of brothers surrounding her, Hermione biting her lower lip and Harry with a strange look on his face. 

"So is it true?" Harry whispered. "Tell me it's just the Daily Prophet having no big story for the first page." He chuckled miserably, already knowing the answer, his eyes conveying a sense of desperation.

Ginny looked at the newspaper again. She vaguely thought that if it hadn't had been in the Daily Prophet, she would have liked to have that picture. Harry looked out the window, wishing, simply wishing…

Ron clenched his fist. "It's true, isn't it Gin? Don't lie to me."

"It's true." Ginny looked up and met her brother's eyes squarely, defying his anger.

Ron looked away. "I won't have it!" he yelled. "No sister of mine is going to date Draco Malfoy. Doesn't everyone agree?" He looked around at his four brothers.

Fred glanced at Ginny. "Look, I was joking before, but I really don't think this is a good thing, Gin. I mean, look at his reputation – "

George continued, "and his promiscuity. You need a guy who can keep his, " he coughed, "finer attributes in his pants."

Ron shot daggers at George. "Are you insinuating that Malfoy's done… done _that _with Ginny?"

Ginny decided she should interfere. "No, Ron, we haven't done anything."

"What kind of spell are you under?" He screamed, frustrated and angry. "Of course he's done something!"

Percy clarified George's comment. "Ron, I think George means that he might be cheating on Gin. Don't get your knickers in a twist." George nodded emphatically.

Bill covered his son's ears, muttering, "Too young for you, too young to know about such surly matters." He turned to Ginny. "Why?"

Ginny shrugged. "He was there for me – "

Ron's eyes flashed. "And we weren't? We weren't for three bloody years?"

" – in a way that you guys couldn't."

Hermione covered Ron's mouth with her hand. "Gin, I know you know what you're doing." She looked tenderly at the younger woman. "You are a beautiful and mature young lady who is in love." She held up a hand to stop the protests coming from the rest of the boys, keeping an eye on Ron, who glared at her angrily. "I accept you and Draco, Ginny." Nobody missed her use of Draco instead of Malfoy.

Ron tore Hermione's hand off of him. "How can you say that? Malfoy tormented you and made your life hell from the moment we met him!"

"Don't you see Ron?"

"See what?"

"Gin's so happy, Ron. We've all noticed it." Hermione spoke to all the Weasleys and Harry now. Harry simply looked back at Hermione and nodded, understanding already. "She's hasn't been like this since Seamus. Who are we to deny her that? She's in love."

* * *

Draco after dropping the newspaper on the floor, was suddenly aware of a loud commotion coming faintly from far underneath him. He instantly thought of Ginny and her million brothers and was about to run down the hallway and stairs when the shrill voice of his mother sounded from his open door in which Blaise stood still looking at his fireplace. 

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! YOU COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR ELSE!"

Draco winced. He had forgotten how horrible his mother's voice sounded when she yelled. He did know that he had to show up within the next few seconds at his mother's manor. He sighed and stepping back unto the stairway, he apparated.

Blaise stooped to pick up the crumpled newspaper. This was one of those times when he did not envy Draco in the slightest.

Draco arrived in front of the gates and ran up the sloping front yard. He rang the doorbell still panting and didn't expect a perfectly composed Narcissa with the newspaper in hand.

"Have you read this?" When Draco nodded, she continued. "So my insistence on calling you here is clearly explained?"

"Yes, mother."

They sat in the sitting room, Draco shifting uncomfortably in his armchair.

"So you lied to me."

_Not anymore than you did to me, _Draco thought. But he said, "I did." It was always better to admit that he had done wrong with his mother.

"So why didn't you want me to know?"

"I wasn't sure if she would be received with joy. She _is_ a Weasley."

"The Weasleys are fine people. Imagine if it was the Parkinson girl again." Narcissa shuddered. "I have nothing against the Weasleys. Your father, on the other hand, did."

"I see." Draco tried to elaborate further. "Ginevra was nervous about meeting you."

"I can understand that. It's quite intimidating."

"But it's just you though. I still don't quite get why she's so scared."

"I hear she has five, no, six brothers? Do _you_ want to meet them?"

Draco shook his head. "But that's different. That's six brothers _and_ Potter. She just has to meet you."

"It doesn't make a difference, " Narcissa explained gently, smiling, "It's just the fact of meeting someone so important in your significant other's life. It's always frightening."

Suddenly, it seemed the distance between Narcissa and Draco that had widened ever since Draco found out about Narcissa's plot just lessened that tiny bit.

* * *

Ginny sat in her flat. She didn't dare go to work today. Besides the fact that there were probably reporters swarming around Soul Mates like they had nothing else to do, she was tired. After Hermione had said her bit everyone had erupted, quite possibly even louder than before. Only Bill had come remotely close to accepting the relationship. Harry just stared out the window and Ginny couldn't figure out why he was so stoic in the matter. 

_"She can't be in love with that git! HERMIONE!"_

_"Ron, stop behaving like a baby."_

_"I'll stick him in on of the caldrons I'm redesigning. It's terrible to be stuck in a caldron, but he deserves it."_

_"Hey George, what do you reckon, that new product that makes you the size of an ant, or the Ton Tongue Toffees?"_

_"No, try one of the first Canary Creams that we made. You know, the ones that – "_

_Fred laughed. "The ones that didn't make you change back until – " The twins started laughing again._

_Bill fought his way through his brothers, dragging his son with him. "Gin!" he called, "Are you sure?" He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure that he's the one?"_

_Ginny nodded. "I didn't even feel like this with Seamus."_

_"I can see it, in your eyes, you know. And I have this feeling that the others do too, but they just can't get over the fact that it's Malfoy." He shrugged his shoulders. "Just as long as you don't get hurt…"_

When they had finally left, Ginny didn't even look for Draco. Either he didn't know about the newspaper, but that was unlikely. She didn't want to face him right now, whatever the case may be.

Unfortunately, fate worked against her, for in the next few minutes she heard a knocking on the door. As she opened the door she hoped that it wasn't the press, so she was relieved when she saw Draco standing there. Then the butterflies came back.

"I guess you heard?" He said, looking at the paper still clutched in her hand.

"Yeah."

"I didn't even read it, I was so angry."

"It's not that bad. Well, it's not that bad if you ignore the fact that my brothers came over and berated me about you." A smile tugged at her mouth.

Draco followed her inside and sat on the sofa, putting an arm around her. "So what do we do?"

"They're obviously interested in this."

"So is my mother."

"Hm? Your mother?" Ginny frowned.

"Yeah, she wants you over for dinner this week."

"But it's your mother. I'm not ready."

"It's nothing special. She doesn't bite. Just dinner, Ginevra."

"I can't, " An idea surfaced. "Do you think – do you think if we cooled down a little – "

"WHAT? How can you say that, Ginevra?"

"But – "

"No, Ginevra, we're not running away from this." _I've done enough running away from the things I truly want, _he thought. "I'm not letting you go."

"If we just weren't – "

"No, No, NO!" He stood up, towering over her. "I love you, and you love me. If we can't get through this in one piece, what would that mean?"

Ginny looked at the carpet. "I just thought – "

"No, you didn't think. What about my mother? She's hell bent on meeting you now. What about your brothers and parents? We can't just break up, publicly or not." He started pacing. "It would mean that such a simple matter as facing the blasted press and our families is enough to tear us apart. We're stronger than that, right?" He titled her face up to his.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. She didn't know if it was because of the way he was talking, or the fact that she had even contemplated leaving him just for the press to back off. Maybe it was both. "Yeah, we are."

* * *

Ginny chanced returning to work the following day. She was lucky she apparated straight into the building, or she would have been run over by the reporters trying to get to her. Even with some version of the Repelling Charm on the building, she could hear their questions and comments through the front doors. 

"Miss Weasley, what is your favorite color?"

"What do you feel about Mr. Malfoy's past lovers?"

"Have you and Mr. Malfoy been intimate, Miss Weasley?"

She groaned.

However, that didn't stop employees and curious people, whether they were customers or not, from stopping by her office to complain or comment on something and suddenly ask a random question about the relationship. Even Grace wasn't immune to the curiosity that inhabited the wizarding world about the truth.

"Here, Gin, the papers you sent for."

"Thanks Grace."

"Gin, so that's why you were so happy right?"

"What?" Ginny stared at Grace.

"You've been glowing lately, if you didn't notice."

"I have?"

Grace nodded. "So Malfoy, huh? Nice choice, even if you weren't enthusiastic to begin with." Grace chuckled.

"Yeah. It just happened."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm meeting his mother sometime this week."

"Good luck."

"Yeah, I'll be needing it."

* * *

Ginny apparated to the Burrow after work. She had received a letter telling her to go there, written by her parents. So she wasn't surprised when everyone was there. 

Nobody said anything during dinner, which was awkward for the first time in years. There had never been something so controversially big in the Weasleys since Percy's siding with the Ministry during her third year.

Ginny perched herself on the edge of a sofa and awaited a scolding. She was not disappointed.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, how could you do something with your life like this! He is a MALFOY. Malfoys are simply not trustworthy." Molly shrieked.

Ginny winced at the use of her full name. It always meant trouble with her mother.

"You told me to stop grieving over Seamus, mum."

"That doesn't mean to run off with the next man-whore!"

"Draco is NOT a man-whore!"

"Ginny, if this is a way for you to gain attention from us, you can stop." commented Arthur.

"It is not. I love him, mum and dad."

Their jaws dropped. "What would you know?" Molly recovered. "You made a mistake with Seamus, didn't you?"

Ginny saw red. "It was different."

"I refuse to believe it. Whatever is up with you two, " began Arthur, "I want it to stop."

Bill interrupted. "Dad, you can't just do that – "

"Of course he can!" Ron yelled.

"—it isn't fair to Ginny or Malfoy."

"And what is?" challenged Arthur.

Hermione's soft tone answered. "Get to know him first, if I know correctly, he has changed slightly from that slimy little ferret we all once knew. His father isn't even alive anymore."

"He can't change. Once a Malfoy always a Malfoy. How can you change so quickly? It doesn't make sense, Hermione!"

Harry turned to his best friend. "Ron, you agreed that Gin has been happy. We all saw it."

Arthur's face softened. It might have been the fact that Lucius Malfoy was no long a factor. Or that Hermione had always been wise. "We did. Well, Gin, it seems to me that if you had to keep this relationship a secret, there must have been something wrong with it. But I am, " He ignored Molly's indignant cries of 'Arthur!' and continued, "allowing you to continue for now. On one condition."

Ginny hugged her father, "Thank you, dad. Thank you so much." She smiled.

"Bring him home on Saturday."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This chapter was interesting to write. I loved writing the newpaper part. It was so different from how I usually write that I just sat there for like ten minutes before actually starting. But it was fun.

This time around, I just want to thank everyone. School has been chaotic, and its only been the first few weeks. I'm so tired of the bags under my eyes and using mascara to make me look awake. Oh wells, anyway, the reviews have been awsome. They really keep me going. I was just so tired this friday that I was seriously contemplating not writing at all, but your reviews just encouraged me so much. keep it up! THANK YOU

**zan189, **wowes, I never though that fights could be so important, but I'm glad you got the point! YAYAYAY

**ana-rose87, **the road to 'happily ever after' is paved with loose stones and pits. But it will happen.

**Miah the Storm Wolf, **thanks for telling me about the blue roses!

**SerenityMelody, **if only it were so...

**DragonLoverGrl, **I've said most of what I wanted to in my email, but I just want to THANK YOU again! I love music, its completely integrated within my life. Especially classical music. I love that you noticed it!

**Embellished, **thank you for tellling me that I'm putting to much info in the Author's Notes, I was just afraid that my writing is too ... I dunno, flourishy?

_hugs and kisses, _falling into you


	22. Nerves

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Stayin' Alive, sung by the Bee Gees

**

* * *

**

**Nerves**

_Whether you're a mother or whether you're a brother  
__I'm stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
__Feel the city breaking and everybody shaking  
__I'm stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
__-- Stayin' alive, Bee Gees_

"I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can."

Ginny groaned, plopping herself down on the bed, burying her face in a sensible cotton pillow.

Hermione flipped through the dresses hanging in Ginny's closet, picking out ones she thought were suitable. "Gin, look at these – which ones do you want to wear?"

When Ginny didn't respond, Hermione tore the pillow off her face, shoving a few dresses in her arms and pointed toward the bathroom, looking shockingly like Professor McGonagall every single time she was giving someone a detention.

In the bathroom, Ginny stared at the clothes, not seeing them, but thinking about Narcissa Malfoy. It wasn't much that Draco asked her to meet his mother, was it? It wasn't like she had done the same. She smiled weakly as she remembered his reaction.

_"Draco?"_

_"Yeah?" he said, turning her around within the circle of his arms. Ginny swallowed, she hated shattering the peace between them, especially after all the chaos of the day before. _

_"My, um, parents want, um, you to – they want us, um, " She took a deep breath and finished quickly, "us-to-have-dinner-with-them-on-Saturday."_

_"And your brothers?"_

_Ginny looked at him strangely. Why on earth was he so calm?_

_"Yeah, they're going to be there."_

_Draco stomach lurched at the thought of her brothers. "Do I have to?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Can't this wait?" Draco ran a hand through his hair._

_Ginny sprang out of Draco's lap. "That's what I said to you that one day when you practically coerced me to go to your mother's palace!" She placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. She wasn't really that mad at Draco. "What do you say about that?"_

_Draco drawled, "I would have to say that you look absolutely beautiful when you're mad," and ducked when Ginny swung at him, laughing. _

"Ginny?"

"GINNY!"

Ginny looked at the door, which Hermione was pounding on. "Yeah?"

"Gin, you only have three more hours till he's coming to pick you up." For some strange reason, Hermione thought it would actually take that long to get ready. "For Heaven's sakes, just put on a dress and let me see it."

"Alright, be out in a minute." She grabbed on of the dresses and looked at it. It was one that Seamus had liked. Some taste he had. Now that she looked at it again, it seemed stiff and overly formal, it's high neckline contrasting obscenely with the fluttery sleeves.

Tossing it somewhere behind her, she picked up the next dress, something gauzy and light. She tugged it on anyway, and opened the door.

Hermione stood there, a bag clutched in her hand. She scrutinized Ginny.

"It looks good, but it's winter. Why did I give you that anyway? It looks like something you'd wear to a summer picnic."

She pushed Ginny back inside with instructions to 'change into one of those nice evening gowns'. Ginny looked at the two gowns. They were nice, made out of some kind of glimmering material, perhaps silk. One was a brilliant crimson, the other, a deep green.

Ginny remembered this gown, the dark green one. She had just been passing by a store a day about a week after Seamus had left her, not even noting where she was going. At that time, she was dead to the world, living on ice cream and soap operas in her frightfully messy flat. But the gown had caught her eye, and on a whim, she tried it on and bought it. She had never worn it, and it was basically a dust collector in her closet.

Until now.

* * *

Hermione had left after making sure Ginny looked great and giving her a pep talk on how to deal with 'your boyfriend's mother'. Ginny couldn't see how Hermione could have experience in such matters, as she had known _her_ boyfriend's mother since she was a teenager. 

When Draco first saw Ginny, his eyes opened wide. He hadn't seen that particular gown before. Of course, it wasn't really a surprise, since their dates now normally didn't require such formal wear. Considering that he was simply wearing what he usually would to a business meeting, Draco looked good. Only Draco could wear a very normal looking shirt, tie, and pants that could emphasize how slender and god-like he looked.

"Hey, stranger."

"You got that out of a movie." Ginny accused, laughing and momentarily forgetting her nervousness.

"So I did." He kissed her hand, mimicking something out of Victorian times. "You're looking quite Slytherin-like today. Trying to impress my mother?"

"No, but if it did, I wouldn't mind."

When Draco took her hand and started for the stairway however, Ginny felt the butterflies cavorting in her stomach once again. She stopped in her tracks.

"Alright, Ginevra?" Draco's forehead furrowed in concern.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. "Fine, fine."

The two flights of steps leading down to the lobby were far to short a time for Ginny, who was inwardly trying to turn time backwards.

Draco sensed her uneasiness as he straightened her up after they both apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

"Ginevra, my mother is really a nice lady. You'll like her."

Ginny nodded shakily. It didn't help that the manor was huge, looming out from the darkness. She was trying her best to suppress the urge to run far far away as Draco rang the doorbell.

Ginny was startled to see that it was not a house elf, butler, or maid that answered the door, but Narcissa Malfoy herself, tall and willowly. Even more shocking was that warmth that radiated from her, even though she looked so different from Ginny's own plump mother.

She kissed Draco on the cheek and turned to Ginny with a sincere smile.

"Ginny Weasley, I presume?" Narcissa's blue eyes were kind.

Ginny nodded, and then found her voice. "Yes, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Don't be so formal with me, dear. Call me Narcissa."

"Alright, Mrs. – er – Narcissa."

Draco smirked and whispered in her ear as they were ushered to the dining room. "See? What did I tell you?"

Ginny only had time to shoot him a piercing look before Narcissa started speaking once more.

"So how is your family, Ginny?"

"Big, as always."

Narcissa laughed softly. "How many brothers do you have, Ginny? Four, was it?"

Draco's snorted as Ginny said, "No, six."

Narcissa's eyes widened. "Seven children? Your mother must have the patience of a saint. Draco here was already a handful, and he's my only child." Ginny nodded in reply as Narcissa continued. "Not that Lucius wanted more children. One heir, and that was it for him."

Ginny was amazed at the light-hearted tone Narcissa could use when speaking of her traitorous late husband. It probably took an incredible amount of self-control on Narcissa's part, something that was probably inherited by her only son.

They reached the dinning room. Ginny could only stand still in wonder. If she had not known better, it could have been a ballroom: the high arched ceiling, the sparkling chandelier, and the shinny marble floor.

Draco looked at Ginny, trying to memorize her face. "It's nice, isn't it?" he stated proudly, sounding like he was back at Hogwarts fighting with Ron again.

Ginny turned to Draco. "You'll never deflate that head, will you?" She chuckled.

"Never. But you like me this way." That was not a question.

"Of course, pretty boy."

"Draco darling, stop teasing Ginny."

The food was equally elegant and diverse. Ginny had never seen so many different dishes on a table for a mere three people. It was such a different environment from the one Ginny had grown up in. Ginny was used to not getting hand-me-downs from her brothers, or not getting anything at all. The dinner table was always full and noisy. Here all that could be heard was a faint classical music that placed in the background, the soft clink of cutlery, and the three people talking. Draco had grown up with an assurance and confidence of his place in life, bathed in power and money.

Yet his father had not loved him as _Draco_, but rather as an heir, Ginny realized.

Draco nudged her.

"I'm sorry, yes?" Ginny smiled at Narcissa.

"It's alright, dear. I just asked you how you met Draco."

Ginny shot a look at Draco that clearly meant 'couldn't you have answered that?' but responded. "Actually, we first met in front of my matchmaking service. I crashed into Draco."

"Really? You don't happen to run Soul Mates, do you?"

"Actually, mother, she does. I couldn't find anyone there when I signed up and got mad at her." The couple continued their story, finishing each other's sentences in a very endearing way.

Narcissa inwardly congratulated herself on leaving the Daily Prophet where Draco could find it that day she told him she was dying. _When am I going to tell him I'm not dying? _Narcissa wondered. But she pushed that thought away. Ginny Weasley was certainly a lovely young woman, despite the unusual conditions that they had met.

"Wait till I show you Draco's baby pictures, they're absolutely adorable."

Ginny smiled sweetly at Draco, who looked uncomfortable at the mere mention of baby pictures.

"Mother, must you really, I'm sure Ginevra doesn't want – "

"Nonsense, Draco, " turning to Ginny, she added, "You do want to see them, right?"

"Of course."

Draco growled at Ginny.

* * *

Draco and Ginny left much later than expected. After dinner, Narcissa had got out the pictures as promised, ignoring Draco, who practically choked on his tea. 

Ginny was still laughing when Narcissa kissed her cheek at the doorway. Draco stood stiffly while Narcissa did the same to him.

"Stop pouting, darling. I'm sure Ginny enjoyed herself."

"It was embarrassing." Draco muttered.

Narcissa sniffed at Draco's behavior but waved as they walked down the steps. "Come back often, both of you!"

"Your mother's nice."

"Told you." Draco smirked.

"Don't be like that."

"I will if I want to." His eyes glimmered mischievously.

"You're just upset that I saw you playing with rubber dragons in the bathtub and sleeping with a teddy bear."

_It hadn't lasted. _"Yeah, whatever."

They walked in a comfortable silence toward the front gate, holding hands.

"You know, she didn't used to be like that."

"Hm?"

"Like how she is now, all motherly and – "

"Human. More human."

"Yeah, like she wasn't human. She didn't show any emotion with…with my father around. I knew she loved me, but she hardly showed it. Always cold and stuffy, her nose up in the air." _Only a few precious memories…_

"You used to be like that too."

His eyes met hers and knew that she was right. How many times had he made fun of the Weasley family? But suddenly he felt defensive. How many times did he have to hide his jealousy and anger?

"I had a good reason."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Like what?" she challenged.

"My father."

A stolen childhood.

Expectations.

Pain.

Failure.

His eyes still held hers, and behind the shield he had put up, she could sense something else. In a way, it was something that she had felt the past three years. Something insecure, something filled with pain.

Longing.

Longing for a family. Not power, not money. Love.

Ginny gripped his hand tighter as they apparated back home.

Redemption.

* * *

"Ginevra, tell me about your brothers." 

"You knew them at Hogwarts, you know."

"But I don't know anything besides the fact that you have a million of them and their all red haired and extremely hot-headed." Draco mumbled.

Ginny hit Draco lightly on the shoulder and he pretended to fall down.

"Draco! Be serious."

"I am serious."

"Anyway, Ron is has the worst temper."

Draco smirked. "I already knew that."

"Don't make fun of Hermione or the Chudley Cannons because he'll probably kill you. And I will be very angry and you don't want me angry." Draco's smirk disappeared. "Fred and George, they'll joke around but don't eat what ever they give you." Draco definitely remembered the disastrous fifth year with those candies that made you sick for a short time. "Percy is alright, just don't insult him or anything."

"Insult him with what?"

"His cauldron bottoms. For some reason he's obsessed with them again."

Draco had a sudden vision of a red head poking out from a cauldron. "Okay, no insulting Percy."

"Right. Charlie and Bill are both older, so they're not as judgmental, though they really disliked your father."

Draco groaned. "Tell me more."

* * *

"Boys, I fully expect you to behave when Ginny and Mr. Malfoy get here." 

The Weasley brothers groaned loudly, except for Bill, who was tickling his son.

"But mum – "

"We created the _perfect_ – "

"Shut _up_ Fred!"

Mumbling came from Fred, who was still trying to shout through his twin's hand.

"MUM – "

"I mean it boys, no teasing, no pranks, " Here she shot a look at Fred and George, who were trying to look innocent, "and no threats! Your father and I will be the judge of him. Go and set the table. And clean up the living room!"

"Why isn't Ginny here anyway?" Percy asked, attempting to dust the mantle and knocking over an antique vase.

"What do you mean?" Charlie responded, catching the vase in midair and setting it carefully out of the way.

"Gin could just tell Malfoy to come here, right? It's not like he'll get lost when he's apparating." Fred said, flourishing his wand and making two plates drop on the floor.

Ron snorted. "Who knows? He's probably too stupid to – ouch. Hermione!"

Hermione waved her wand at the shattered plates. "Be nice." She turned to Percy. "Gin lives in the flat under Malfoy's, so it's reasonable for them to come together."

Everyone's jaw dropped, even Ron, who had forgotten that tiny detail.

"WHAT?"

"MUM!"

Molly came back from the kitchen. "Fleur, just stir that for a minute and – boys, are you arguing _already_? He's not even here yet."

"DID YOU KNOW THAT MALFOY LIVES IN THE BLOODY FLAT ABOVE GIN'S?"

"Don't swear, dear. Oh, really? That would explain how they met, wouldn't it?"

"MUM!"

"Hush. Stop making a racket or you won't get desert."

Everyone immediately shut up.

* * *

"Tell me – " 

"Draco, stop worrying."

"I'm not worried." Draco said indignantly.

"Yeah, and I'm a mermaid." Ginny retaliated.

"I have to worry. Your brothers are probably going to kill me as soon as I walk through the door."

"Nonsense. Mum doesn't like blood on the floor."

"So they'll kill me outside."

"This is coming from the person who kept telling me that his mother was not scary. I could be laughing at you right now." Already outside the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, they walked along the road leading up to the Burrow.

Draco retorted, "Yeah, but I never laughed at you before, so you can't laugh at me."

"You were all 'I told you so' though."

"It's not laughing."

"You're impossible."

"Thank you."

Ginny tried to lighten things up. "Plus, you have a great butt. They can't possibly kill you."

"Ginevra, I'm pretty sure none of your brothers swing that way."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Is it true?" Draco couldn't help asking.

Ginny scoffed, "Your head's big enough."

"It's true then." Draco puffed out his chest in pride.

"Yes, you have a cute butt. We're here now." Ginny rang the doorbell.

Draco gulped.

It was very noisy. People were crowding around the door and Draco felt slightly claustrophobic. The house wasn't that bad – it wasn't a pigsty; it was just so different from the manor he had grown up in. The manor was lovely, there was no doubt about it, but as he stepped over the threshold with Ginny, the Burrow looked like a _home_.

Molly greeted them just as warmly. "Hello Gin, Draco." She kissed both of them on the cheek and gave them both big hugs.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Mum – " The next thing Draco knew she was gone. "CHARLIE!"

Draco saw her leap into a tall red haired boy's arms.

"Charlie! I haven't seen you in FOREVER!"

"Nice to see you too, Gin. If you recall, I saw you just a few months ago."

"It was a few too many months." Ginny laughed.

"Hey Malfoy, I'm Bill." Bill shook his hand, perhaps a gripping a little harder than what was customary. Draco chose to ignore it and respond civilly

"Ginevra's told me about you. Your wife is Fleur, correct?"

Bill couldn't even answer before he was interrupted. "So, _Mr._ Malfoy, is this _palace_ to your liking?" Ron provoked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Well _Weasley_, I wasn't going to mention anything, but now that you bring it up – "

"Draco!"

"What? Ginevra, he started – "

"Honestly, you two are so immature."

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"We have our eyes on you Malfoy. Never forget it."

* * *

"Reckon we should slip something in his pumpkin juice?" 

"Nah, wait till they – " He was stopped by Hermione's elbow in his ribs. "Ow, that hurt, Hermione."

Draco and Ginny didn't notice anything at the other side of the fairly large table.

"What is it that you do, Draco?"

"I run a business dealing with racing broomsticks, Malfoy Enterprises."

"Is it doing well?"

_These questions are quite tedious, but they're better than threats, _Draco thought, as he looked at the Weasley brothers. "Yes Mr. Weasley, it's doing well and has been for quite some time."

"Really?"

Next to him, Molly was asking Ginny how she met Draco.

"He signed up for my matchmaking service."

Molly's eyes widened. "You started dating him then?"

"No!" Bill started snickering and whispered something to Fleur, who giggled. "I mean – it's kind of a long story, actually."

"So when did you start dating?"

"Around New Years."

Charlie cut in. "Does this have anything to do with that mysterious Christmas present you got?"

"Actually, yes." Ginny blushed.

Across from them, Harry sat, looking at Ginny's red face. _Merlin's name, she must really like him. _He picked at his food. It was ironic…

"What do you make of it?"

"What?" Harry turned to face Ron.

Ron tilted his chin at Draco and Ginny. "_Them_. Malfoy and Ginny."

"Okay, I guess, if Gin's really that happy."

Hermione scrutinized Harry's face. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's great, actually, that she's back into the scheme of things."

"But – " She was cut off by everyone moving away from the table.

Fred and George made their way toward the trio.

"Come on, it's – "

"Now or never."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Gin and Malfoy have to leave soon so – "

"We better give him a _brotherly_ talk soon."

"As in now."

"Oh." Ron's eyes widened. "Let's do it." He brushed Hermione's protests of 'Ron! Your mother specifically told you not to do something like this' off with a casual wave of the hand and called back, "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't do this?" while Fred replied with, "When have we ever listened to her?"

Despite Hermione and Fleur's attempts to steer her away from what was going on, Ginny knew her brothers well enough to know that they would not let Draco go without a talking to.

"Oh, boys?" Ginny called innocently.

Draco, who was being frog marched from the kitchen toward the hallway, turn around and looked hopefully at Ginny.

"No Draco, I'm not 'saving' you," and his face fell, "but I do I do expect him back in one piece. Go easy on this one, I kind of like him." She laughed and went to the living room with Hermione and Fleur.

Molly was in there. She set a cup of tea in front of Ginny.

"He's a wonderful boy. Very mannerly and polite. Not at all like his father."

"I know."

* * *

"Well, mate, you know what's coming." Bill said, and deposited him on the stairway. 

"This is our baby sister you're dating." Percy started pompously.

Fred rolled his eyes and pushed Percy out of the way. "The bottom line is that – "

George finished the thought for him. " – we don't want Gin to get hurt."

"Neither do I." Draco defended himself.

"She's been hurt before, and it was lucky that Seamus left for Ireland, that slimy git." Ron gritted his teeth. "Or we would have torn him apart."

Charlie was more mature than his younger brothers. "Mum obviously likes you and I think Dad has interrogated you enough so that he finds you satisfactory."

Ron growled. "He better be, or we'll kill you and dump what's left of you in Antarctica." He smiled sadistically at that thought.

Draco looked at the only other man in the room that had not spoken yet. Harry stood there, his piercing green eyes focused on Draco.

"Were you a Death Eater, Malfoy?" It was whispered, but everyone fell silent.

Draco rolled up the sleeve of his left hand to the elbow. There was no mark, not even the faint metallic mark that still resided on former Death Eaters, most of which were in Azkaban. It was an answer enough.

"So it _was_ you." Harry breathed.

The Weasley brothers shifted uncomfortably. What was going on? No one knew.

Draco stood up from his perch on the steps. "We'll talk about that sometime later."

* * *

"So did you have a nice time? My brothers weren't too harsh on you, right?" 

"No, I dealt with them. I wasn't even scared." Draco proclaimed loudly.

"You looked like a little boy who was about to wet his pants."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did no – "

They were at Ginny's doorway, and Draco had kissed her hard to make her be quiet, his hands running through her wavy hair, her hands playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

When they broke apart Ginny pouted, her mouth red from kissing. "That was cheating."

"But you loved it anyway." Draco smirked, lowering his head to kiss her once more.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **whew...that was long. My longest chapter yet. 15 pages in verdana 9. It would be longer in Times New Roman. ;) I was going to split it into two chapters, but it just didn't flow. It was very fun writing the confrontation between the Weasleys and Draco, and Narcissa showing Ginny the baby pictures. HAHAHA 

I'm so glad so many of you liked the Daily Prophet part in the last chapter. That was fun too. I would say it was one of the most fun parts, right up there with the tango part. :)

I was inspired by this_beautiful_sunset on Saturday and the passing of summer into autumn and the song by Dido Sand in My Shoes and I'm going to write a one-shot Draco/Ginny. Look out for it in the next few weeks.

Yep, Emma (HALFBLOODGRL) , I live in the USA. You live in New Zealand, right? My cousin says its very pretty there. ;)

**_SHOUT OUT_** TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO PUT THIS STORY ON THEIR FAVORITES:

**Aimee Malfoy** _Alexandria J. Malfoy_ arabian00glow **AthenaetVenus** _Bambiky _Bfly-Ronaldita **BoyLuver23** _CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11 _chatterbox911 **ChloBug318** _Cinnamon Black_ Clause **crazzylady7589** _deathcook_ dejena **Devil'sSexyAngel **_die Loreley_ Dracoamor **Dracosbaby7** _DragoLoverGrl_ dreamy-crazyGirl **eliana-moran**_ Elle Esse_ Emma Carlton **entrancer **_Escritor_ Fangs of Poison **Fire331** _FirePrincessofSlytherin16_ Flirty Baby Girl **fluffypinkpeep** _Forbidden_ freedomfighter393 **Gin-Ginny** _Girl Without a Life_ Glittery Pink Faerie Princess **GoldenFawkes **_HALFBLOODGIRL_ hecate-dark-magic **hightemplar** _icejewel_ IL0VDRACO **imissdumbledore** IndrAella _Jenner_ JUzElizabeth **Kiss the Night** _kraftdiner1256_ krissygrl101 **Kylipso** _Lady Lithe_ Lalita15 **Leandra Wynn** _LeftToWonder_ life2me **lighting8star** _lightningrl17_ llamasrock101 **lucygirl07** _Luminescent Pearl_ lycanthropeluvr **malfoyfan1** _maria-83_ mell8 **miss-serpentina** _Missy38_ MistressOfDisguises **Momentyne** _Moonyk_ mrbubblesandme **Mrs.Ginny Weasley-Potter** _Nessa Telemnar_ Numbly Breaking **oddball91** _old blue _ooarienetteoo **peace-beb** _Peggz Perplexity_ princess cythera **Psellia** _PsYcHiC SeLiNa_ Qserenity2000 **rain stormraider** _ravenclaw-witch_ ravenclawfaery13193 **RaveFireI** _Rmrkblyaudacious_ SapphireBaby **Silvar** _SilverWingPhoenix_ SilvinArrow **SlytherinVixen** _SonMina_ stevania-felton **sunflowerchild** _SweeT-N-SmarT _The Elven Daughter **TheWitchHeckate **_Two.of.Spades_ wandless **Wicked Cereberus** _WiDz_ wingedcinner **xojulesxo** _XThisXBeautifulXDisasterX _xxo-harrypotterfan-oxx **zan189**

**_THANK YOU_** SO MUCH READERS AND REVIEWERS

_xoxoxoxoxo, _falling into you


	23. Surfacing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Memory, from the musical Cats

**

* * *

**

**Surfacing **

_Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new life will begin  
__-- Memory, from Cats _

"It's spring now!" Ginny chirped, looked out the window at the drying patches of snow.

Draco groaned. "Birds cooing, rabbits reproducing, April showers bringing May flowers? Come off it. You like spring as much as I do."

"I like spring some, just not as much as autumn. And it rains all the time in England, Draco."

"Whatever."

"You know the media hasn't died out yet? They're still looking for us. I went shopping for food and they just swarmed around me."

Draco shrugged, and then he smirked. "That just means we'll have to stay…inside."

Ginny didn't miss the insinuation, and she was drinking water when she heard the last remark. She spit the water out on the floor and coughed. "What?"

"I'm just kidding, Ginevra. Though it's not like I haven't thought of making out with you all day. Actually, I wouldn't mind but – " He found himself mouthing words instead of saying them.

Ginny was calmly wiping the floor of water when Draco came up behind her. She turned and said, "Yes, I put a Silencing Charm on you."

Draco mouthed something. "Why? Because you were being a bad boy." Draco's brow furrowed. "Take it off? I don't think so. It's very peaceful now, isn't it?" Draco's eyes narrowed.

The next thing she knew, she was tackled to the ground and laughing while Draco tickled her mercilessly. "Alright, I'll take it off." She grabbed her wand and flicked it in Draco's direction.

He was still on top of her, hands braced on each side of her head. Ginny felt lightheaded, as if she was dreaming, warmth pooling into her stomach. "Don't do that." Draco said firmly, but Ginny saw that his eyes were a soft grey color before he leaned down to kiss her and all she could do was close her eyes.

* * *

"Hermione, I know its like only a few weeks till your wedding, but you've got almost everything planned. Why don't you just go and relax. Ron is getting grumpy that you never spend time with him." 

Hermione scoffed. "Nonsense."

"It's not. He keeps complaining. All I hear from him now, besides 'be careful around Malfoy' and 'I fully support you Gin, but don't you think you deserve someone better than Malfoy?' are things like 'Where's Hermione?' or 'I keep telling her that I love her, but – "

"Okay, I get it. Let's just go over the setup again and then I'll let you leave."

"Thank you, Hermione. But it's really for you, you know."

They had been discussing the entrance of Hermione according to the music when Hermione blurted out, "Have you and Draco, um, done it?"

Ginny's eyes widened and her hand tightened. The paper she was holding crinkled. "No. Why?"

"You guys just seem so comfortable with each other. Usually it means that you've had sex."

"I haven't even moved in yet."

"You don't have to live together to do it. In fact, you start doing it, and then you move in."

_When did Hermione start to be so tactless? _"Hermione, we live right next to each other, what's the point of – "

"Haven't you even thought about it?"

"I have, but – " Ginny stopped, chewing on her bottom lip.

"But what?"

"I don't know if I can. I always thought that – "

Hermione sensed Ginny's uneasiness. "Never mind, Gin. Don't think about it too much. It'll happen when it happens."

As Ginny left, she couldn't help but to think about it.

* * *

"Do I have to?" 

"It would be nice if you did." Ginny said, screwing up her face into what she knew would make him say yes.

Draco sighed, why did she have to make that depraved angel face again? "I really don't want to go to your brother's birthday – "

Ginny frowned and looked up at Draco imploringly. Draco shut his eyes, then opened them and smirked. "Right then, you owe me."

Ginny brightened visibly. "What?"

"Kiss me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't you always, you greedy glutton."

"Only for you, Ginevra." Draco smirked. "Do your best."

Ginny had to step onto her tiptoes to reach up to Draco, hands on his shoulders, then lightly brushed his lips with hers and started to pull away. Draco groaned, "You're not getting away with that" and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. What began as an innocent kiss became so heated that Ginny felt her thighs hit the end of Draco's bed and they toppled over, still pressed against each other. Draco ran his lips down Ginny's neck.

Ginny's head swam. She trembled. Thoughts flew by. She couldn't do this. It was too fast.

Flying.

Molten silver.

Heat.

It was too intense. Ginny pulled away, pushing her hands into Draco's hard chest. His eyes were a dark silver that she had never seen before, a dark pool of swirling mist.

"I'm sor – " She started to say.

Draco shook his head, his rumpled hair standing on end, his eyes returning to their original grey.

They sat there. Ginny straightened her blouse and got up. "I'll just – I'll just go then."

Draco could only nod.

Later that night, Draco had lain in bed, staring up at the ceiling. They had both wanted it. He could still feel her, still feel the magic, still feel the passion.

What had made her suddenly turn aside?

He thought, and couldn't think of any reason except that perhaps it was too much for her. Or was it something else, something more sinister?

_Am I really_ the one_ for her?_

* * *

The sandy haired young man held a suitcase as he waited in line at the airport, ignoring the come hither looks of the women around him. He pulled out a creased and rumpled newspaper that had obviously spent too much time in his pocket. 

If anyone had looked closer they would have noticed that the snow in the picture was gently falling, even though the entwined couple did not move, and that the date was more than a week ago. The man sighed and thought how hard it was to get away from Ireland during spring training.

But he would get away. He had to return to England and stop this nonsense. He stepped forward to buy his ticket.

* * *

"Happy birthday dear Ron, Happy Birthday to you!" chorused the Weasley family. 

Ron blew out many candles, saying afterwards, "I'm getting too old for this," and Hermione kissed his cheek.

"You're never going to be too old," protested Ginny. "Even Bill still blows out his candles." She laughed at Bill's indignant face.

Draco, staring at the birthday cake being cut, wondered for the millionth how different his life was. There was never such boisterous singing, blowing of too many candles to count, or even the warmth that everyone radiated.

Charlie put a hand on Draco's shoulder, holding an orange wrapped box. "Hey Draco."

It was strange to have a Weasley call him by his first name, as Charlie and Bill had taken to doing. Draco declined his head. "Weasley."

Charlie shook his head exasperatedly. "Don't you ever get confused? There are six Weasleys here, according to you. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you called them by their first names, nor would it kill you."

Draco just smirked at him. "Well, Weasley number two, I will if they will."

Charlie sighed. "You'll never learn."

Everyone bustled around Ron, pushing presents in his face, clapping him on the back, the twins teasing him about his age. Draco slipped his arm away from Ginny, who didn't notice, and went out the back door.

The sky was dark and the stars glittered. The air was cool, brushing against his face.

A voice drifted from his right. "Too much for you, Malfoy?"

Draco turned to face a pair of startling green eyes. Even in the moonlight his scar was visible. "I could say the same to you." Draco replied.

"No, Ron's my best friend. It's just that – "

Draco looked at Harry, really looked at him. "The War."

Harry bowed his head slightly. "Yes."

"It's changed you."

"I try to hide it." Harry admitted.

Draco snorted, running a hand through his hair. "People who think dying is the worst thing don't know a thing about life."

"You killed your father."

"It was partly because of Dumbledore and partly because of Severus."

Harry wasn't surprised to hear the potion's master's first name. "That day you tried to kill Dumbledore, it was the end, wasn't it? You discovered it wasn't all light and glory. You had to hide from those you thought you trusted."

"You know me a lot better than you think you do."

"I saw it, when I was dueling with Voldemort. It was like you appeared and killed your father, just like that. You didn't want the honor though."

"There's no honor in that."

"But without that – "

Draco shook his head. "He was my father, Potter. You know how bad it feels, to discover that he doesn't even give a damn about his _son_, that I was just another heir, another Lucius?" He spat the name.

"He's better off dead."

"That I wholly agree with."

They were silent for a minute. Then Draco spoke again. "Dumbledore was right."

"Right about what?"

"That I wasn't a killer."

"I was there."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I was under an invisibility cloak. My father's." He added, seeing Draco's astonished face.

"I froze that day. Couldn't do it. Even though all my life I was taught that Dumbledore was just a fool, a nobody, I couldn't do it." Draco felt different, so different from when he had told Ginny.

"You said that he'd kill your family?" He didn't need to elaborate on who 'he' was.

"Yeah, my mother. I thought then that I was saving my father too, but he sided with Voldemort when I ran way, the bastard." Draco's lip curled and his eyes were metallic.

Harry couldn't imagine how Draco must have felt, forced to kill the greatest wizard of all time, to save his mother. Draco was suddenly humanized, suddenly on the same ground as he was.

"It was my initiation test." Draco said, clenching his fist. "One of the hardest initiations. My mother made an Unbreakable Vow with Snape, that he would finish my task for me if I failed."

Harry was startled. Unbreakable Vows were just that – unbreakable. Both Narcissa and Snape must have loved Draco to make such a vow. Now everything made more sense. Snape had never come back to the Order, but he _had_ fought on their side. So did Draco, it turned out.

"Didn't Voldemort ever look for you?"

"Of course. So did my father. But Severus was able to tell me if Voldemort was coming after me. He was pretty distracted, with you finding the Horcruxes."

Harry grinned, the first since they started talking. "Nice to be of service. So where'd you stay."

"The muggle world."

"Not exactly your cup of tea, of course." Harry said dryly.

"It was away from my father and Voldemort." Draco shrugged.

"Point taken."

Another minute of silence passed. They stood there, next to each other, silhouetted against the night sky.

"You know, Potter, you're not _that_ bad at all."

"Same to you Malfoy, same to you."

* * *

Ginny walked back home with Draco. It had been slightly awkward ever since that day in Draco's bedroom. Ginny had blushed red when she first saw him after that incident, but Draco just played it cool and kissed her on the forehead. 

"Goodnight, Ginevra."

"Night, Draco." She fiddled with the doorknob.

He waited for her to go in, as he always did. Suddenly Draco felt her arms around his neck and her lips against his. Then she was gone and the door closed.

Draco smiled for once instead of smirking.

On the other side of the door, Ginny leaned against the door, breathing faster than normal. She put her bag on the coffee table and went into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water, trying to calm her racing heart.

There was a noise in the darkness. Ginny frowned and reached for her pocket, feeling for her wand, when she realized it must be in her bag.

"Hello Ginny. You look good."

Seamus Finnigan came out of the darkness, smiling at Ginny.

"Seamus?" Ginny cried.

"Yes babe." Seamus continued to smile at her.

"Don't call me that! How'd you get in?"

Seamus jingled the keys in his hand at her. "You know you like it when I call you babe. It's called house keys. The ones that I still have."

"Give me those. You shouldn't be here." Ginny snarled, reaching for the keys.

He stuffed them in his pocket, out of reach. "Because you're dating Malfoy." It was not a question.

"Not only that. I will personally perform a Bat Bogey Hex if you do not shut up and leave." She grabbed her wand.

"Big words, babe. You wouldn't possibly hex me. I'm not that hard to forget."

"Want to see me try?" Ginny pointed the wand at him.

Ginny had a dangerous glint in her eyes that Seamus recognized. She _would _hex him. But he couldn't help throwing one last thought at her.

"You didn't want me to leave. You didn't. And no Malfoy is going to replace me in your life."

With that he left, and Ginny groaned.

* * *

Ginny knocked on Draco's door, which was a difficult task due to the many bundles she held in her arms. Draco opened the door, clad in only a pair of jeans. 

Ginny stared at Draco's toned chest, caught off guard.

Draco smirked. "Hello Ginevra. Enjoying the view?"

"It's rather nice." Ginny smiled. "But not the best I've seen."

"You better think it's the best." He kissed her hard, for what seemed like the first time in days, since that episode in his bedroom. When he put his arms around her, however, packages tumbled from her arms.

They separated and Ginny laughed while Draco stooped to pick up the bags. "What's this?"

"For Hermione's wedding. She wants me to help her do those little wedding favors that people get to take home. They do it in the muggle world."

"What is she planning to do?"

Ginny shrugged. "Something that involves cutting and tying endlessly. She doesn't have time so I'm helping her. Do you want to help me?"

"Only for you, Ginevra."

Minutes later they sat at the kitchen table, unraveling ribbons and opening little jars. Ginny placed a bag of candy and sprigs of a delicate white flower.

"So what do we do?"

Ginny held up the tiny round jars, about three inches tall. "You pour the candy about three-fourths full into these jars, then I'll tie the ribbon, " here she picked up the gold colored ribbon, "and place the flower in. So it'll end up looking like this." She pulled out a jar filled with candy and a single flower from yet another box. Ginny passed him the box with the jars in it and they started.

Draco was putting the red and white peppermint candy pieces in the jars when he noticed that there were names written in a flowing script on them. "Hey, Ginevra, the candy has 'Ron and Hermione' written on it."

She looked up. "Yeah, it's on the ribbon too." She showed him. "Do you know what flower this is?" She motioned to the flowers.

He squinted at the miniscule flowers. "I think it's forget-me-not. My mother has some in her garden."

"It's pretty."

They continued until Ginny discovered that Draco was sneaking some candy into his mouth.

"Ginevra. Just a few pieces. No one will notice!"

"No, no, no! It's not my candy!"

Draco ate another piece and waited for her to yell at him. _She's gorgeous when she gets mad. _He smirked inwardly. What he didn't expect was for Ginny to tackle him to the ground.

"Ouch, Ginevra!"

"You deserved it." She got off of him and held out a hand to help him up. Instead, she found herself crashing down upon Draco once again.

"You play dirty." She mumbled to his chest.

He flipped her over so she was under him. "You know you like it." He stared into her dark eyes.

That triggered a memory.

_You know you like it when I call you babe._

Oh, in Merlin's name. What about Seamus' sudden appearance?

Draco was leaning down to kiss her when the door burst open. A tall dark haired young man stood there, a suitcase in one hand and a pillow in the other. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I didn't invite you for a slumber party, Blaise."

"Oh, go put on a shirt, Draco."

"Doesn't bother Ginevra here." He motioned to the red haired girl trying half heartedly to pull herself out from under him. "Blaise, Ginevra Weasley. Ginevra, Blaise Zabini."

"Nice to meet you." Blaise paused and grinned sexily. "Though you two are busy. Sorry to interrupt."

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want?"

"My house is overrun by doxies."

Draco sighed. "I warned you, didn't I? No, but you had to act like the living dead and not light a fire or anything. You know doxies like the cold. What'd you do in Hogwarts, sleep through Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. But it's too late now. I'll just need to get rid of them. Meanwhile, I need a place to stay."

Draco understood Blaise's reluctance to return to his old manor. He relented, "Alright."

_It's great with Blaise here, _Ginny decided, watching the two fight over how much candy to pour in, or whether the flower was positioned exactly right. This was yet another side of Draco she had to discover. He seemed completely relaxed with Blaise, much like how she was with him, open and trusting.

Ginny bit her lip. How could she tell him about Seamus _now_?

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm SO sorry. I jsut couldn't update. I really wasn't planning on updating this week either, but your pitiful cries of 'update, update' made my heart ache. Though I do not appreciate complaints from people, especially those who do not review on a regular basis anyhow. I really am sorry, but if you went to my profile, I explained everything. I will explain everything in a concise version. 

IAM TIRED (go to profile for longer explanation)

yes, i was tired all this week and theweek before. I slept last night for an incredible fourteen hours. That's just not normal for me. I had a thousand tests last week from AP Comp Sci to AP Euro to the PSAT. It was madness. Ihave a life, and thoughI am flattered that so many of you love my story and wait patiently for it all week (especially you, **youngwriter56**, I'm so sorry that I didn't make sunday happy for you) , I was just so tired that I couldn't write. I just couldn't. And I don't want _anyone_ to pay for it by having a really lousy and short chapter. Especially now that we are almost reaching the end. Updates will come **_every two weeks from now on. _**I hope you can understand that. Thank you.

Anyway, about this chapter, Seamus came back, yes, he did. I hope I didn't confuse you too much with Draco and Harry's talk. They switched back and forth between several different events. Forget-me-not (the flowers in Hermione's wedding favors) mean _true love_. I thought it was fitting since it was a wedding. The red and gold allude to the Gryffindor colors at Hogwarts. Note that Draco/Ginny's relationship is getting quite complex, both inside AND out.

the 'depraved angel' phrase is from Bet Me by Jennifer Crusie. I don't own it. Nor do I own, the line that Draco says, "People who think dying is the worst thing don't know a thing about life" to Harry is from Sue Monk Kidd's The Secret Life of Bees.Both are very good books.

**Draco & Ginny forever, **thanks for review EVERY single chapter. I really appreciate it.

**Definition of Darkness, **besides loving your penname, there will definitely a confrontation. I've been looking forward to it all through the story! Good, you read my mind!

**EmmyLou32, **I absoultely love Beauty and the Beast too! Thank you for all the encouraging comments!

**ILOVEDRACO, **I'm so glad you were laughing! I have done that one too many times with other stories.

**lily, **i fully intend to finish this fic. see below for more after Match Me!

**peter-pan-equals-luv, **I'm so sorry. Words cannot express my sadness.

**Alexandria Malfoy, **yayayay, you loved the pix. So did I. It's something all mothers of the guys we date should do. ;) If you have time though, read over the chapters and you will get your answer to whether Harry really does like Ginny, espcially the first few and the ones when Draco visits the Weasleys and Harry is there. but did you get what made Harry say, 'so it was you'? I hope that was clear enough.

**Yeran85, **thank you for saying that you like the charactization and think that it's believable. I try. :)

**LeftToWonder, **yep, I loved writing that part about the pixs.

**Moonyk, **very nice, moonyk, good guess/hypothesis. In a way, if you think about it, Draco DID save Harry. He killed Voldemort's right hand man -- Lucius Malfoy.

**youngwriter56, **I feel horrible for letting you down. I'm soo sorry. Please forgive me.

**Escritor, **I sooo wish I had older brothers too! That would be so awesome. I live in Southern California, and I go to Troy. If you want to know more about me, visit my xanga site. It's on my profile. ;)

**aleja21, **yep, I lovedwriting that part too. It was very fun.

and to all the otherreviewers for the last chapter, new and old both:  
**overprotected **_stina _limegirl62crystal moon magic **alexandria j. malfoy** _wandless_ HyperSquishy PsYcHiC SeLiNa **serenity melody** _life2me _zenni SPARKLE FAIRY **PinayAko**

Please answer: **_Just wondering, how many of you think Ginny is a virgin?_** (it'll come up later)

Yes, of course! 

_No, remember Seamus?_

_I wish she were, but she isn't._

I really don't have to ask what you think of Draco, do I?

And here are my **Upcoming Fic Ideas. **I'll probably do all of them eventually, but tell me which one sounds the best, and I'll start right after Match Me ends!

_Sand in My Shoes: _Draco/Ginny romance  
Inspired by Dido's song of the same name, Ginny Weasley has a remarkably pleasant life. She's dating the world's nicest guy, has supporting parents and friends, and is about to become a full time Healer. Yet she is sent on a trip, away from her so called 'pleasant' life. How could she have known that two weeks away from England could have resulted in such disastrous events? Falling in love was the last thing she expected. Especially with a blond haired, grey eyed Adonis by the name of Draco Malfoy.

_my thoughts on the idea_: I think this is the one that I would reallyenjoy doing. Ireally likethe song, and it's really an inspiration for me:)

_Fields of Gold: _Draco/Ginny romance  
It was War. A war between good and evil, between light and darkness, and between two lovers who were caught in the midst of it all. Both are only pawns in the greater scheme of things. Ginny Weasley is sent by the Order to seduce Draco Malfoy, who in turn is to gain Ginny's trust until he learns of the Order's plans. Both know that falling in love would risk everything. But this is a story of trust and betrayal, of being lost and found, of discovering who you really are, but above all, it is a story about sacrifice.

_my thoughts on the idea: _I want to expand my horizons with this fic, though I would prefer to do it after at least one more fic. I've have done the very cute and fluff, and I want totry my hand at a darker fic.

_All I Ask Of You: _Draco/Ginny romance  
Based on Just Like Heaven with Reese Witherspoon and Mark Ruffalo. They were so different. Fire and ice. Weasley and Malfoy. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Healer and Auror. Good girl and bad boy. But when Draco Malfoy accidently angers his girlfriend and she puts a curse on him, the only thing he can do is accept his situation -- stuck with Ginny Weasley as a ghost like apparition _she _can only see until he finds a way to bring himself back to his slumbering body.

_my thoughts on the idea: M_ake note that the title is pending. I think I can do better than that, though it is a passable title. I think the hardest part of this fic would be not copying the movie too much. But it would be another fun story to write.

tell me what you think!

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

_hugs and kisses,  
_falling into you


	24. You're a Boy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Simple and Clean, sung by Utada Hikaru

(note: if the song lyrics are bothering you, please TELL ME before you go to report possible abuse or what now. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. i beg of you. i would be heartbroken if this story was deleted. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. i'm taking a chance because I love the effect that the song lyrics have on the story. I edited the first three chapters today so there were no song lyrics, and I hated it. i don't really see anything wrong with it, since I do have a disclaimer every single chapter for every single song so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't report me)

_the VIRGIN quesion: _

Yes - 5  
No - 2  
Wish she was - 2

You'll know by this chapter if you're really acute, or next chapter if you're not!

sorry this is so long, on with the chapter

**

* * *

**

**You're a Boy **

_Hold me  
whatever lies beyond this morning  
is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings  
the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
-- Simple & Clean, Utada Hikaru_

Ginny struggled to open her eyes, and once she did, she threw up an arm to shield the light pouring in from the window, ignoring the annoying beeping of her alarm. She groaned and pulled the covers up, trying to sleep just a little more before she had to go to work. The alarm ran again and she had a sudden urge to throw it against the wall.

She lurched and sat up in bed, one hand reaching for the clock to turn it off, but it wasn't where she normally left it. Ginny looked across the room, and there it was, out of place on her vanity table. She sighed, remembering Hermione's suggestion to Ginny's problem of sleeping in – to put her alarm clock where she couldn't simply turn it off, roll over, and continue sleeping.

It wasn't as if she would be fired for being late, but it seemed unfair that most of her employees would arrive much earlier than she ever did. It didn't hurt to set a good example, and that meant that she could get off work later.

Ginny meandered toward the bathroom. She mildly thought that it wasn't such a good idea to stay so late on a Sunday night, but she didn't regret it. Meeting Blaise was great. It was surprising when Blaise persuaded her to brew a lemon tea with him, claiming that he had heard of her fabulous culinary skills. When Draco tasted each of theirs, he couldn't tell the difference between them.

She felt a smile creep up as she reminisced, a toothbrush in her hand. Finishing up her morning routine, she went into the kitchen, loving the feel of the soft carpet under her bare feet, and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Clutching the coffee in two hands, she headed back to her room, intending to dress. However, all that she managed to do was drop her cup when she felt two arms encircle her waist. Her first thought was that it was Dracobut realized that she felt differently whenever she was in his arms. She felt violated, as if she shouldn't be touched.

Ginny whirled around, not noticing that the cup had smashed. She ended up stepping on one of the pieces and grimaced as she felt it embed into her foot.

"Seamus?" She stood on one foot, wrenching out the shard.

"Ginny." He was staring at her, she noticed. Or not _at _her, but at her nightgown.

"Seamus, leave."

"No." He seemed transfixed by her shoulders.

Ginny sighed and wanted her wand.

Seamus finally spoke a complete sentence. "Ginny, what are you wearing?"

"Well, Seamus, I know you are dumb enough to go sleep with my _bridesmaid_ before the wedding, but I honestly didn't think you wouldn't recognize a nightgown when you see one." she snapped, three years of worth frustration, sadness, and anger coming out with her words.

"I don't mind," he said as he attempted a sexy grin, which faded when he sneered, "You never wore something like that with me. It's for that bloody Malfoy you're shagging, isn't it?"

The tension was palpable in the room. Ginny struggled to reign in her temper. "It's really none of your concern whether I'm sleeping with Draco, but you are free to leave."

"Why isn't your hair up?"

"I didn't like it."

"You did before." Seamus shot back.

"I didn't like it." Ginny repeated.

"It looks better that way. More you." Ginny's eyes narrowed, but Seamus didn't notice and rambled on. "You've changed so much, Gin. Come back to me. We'll be the same as before. We'll be happy." With that he kissed her, pulling her face forcibly toward his.

Ginny slapped him and wiped her mouth on her arm. "That was gross. Leave and don't come back." There was nothing but fury in her voice. "We'll never get together ever again, so forget about it." She stood her ground.

Seamus looked shocked, a hand on his cheek, the redness resulting from the force of the slap spreading over his face. He left, still thinking that he would get her back.

* * *

Ginny couldn't concentrate on work that day. She had cleaned up the spilled coffee and threw away the shattered cup, but _she _felt like splitting apart. She had sat there, musing about Seamus. He was so different from the man she had fallen in love with years ago. And yet she still felt the sting of hurt…

Nor could she feel comfortable with Draco that night in his flat. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she wasn't telling him something. _Well, I'm not telling him about Seamus, _she thought. The problem was that she wasn't sure how he would react to her ex-boyfriend, no, her ex-_fiancé_. Just the fact that she had almost married the bastard just made everything more complicated.

"Ginevra? Are you alright?"

Ginny shook her head, then she nodded. She shook her head again. Upon rediscovering she had a voice, she said, "No, I'm fine." She tried to smile, but even she could sense the spuriousness of the attempt.

Draco's eyes were a soft grey. He looked her over, sensed that she wasn't telling him something, and asked, "Do you want to tell me something?"

Ginny jerked her head up. "What?" She hesitated. "No, nothing." Inwardly, she cursed herself, wincing visibly at her response. Why couldn't she just spit out the words? She got up and moved toward the kitchen, avoiding his gaze.

Draco sighed. "Alright then." He couldn't help feeling betrayed that she wouldn't tell him. _Maybe it isn't anything important, like she's tired of being hounded by the reporters day in and day out, _he thought hopefully.

Ginny came back and Draco tugged at her until she relented and curled up on his lap. He rested his cheek against her soft hair, and she snuggled into his warmth as his arms came around her.

_This is so right, _she thought sleepily. Draco was encompassing her, surrounding her until all she could feel was _Draco_, day by day. Moments later, all her thoughts were of him, her problems forgotten.

* * *

But they were back the next day. Her hands trembled as she shut off the alarm, almost waiting for another disruption from Seamus. She wondered why she didn't just tell Draco. That would solve a lot of her problems. Yet she went through her day, but got off work early and took the finished wedding favors to Hermione.

Hermione was again rushing around, checking this and that, but she stopped once she saw Ginny's face.

"Ginny? Are you okay?"

Ginny nodded too enthusiastically, clearly showing her distress. She blinked rapidly, as if she was trying hard not to cry. "No."

Hermione was reminded of Ginny's wedding. She had said the same thing in the same tone. Hermione had never forgotten the despair in her voice that day. "What's wrong?" she said gently.

"Seamus – "

"Gin, don't tell me that you're still, " Hermione paused, "pining over him?"

Ginny shook her head. "No."

"So what's wrong?" Hermione pressed."

"He's back." Ginny said in a rush, the words running together.

Hermione's eyes widened and she sat down abruptly. "Bloody hell."

Ginny nodded.

It was clear to Hermione what had happened. Seamus had obviously found out about Draco and came back to take Ginny, the woman who had been a mere girl when he had left her. "That bastard." she whispered.

Ginny murmured, "I don't know what to do."

"Has he done anything?" Hermione's lips were pursed in a very McGonagall-like fashion.

"Not really, but he's asked me to go back to him – "

Hermione cut her off. "You can't even be _considering_ that."

"No, I'm not. But what about Draco? I need to tell him."

"Then do it."

"I can't. And he knows something is up. I can sense it." Ginny wailed.

"You need to tell him, Gin." Ginny tried to interrupt, but Hermione keep talking. "No have to. Before he finds out on his own."

* * *

Draco was over at Ginny's for dinner that night. He couldn't help noticing that she was extremely nervous, dropping plates and missing the pot when she poured the water in for boiling. He finally had to stop her and order something from the diner on the corner so she wouldn't hurt the dinner or herself.

They sat there, a box of take-out and a bottle of pumpkin juice between them. Ginny nibbled half-heartedly at her food, her thoughts clearly elsewhere. Draco watched her, noticing the faint redness of her eyes and the painfully alert way she was sitting, as if she expected something to jump out at her.

Draco had to excuse himself from the table, telling Ginny he had to go to the bathroom. He leaned against the counter, splashing cool water on his face. _What in Merlin's name is wrong?_ he wondered over and over again.

Coming out of the bathroom, he faced the guestroom that he had stayed in so many months ago, that one time when he had locked himself out of his flat. He felt an urge to go in there. Perhaps everything would be clearer once he buried himself briefly in those lavender smelling sheets.

Once he entered the room, however, the first smell that wafted toward him was not the delicate lavender he remembered. Instead, it smelled faintly masculine, a sickly sweet smell that overpowered his senses.

Draco wrinkled his nose. What he saw next made him dizzy.

There on the slightly mussed sheets was a black tie. Beside it lay a coat. Not just any coat, a man's coat. He picked it up, fingering the expensive fabric.

It was like a nightmare.

He walked out, grabbing the coat and tie on the way out. He stormed toward the dinner table, where Ginny stood up upon seeing him.

"I need to talk to you." Her tone was resolute.

He held up the tie. "Damn right you do."

Ginny stared at him. "What – "

"Don't do that, Ginevra. It's just not attractive." he snapped.

"I really have no clue – " she drifted off when she finally saw the tie in Draco's hand. "What is that?"

"Well, it's a tie."

"I know. But it's not yours."

"I know it's not mine." He held up the coat. "Neither is this. I found them in the guest bedroom, on top of the bed."

Ginny's eyes widened as the significance came to her. "Shit."

* * *

Seamus hummed to himself as he walked toward Ginny's flat. He muttered, "Malfoy must have found the tie by now, it's nearly been a week," and snickered as he thought of the fight that must have occurred.

Ginny was probably heartbroken, and who was there to pick up the pieces? He laughed out loud.

Seamus twirled the key to the flat around his finger, walking up the steps. _The first thing to do_, he thought, _is to get us a decent flat._ Of course, she would have to move to Ireland. It wouldn't do for her to stay in England while he played Quiddith for Ireland.

_I still love her and she must still love me. _Everything would be like it once had.

* * *

Draco growled. "Explain."

"Listen, please, I didn't do anything!" she pleaded before she was overrun by a torrent of words.

"The hell you did! I find a room reeking of cologne and some guy's clothes on your bed and you still have the gall to lie to me. Just admit it. Was I not good enough for you? You could have just said so." He turned and left for the kitchen, too angry to face her.

_Seamus, _Ginny thought, _it must have been him who planted those things. What a fool I was, not to have noticed it. _Before she could voice the thought, the door swung open.

"Ginny?" Seamus came through the door.

"I thought I told you not to come back." Ginny said quietly, too tired and heart heavy to yell.

"Gin, my love, has that cheating bastard left you already?"

"Leave. It's none of your business."

Seamus gritted his teeth. This wasn't the way it was supposed to work. She was supposed to come crying to him, telling him what a stupid git Malfoy was, how she wanted to go back to him. The anger blinded him and words poured out of his mouth. Words he hadn't meant to say. "What do you mean, it's none of my business? I am _going_ to get you back. It should have worked _already_."

Draco walked out of the kitchen. His eyes held a steely glint that Ginny had seldom seen. They swept over Seamus, and Draco's jaw clenched.

"You son of a bitch. It just wasn't enough to break Ginevra's heart, was it? You had to come here and destroy her again." And to think he nearly succeeded. If he hadn't come through the door, bragging about taking her back again, Draco would have left Ginny right then and there. Betrayal was something he couldn't take, not after …everything.

Seamus' jaw dropped. "What are you doing here?" He was supposed to be _gone._

Ginny grinned savagely. "It's over, Seamus."

Seamus realized his fatal mistake. He had arrived at the most critical time for Draco to break up with Ginny. He had put everything out into the open.

Draco wasn't finished. "You're pathetic. You left her and now your expecting her to crawl back to you. Well, we have news for you, Finnigan." Here Draco crossed the room to Ginny's side and put an arm around her. "You aren't going to break us up. So as Ginevra here said, give up."

Seamus clenched his fist. "As if you could ever make her feel what I made her feel. You're a Malfoy. Nothing but a Malfoy. The low of the lowest. One day she's going to wake up next to you and wonder why she ever dated you." Her turned to Ginny. "And you. You know why a slept with _her_? Because you were never any good."

Ginny's face fell. Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears. She turned to Draco and buried her face in his chest. His arms came protectively around her.

"Think about what I said. You'll regret everything." Seamus left, slamming the door behind him.

Draco stood there, holding Ginny. He took a deep breath.

"Ginevra, please don't cry. We'll talk, okay? Don't worry. Just sit tight – " he placed her on the sofa, watching helplessly as she curled up around a pillow, sobbing. "— and I'll be back before you know it."

He thought quickly once he was outside. Seamus was an idiot; he was probably walking down those steps. Draco ran toward them, thundering down them.

He caught up with Seamus in the lobby. He felt in his pocket for his wand. He cursed himself when he couldn't find it, meaning that he'd left it upstairs.

It didn't matter. "Finnigan!" he called. When Seamus turned, Draco punched him.

Seamus crashed to the floor, cradling his jaw. He got up, but Draco placed a foot on his chest, preventing any further movement.

"See here, you bastard. You're so lucky I have to get back to Ginevra. I could stay here and punch you all day. That was for Ginevra. You have no right to say that to her. You're also in luck, because you won't have to apologize, because you're never going to see her again. So give up and go crawling back to Ireland. Or better yet, go to hell."

Draco left, looking like a fallen angel as he strode toward the stairs again.

* * *

Ginny was still crying when he walked inside the flat. She didn't even know why she was crying. Maybe it was the hurt all over again, how she had been dumped so harshly at the alter. Or maybe because she was feeling insecure again. Or maybe it was because what Seamus had said was partly true.

Draco sat next to her.

She lifted her head, tears still running down her face. Then she turned away from him, unable to face his gaze. It was like he could see right through her.

"Ginevra – "

Her voice came out choked. "Tell me you cursed him with something horrible."

"No, I didn't. I punched him."

Ginny sat up, her tears drying unexpectedly. She faced him, smiling sadly. "Really?"

"Yeah. The first time I did that. We Malfoys have class, you know."

Ginny laughed softly. "You do."

Draco was reminded painfully of Seamus' words.

_As if you could ever make her feel what I made her feel. You're a Malfoy. Nothing but a Malfoy. The low of the lowest. One day she's going to wake up next to you and wonder why she ever dated you._

Draco shook his head. Now was not the time to worry about that. He looked at Ginny. "Ginevra, you know I – I didn't mean to – I shouldn't have – "

Ginny shook her head. "No, it's my fault." She knew it was hard for Draco to apologize. "I was going to tell you." There was a sharp intake of breath. It was time to tell the truth, the whole truth. "He came in here about a week ago."

Draco snarled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ginny turned away again. Her voice was small when she answered. "I thought I could handle it on my own. Get rid of him once and for all. Forever."

Draco suddenly realized something. Even now, what damage Seamus had done was still there, no matter what he had done to soothe it. It was something she needed to come to terms with. Only she could overcome this.

He started speaking again. "Ginevra. I've told you before, and I'll tell you this forever. You're a wonderful person. You're kind, you 're beautiful, you're intelligent. There is no reason at all why anyone should leave you. He'd be a fool to let you go." _The words are old but always true_, Draco thought. He closed his eyes. He hated to press it now, but he needed to ask. "Did you – did you actually – did you sleep with him?"

Ginny looked up, into his deep silver eyes. Slowly, she shook her head. "No."

Draco kissed her, hard, the rush of warmth both from the woman he was kissing and the revelation that Ginny had never been with the bastard surrounding him.

He finally let her go, and she smiled at him, a genuine smile.

"Then why did he say – "

Ginny shrugged. "I guess he knew I would take it a different way. I refused to sleep with him, see? He kept asking, but I always said no."

There was more to the story, but Ginny couldn't speak because Draco had reached for her again.

* * *

It was amazing how much better Ginny felt the next day. It was unlikely that Seamus would come back to harass her. But there was just something that she needed to do…

"Grace?"

"Yes Ginny?" Grace said as she peeked through the door.

"Do you think you can just put the remaining work on my desk? I'll be back later." Ginny said.

Grace nodded. "Sure."

Ginny walked out the door, striding confidently, her manner revealing that her pulse beat faster or how she wanted to run back to work. Within minutes, she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hi Tom, " she greeted the bartender, "Do you think you can help me?"

"Of course. " he said, smacking his toothless gums together. "What can I do for you, Miss Weasley?"

"I need to know which room Seamus Finnigan is staying in." Ginny figured that the only hotel-like place for wizards around this area was the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom eyed her. "Alright." He consulted a worn notebook that looked like it had seen better days. "He's in room 18. It's just upstairs and down the third hallway, to the right."

"Thank you, Tom."

She climbed the stairs, dreading what she would find at the top. Reaching room 18, she knocked on the door.

Seamus had been packing, judging by the way the suitcase was open behind him and the socks he was folding in his hands. He was surprised, but the surprise turned into a grin, which turned into a grimace when he stretched a muscle in his bruised face.

Ginny inwardly laughed at Seamus' visage. _Draco really did a number on him, _she thought. _Serves him right. _"Seamus? I just need to talk to you." She paused and added quickly, "I won't take long."

"Take all the time you need." Seamus obviously thought she had come back to him.

"I'm not coming back to you." It was blunt, but it was all for the best right now. Seamus' face fell.

"What? Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm saying goodbye." Ginny's face was calm.

"Right." Seamus' eye twitched.

"First of all, I just want to say that you're not a bad person. You just made bad choices and you're not for me."

"Who are you to come here and lecture me on – "

"Listen. But I'm happy now. I'm sorry if that angers you, but I am. I've never been happier."

"He's a bloody Malfoy! Did you forget – "

"No I didn't. I just simply saw a different side of him. He'll always be Draco Malfoy, but he's matured. I'm going to be with him."

Seamus yelled, "No, you can't. Why can't you just come back? I love you, Gin. Please." He knelt at her feet, looking up at her through those blue eyes. Those blue eyes that she had once loved.

Silver.

Not blue.

Silver.

Ginny sank unto her knees to face Seamus. She laid a hand on his cheek and clasped his hand in her other one. "I did love you. But whatever happened between us ended it. You fell in love with a girl, Seamus. I'm a woman now. And I need a man, not a boy."

She gently removed her hand from his. Looking back one last time, she saw him kneeling there, staring after her, utter defeat in his blue eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **eventful chapter, wasn't it? It was hard for me to write. But I was very emotional about it. I almost started crying when I wrote the end to this. Gosh, i'm so _pathetic_. I was tired again because I went to this useless wedding. You know, these asian weddings, unlike american ones, take FOREVER. they serve you like 10 dishes, then they play all this traditional music and expect you to dance to it. i tried, but I failed. anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too complex for you. i think the hardest thing about this chapter wasn't the plot, but character development and the motives for the things they did. but ask questions, i don't mind at all ;)

OMG. i was looking in today and i found all these Draco/Ginny art. it was **_totally amazing_**. if you haven't seen it, you must. YOU MUST! it's so **_fabulous and beautiful_**. especially the ones done by _Faith Akiyami_ or something. once you see one of hers, you'll notice her style. it's wonderful and it made my day. _Draco is very SEXY in those pics_.

about my next fic, I've sort of started on Sand in My Shoes, just for fun. Do you want a preview?

but that doesn't mean that I won't take anymore comments about my other fic ideas. keep them coming!

so far, it looks like this:

Sand in My Shoes - 6  
Fields of Gold - 3  
All I Ask Of You - 6

by the way, thank you for all your wonderful reviews! it really boosted my confidence in writing and story weaving (i made that word up) I sat there on Monday with a cup of steaming hot _lemon tea_ and read all of them! and so many new reviewers! don't just review this one time! keep reviewing . i'd **love to hear from you** beyond just one review! school HAS been slightly better, though I was slightly depressed for a while because I thought I would have to drop to regular Trig/Pre Calc (and maybe i still do), but whatever.

**HpMaGik, **wow, I never really thought that this was like the Notebook. What do you mean by that? The style or plot or ... I dunno.

**Ethuiliel, **is it really a cliffy? I'm sorry.

**HollyH, **thank you for the compliment...i think ;)

**JassXOXO, **I'm sorry for making you wait. But paitience is indeed a virture!

**Wizzabee, **upon your comment, I realized that two weeks is fast, and I changed it to a month. it gives me more time to build up their relationship anyway. it's just the way i write. and i totally agree with the whole Hollywood thing, though those movies are sweet and cute. good for breakups!

**EmmyLou32, **thanks for noticing that i did indeed go deeper into their relationship. and there were a lot of possibilities for Ginny -- whether she was a virgin or not :) wow. i feel guilty for being so drama queenish -- you sound like you have more than me to do!

**HarryGinnyfan23, **Draco has kinda taken care of Seamus, hasn't he?

**LeftToWonder, **yeah, i figured most people like romantic comedy, but I want to expand my horizons too. ;)

**youngwriter56,**remember I asked all of you whether you wanted Seamus to come back, and most people did, so here he is. of course, he's probably gone now. we've seen the last of him...

**SerenityMelody, **HAHAHAHAH...Seamus flushing his head... HAHAHAHAHA

**SilvinArrow, **that was very cute, your review. it was almsot like an advertisment

**FeistySprite, **well, your review matched your name. Seamus got what he deserved

**Atriel, **I was considering Seamus crashing Hermione's wedding, you know, the whole, I'm going to a wedding, and Seamus panics and thinks Ginny's going to marry Draco when it's really Hermione's wedding, but that's just too cliche for me. i always thought it was a funny idea, though

**SnowySleigh, **i'm letting Seamus off easy. he doesn't have to deal with a hundred punches from the Weasley boys. no, i'm just kidding. i wanted to focus on the relationships between Seamus, Ginny, and Draco and how they overcome their problems.

**Definition of Darkness, **we find out that Ginny is probably a virgin, but not why. ie, we doing know her thinking yet.

**aislin, **good character evaluation. very very nice. you're one step ahead of the block

**lucygirl07, **again, good reading of my minute and very subtle details (though you could describe the running away from Draco so fast differntly)

**Escritor, **i know, it's really funny. sometimes, when my friends go somewhere and they say their from Southern California, they get asked whether they live in Orange County (OC) HAHAHA. which, incidently, many of my friends do. and as for the whole bloody hell thing, i loved that!

**IL0VEDRAC0, **yes, it is rather confusing with the whole 'so it was you' thing. the short and long of it is that Harry probably vaguely saw Draco kill Lucius (i imagine it's hard to see on a battlefield and you're trying to kill Voldemort), but it was never publicly announced in the papers because Draco didn't want it to, though most of the Order knows something about it. it just was never confirmed for them, and Harry. when Draco showed Harry that he had no Death Eater mark, Harry knew immediately that it was Draco who killed Lucius.

**Alexandria J. Malfoy, **yep, a shirtless Draco, i'm drooling... check out those pics from those would really make you light-headed. i know i stopped breathing for a second there...

**Alexandria Malfoy, **Blaise is a good character, isn't he. I know i really didn't base him off the book too much...but he's great. :)

**batsydoodles, **thanks for saying it's not sappy and cliche! i'm glad it doesn't come across as such

**DragonLoverGrl, **your ideas are all very good, and some of them ARE true. i like fluff too! is your name really Letitia? that's a beautiful name!

**Moonyk, **that's a hard question to answer, the one that you asked why Seamus would want her when he's the one that left? well, I suppose that he's jealous, first of all, that Ginny found someone else. they didn't part on exactly good terms, right? so i figured that he would want her back at all costs. I'm pretty sure that Seamus slept with the bridesmaid intentionally, whether he was drunk or not, but that doesn't mean he didn't want Ginny to go. He probably thought that Ginny would never find out.

**zan189, **Ginny being a virgin is a tough question, isn't it? you have lots of ideas on that, and I love it! I'm sorry that you got the impression that Draco and Ginny slept with each other already, but everything will be VERY clear next chapter. I also apologize for the cliche of having Seamus come back. I know it was, but I couldn't help it. It also serves an important factor for later...you see, things are starting to build up. Draco IS a prick! HAHAHA. I hope you can see Just Like Heaven. It's a great movie.

I also would like to thank the following reviewers:

**HyperSquishy **_peter-pan-equals-love_ wandless **ebonyS2** _Aleja21_ mell8 **die Loreley** _slymom_ silvar **PsYcHiC SeLiNa** _MorganisM-Lve_ Moonlight Princess **stina** _overprotected_ Draco & Ginny forever

**Upcoming Fic Ideas**

_Sand in My Shoes: _Draco/Ginny romance  
Inspired by Dido's song of the same name, Ginny Weasley has a remarkably pleasant life. She's dating the world's nicest guy, has supporting parents and friends, and is about to become a full time Healer. Yet she is sent on a trip, away from her so called 'pleasant' life. How could she have known that two weeks away from England could have resulted in such disastrous events? Falling in love was the last thing she expected. Especially with a blond haired, grey eyed Adonis by the name of Draco Malfoy.

ideas: remember i've kind of started on this one :) it's fun. preview?

_Fields of Gold: _Draco/Ginny romance  
It was War. A war between good and evil, between light and darkness, and between two lovers who were caught in the midst of it all. Both are only pawns in the greater scheme of things. Ginny Weasley is sent by the Order to seduce Draco Malfoy, who in turn is to gain Ginny's trust until he learns of the Order's plans. Both know that falling in love would risk everything. But this is a story of trust and betrayal, of being lost and found, of discovering who you really are, but above all, it is a story about sacrifice.

ideas: again, i would really love to write this, but it takes a certain level of skill and maturity to do it, and i need to practice more, i think

_All I Ask Of You: _Draco/Ginny romance  
Based on Just Like Heaven with Reese Witherspoon and Mark Ruffalo. They were so different. Fire and ice. Weasley and Malfoy. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Healer and Auror. Good girl and bad boy. But when Draco Malfoy accidently angers his girlfriend and she puts a curse on him, the only thing he can do is accept his situation -- stuck with Ginny Weasley as a ghost like apparition _she _can only see until he finds a way to bring himself back to his slumbering body.

ideas: yeah, this is going to be cute. would you still like it if i put a music sort of spin on it? that would make it so fun to write. i'm planning the title to change to _Moonlight Sonata. _Esta bien?

_much love,  
_falling into you


	25. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, The Book of Love sung by Peter Gabriel, or Sonnet 116 written by William Shakespeare

Note: if you want to, listen to Pachebel's Canon in D while you read this...it was what I was listening to when I wrote it ;) absolutely beautiful

**

* * *

**

**The Wedding **

_The book of love is long and boring  
And written very long ago  
It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes  
And things we're all too young to know  
But I…  
I love it when you give me things  
And you…  
You ought to give me wedding rings  
-- The Book of Love, Peter Gabriel_

Narcissa hummed as she flipped through the dress robes in Madam Malkin's. She had no clue what had possessed Draco to allow her to actually get out of the house. Not that she minded, of course. It was a beautiful Sunday morning. It was just a shame that it had nearly been seven or eight months since she had faked her illness and Draco _still _hadn't gotten married.

_I won't have to wait much longer_, she told herself, remembering the way Draco had looked at Ginny when they had dinner together. Lucius had never looked at her like that. It was love. No one could possibly deny that.

She giggled like a young girl as she called for Madam Malkin to show her where the wedding gowns were.

* * *

Draco had his feet on top of the coffee table, while Blaise lounged in an equally lazy fashion next to him, reading the newspaper. Draco sipped a cup of coffee and surveyed his flat. It was still furnished in a very bachelor-like fashion. It was clean and neat, but there wasn't any connection to the flat, like Ginny's. There were no little touches here and there, a painting or two, no decorative items placed on the mantle, except for the orb Ginny had given him last Christmas. The flat was purely practical and functional. 

"How's Puddlemere United doing?" Draco asked.

"Wood's still going strong. Made over twenty saves last weekend against the Cannons."

Draco scoffed. "Anyone can beat the Cannons. You and me alone can beat the Cannons."

Blaise chuckled as he said, "Not if we're on your Silver Arrows."

"Shut up, Blaise," Draco grumbled. "It wasn't my fault that the Silver Arrows went berserk on me. Some of my workers had to stay in the hospital for a week after that incident. It's not like I needed it anyway. The Firebolt line is good enough for now."

"You're the businessman, Draco."

"Give me the paper," Draco said.

Blaise passed the rest of the Daily Prophet to Draco, who pulled out the business section and began reading. A few minutes passed by before Blaise put down the sports section he had been reading and spoke.

"How's Narcissa? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's doing good. Better than ever, since she found out about Ginny."

"I would imagine so. She really wants those grandchildren."

Draco sighed. The sense of betrayal was fading away, but it was still there. It was a constant reminder of how he had been lied to. It wasn't that he was naïve enough to think that he'd never been lied to; it was just that she was his _mother._

"I let her go to Diagon Alley today."

Blaise eyebrows rose. "Why?"

"She's bored. I can tell. I visited her and besides the fact that she was blatantly hinting me about when Ginny and I would be married ninety nine percent of the time, she's definitely bored."

"You haven't told her that you know, have you?" Blaise's voice carried a note of panic Draco didn't miss.

"No, I haven't, " Draco sighed again and continued, "but I have to. Soon. I'm getting tired of pretending that I don't know. Plus, even if I tell her, there shouldn't be any reason _she _should be upset – "

"Draco, she has every right to be upset. No mad or angry in the way that you were, but in that she would feel guilty for making you feel that way. Or she would feel that it was all for naught. Don't let your pride get in the way of joy."

Draco wasn't really listening. "She's the one that lied to me. She's been lying to me for over half a year. That's a long time to hold a secret. Personally, I don't think she feels any remorse at all."

"She will once she knows that you uncovered her plot," Blaise retorted.

Draco guffawed. "And who told me? I think your ass would be in trouble." He slapped Blaise on the back and they both laughed, forgetting about Narcissa and her plot to get herself grandchildren.

* * *

"Hermione, please stop worrying." 

"What's there not to worry?" Hermione spoke archaically, out of breath from running everywhere. "What if the cake doesn't turn up? What if the priest falls ill? What if Ron decides not to marry me? What if –"

"Hermione, there are a thousand what ifs, but the main focus is that you are getting married." Ginny stressed the last few words, patting Hermione on the back. "You should be worried about what you're going to wear to bed that night, not if Ron is going to leave you – which he isn't," Ginny added quickly.

Harry chuckled as he watched his best friend fuss over the placement of the flowers. Hermione would always be Hermione. He walked over to the two women, his green eyes sparkling with mirth.

Ginny saw him cross the room. "Hey Harry, how's it going?"

He nodded at her, then he turned to Hermione. "Come on, Hermione, relax, will you? It's a few days before your dream wedding and you _need _to rest or you're going to pass out at the alter. Then I'll have to deal with an inconsolable Ron."

"Yeah, Harry and Ron will get pissed at the closest muggle bar they can find, " Ginny added, smiling at Harry, who winked at her, "and start singing the latest Weird Sisters love song."

"Naw, Ron'll crash at my place and pig out on ice cream and wear sweatpants all day while reading all the magazines that have the Cannons in them, " Harry contradicted.

Hermione laughed. "Knowing Ron, he _will _probably do all the things you mentioned."

Ron walked in just in time to hear Hermione last statement. "What?" he asked. He came behind Hermione and wrapped strong arms around her waist, making her giggle as he kissed her on the neck. "I will do what?"

"Nothing," Hermione said, sneaking glances out of her laughing hazel eyes at Ginny and a grinning Harry. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Draco lay in bed that night, bare arms crossed behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. 

_As if you could ever make her feel what I made her feel. You're a Malfoy. Nothing but a Malfoy. The low of the lowest. One day she's going to wake up next to you and wonder why she ever dated you._

The whole Seamus incident seemed to have faded from Ginny's mind, for she no longer looked uncomfortable at all around him, nor did she seem saddened by the fact that he was ever there. But for Draco, it was only the beginning of doubt.

_As if you could ever make her feel what I made her feel. _

Of course he loved Ginny. Ginny obviously loved him. She hadn't slept with Seamus. But she didn't seem to want to with him either. He could feel her against him, warm and yielding when he kissed her, yet she pulled away. Nor did he want to push her, after what happened recently. _Seamus is an idiot_, he told himself, a_n idiot who couldn't keep what he had. He threw it all away. I won't ever do that. _And yet, the words still echoed within his head.

_You're a Malfoy. Nothing but a Malfoy. The low of the lowest._

There was a time when he was proud to be a Malfoy. He was at the top of the wizarding world. No one had more power, prestige, or prosperity than a Malfoy. Then he was ashamed of himself, hiding from his father, working as a waiter in a muggle restaurant. He had learned humility then, to put himself in other people's shoes, trying to make up his _own_ mind on what he thought of the world. It had been good for him. He wasn't ashamed of himself now, but he was still a Malfoy. One day he would take up his name once again and move into that old manor that had been in his family for countless generations and start a new generation, hopefully with the woman he loved.

_One day she's going to wake up next to you and wonder why she ever dated you. _

It wasn't going to come down to that, was it? So what if he was a Malfoy? Did Ginny care at all?

He didn't like feeling this doubt. He was a Malfoy, however horrible that was in others' eyes, and he would always be. There had and always would be a sense of confidence around him, and he hated to feel vulnerable and lost, especially over a few words from an idiot.

The questions flew through his mind, and he couldn't think clearly. He fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Ginny sighed happily as she leaned back against Draco's hard chest. She trailed a finger down his arm. They were in her flat before the rehearsal dinner that night, enjoying the peace and quiet before all the celebrations tomorrow. Draco had gotten a last minute invitation to Hermione's wedding and he wouldn't pass up a chance to poke fun at the new couple or spend the whole night with Ginny by his side. 

But he was thinking about something else.

Ginny felt him stiffen and looked at him.

"Is everything alright?"

Draco snapped back, annoyed for no particular reason at all. "I'm fine. Quit asking."

Ginny sat up, hurt. "I only asked once, you butthead."

"Calling me names now, are we?" Draco drawled. "How immature."

"Don't you dare say that! I was only concerned about you."

"You can stop. I'm fine."

"Like I'll really believe _that,_" Ginny shot back.

"You should."

Ginny huffed and picked herself off of Draco and stormed toward the kitchen, slamming the door behind her.

Later, Ginny and Draco were in the kitchen, baking cookies. Draco hadn't apologized, but Ginny felt bored, so they had gone out to buy flour, sugar, and such. Draco was in a better mood, but he still complained the whole way, saying that cooking was not a man's work. He was still doing so as Ginny poured milk into a mixing bowl.

"Ginevra, this is ridiculous. I am a – "

"Don't do your whinny 'I am a man' thing, okay? Grow up, Draco, you can do this." She handed him the bowl. "Mix."

"That's not what I was going to say, Miss Know-It-All," he growled, "I was going to say I was a Malfoy, and Malfoy don't do such menial labors."

Ginny turned around and stared at him. "What?" It was surprising to have Draco say the same words that he had been spitting out all through her Hogwarts years. Something was wrong and both of them knew it.

Draco grimaced inwardly at the look on her face. He hadn't meant to say that. He hadn't meant to say or do a lot of things, actually.

"Never mind, Ginevra." He took the spatula and started mixing as quickly as he could.

It wasn't long before something happened.

"Draco, I told you to dust the cookie sheet with flour, not pour it!"

He gave her a scathing look only went skin deep. "I am a man, " he announced proudly, "and I don't know what you are blabbering about when you say 'dust'."

Ginny gasped. "You chauvinistic pig!" She laughed at threw some of the excess flour at him.

It caught him full in the face, making his nose powdery white. "You asked for it, Ginevra."

Within seconds they were in a full-blown flour fight, throwing as much flour at each other. Everything that had happened before was momentarily forgotten. It was over as soon as it started, as Draco began to sneak kisses every time he threw a handful at her.

"Draco! Stop, that isn't fair."

"I don't play fair." He kissed her again as she swiped blindly at him, trying to blink away the flour he had thrown.

He forgot about the fight when she kissed back, hot and insistent. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her gently against the counter, still not breaking away.

When they came up for air, Ginny took a finger and smeared a little bit of flour on his cheek, smiling. Draco shook his head at her and kissed her again, this time on her nose, which was still coated with flour. There was a smudge of white on his lips when he straightened, looking at her with those beautiful silver eyes.

Draco released Ginny and she went to properly put the cookies into the oven, instructing him to clean the kitchen up.

Draco chuckled softly as he looked again at the kitchen. Most of it was covered in the flour they had thrown, though the majority of it was on the floor. He waved his wand at the mess, making the flour disappear and the mixing bowls fly over to the sink. He picked up the extra flour and sugar in their packages and put them in the pantry.

Ginny finished putting little scoops of cookie dough on the sheet, and slid them into the oven. She turned around the see Draco leaning in the doorway. He was in a very masculine stance with his hands in the pocket of his loose jeans.

He looked pensive, his eyes unreadable as he stared at her. She walked up to him, slipping her arms around his shoulders as his arms came around her waist. His piercing eyes swept over all of her, memorizing her chocolate brown eyes, the milky skin, her wavy red locks of hair.

She fleetingly wondered what had happened when he bent down and kissed her, and it was somehow saddening. He lingered just a bit too long when she drew back, as if he wanted to savor the kiss.

"Ginevra?"

Ginny looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Yes?"

He took a deep breath. "Does it matter – " He paused and continued. "Does it matter that I'm a Malfoy?" There was so much more he wanted to blurt out, but he contained himself.

_You're a Malfoy. Nothing but a Malfoy. _

Her eyes widened and she stiffened in his arms. "What?"

He looked at her, staring deep into her eyes. "Please Ginevra, just tell me."

_You're a Malfoy. _

She looked at him incredulously. She had never heard him plead, except for the time he had done so on behalf of his mother, when they had coffee at Starknuts. "What do you mean?" Her voice cracked. "Why are you asking me this?"

_Nothing but a Malfoy. _

Draco didn't want to mention Seamus, lest he look incredibly stupid in front of her. "Just tell me."

She sighed. "Let's sit down, okay?"

Draco braced himself for the worst. Words blurred together in his head.

_A Malfoy... _

"I want to know what brought this up, " Ginny started as they sat on the sofa. Draco opened his mouth to say that he couldn't possible tell her, and she raised a hand to stop him. "But I know you're not ready or you won't tell me. That's fine. I'll give you my answer."

Draco had never felt so sick in his life, and that included the time when he had wondered whether Ginny would ever go to him or not. Funny, how this was practically the same situation.

"I couldn't say that I don't care that you're a Malfoy."

Draco's throat closed up and he nearly choked trying to swallow.

"Because it's part of who you are. I can't just love you without loving who you are. You couldn't help being born a Malfoy any more I could have chosen to be a Weasley. It's part of you."

Draco spoke, "Then why?" Ginny looked at him, confused. "Why are you with me?" he clarified.

She laughed, and the tension evaporated slightly. "I could go on forever." Her eyes betrayed her thoughts. Pure love shone through and Draco could see that.

They looked at each other, swirling silver against steadfast brown. They sat there, lost in their own world.

* * *

After the rehearsal dinner, which mostly consisted of a blushing Hermione, a beaming Ron, and great food, Ginny pushed Draco in the direction all the Weasleys and Harry were going for some sort of bachelor party, while Ginny left with Hermione and a few other girls to do whatever girls did when they were together. 

Draco walked stiffly by Harry, muttering, "What's going on?"

Harry grinned at him, as if they had been friends since that first day on the train. "A bachelor party. You know, to sort of celebrate Ron's last night of being a bachelor. We're having quite a mild one, no strippers or anything like that."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Weasley couldn't handle strippers anyhow."

Harry shrugged noncommittally. "So we're just going to have a few drinks and tease Ron about married life."

Draco gave him a predatory grin. "Sounds like a plan."

They went into a pub, and gathered around the bar, ordering drinks from the bartender.

"Two butterbeers, please."

"Me too."

"One firewhiskey."

"What are you ordering a firewhiskey for, Malfoy? Hoping to drink away the fact that you're here with a bunch of Weasleys?"

Bill smacked Fred on the head. "Shut up, Fred. If you were at least decent toward him, he would probably be the same to you." Fred protested as Draco smirked at Fred, passing the grappling brothers to get his firewhiskey.

Bill released Fred, who immediately steered his comments toward Ron, who was currently gulping down a butterbeer.

"So Ron, have you done the dirty deed yet?"

Ron choked and George whacked his back.

Percy frowned at Fred. "Could you be any more crude?"

"We're all not prudes, you know Percy, ol' boy." George grinned.

"I really don't want to think of my little brother having sex."

Charlie winced at the thought too, but said, "You're an idiot, Fred."

"What?"

There were so many voices at this time Draco gave up on following the conversation so closely and sipped his firewhiskey instead, though he was more amused than annoyed by the shouting and arguing.

"I resent that!"

George laughed. "So do I! I'm his twin, after all."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ron was calling above the ruckus.

"Why do they live together then? Come on, Fred, Hermione moved in for a reason."

"Isn't it just a stage all couples go through?"

Here Draco lifted his head and stared at Fred.

"Bloody hell, mate, you've never asked Angelina – "

Bill cut off Ron's soon-to-be lewd comment. "It's whatever you want it to be." He directed this at Fred.

Fred said snidely. "You _would_ know, wouldn't you – "

" – you're the one who dated Fleur, veela extraordinaire, " George finished, and the twins made kissy-kissy noises at him. Bill blushed, turning the same color Ron had just turned earlier when he had been hacking.

"What our wonderful older brother is trying to say, " Charlie interrupted the twins' merciless teasing of Bill, "is that you can live with your significant other and obviously one of the reasons would be easier access to each other, or you don't do that. It's really that simple."

George elbowed Fred in the stomach. "Told you so." They focused their attentions back on Ron, who visibly shrank back as they teased him.

Draco sat there, his firewhiskey clutched in his hand halfway to his mouth, but he didn't notice. _It's not really that simple, is it? _he thought. He couldn't say that he'd never slept with a woman before, but he couldn't say that any of his girlfriends had actually moved in with him either. He'd never been that intimate with a woman before, nor did he ever find the need to do so.

But now that Ginny was his…

He was jerked out of his thoughts when one of the Weasleys bumped his shoulder as they passed him. Harry was perched on the barstool next to him, observing him, wondering at the look of panic that had passed over his eyes when Charlie had said his part about couples living together.

It was quite a surprise to Harry that Draco had stayed with Ginny so long, but he should have known that wasn't just any man who could have drawn Ginny out of the box she had kept herself in after Seamus, nor was the look in Ginny's eyes that day when she had defended him one that passed. The hurt was slowly subsiding anyhow.

Draco, on the other hand, was now thinking about Ginny. He hadn't meant to snap at her so much that afternoon, or act like what she had correctly called him, a butthead. A thought came to his mind. Was Ginny a virgin? It never really crossed his mind, for it seemed unlikely, for such a gorgeous woman to be one, especially since she was in her twenties, albeit in her early twenties.

She had told him that she had never slept with Seamus, but that didn't mean there weren't any other men in her life, one of which was sitting right next to him. Draco growled at the thought, making Harry look at him, then groaned and lifted the firewhiskey to his lips once more.

* * *

Ginny was back in her flat around ten, brushing off Hermione's pleas to stay the night at the Burrow, where all the rest of the woman were staying that night. She was pulling off her dress when the front door opened and closed, and a rapid tattoo beat on the wood floor before the soft carpet muffled the sound. Ginny reached for her nightgown just as the door began to open, but realized she didn't have time to get it and pull it on. She squeaked as the door opened and clutched the dress to her front. 

Draco stood there, his hair mussed. "Ginevra, " he acknowledged, walking toward her, before he noticed she wasn't dressed. His eyes slid over her bare shoulders and back up to her startled eyes in her flushed face. "I'll wait outside."

She could only nod as he swiftly turned around and out. Ginny took a deep breath, not aware that she had been holding her breath, and stepped into the nightgown.

Walking into the living room, she noted that Draco had made himself comfortable on her sofa. When he saw her, he rose and handed her a mug of tea.

"So what brings you back so early?" As Ginny spoke, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was somehow warding off something.

"Your brothers were boring me."

Ginny sighed. "You're going to get used to them, Draco. Or at least call them by their names."

"They still call me Malfoy."

Ginny shrugged and they sat there, Draco with an arm around Ginny, holding her close. He could feel the smoothness of her skin under his arm and he relaxed, the tension in his shoulders evaporating. Then he remembered what he had come here for and he stiffened again.

"So what brings you here?"

"Can't a guy come and see his girl?"

"Don't answer my question with a question."

"Okay, so I wanted to ask you something." She nodded, encouraging him to continue speaking. _This was so much smoother in my head_, Draco thought. "Are you a – have you ever – "

Ginny brow furrowed. There wasn't much that could make Draco like this. She waited patiently for him to finish.

"Did you ever sleep with anyone before?"

Whatever Ginny had thought was going to come out of Draco mouth, it wasn't that. She could feel herself turning the same color as her hair, but she couldn't hold back her words. "You mean you think I'm a virgin?"

"Well, yes." Draco said tersely.

"Why do you think I'm – " She was cut off by a voice coming from the fireplace.

The pair turned and saw Molly's head floating in the fireplace looking frazzled. Ginny had come to associate the look as the one she wore when Fred or George had blown something up or broken something valuable.

"What is it, Mum?"

"It's Hermione, dear. I think she's going crazy. I don't remember the night before my wedding, but I'm quite sure I wasn't this frantic. Can you come over?" Molly's voice was pleading.

Ginny looked apologetically at Draco, then back at her mother. "Sure. Don't worry, I'll be over in a minute."

"Thank you." Molly breathed an audible sound of relief before her head disappeared from the flickering flames.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Hermione, she – "

Draco snickered, "It's fine, Ginevra. If I was marrying Weasley the next day, I would need a pep talk too."

Ginny slapped his arm, smiling slightly. She kissed him briefly and started for the door, shrugging on her coat.

Before Draco left after her, he noticed the plate of cookies sitting on the dining table. As he took a few and chewed on them, he reflected that they were perhaps the best cookies he'd ever eaten.

* * *

"Ginny, wake up!" Ginny blearily opened her eyes, and shut them again from the sun coming in through the windows. 

"Ginny!"

"Gin, dear, you must wake up! It's already noon. You only have four or five hours before we have to leave for the wedding!"

Ginny groaned. She had stayed up late the previous night, attempting to calm down Hermione. It was only a mediocre success, for Hermione had began reading every volume of _The_ _Standard Book of Spells _before she was too tired to see straight. "Five hours? Let me sleep more." She turned over and buried her face in the soft pillows, throwing the covers over her head.

"Now, Ginny!" Molly pulled the covers back from Ginny's now shivering form.

Ginny sat up abruptly, rubbing her eyes. "Alright, I'm up!"

The next few hours were a flurry of bathing, dressing, and putting on makeup. Hermione was rushing here and there, to get the bouquets, to get the wreaths, to make sure the cake had arrived.

Finally, they all managed to clamber in a rented car, and sped toward the chapel. Even though neither Hermione nor Ron were overly pious, her parents had wished for the wedding to be held in a church. Ron had simply shrugged, not caring.

Once they were in a small antechamber, waiting for Mrs. Weasley to signal them to come out, Ginny fiddled with her bouquet of white lilies, checking in the mirror to make sure her matching wreath was on straight. It was amazing, how Hermione, the infamous bookworm, could choose such beautiful flowers that set off her auburn hair so beautifully.

She looked at Hermione, who was clutching her own bouquet of carnations. The flowers fit Hermione for they were so elegant in a simplistic way. Pale pink and white apple blossoms were woven into the curly brown hair.

"You look beautiful, Hermione."

Hermione smiled at her now, her anxiety washed away by the image of marrying the man she loved. "Thank you Ginny, same to you."

"You know, you were like the sister I never had."

Hermione nodded. "You were the sister I never had too." She began to tear up.

"Don't cry, Hermione," Ginny said, but she could feel herself tearing up as well. "Best of luck to you and Ron in the future."

Hermione didn't answer, but hugged Ginny fiercely, holding her tears back.

Before both of them knew it, they were standing in the archway. They watched the five-year-old daughter of Hermione's co-worker skipped down the aisle, scattering violets everywhere. Then Bill's boy stumbled after her, almost tripping on someone's shoe as he walked too close to one of the pews, nervously clutching the pillow with the rings in his hand.

The bridesmaids, both of them Hermione's friends from work, glided smoothly down the walkway. Then Ginny took in a deep breath and stepped forward, holding her shoulders back and chin up, as her mother had told her to. The first person she saw was Draco, sitting in one of the front pews, staring at her as if she was the only person alive at that moment.

She smiled at him and took her place next to where Hermione would soon arrive, opposite from Harry, Ron's best man, who grinned at her. Ron's expression was a mix of uncertainty, happiness, and love. The soft classical music changed to the wedding march and everyone stood up, awaiting the bride.

As Hermione entered, glorious in her simple wedding gown, many eyes were on her, but she only had eyes for the tall red haired man looking lovingly at her. She blushed slightly, her cheeks turning pink as she walked down the aisle slowly.

Her father lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek as he let her go, tears in his eyes. She smiled at him sadly, and turned to Ron, placing her hand in his as she stepped on the raised platform. They looked deep into each other's eyes as the priest spoke:

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds __  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come:  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved. _

Ginny had thought the sonnet beautiful, written by a muggle named William Shakespeare a long time ago, when Hermione had chosen it for the wedding. She smiled at her brother and her friend as they said their vows.

Upon 'you may now kiss the bride', Ron had swept Hermione up in his arms and kissed her. Everyone laughed and the two walked back down the aisle in each other's arms for the first time as husband and wife.

The reception was boisterous and fun, as any Weasley wedding would be, though Draco and Ginny did not talk much for the constant barrage of relatives coming to squeeze Ginny's cheeks and comment of Draco. They had danced, Draco growling at a few of Hermione's cousins who wanted to dance with Ginny, though he did let Harry have a dance. There were a few minor explosions coming from a few of the wedding presents, most likely from Fred and George.

* * *

It was reaching midnight when Draco and Ginny apparated in front of her flat. 

"Do you want to come it?"

"Sure."

She looked up at his face. "I guess you want your answer, then?"

Draco hadn't forgotten his question. "Yes."

"I just – " Ginny couldn't get the words out.

"Sit down, first."

Ginny blurted out, "No, I haven't slept with anyone."

Draco stopped pushing her toward the couch, one hand on the small of her back. "What?"

"Is that such a surprise?"

"Why? You're so beautiful, you must have – "

Now that the truth had come out, Ginny seemed calmer, though she was as red as a tomato. "No."

"Why?"

"You sound like a two year old."

"Why?"

"I was, " she seemed embarrassed. "I didn't because – "

Something clicked in Draco's head. "You're waiting?" His tone was incredulous.

"Merlin's name, kill me now, " Ginny groaned.

Draco was still staring at her. It seemed impossible that at twenty three years, she was still untouched. His beautiful angel was still a virgin. As pure as the white of the flowers she still wore in her hair.

Ginny grimaced at his expression. Was it disgust? "I know it's stupid, but I just always thought sex was something to be cherished."

Draco kept staring at her. All he could say was, "Why?"

"I've heard that phrase about five times in the last minute."

"Tell me."

Ginny sighed and plopped on the sofa. "For me, it seemed that so many girls just threw it away. Hell, it happened enough at Hogwarts, didn't it?" She looked at Draco, who nodded in agreement. "To me, it's something special."

Draco couldn't get her reasoning. "But aren't you denying your body, er, pleasure?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know about that. In this world, there are over six billon people. What does any one person matter? But when you get married, like Ron and Hermione, you're promising someone else everything, whether it is good, or bad, or boring. You're saying, 'Your life will not go unnoticed, because I will notice it; your life will not go unwitnessed, because I will witness it.'"

Draco frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Ginny smiled, though still blushing. "Don't you see? It's special to me, both my virginity and marriage. The importance of both is dying out day by day. How many times do we do something we regret? How many times do people rush to marry because of the wrong reasons and regret it later?" She ducked her head down. "You must think I'm a prudish and old fashioned."

Draco was surprised, but certainly did not think her a prude. He tilted up her chin. "I still don't get what you're saying, but that's alright. You want to wait, you wait."

They snuggled together there, Draco's arm around her waist, his lips against her hair, smelling the lavender scent that always wafted around her.

"I love you."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Wow. That was long. I'm so sorry. I was seriously considering splitting it into two parts, but I thought it would sort of ruin the mood. It was hard for me to write because, first of all, I've never been in love or married. I've been to weddings before, but it was hard to sort of write it from the perspective of those in the wedding party. I hope I did alright. I'm probably going to do a mass edit after I finish this...which isn't long coming...only _5 more chapters_ to go. 

I'm SO sorry that the site didn't show up. I didn't know would do that. The site with all the yummy Draco pictures is p o r t k e y . o r g Just delete the spaces. Many of you probably know the site already, it's pretty big.

Flower Symbolism:  
white lilies -- beauty, innocence, purity  
carnations -- devoted love  
apple blossoms -- good fortune  
violets -- take a chance on happiness, you occupy my thoughts

So this was an important chapter, if I may say so myself, though I feel it isn't one of the best written. We find out a lot of things, and I think one of the main purposes of this chapter is to show the relationships between people, and, of course, the question of Ginny's virginity. I know many of you might doubt Ginny's reasoning for saving herself for marriage, but I think it fit Ginny's character so well.

Part of Ginny's speech at the end of the chapter is from Shall We Dance? with Richard Gere and Jennifer Lopez. It's an awesome movie and I don't own it. ;)

**Moonlight Princess, **YAYAY I'm glad you saw that Ginny is now completelyand finallyover Seamus.

**ImmortalVampriress, **I think I e-mailed the link to you...

**Sadistically Insane, **I'm glad that you found my fic!

**ArcticAngelzTx, **you are a very observative reader...keep it up and don't tell anyone.shhhhh... and thank you for saying that my story summaries sound like real summaries on books! that's always encouraging.

**cheesekakke, **I'm not sure if there will be a showdown...it's a good idea though I never really thought about that.I should read my own work more carefully. Maybe I was aiming at something different:) How did you get the idea that I was hinting at it? I'm sure that the whole Seamus thing is over though...I want him to be beat up more, but that wasn't the point of him coming back, unfortunetly.

**Dracoamor, **hahahaha...I wish I had a boyfriend like Draco... keep him!

**EmmyLou32, **yep, I loved that part too. I was crying when I wrote that part -- it was really emotional for me. Good luck in marching band! I know it's tough...I kinda did it in jr. high, then I stopped for high school.

**star, **yeah, I guess Seamus deserved more bitch slapping for leaving Ginny, but, again, that wasn't the point of his coming back. :(

**youngwriter56, **yep! I thought that my last chapter was one of my best too...right up there with the christmas one. ;)

**serilia, **YAYAY..i'm glad so many people like Ginny's confrontation of Seamus. I was actually going to have Seamus come back for Ginny, but then I decided that wouldn't seem as though Ginny was really letting Seamus go, it would have a different feel to it.

**Alexandria J. Malfoy,**I think I e-mailed the site to you too...

**Ethuliel, **yes, many people wanted the Bat Bogey Hex placed on Seamus _sighs _maybe in my next fic...but I really don't believe in bashing characters...just abusing them.. hahaha

**atigah, **NO NO NO, this is not the end, there are FIVE more chapters!

**Moonyk, **YES YES YES there was more to the story...there still is. the big finale is coming up...don't miss it! I bet Draco is really hot when he gets mad...or really scary. lol

**Vampirehelsing, **me too! I love love love that song

**MorganisM-lye, **I think I have my original moments. thanks for saying that the story is though :)

**batsydoodles, **you got your wish! and thanks for visiting my xanga site...it's very dark, isn't it?

**LeftToWonder, **did you get what I meant by there was more to the story about Ginny's virginity?

**malfoyfan1, **the suspense is definetly building...

**Alexandria Malfoy, **yeah, I just heard/read somewhere that some people got their stories taken off because they had songs in their stories...I really don't want that to happen to me. I definetly don't think you're crazy for doing that...I laugh sometimes out loud when I read some stories. Blaise is a great fanfic character, isn't he? I haven't read Dear Daria, but I think I've read another one of her stories. I'll make sure I read that!

**SilvinArrow, **I'm a sucker for war stories too, really GOOD war stories, that is. do you have any to recommend? And about Draco being understanding, I know it's not really a characteristic of the Draco that we know and love, but in that moment I think it was plausible. I kind of struggled with that idea, but I think that Draco was much angrier at Seamus for daring to come near _his _girl than caring about whether Ginny had lied to him. Seamus had almost come between them in a second, and I think Draco realized that, and that's what made him much more understanding right then.

**Mrs. Ginny Weasley-Potter, **yes, very very emotional. so is this chapter, if you think about it. I was smiling like a crazy girl when I was writing the wedding scene ;)

**Sunflour, **not only is Moonlight Sonata a much more romantic title, but it's going to reflect the story as one that is going to be slightly focused on music...is that okay?

**Chrysanthemum3, **I love pocky. I really don't think that was a cliff-hanger (i normally don't like or do cliffhangers) ...if itwas, it was unintentional. :)

**_Merci beaucoup_** to all my other reviewers...  
_ebony S2 _**HarryGinnyfan23** PsYcHiC SeLiNa _HyperSquishy_**peter-pan-equals-lve** Cinnamon Spice **supergirlien** ooarienetteoo _Serenity Melody_ **Draco & Ginny forever**

Note: If I don't mention you in my review responses section and you reviewed, tell me. I'm terribly sorry if I made that mistake!

About my next fic, I think I'm aiming toward **_Sand in My Shoes_** right now. There have been many more people who like Fields of Gold, and that's SO great, but I think I need to really plot that one out or it'll just be a mess. All That I Ask of You has been changed to_ Moonlight Sonata_, and there will definetly be a more _musical undertone_ to that story when I write it. I just want to make sure that, if that is the case, you guys still like the idea.

_As I promised, PREVIEW of Sand in My Shoes:_

* * *

The room was unused, however, for the air seemed just the slightest bit stale and a light flutter of dust rose when he sat in an armchair, sinking into its softness. As he placed his candle on the table beside him, he noticed that there were a few books lying there. 

He lifted the first up, leather bound book with a swirling script reading _Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare_. He vaguely remembered something about this play, of two star-crossed lovers, of the hidden romance, and of their tragic ending. Underneath was a morbid looking book, a night black novel with a deep red rose on the cover titled _The Phantom of the Opera._ He could only fleetingly remember it was about a disfigured man longing after a beautiful opera singer.

There were a few more books, but he pushed them aside and found a plain red book embossed simply with a gold colored 'Journal'. His brow furrowed in thought. He opened the book and a photo fell out. It was a red haired woman in a wedding dress being carried by a tall blond haired man. Neither was looking at the photographer, for both only had eyes for each other, their expressions clearly showing their love and passion for one another. The boy grinned at the picture.

He found a short note along with the picture, as if someone had ripped a piece a parchment in half and stuck it in the journal at the last second.

_I don't know why Draco had me write about how we met and what came out of it. For me, this was just it: we fell in love. That's all that is to it. But for him, I think it was more. When I asked him why, he just chuckled and smirked in that annoyingly sexy Slytherin way of his and kissed me. He didn't even ask to read it. Who _is_ going to read this? But here I am, writing this journal, not so much as a diary, but a love story between two people who were never intended to be together. _

_Ginevra Malfoy _

The boy frowned. He tilted his head sideways and carefully placed the picture and the note on the table. Opening the journal to the first page, he noticed that the journal was written in that same flowing feminine hand. He started reading, knowing that he would be here for a long time.

* * *

So what do you think?

_much love,  
_falling into you


	26. Truth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or To Find You, sung by Jewel

**

* * *

**

**Truth **

_If I asked you a question,  
would you look me in the eye?  
Has our love been built on lies?  
Well, why I'm asking  
You see, time is now  
to turn our backs forever  
or work this through somehow  
-- To Find You, Jewel _

"Did you tell her yet?" Blaise shifted nervously side to side as he asked the question he had been asking frequently in the past week. "Are you going to tell her today?"

Draco's brow furrowed. "No." His answer was short, terse, and succinct.

Blaise visibly relaxed. Draco rolled his eyes and reached for his coat.

He headed for the door as he spoke the dreaded words. "I'm going to have to tell her sometime, Zabini."

"It doesn't have to be right now."

"Stop brainwashing me. I got enough of that from my father growing up. I don't need you to do that to me too."

Blaise shut up. True, he didn't want Draco to tell Narcissa and cause her to feel guilty for what she did, but Draco had just mentioned his father, and that was never a good sign. It wouldn't do to start pushing the topic again. Draco was hell bent on having the truth come out. Unlike Blaise, Draco wasn't completely at peace with the past. He wouldn't let it go.

* * *

The owl had flown quite a distance, over sea and land, finally reaching her goal. Her wings beat steadily despite its long journey as she searched for the recipient of the letter tied to her leg. She fluttered them as she perched haphazardly on the windowsill, looking for the distinctive red hair while tapping on the glass sharply with her beak. No one responding, and the dark black owl leapt once again in the air. The sky was dark, and growing darker. Clouds gathered as she flew quickly, soaring over the muggle towns toward Diagon Alley. 

"Gin, you have one of those introductory things to go to again. Five minutes, alright hon?"

"Sure Alex, be there in a sec. Grace, I'm going to need those papers on the Klitchers. They're ragging me on forever about their son not finding anyone. Serves him right for putting ridiculous things on his form, the prat."

"Here you go, Gin."

"Merlin's beard, we're getting a lot of business today. Thank you Grace."

Ginny rushed through the crowded hallways of Soul Mates.

"Miss Weasley, this man here says – "

"I'm sorry Veronica, can you send him over to Grace? Tell her to take his name down and I'll meet him to sort out whatever happened, okay?"

"Of course. Come along, sir."

The owl swooped through the closing door, accelerating her speed as she finally spotted Ginny. She landed on her shoulder. Ginny stopped.

"Hey girl. How's Ron and Hermione?" The owl nipped affectionately at Ginny's earlobe. She cooed at the beautiful black owl. "Are they ignoring you, huh? Are they making goo goo eyes at each other and none at you, you pretty thing?"

"Stop making goo goo eyes at the owl and hurry that little butt of yours. You're going to be late."

Ginny said as she untied the letter from the owl's foot, "Shut up, Alex. Take her back to my office and give her some owl treats. They're in the front drawer on the right hand side of my desk. I'll just 'hurry my little butt' and go."

She tucked the letter in one of her folders and ran off.

* * *

"Mother?" Draco said as he opened the front doors. He walked inside the oddly quiet household. "Mother?" Blaise, who had decided to go with Draco, followed. 

Narcissa panicked as Draco rounded the corner to the sitting room. She held up the newspaper to hide the numerous wedding magazines in her lap and tried to look innocent. "Hello, dear," she said, poking her head over the top of the Daily Prophet. "Oh, hello to you too Blaise." Draco looked at his mother oddly. "What is it, darling?"

"Um, mother, you have your newspaper upside down."

Narcissa looked at the paper and saw that it was indeed upside down. She coughed lightly. "Don't be silly dear, I was just reading this advertisement."

"Of course, mother." Draco's tone was unbelieving. Blaise chuckled behind him.

She put the newspaper down, hoping it would cover _Wizarding Weddings_ and the very thick _The Ultimate Wizarding Guide to Weddings_. "So, how is life?"

"Not bad."

"What of you and Ginny?"

"Ginny and I are fine."

"Is there anything more for you and Ginny in the future?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I suppose we'll keep dating. We're going steady right now."

"But what of anything, " Narcissa paused, "more important." She leaned forward, crinkling the newspaper. Blaise sensed that Narcissa was going to press something on Draco, so he listened closely, ready to intervene if necessary.

"What do you mean, mother, by more important?"

Narcissa shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing much." She tried to smile.

Blaise's suspicions were confirmed when a corner of the Daily Prophet lifted and he saw a white flash that could only be a wedding gown. Blaise tried to suppress a groan.

Time for a distraction, and hopefully it would lead to a subject change. The current one was just to sticky for Draco and Narcissa. "Narcissa, would you like me to put away the newspaper while you talk to Draco?"

Narcissa looked up at Blaise, panic flashing in her eyes. "No, thank you, dear. I want to keep my place in the paper."

Draco chose this time to speak. "Mother, you look good today." Blaise actually groaned this time, but the two Malfoys didn't hear him.

"Thank you, dear."

"How is your _illness_?"

Narcissa had almost forgotten she had some sort of 'incurable' disease. "Today's just a good day."

Blaise shifted in his seat. He didn't have a good feeling about this. "Narcissa, his work is going extremely well."

Draco was persistent, too persistent. "How do you feel the rest of the time?"

"Draco, what about the Silver Arrows?" Draco and Narcissa both ignored Blaise.

Narcissa thought quickly. "Very poorly." _That was a horrible answer_, she thought.

"Chaton scratched up my curtains and now I have to get new ones."

"You look _great_ now." Draco commented again.

For the first time, Narcissa wondered if Draco had found out about her trick. He was certainly grilling her about her sickness, something he'd been doing for the past few weeks.

"Do you have any recommendations?"

She turned to Blaise instead, latching on to this question desperately. "Yes, Blaise, I do. Do you know that place in Hogsmeade? Um, right next to Madame Puddifoots? It's a very nice furniture store, run by one of my old classmates."

As Blaise and Narcissa carried on their conversation, Draco shot a scathing look at Blaise. Blaise merely smirked at him while Draco continued to fume.

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope you're doing well, because I know Ron and I are! Hawaii is so beautiful! I've heard many people talk about it but I still can't believe the water is so clear! Ron was surprised the first time we snorkeled and he saw a fish swim right by his leg. He leapt out of the water laughing and slammed into me, and I braced myself on a rock. Which just happened to have a sea urchin on it. Bloody things. Then Ron fed this huge, boxy looking fish and it bit him. Serves him right._

_You know I'm just joking._

_Most of the activities we're doing are muggle things. My parents, as you know, managed to book us a place, and Ron was a bit miffed he couldn't perform magic or the American Ministry of Magic would swoop down upon us and throw us into custody. _

_Hawaii has the most fascinating history, and the food is very good. Except we found out that Ron has a shellfish allergy, and can't eat shrimp, fish, and whatever they serve in the restaurants here. It was rather funny though, he ate some crab and the next thing I knew, his face was the same color as his hair, and turning even redder from irritation. Don't worry though, I performed a simple healing spell and gave him something called a hamburger instead. _

_I'm sorry Gin, but I need to you do something. I forgot to get a few of my reports to my head Healer to mail off, and I'm not sure if he can get to them because he probably doesn't know the password to my office. You do, and they should be in a bright red and gold folder inside the filing cabinet in the far right of the room, two drawers down. You know where my office is in St. Mungos, right? Thank you so much; you're such a dear._

_I know it's only been a week, but I miss all of you terribly. Say hello to Harry and all of the Weasleys for me. Ron's bugging me now, says that I'm spending too much time with you and it wouldn't do because it's his honeymoon and he intends to use it. He keeps stealing the books I bought on Hawaii, and it's driving me crazy. _

_I'll see you in a week!_

_Love always,_

_Hermione (and Ron) _

* * *

"Why did you have to bloody change the subject?" 

Blaise shrugged. "Because she's not ready for it."

"How would you know? You just didn't want to get blamed for accidentally telling me."

"I can tell, Draco. Did you see how frightened she looked when you started asking her questions?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "No, you didn't."

"I have to tell her sometime."

"I know, but you've hinted at it enough today. I wouldn't be surprised if she already figured it out."

They walked on in silence, both thinking about Narcissa – Draco on how to break it to her, Blaise on how to prevent it from happening. Blaise broke the silence.

"What about Ginny and you?"

"What about it?"

"I know you're not stupid, Draco. She was clearly hinting at you proposing."

"She was?"

"Of course, I quote, '_Is there anything more for you and Ginny in the future?_' Come off it, Draco. What else could she be talking about? _Sex_?"

Draco laughed. "I hope not. That would be disgusting."

"How did you get into the world then? Be mature. You're twenty-four. Grow up."

"I am grown up. And she could have been talking about, um, about…"

"See?" Blaise briefly contemplated telling Draco about the wedding magazines on Narcissa's lap, but he supposed Draco had underestimated Narcissa's desire for the couple to get married and have children. "So are you?" he asked instead.

"I don't know. She hasn't been hinting at it, and if she has, I couldn't tell."

"All women want to marry. It's a known fact." Blaise puffed out his chest knowingly.

Draco snorted and slapped Blaise on the back. "I highly doubt that. I don't make rash decisions. You know that, Blaise."

"I do, but it's been over six months. Shouldn't you get a move on?"

Draco knew Blaise wasn't pushing marriage like his mother would. He was just curious. "_Only_ six months. I'm supposed to judge if someone is my soul mate in six months? I don't see you with your soul mate."

"I haven't found mine yet. And I don't have my soul mate right in front of me. But it's known to happen." Blaise shrugged.

Draco shook his head. "Not in my lifetime. Ginevra is one great woman, but I don't know if she's perfect, thus, I don't know if she's my soul mate."

Blaise smiled gently. "No one's perfect, Draco. Soul mates aren't supposed to be. They're supposed to be perfect for you and you alone."

* * *

Ginny walked out of Soul Mates feeling like she hadn't slept in days. After a number of introductory speeches, she had gone back to her office, only to find people who wanted to complain or ask ridiculous questions about her relationship with Draco. Although the media had stopped hounding her, there were always people coming in to see if the rumors were true. She had even found a man disguised as a reporter trying to get more information that day. 

But she dragged herself in the direction of St. Mungos anyway. She had sent off a letter promising Hermione that she would give the folder to the head Healer, and she didn't break promises. She entered the sterilized clinic, heading straight for Hermione's office.

A few of the Healer's nodded at her, recognizing her from the hundreds of times she'd been in here, whether it was to visit Hermione, or tend to an unconscious family member (usually Fred or George), or worry over Harry whenever he'd been injured in his Auror duties.

Reaching the locked door of the office, she said the password and went in. It was easy enough to find the papers, but what she couldn't find was the head Healer. She walked down the long hallways, asking people and pictures where he was.

She dejectedly passed by two younger Healers laughing and joking in what appeared to be the staff lounge and decided to give it one last shot.

"Excuse me, do you know where Healer Whit is? I have some papers to give him."

The clean-shaven man with blue eyes looked at his friend. "Didn't he mutter something about the poisoned kid with the flapping wings on the third floor?" When he nodded, he turned back to Ginny and said, "Yep, should be in, " he screwed up his brow as he thought, "the third floor, four hallways down, second door on your right, " he finished, looking at his friend for confirmation.

"Yeah, that's the right room."

"Thank you."

As she left the room, however, she heard one of them whisper, "Say, isn't that Ginger or something Weasley? The one who made the front page a few months back because she was dating that Malfoy."

"Reckon so, Phil. Can't mistake that hair. That's what my younger sister said when she was at Hogwarts."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Then she heard something else.

"You know what I heard Miranda say a few weeks ago?"

"You mean Malfoy's mother's Healer?"

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yeah, her. I heard that Narcissa Malfoy was faking a disease so Malfoy could get the girl."

The one called Phil snickered. "Guess he couldn't get the girl on his own."

"I doubt it. He's a well known charmer."

"If that was his girlfriend, though, I suppose he would need a bit of help."

"She's doesn't look that hard to get. I think it's because of the feud between the Malfoys and Weasleys. Maybe Malfoy needed wife material instead of shagging material."

"I would have to say the woman who just walked out of here is definitely shagging material."

The two men continued to banter back and forth, but Ginny didn't hear them. Half of her wanted to tear inside and get more information. The rational half told her to see Draco that night and figure things out.

She took a step forward and found that her legs were shaking. Had Draco really lied to her? Had he made up the whole thing with her in mind? Was it all just a big joke?

When Ginny disapparated, all that was left in her wake were a few papers splattered with tiny droplets of tears.

* * *

Draco raced down the street to his flat. Outside, thunder rolled and the air blew, hot and heavy. The rain pounded down on his back as he threw open the door and rushed inside to the lobby. He climbed up the stairs, dripping water. 

Once inside his flat, he shook his head to rid his hair of excess water. After waving his wand at a few candles so they lit, he shrugged off his coat and headed for his bedroom to dry himself off. What he didn't expect was someone sitting on his couch.

"Ginevra?"

Ginny turned toward him. If he had looked closer and if the light was brighter, he would have noticed that her eyes were slightly red and her hands shook. As it was, Ginny's face was pale in the candlelight and he stepped forward, concerned.

"Ginevra?" he repeated.

She held up a hand and bit her lip. Her voice trembled as she spoke, "Your mother isn't dying." It wasn't a question.

Draco brushed a wet strand of hair away. "What are you – "

"Your mother isn't dying."

Draco swallowed. "No. She isn't."

At these words, Ginny's world fell apart. Desperation turned to anger. "You lied to me."

Draco couldn't figure out what happened. "Ginevra, what are you talking about?"

"You thought I wouldn't find out, didn't you? You've just been playing me for a fool all this time, making me pity you – "she spat.

"Pity me?" Draco scoffed. "When has _anyone_ ever pitied me?"

"_I_ did. And you _knew_ I would. 'Little Ginny Weasley, oh, she might be good for a lay or two. Maybe if I dated her it would drive her brothers crazy. It would be a great time to poke fun at the Weasleys.'" She rose from her seat.

Draco tried to piece together what had happened. "I don't know how you found out, but it's not like that! I never lied to you intentionally!"

"It's too late, Draco. I know all about your plot. You thought I wouldn't figure it out."

"I don't _have_ a plot. My mother _lied_ to me." Was there any hope of salvaging _anything_?

"Don't give me that. Even if your mother lied to you, which I highly doubt because your mother really has no reason to, when did you find out?" Her eyes blazed and fury radiated off her slender form.

"My mother has plenty of reason to – "

"Answer the question."

"You've met her once! How would you kno – "

"Answer the question, dammit!"

Draco's shoulders dropped. "Last Christmas, " he gritted out.

Ginny pursed her lips. "And you didn't think to tell me."

"I didn't think you make such a big deal of it! As you are doing right now!"

"_I'm _making a big deal? I shouldn't have a right to know my _boyfriend's _mother isn't really _dying_?"

"No, that's not what I meant! Just listen!"

"Listen? You're lucky I'm even here!"

"Can we just act like adults?" Draco tried to rein his temper in.

Outside lighting lit up the sky. "I'm not acting like an _adult_, am I?'' she said incredulously.

"Look, I just forgot about it. You should understand – "

"I should understand?" Ginny was slightly hysterical. "I should understand? Tell me what I should understand, Draco."

_This is just one of our many fights, _Draco told himself. _We'll be okay. _He clenched his fist and knew it really wasn't just a fight. "You should understand that I never lied to you in the first place." He crossed the room and stood before her. "You should understand that I simply forgot to tell you."

"I think I had a right to know!"

"You never asked."

Ginny's mouth dropped open. "I never asked? Am I supposed to question anything regarding the certain death of your mother?" Outside thunder rumbled.

"I understood everything with Seamus, didn't I?"

"That is an entirely different matter!"

"Is it now? I didn't break up with you when Seamus came back."

Ginny's lip curled. "You didn't have a reason to then. I never slept with him. You're the one who blew up at me that night."

Draco knew she was right, but his pride couldn't admit it. "But I didn't break up with you."

"Are you breaking up with me now?"

He didn't expect that. "What?"

"Why don't you just do it now then, huh, hot shot? Why don't you just get it over with?" She emphasized her words with a push.

Draco whipped his head back and she noted with shock his eyes were a steely grey color. "I think I will, " he said, raising his head.

Ginny shouted, "Fine."

"Fine." He nodded his head curtly.

"It's over." She strode toward the door.

"It's over." He didn't even turn around when the door slammed and silence came, surrounding him. Rain still pounded outside, increasing in its intensity.

Hours later, he was still there, dripping a puddle on the floor but not caring, facing the empty fireplace. Standing there late into the night, there was water on his cheeks, and it sure as hell wasn't from the rain.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay, you can all cry now. It was so weird, I was writing this, and I had such a hard time of it in the beginning, I couldn't spell things, and I stumbled over the plot, and then when Draco and Ginny were breaking up, the words just flew out of my fingers, er, the keyboard. Don't think I'm sadistic, though, the best part has yet to come...(I think) Try and understand that their breakup is kind of complicated. I did do a lot of forshadowing with the weather, and I hoped that kind of helped you brace yourself for the big breakup.

I just saw the fourth harry potter movie, and it is ABSOLUTELY BLOODY FANTASTIC! I love it, I love it, I love it! What was funny was that I gasped when Tom Felton came on in that one quidditch cup scene and my cousin hit me. hahaha. I must admit though, moaning mytle and rita skeeter really freaked me out -- they were just plain psychotic, as my friend would say, and I think the whole theatre was seriously disturbed when madame maxine ate that thing out of hagrid's beard. yuck. but Tom Felton and Daniel Radcliffe made it worth it.

_**THANK YOU**_ to all of you who liked the PREVIEW to Sand In My Shoes. Unfortunetly, from this point on, it will not be called Sand In My Shoes, but _Leaving Paris_.

**Immortal Vampiress, **thank you, I know many of you wonderful reviewers wanted All I Can Ask Of You, or Moonlight Sonata (as I am now calling it), and I really hoped that the preview changed your minds ;)

**Sadistically Insane, **i don't know about Draco and Ginny getting married by the end of the story...it's sounds like a good idea though. I haven't really thought much about that. do you happen to know any good romance books? I'm at this stage in my life where I crave them like I crave chocolate, and I can't find any good ones.

**MoonlightPrincess, **yayayay! I'm so glad you noticed that! You'll see soon enough whether the boy is their son or not!

**VampireHelsing, **no, I don't like in the UK. I live in California.

**Chrysanthemum3, **whenever I'm done with Match Me, Sand in My Shoes, or Leaving Paris (as I am now calling it) is going to be posted.

**Sunflour, **I'm happy that you think Moonlight Sonata is more romantic (and musical) because I'm changing the title of Sand in My Shoes to Leaving Paris. You'll see why when the noew story is posted.

**SilvinArrow, **thanks! I think I may have read that one... and I love that Ginny's old fashioned too! It kind of reflect me, too, so I had loads of fun writing that part.

**EmmyLou32, **yep, it's seems like only yesterday when I started this story.

**supergirlien, **Richard Gere _is_ hot for an older dude. Kinda like Johnny Depp, I would never have guessed he's actualy 40!

**youngwriter56, **so what did you think about the HP movie?

**Belladonna-LaMorte, **wow, thank you for saying that the story 'hooked' you!

**HarryGinnyfan23, **I'm always open to recieving luck!

**batsydoodles, **thank you AGAIN for visitng my xanga, and it would be great if all men were like Draco. hahaha. I don't know about publishing. I suppose I could always change the names or something, but I'm not aiming for anything remotely to that. I want to be a doctor. Thank you ;)

**Glittery Pink Faerie Princess, **I'm estatic you're enjoying the plot. It's something that I hoped was original!

**peter-pan-equals-luv, **I'm positive that Seamus won't come back, and I don't think Draco and Ginny will do it anytime soon. remember Ginny and her virginity too.

**sunflowerchild, **those kids sound adorable, though I'm pretty sure that they must have been annoying to babysit.

**Wizzabee, **yep, that's exactly how I feel. I'm not saying anyone should be a virgin on their wedding night or anything, but I just think we should value such decisions more, like you said.

**Moonyk, **YES! YES! YES! I'm JUMPING UP AND DOWN because you noticed the last line. And you were the ONLY ONE to do so. Or at least, the only one who reviewed and talked about it. Both of them could have reasons for saying I love you. I figure you can decide who said that last line. ;)

_**And Many thanks to:  
**Aleja21_ Janet **HyperSquishy** _malfoyfan1_ Serenity Melody **Alexandria J. Malfoy** _atigah_ gooeygumdrops **prancer** _Sara A. Malfoy_

_hugs and kisses,  
_falling into you


	27. Unforgiving

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Pretty Girl, sung by Sugarcult

**

* * *

**

**Unforgiving **

_That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head  
It's the way that he makes you feel  
__It's the way that he kisses you  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love  
-- Pretty Girl, Sugarcult_

Ginny regretted everything the moment heat and anger vanished. She had slammed the door on her way out and stormed down the stairs. Once she had opened her door and stomped in, she realized that tears were pouring down her cheeks.

_Why did I make such a big deal of it?_ she thought. _Why couldn't I have just listened?_

Anger swept over her again. What was she? A blubbering idiot of a girl? No. She was Ginevra Molly Weasley. She was independent. Draco should have told her, even if she didn't ask. It _was_ a big deal. _He must have planned it all, the bastard. Tried to get met to love him. And the worst part is that he succeeded. Then it was just too much for him. So he broke it off._ But then again…

She couldn't forget.

She curled up on the couch, snuggling under a soft blanket, not bothering to wipe the tears that still cascaded down her face. Then she recoiled, shrinking from the sofa as if it were a snake.

The smell.

The spiky, masculine scent was still on her couch, probably from the many times they had sat there in that same exact spot, laughing and talking late into the night. There were too many memories.

_Ginny buried her face in Draco's hard chest, his arms wrapping securely around her as he stared into her dark eyes. She closed them and he rested his cheek against her hair, feeling the incredibly softness. She breathed in deeply, and all she could smell was him._

Ginny stood up, winding the blanket around her, closing her eyes in an attempt to shut the memories out. But they didn't. She braced herself on the dining table, and still she remembered.

_Ginny was trying to struggle out of his painful grasp. Draco looked down at her angry face. She looked so delicious right there. Her hair was still down and it was mussed from their argument. He could feel her, pressed against him. "Ginevra" he whispered and leaned down._

She went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water, anything to make her forget everything.

Her hand shook unsteadily as she picked up the glass. She leaned against the counter, breathing deeply. Her eyes stared straight ahead, not seeing.

Then she saw it.

A small splash of white on the cupboard door. She walked toward it in a trance and put slender fingers on the white, rubbing against it.

Flour.

_When they came up for air, Ginny took a finger and smeared a little bit of flour on his cheek, smiling. Draco shook his head at her and kissed her again, this time on her nose, which was still coated with flour. There was a smudge of white on his lips when he straightened, looking at her with those beautiful silver eyes._

She staggered backwards. Memories. The memories were swallowing her whole.

* * *

"Draco?" Blaise knocked on the door. It was eerily quite inside his best friend's flat. 

Suddenly there was a crash, a groan, and the sound of breaking glass. Blaise ran toward the commotion, finding himself inside Draco's bedroom. What he saw floored him.

Draco was sprawled on the ground, looking more disheveled than Blaise could ever remember him. He struggled to sit up, clutching a muggle looking bottle. It looked as though one had just shattered, and it lay in pieces around him. As Blaise watched, Draco ran a hand through his already mussed hair, and raised the bottle to his lips once again.

"Draco?" Blaise asked timidly.

Draco looked at Blaise, but his eyes were cold, as if he didn't really see him. Blaise shuddered. The only time he had seen Draco with that expression was after he'd killed his father. He had come home shaking, ghostly pale, clutching his wand and allowing no one to remove it from his grasp.

"Hey Blaise."

Blaise stared at Draco. His eyes were slightly rimmed with a reddish tinge. Has he been crying? Blaise thought.

"Draco, what happened?"

Draco's face twisted into a grimace. "Ginevra."

"What?"

Draco laughed much too loudly. "Found out about Mother."

"You mean her 'illness'?"

Draco gulped down more of whatever he was drinking. "Yeah. I broke up with her."

Blaise repeated, "You – broke up with her?"

"Well, it was more like mutual consent."

"Doesn't look like it."

Draco choked on his next swallow and Blaise pounded his back. After a second, he took away the bottle. "Hey! Give me that!"

"Nope. Talk."

"What are you, a girl?" He laughed again, and it was a horrible sound. "Do you want to bring out the ice cream and sweatpants?" he said, the sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"No. Just talk."

"What is there to say? It's over."

"I'm not going to argue."

Draco sprang up, moving faster than Blaise could have imagined a total drunk could have. "This isn't my fault! This is my mother's. And I'll be damned if I don't tell her!" He rushed out of the room, heading toward the stairwell so he could apparate.

Blaise ran after him. "Draco!"

_

* * *

_

Harry Potter ignored the anxiously fluttering owl as he walked down the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Look, " he said, turning to the owl. "I'm sorry, but Moody has got to stop pestering me every single bloody time I go on a lunch break. I'm not going to be attacked at the present moment and he can stop sending me memos about constant vigilance." The owl regarded him with contempt in its eyes, perching on a nearby vender's cart. "I'm sorry, " Harry added sheepishly.

The owl hooted. "I'm talking to an animal. Can you go away so I can act at least a bit sane?" It flew unto Harry's shoulder, nipped his ear affectionately, and flew off into the stormy gray sky, with the letter still tied to its leg. "Thank you, " Harry called after it.

Chuckling to himself, Harry made his way to Soul Mates. It wasn't the first time he'd gotten 'memos' from his paranoid boss. Though, he had to admit, Moody was right about a few things. Harry whistled and hoped that next time Moody wouldn't send a Howler.

He pulled open the door and was greeted by the bustling of a warm workplace. He nodded to a few people who knew him and made his way to Ginny's office.

"Gin? Are you ready to go to lunch?" They had made plans to go out for lunch a few weeks ago and finally got around the scheduling it.

He looked around the apparently deserted office. There was no sign at all that Ginny had ever set foot in her office. The room was dark, the shutters closed. Papers were neatly stacked on the desk, so unlike the clutter Ginny usually worked in. No steaming cups of coffee, no scratching of quills, but most of all, no Ginny.

He whirled around just as a willowy brunette behind him said, "Sir?" He steadied himself with one hand on the doorway.

Grace's eyes swept over Harry's face, and seeing his scar, whispered, "Harry Potter?"

"Yeah." He didn't have time for awe struck fans. Something was very wrong. "Where's Ginny?"

"I don't know. She hasn't been here all day." A flash of panic passed over Harry's face, and Grace didn't miss it. So she added, "She must be at home."

Harry rushed out, pausing only to thank Grace for her help.

As he left, Grace shook her head. "If that Harry Potter doesn't love Ginny, " she said to herself, "I will eat my shoes." She looked at her stilettos, chuckling to herself.

Harry, on the other hand, had disapparated as soon as he had stepped outside the front doors. He arrived in the lobby and ran up the stairs. He pounded on the door.

Ginny was inside. She woke when Harry had started banging on the door. Before she could say, 'It's open,' it was blasted apart.

Harry stepped through the destruction. "Sorry, " he muttered. He waved his wand and the door rearranged itself. "Are you alright?"

Ginny groaned. "Do I look alright?" She turned to face the fireplace, staring into the dimming ashes.

"Have you been sleeping on the _floor_?"

Ginny winced as the reason to why she'd came to sleep on the floor surfaced in her tired brain. "Yeah."

At the sight of her face, he didn't ask why. Instead, he said, "Okay, what happened?"

Ginny clutched the blanket to herself, as if it would help dull the pain. "We broke up." She bit her lip, drawing blood. The reality of the situation hit her once the words were spoken out loud.

Harry saw red. How dare that bastard do that to her! His fists clenched and a muscle ticked in his jaw. "I'll kill him." Ginny still had her back turned, and didn't see just how angry Harry really was.

Nevertheless, she spoke, her voice so soft that Harry could barely hear her. "Please don't."

"What do you mean? Gin, he – " As she turned around, he saw that she was tearing up. His own anger vanished. _No, _he thought, _anything but that. Anger I can handle. Tears I cannot._ "Don't cry."

Her lips parted in a silent sob and one single glistening tear made its way down her cheek.

* * *

Draco pounded on the front door of Malfoy Manor. When no one answered, he withdrew his wand and the door clicked open, recognizing him as a Malfoy. 

"Mother!" he roared, too angry to notice Blaise running behind him.

"Draco?" Her voice sounded faint.

Blaise yelled, "I'm going to stupefy you if you don't cut it out, Draco." Draco ignored him.

He turned the corner and saw his mother emerge from a room, dusting off her clothes.

Blaise rounded the corner, skidding to a stop. "Narcissa, " he began cordially. "How are you?"

Draco ignored him and stared at his mother. "Were you in the ballroom?"

She stared back. "Yes, yes I was."_ Just trying to clean it up for the wedding reception._

"Mother, you're not sick." His voice was dangerously calm, a trait he had inherited from his father.

Narcissa stepped back. "No."

"Nor are you dying."

"No." Narcissa started tearing up.

"You lied to me."

Blaise watched as the dreaded scene unfolded before him. This was so much worse than he had imagined. He stuck his hands in his pockets.

Narcissa thought quickly, trying to see if there was any way out. "Yes, but – "

"And now I'm not with Ginevra."

She stopped trying to think of excuses and her eyes widened. "What?"

Draco sneered. "That's right. You heard me."

"But why?"

"Because she learned that you weren't dying." He gritted his teeth.

"How would that affect anything – " Narcissa mused.

Draco interrupted her. "But it did. It did."

* * *

Harry sat in front of his fireplace. Even though it was just after noon and it was spring, the sun did not shine through. He shuddered as he remembered. He put the quill to the parchment for what seemed like the hundredth time, and again, drew back. Hermione didn't deserve to be bothered on her honeymoon. It was her _honeymoon_, for Merlin's sakes. 

He crumpled up the parchment and threw it into the flames, watching as the flames licked greedily at the paper till nothing was left. They flickered innocently, throwing shadows over Harry's tired figure.

Ginny hadn't broken down, as he had feared, nor did she look perfectly fine. _Of course she wouldn't, you idiot! She was just dumped by the first man she ever loved in over three years. _He sighed, stood up and walked over to fairly large sized desk. He whispered a password, and withdrew a small album. He opened it.

He ran a finger over the pictures. He hadn't looked at these for a long time. Memories of their own times together came back.

And there was nothing to do but wait.

* * *

Hermione yawned and stretched. 

"Ow!" Ron sat up, his head spinning, clutching his nose.

Hermione turned to her husband, wincing. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She fussed over him. "Let me look at it."

Ron shooed her hand away. "I'm fine Hermione. It's not like it's the first time you've ever done this."

Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry anyway."

Ron beamed at her, his hair standing on end, and it was the most adorable thing Hermione had ever seen. "We have to work today, " he said.

Hermione groaned and fell back into her pillows. "No."

Ron laughed. "I thought I'd never see the day that Hermione Gran – er, excuse me – Hermione _Weasley_, would _want_ to skip work." He picked her up, laughing at her antics. "C'mon little girl. Go take a shower."

She smiled at him. "Join me, little boy?"

The corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly. "Merlin's beard, I've turned you into a nymphomaniac."

Hermione locked her hands around Ron's neck, playing with his hair. "You know you love it. Now take me away."

He grinned as he carried her to the bathroom and she kissed her on the neck.

An hour or so later, she was running late, pulling her hair up in a messy ponytail and throwing on the lime-green robes that designated her as a Healer. She ran through the halls, nodding at her patients and fellow Healers.

"Hi Hermione!"

"Back already? Knew you couldn't stay away for long."

"Mrs. Weasley, now is it?"

"Hey 'Mione!"

Hermione turned as one of the younger Healer assistants called after her. "Hey Katherine. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, thanks." Hermione, clearly not buying the suppressed look on Katherine's face, squinted at her. "Okay, " Katherine said slowly, a broad grin coming upon her face, "I'm floating on cloud nine. I had a date last night."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "With Matt, right?" she said, referring to one of the assistants up at the second floor.

Katherine smiled. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Look, I may be old, but I saw the way you two looked at each other, not to mention all the really bad excuses he made up so he could see you."

Katherine laughed. "You don't miss a thing, don't you? Anyway, I was supposed to tell you that you're needed in room 402. Some guy is nearly bleeding to death in there and no spells are working."

Hermione sighed. "Alright. I'll be there in a sec. But meanwhile, tell them to give him a blood replenishing potion."

_Back to business_, she thought as she watched the girl run off in the direction of room 402.

It was past lunchtime, and Hermione was starving. It had taken a good two hours to take care of the bleeding man, and another three for a women who'd been attacked by something, and because she wouldn't tell them what had bit her, it made the whole process much more difficult.

So she was tired and feeling frumpy when Katherine came back, poking her head in the doorway.

"'Mione, you're needed – "

"Katherine, I haven't had lunch yet." She reluctantly looked away from her lunch, which looked remarkably appealing, despite the fact that it was last night's leftovers. She had forgotten how tiring it was to work in St. Mungos.

Katherine shook her head. "It's – " she lowered her voice to a stage whisper. "It's Harry Potter."

Hermione put down the lunch container. "Right. I'll be there."

"He's in the lobby."

"Thank you."

Harry sat in the lobby, uncomfortably perched on the edge of a lumpy sofa next to a young Asian girl who had sprouted what looked like vines in her ears. She was talking to Harry, not noticing the somewhat disgusted look on his face.

"I ate a watermelon seed but Mommy told me not too but I ate it and then now look what happened, " she was saying, tugging at one of the vines. "It felt funny, like the time I ate the spider and – "

Hermione strode toward him. "Hey Harry."

"Hermione!" he said, clearly glad to see her, throwing a supposedly apologetic look to the young girl, who obviously didn't mind and immediately turned to the woman on her other side. Harry's glow diminished. "I really need to talk to you."

Her brow furrowed. "What happened? Is it Ron?"

He shook his head. "Not here."

Hermione remembered Harry's discomfort in hospitals, something that had arisen ever since he had to stay in St. Mungos for nearly a month after he had defeated Voldemort, simply to recover. "Alright. We'll go outside."

They walked out, and appeared in front of the ugly clothes store in London. Hermione guided Harry through the crowds toward a small café.

As soon as they sat down and the waitress had taken their orders, Harry blurted out, "It's Ginny."

Hermione's hazel eyes were concerned, but she saw that Harry's green ones were flashing with – malice? "It was Draco, wasn't it?"

"Don't call him that. He doesn't deserve it." Harry gripped his cup, and the coffee trembled, almost spilling into the saucer.

Hermione took the cup away from him. "He broke up with her?"

"I suppose so."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Ginny wasn't at work, and we had a lunch date. She was at home, sleeping on the floor, of all things. Then – " Harry's voice broke. "Then she started crying." He turned away, swallowing hard.

Hermione knew Harry. Everyone else might not have seen it, but Hermione had. Harry loved Ginny; he always had. There was no doubt about it. And he was willing to do anything for her. Hermione laid a hand on Harry's, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, " she whispered. "Hey. It's going to be all right. I'm going to talk to her after work, okay?"

Harry nodded quickly, still avoiding her eyes. "Yeah." His voice was rough. "Yeah."

"But I can only go so far, " Hermione said. "It's really up to you."

* * *

Ginny wearily trudged down the street. It was spring, but the weather fit her mood. The sky was overcast, looking as though it would rain. Ginny had tried to go to work, tried to bury her feelings with keeping herself busy, but it hadn't helped. 

It was so strange, how one minute she would be angry and him, tearing pictures, and the next, putting themback together with a something muggle called tape, letting the memories wash over her instead of pushing them away.

She entered the lobby and headed upstairs. She was reaching her floor when footsteps sounded from below. She looked behind her, only to see Draco.

He was walking quickly, head down, but he looked up when he realized he had nearly crashed into her. They stood there for a second.

_He looked so tired,_ Ginny thought. His shirt collar was undone, the tie ends loosened. The cuffs were rolled back, and the shirt looked so worn Ginny wished she could rub her cheek into it. And still, he was the sexist thing she'd ever seen, standing there in the dreary light, his hair mussed and rumpled. His grey eyes flashed, and for a second she thought he would kiss her. _Please._

Draco stared back at her, looking into her dark eyes framed by long lashes that cast shadows, making the dark circles around her eyes darker. She looked exhausted and he realized that he probably looked worse. _Forgive me,_ he thought_, just forgive me._ Then pride took over again. No. NO. It wasn't his fault, it was hers. She blew up over nothing. Her eyes seemed to mock him now, and the hair glinted with defiance.

_I'll show you,_ he thought_. I'll show you how well I can get along without you._ He brushed past her, willing his feet to move, move, move faster.

Ginny watched him go. _Don't go, _she screamed, but it was only in her head. _Don't go. I need you._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **drama, drama, drama. well, it's more like angst. i'm terribly sorry about it, but it had to be done. this is NOT a filler chapter. things are coming together, and everything will be out in the open, if it isn't already. this chapter was VERY hard to write, as i have told janet (YAYAY for orchestra) because i have no experience in breakups. and i needed these people in character. draco was sad, yes, and he did shed a few tears (i loved writing that part) at the end of the last chapter (brownie points for anyone who picked that up) he's not going to crawl back to her...that wouldn't be draco, however much he's changed. in ginny's case, i think she would be more emotional, but as with draco, she has entirely too much pride (and a temper) to go back to him/beg him to take her back. we'll see.

and even though you're angry, i hope you can see that neither draco nor ginny were innocent in their breakup. draco, for one, didn't tell her, for over four or five months and i think, from ginny's perspective, he was hiding it from her. and of course, many of you wonderful readers saw that ginny didn't give draco a chance to explain himself. the healers were totally misguided. what inspired me to have the healers pass on such information was a game that i played when i was younger. you know, it's called telephone, and one person says a story to another person, and they pass it on, and when you stop it, the story is ridiculously different from the original one. but in this story, it was disastrous.

_i hope you can understand that._

i'm also terribly sorry that this chapter was a WEEK late. i was just so tired and exhauseted. and being such a BITCH to everyone at school and it was the last week for the year. so expect updates every week for the next few weeks while i'm one winter break, if not sooner. ;) you guys deserve it.

my next fic, more commonly known as sand in my shoes, will from here on, be known as LEAVING PARIS. que romantica, no?

i know that some of you guys are from the UK, and i was just wondering if any of you knew James Blunt, the singer? because i was just thinking of songs that would fit Draco/Ginny romances, and his song You're Beautiful one that is perfect. Does anyone else know DG songs? I think Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson is one, and Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional is one. Must go search for more.

**louey31, **Draco will definetly miss his Ginevra ;)

**zoe.safina, **thanks for the encouragement. keep on reviewing! i love ya!

**batsydoodles, **NOOOOOO please don't cry. they'll get back together, i promise

**Alexandria J. Malfoy, **thanks for noticing the 'stupid healer guys'i don't think anyone else did...

**peter-pan-equals-luv, **thanks for the comment on the subtle foreshadowing. i actually spend alot of time thinking about stuff like that. you know, metaphors, foreshadowing, character development, and symbolism ;)

**Sadistically insane, **thank you for telling me about nora roberts and all of the other romance novels. i'll just rush off now to read them!

**Kumiko Eharu, **they can't live happily ever after because they're DRACO and GINNY...and cool penname...does it mean anything specifically?

**prancer, **i'm glad so have so much confidence in me!

**MoonlightPrincess, **the movie should have been longer

**youngwriter56, **i never really noticed. thanks for telling me though...i should go back to my earlier chapters and read them. ;)

**BurningBright, **wow, i've never had anyone admire me like that:)

**Alexandria Malfoy, **YAYAY you noticed the Ron and shellfish thing. i thought that was hillarious.

**Sunflour, **I love you. You're so understanding. but where did you hear that Tom Felton isn't going to be in any more of the HP movies..that's IMPOSSIBLE...what about the SIXTH movie...he plays such a HUGE part in that one. i'm going to cry if it's true. TT

**LighteDarkness, **you got your character's feelings right. keep it up!

**Bfly-Ronaldita, **I'm being a darling and updating ;)

**SerenityMelody, **the seamus incident was there for a reason. not only was it to show that ginny still had to get over Seamus and she did, but it planted seeds of doubt in Draco's head. he keeps feeling he's not good enough for her, and it's then where their relationship isn't completely solid. and the whole seamus thing was sorta lucky. remember that seamus came right at the opportune moment. there's a certain point where everything is pure potential, where something could shift one way, or shift another way. in that instant, draco realized that seamus was tricking them, and he managed to divert his anger into seamus and be more understanding toward ginny.

**FeistySprite, **I promise it won't take four chapters ;)

_and to all my other reviewers, THANK YOU:  
_**Draco & Ginny forever** _BoyLuver23_ Unknown **Liv Anguifer** _LeftToWonder_ Calla-ForEvVa **Bunny** _fanfictionprincess_ wisperinglilies **supergirlien** _LiLaZnHiKaRi_ PsYcHiC SeLiNa **Definition of Darkness** _Silver Keys_ Vampirehelsing **Flirty Baby Girl** _Wizzabee_ Aleja21 **Moonyk** _Angelique Col_lins EmmyLou32 **Escritor**

_je t'aime  
_falling into you


	28. The Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or In the End, sung by Linkin Park

**

* * *

**

**The Sacrifice**

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
-- In the End, Linkin Park_

Someone knocked on the door, and Ginny felt an overwhelming need to throw something at whoever it was. It wouldn't be hard, as she was smashing a photo album against the coffee table.

"Ginny, if you don't open this door, I will bust it open!"

What did it matter? Harry had done it a week ago. She could fix it. What she couldn't fix was her life. The door burst open as it had when Harry had charged in.

"Ginny? Ginny. Tell me, what's wrong?" Hermione said as she rushed in.

"You already know," Ginny said miserably, "or you wouldn't ask."

Hermione smiled sadly. "True enough." She sat on the couch, patting the seat beside her.

"I saw him today." Ginny took a deep breath and hesitantly plopped herself down beside Hermione, dropping the album tiredly. "_Oh God_, he looked so good."

Hermione groaned. "Ginny, I know you and Draco broke up, " Ginny shut her eyes at this point, but Hermione pressed on. "But I don't know what it was about."

Ginny shook her head. "You wouldn't believe it, " she grumbled, anger rising again. "He bloody lied to me all this time."

Hermione pursed her lips. "About what?"

"About his mother. You remember I told you that she was dying, so he had to find a wife? It was really early on, in October or something. Well, she really isn't dying."

"No way." Hermione sucked in a breath of air. "How did you find out? Did he tell you?" Hermione wasn't getting a good feeling about this.

"No. I was taking those papers you wanted in St. Mungos, and I heard someone talking about it – "

Hermione disbelievingly said, "You eavesdropped on someone in St. Mungos?"

Ginny drew back. "Well, no, not exactly."

"And then you went and accused him of it, am I right?" Her voice was flat.

"I asked him – "

"Ginny, you know better to listen to hospital gossip," Hermione said, flatter than before. "Actually, you shouldn't listen to gossip at all. It has a nasty way of traveling and all of a sudden you get the wrong – "

"I went and asked him if it was true!"

"And what did he say?" challenged Hermione.

"He said that yes, his mother wasn't dying, but he only knew since Christmas. Christmas, Hermione! I would think that six months would be enough time to – "

"Ginny, are you _listening_ to yourself?"

Ginny stood up, her hair swinging around so fast she could feel it hit her cheek as she turned. "I beg your pardon?"

_God help me, this day that I'm actually defending Draco Lucius Malfoy_. Hermione stood up to face her. Though she was at least half a head shorter than Ginny, she seemed to tower over the younger girl, hands on her hips. "It's not my pardon you have to beg. I do believe it's Draco's."

* * *

Draco clenched his teeth as he looked at his mother pruning her garden. It seemed that over half a year of pretending to be dying had made for a lot of pent up energy Narcissa had to release. She had been cleaning the house, dusting the silver, and other such menial tasks often reserved for the house elves. 

Without looking up from the camellias she was placing a spell on, she said, "Draco, if you keep your face like that, it'll freeze."

Draco tried to smooth out the lines that were certainly there. "Mother, don't you think you should take some responsibility of what I am currently going through?"

She turned around, wand in one hand and a muggle watering pot in another. "Draco darling, do you think I'm senile already?" There was a bit of a laugh in her voice. "Of course it's my fault."

"And aren't you feeling badly about the fact that your ingenious plan didn't work?" Draco pressed on.

Narcissa shook her head at him. "Not exactly." Draco stared at her. "You see, if it wasn't for me, you probably wouldn't have Ginny at all." She beamed at him. "I think I should take some credit for that."

Draco tried to suppress his hands from ripping out a nearby plant. "That's all very well, but why aren't you _doing_ anything?"

"Because Ginny is your girlfriend, and not mine." Narcissa hummed, walking through the stone archway.

"Yes, but you're the one who had to pretend you were dying. That's certainly what made her break up with me."

"From what you told me, didn't you suggest the concept of breaking up first?" Narcissa said lightly. "Think now."

_"But I didn't break up with you."_

That's what he had said. What a mistake that had been. Draco jerked his head up. No. NO. He was over that. He wasn't going to feel guilty. He was a grown man and there were plenty women left. Plenty of women who weren't bitchy. Plenty of women who were even more gorgeous. Plenty of women who would sleep with him. _Plenty of women who weren't Ginevra_, Draco's treacherous mind thought.

He growled, "So what? She's the one who made such a big deal of it."

Narcissa shrugged noncommittally. "You did too."

"You're my mother, remember? Aren't you supposed to support me and only me?"

"Where ever did you think I would ever do that?" Narcissa shrugged. "I never said anything about that, even when you were a child."

"It, um " Draco lifted his head slightly. "It was suggested by your behavior?"

Narcissa shot a calculating look at him. "Come now. Why don't you just admit you did wrong and step off that high horse of yours, huh?"

Draco stood still, the thoughts running through his head, the memories flashing. Ginny. Ginevra. His Ginevra. No. _I can show her. I'm not going to crawl back to her like a begging puppy._ "What about you mother? You did wrong too."

Narcissa sighed. She knew how stubborn Draco could be, and how prideful he could be. It was his pride that had gotten him into so much trouble sometimes. He had been so cold, and so aloof as a child, and in part, she was to blame. "Come, " she said, taking his arm and leading him to a bench. "Let's talk."

"Mother, I don't really need you to tell me over and over how I did – "

"Just sit, Draco." Once he was seated, she took a deep breath and began to talk. "I know I haven't been the best mother." Draco tried to protest, but Narcissa shook her head. "It's the truth, so don't try to deny it. It's nobody's fault but my own. With your father – " her voice broke, but she pressed on. "With your father, I was never strong enough. When he joined You-Know-Who, I couldn't stop him. And I all I could do was throw a mask on and hid all that I felt. I feared that he would make you just like him. I didn't do anything to stop him. When I shut off all my emotions to save myself, I didn't realize that I was shutting you out too." She looked at her only son, tears in her eyes. "He wasn't always so, you know that right? The man I fell in love with so many years ago was _nothing_ like the one you killed that day on the battlefield."

"Mother, I –"

"Listen to me. I'm making a point here. I _know_ I'm not the best mother. But what I do know is that I can't help you. I'm sorry, and I apologize. I can go to your Ginevra, and beg her to take you back, but that wouldn't help at all." She laid a hand on Draco's cheek and smiled warmly at him. "Don't let her pass you by. You know she's worth it."

* * *

Molly bustled around the kitchen, muttering to herself. "Oh dear, what am I to do." She grabbed a kettle and put it on the stove, searching for the cookies she knew were somewhere. 

Ginny sat outside at the small dining table. After Hermione had left, she had just sat there, numbed by her words. She hadn't been expecting Hermione to be so _angry_. Why was it so hard for Hermione to understand that Draco had _lied_ to her? She looked up at her mother, who was coming out of the kitchen with a pot of tea and two cups.

"Here Gin, take a cookie. You look like death." Molly bit her lip, looking at the pallor of her only daughter's skin. It was almost translucent in the dim light of the room.

"Thanks mum." Ginny took a cookie but just held it.

"So I heard that you and Draco broke up, " Molly began hesitantly, watching carefully in case Ginny would burst into tears or something equally unpleasant.

"Yeah." Ginny took a bite to avoid answering any more than that. It was one of her favorites, she realized, but it tasted like sawdust, much like how everything she had eaten that week had tasted.

"The bastard, " Molly said with heat in her voice. "I knew he was going to break your hea – "

Ginny swallowed the cookie. "He is not a bastard, mum."

Molly sat back in her chair. _So much for trying to comfort her_, she decided. "Then what are you moping around and getting angry for?" she said instead, trying a different angle.

Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but found that she had nothing to say. Why did she keep pushing him away if she loved him? _I do not love him. Mum's right. He's a bastard, and I'm better off without him._ "You're right. He's a bastard. I'm better off without him." It was like a mantra, revolving around in her head, pushing all other thoughts away.

Molly scrutinized her daughter. She shook her head. "Gin-bug, " she said, using an old childhood nickname of Ginny's. "I know you. You can't lie to save your life."

At this, Ginny buried her face in her hands. "It's just so hard, " she sobbed. "I can't forget him. But I want to. And I don't _want_ to forgive him." She wiped her face, which proved useless, as she began crying again. "It's just so hard, " she said again. "It's like my head and my heart are saying two different things."

Molly looked sadly at her daughter. "Well, " she said gently. "Maybe it's because you're not supposed to leave him."

* * *

Draco stormed down the street. _Who does she think she is?_ he thought furiously, _trying to get me with that whole 'you know she's worth it, ' crap._ He ran a hand through his hair. It was true what she'd said about Lucius, and Draco found himself relenting as he remembered her words, her tearful confession tearing at his heart. _Merlin's name, I'm going soft._

He stomped up the stairs. "Blaise, " he called as he reached his best friend's floor. "Let's go for a drink somewhere."

Blaise opened the door, cat in one hand and wand in another. "Draco? What are you doing here?"

"I really need to go somewhere. Come with me?" He looked dubiously at the cat, and Blaise's shirt, which was soaked.

Despite his protests of needing to wash his cat, Blaise found himself accompanying a very irate Draco.

"Explain to me why we're going to a muggle bar?"

"I need alcohol. Muggle alcohol is much stronger than wizard's, you know that. And no one is going to recognize me." He remembered how much trouble the Daily Prophet had caused the last time.

Blaise shrugged. "So is Narcissa okay?"

"Of course she's okay. Preaching to me about not giving Ginevra up." Draco scoffed. "I'll show her."

Blaise wondered which 'her' Draco was talking about, but had the sense not to ask. Besides, he suspected it was Ginny. Draco would never hurt his mother. "Well, you were pretty harsh on her that day. As I remember, you were telling her to – "

Draco growled, "Enough, Blaise. I had enough lecturing from my mother, I don't need it from you."

They entered the crowded pub. The loud, obnoxious, tasteless music pounded in their eardrums, and the bar itself was dirty, while the stools looked as if they might break.

Blaise mumbled, "You know, you could have chosen a better place to get drunk."

Draco ignored him and went to ask for drinks. He wasn't going to get drunk. Blaise looked around for a place to sit. When he finally did, he looked back at the bar where Draco stood, lounging against the bar, looking, in Blaise's eyes, expensive, lean, and dangerous amongst the gloom.

A blonde in a tight red dress approached Draco, leaning so far forward Blaise was sure Draco could have seen right down the scanty top. Her laugh was high pitched, reaching Blaise, who was sitting clear across the room. This was the kind of girl Draco would have gone for before Ginny. There was no way he could want –

Blaise frowned as Draco grinned at the blonde. He watched carefully as Draco turned to the bartender and said something. As the blonde reached in her purse, obviously getting money to pay for her drink, Draco placed his hand on her arm and reached in his pocket. Blaise groaned as the blonde began to look Draco up and down, eying the finely boned cheekbones, the toned chest, and the long legs he had to offer.

She liked what she saw, that was clear enough. The bartender handed Draco three drinks, and Draco took the martini and leaned down to the blonde, giving her the drink and whispering in her ear. A broad smile spread across her face and she nodded, giggling at him. Then she left, turning and walking back to her table. From his seat, Blaise could see how much she exaggerated her walk, swinging her hips.

Draco looked around for Blaise, and headed for the table. He set two glasses on the table with a clunk.

Blaise glared at Draco. "What was that?"

Draco answered, far too innocently, "What was what?"

"Don't think I didn't see you. What are you playing at?"

Draco growled, "None of your business."

"Are you going to just throw it all away? Ginny? You guys were amazing together. I swear, every time I saw you with her – "

"Shut up, Blaise." Draco's voice was hard, each word filled with ice. He took the alcohol and downed it in one gulp.

"Don't do this, Draco. You're not a playboy, " Blaise pleaded.

Draco shook his head slightly, total apathy in his voice. "That's what I was before I met Ginevra. I can easily go back to what I was."

Blaise slammed his fist down. "You weren't a playboy, and you know it. Don't do this."

"If you can't stand it, leave, " Draco snarled, "I don't care anymore."

"That's your problem Draco, you don't care. You would hurt a lot less if you bothered to care more." With that, he left. _Merlin's name, everyone's leaving me,_ Draco thought.

He went to the bar again, and sure enough, there was the blonde. "Let's go, " he whispered in her ear, putting his hand on her ribs, right below her breasts, tracing his lips across her jaw. "Let's go."

* * *

Harry clutched the album. Recently, he'd been looking at it more often. Just to look at the red hair angel as she laughed and smiled made his the corners of his lips twitch, smiling at what had been. 

_For me, she did that with me._

If she would only do it again. _She did_, he reminded himself. _She did, but not for me._

It was ironic, how he'd waited all this time for her to heal, for her to realize that he would always be there for her. And now…

And now it was too late. He had waited too long. He hadn't realized that what she didn't need was time. What she had needed was someone. Could he ever be that someone?

Harry traced her face in the picture. Picture-Ginny grinned at picture-Harry as he kissed her on the forehead. There was so much love. So much love in her eyes, so much love in his.

Another picture, this one of Ginny leaping into his arms. This was during the summer between his sixth year and seventh, before everything started to fall apart, before he had to leave her. _Because I love her._

Memories, that's what it all was. Nothing but memories.

He knew what he had to do.

It was his time.

* * *

About an hour or two later, he sat down again at the bar. He buried his hands in his hair. He was motionless as he sat there. The world moved on without him. Babies were born, people died. The sun rose and the sun set. It didn't stop for one person. 

"Draco?"

Draco looked up, only to find Blaise there. Blaise sat down gingerly beside him, looking suspiciously at the chair as it creaked loudly. He raised an eyebrow at Draco.

Draco groaned. "I couldn't do it."

Blaise grinned. "You mean you finally got a conscience."

"Nope, " Draco shook his head. "I couldn't do it."

Blaise's mouth fell open. He looked around to see if anyone was listening. "You couldn't _do_ it?"

"Couldn't do it."

"You couldn't do it?"

"Nope."

"You couldn't _do it_?" Blaise gestured with his hand.

"Yes! I think we got that clear. I couldn't get it up!" He clenched his fists. "I think I'm going crazy. I've never had this happen to me before." He motioned to the bartender to get him a drink. "She was just lying there, naked, and I couldn't do it. I'm in my prime years. This can't be happening."

"What'd you tell her?"

Draco shrugged. "Something. I don't remember."

"Serves you right," Blaise sniffed.

"What? Hey! Don't I deserve some sympathy here? I just discovered how infertile I am. This is a definite blow to my masculinity."

"No, you didn't. You just found out how much you want Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Draco scoffed and downed yet another shot of amber liquid. "Sure. How does my inability to have sex with another girl prove that Ginevra is the one?"

Blaise sighed exasperatedly. "Honestly, I don't know how much more idiotic can the both of you get. She jumps to conclusions, you say the wrong things, and both of you can't sacrifice a bit of pride to admit you did something wrong."

"Hey I think I – "

Blaise shook his head in disgust. Really, it was astonishing how shallow Draco could be sometimes. He was usually very intuitive; it was the reason why he had been able to shoot insults at Harry, Hermione, and Ron at Hogwarts.

"Especially you," he cut in. "You're hopeless. That's exactly what I'm talking about. I thought maybe you _had_ come to your senses. It's disgusting. Tell me when you're ready to be sensible. I'm going back home."

Blaise left, slamming the door so hard that the bartender yelled after him. Draco just sat there, drinking glass after glass of the burning liquid, trying to drown his thoughts.

"Malfoy?" At this, Draco turned to see the most unlikely person imaginable – Harry Potter.

Draco was on the defense. "What do you want, Potter?"

"You're a hard man to find, " Harry began, avoiding the question. If Draco had bothered to look closer, he would have noticed that Harry's hands were shaking, or how exhausted he looked, or see the emotion behind the green eyes. Or even the underlying current of danger in his words. But he didn't. He closed his eyes, trying to clear the fog that was invading his thoughts.

He opened his eyes again. Harry was saying, "I had to use a locating spell to find you."

"What was so important, " Draco drawled, "that you absolutely had to find me? I'm sure you had better things to do with your time. Saving the world sound familiar?"

Showing how much more mature he was than Draco at the moment, Harry didn't take the bait and wearily said instead, "No. I just wanted to tell you that there's a ball for the Ministry this weekend."

"And why should I care that Potty has a ball to go to?" Draco sneered.

"I'm planning on taking Ginny to it." Harry mentally braced himself.

If not for the fact that Draco had consumed more alcohol in the last few hours than he did in a month, someone would have had to pin Draco to the floor to prevent him from jumping on Harry and strangling him. As it was, Draco was shooting Harry death glares and his hand unconsciously crept to his coat pocket.

_Oh no_, Harry thought, _not his wand._

Luckily, Draco managed to contain himself. He said coolly, "You haven't asked her yet. Like she'd ever go with you."

"I already have, "Harry responded, managing to put enthusiasm in his words. "She said yes." He sounded like a teenager asking an older girl out on a date – and succeeding. Draco growled low in his throat. Harry continued, adding fire to the flame. "I figured that you wouldn't mind, " he said coolly. "You did dump her, after all."

Draco's gray eyes flashed with malice. "Don't talk about things you don't understand."

Harry raised an eyebrow. His eyes glimmered in the dim lighting, mocking Draco. It was an unspoken challenge: _I'm going to get Ginny. Watch me. _Harry lifted his head slightly.

Draco acknowledged him with a nod, fixing an unreadable expression on his face. He titled his head to the door. _Out._

Harry swung his cloak over him. Draco didn't take his eyes off him for one second as he walked out into the street.

When Harry was gone from sight, Draco turned back to the bar, releasing a breath he hadn't known that he had been holding. He put a hand to his brow.

"Damn it, " he mumbled, taking another sip of whatever was left in his glass.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Patience, my friends, patience. 2 more chapters, and they will get back together. I'm looking forward to it. I'm so sorry they didn't get together in this chapter. It would have been a great Christmas gift. Read carefully and you might understand more though ;) Anyway, I got the idea of Draco with another girl and not being able (physically) to sleep with her, from MARS, a WONDERFUL WONDERFUL WONDERFUL manga. And I heart Blaise. He's such an awesome character, even though up until July, he was a white Italian who was not a morning person and loves coffee, and now he's a English African? Funny. 

_Now that we're reaching the end of the story, I would really appreciate it if you could take the time to tell me some things:_

What you liked best about the fic:

Who was most realistic:

How was my portrayal of Draco and Blaise:

Which chapter you liked best and why:

What you think I can improve on (for Leaving Paris):

Anything else you want to tell me:

THANK YOU

**Chrysanthemum3, **I'm terribly sorry that you weren't included, but I didn't see you on the list for chapter 26 reviews!

**Darcy18, **I do that sometimes to, just read a fic all day. It's a terrific feeling. I really wouldn't make Draco/Ginny too lovey dovey. It's sweet, but sometimes it's just too much for the characters

**MoonlightPrincess, **what about now? Is Harry still going to make things worse?

**soo.weird, **I'm sorry that the story didn't appeal to you. But I'm glad you enjoyed it, nevertheless. Who's your friend? I must thank her/him

**wingedcinner, **YAYAY. I love that you noticed the song lyrics. Yes, Pretty Girl makes it all the more emotional. I thought it really fit the chapter. Draco is an idiot, and still is, and will continue to be.

**batsydoodles, **yes, Narcissa's plan did backfire, but she's not too worried about it, is she?

**Alexandria Malfoy, **I specifically saved Narcissa's reaction for this chapter. There is no doubt that she initially felt guilty, and probably still does, a teensy bit, but I thought she would take the whole thing with more grace and acceptance than Blaise would have thought. Draco certainly wasn't going to wallow, even after the shedding of tears, so I thought making him angry/drunk was the way to go. You _should_ write a one shot and I would TOTALLY read it. I'll have to see if the blower's daughter works. Thanks for telling me about it!

**Tzy, **I went to your profile and I saw that you were only 12. Wow. And you have a girlfriend? Double wow. I'm 15, nearly 16 and I haven't had a boyfriend. And reading romance? Triple wow. You surprise me. That's awesome. Keep on reading. I'm sorry, but as you probably figured out by now, this is my first and (so far) only story. I'll have a new one up as soon as this one is finished. Watch out!

**LighteDarkness, **I love Harry too. But I write DG, and I find that so much more fun. Harry's the hero, yayay. But that's just not _nearly_ interesting enough. Draco's the bad boy that we want and love. Yeah, and I figured that You're Beautiful wouldn't really be a Draco/Ginny, it would be more angsty. I was going to write a oneshot when I first heard it. :)

**Moonyk, **yep yep yep. I wouldn't think it was characteristic of Draco or Ginny to cave.

**AngelWings86, **I love snaps!

**Youngwriter56, **I hope you didn't get too bored while waiting for this! Thanks for waiting, my loyal reader!

**midnight972, **thanks, that's so sweet and kind of you to say!

**Devil'sSexyAngel, **I'm glad you felt the emotions! I was hoping someone did.

**louey31, **pride is a terrible thing…

**PsYcHiC SeLiNa, **I loved your crying face. Don't worry! I'm ESTATIC that you noticed Harry talking to the owl. I tried to add some humor in order to combat the sadness. But it seems that I failed, because you were the only one who noticed it. ;)

**die Lorely, **don't worry about the review, you're reviewing now and will continue to do so, right? I'm just joking. Thank you for sending me an review AND an email about the song. It was really nice of you. I'll check out the song. I really want to listen to it! I promise I won't hurt them a bit. They'll be fine.

**Sadistically Insane, **haha, you can cry. It was drama-ish chapter. This one is too, but I'm setting the stage for the finale. Oops, you just got a clue!

**And many THANKS to:**

**Xojulesxo** _LunaCatt_ Bfly-Ronaldita **MiKaYGiRl** _zachansonsgurl1985_ Vie **CoolMilena** _Draco & Ginny Forever!_ malfoyfan1 **Vampirehelsing**

_A Preview for the Next Chapter:_

She whirled around, panting, staring up at him with those dark brown eyes. "Let me go, " she yelled, "Just let me go!" She tried to push him away, but he wrapped an arm around her waist and wouldn't let go.

Draco smirked. "This is the only time I'm going to run after you, Ginevra." She stopped struggling, surprised by his words. "Take advantage of it."

Ginny bit her lip. "You think you're so smart, don't you."

Draco frowned. "Look, Ginevra. You're not the easiest person to be with, you know? You're a Weasley, you yell at me, you have six bloody brothers, you were so insecure when I met you that you _drove me crazy_!"

-- Chapter 29, My Confession

It should be out _very _soon. Maybe New Year's if I can finish it by then?

_je t'aime_  
falling into you


	29. My Confession

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or My Confession, sung by Josh Groban or Once Upon a Dream, from the movie _Sleeping Beauty_

**Author's Note: **I highly suggest you listen to the song while reading the chapter. It's beautiful, and it really caputures what this chapter is about. ;)

**

* * *

**

**My Confession**

_I have been wrong about you  
I thought I was strong without you  
For so long  
Nothing could move me  
For so long  
Nothing could change me  
-- My Confession, Josh Groban_

Ginny was genuinely confused when Harry had asked her to the Ministry ball a week ago.

_"Hey Ginny?" Harry said, turning to face her with a strange expression on his face._

_"Yeah?" Ginny looked up from the pot she was stirring._

_Harry had come over for dinner, attempting, as everyone had that past week, to cheer her up. Though she had to award their attempts, from Fred and George's hilarious rendition of a goblin rebellion from one of Hermione's many editions of Hogwarts, a History, to Ron's constant repetition of 'Are you sure, Gin? I mean, I totally have no problem turning him into a ferret permanently and leaving him to rot somewhere,' it just wasn't helping._

_"I um, I just wondered if you would go with me to the ball the Ministry is holding this weekend." Without giving her time to respond, he went on, rambling. "I know you're still sad, but I need a date or Moody will crucify me." He took a deep breath. "You know I usually don't go to these Ministry functions, but it's actually a requirement this time. I didn't know who to take and there really wasn't any time to do so. If I had any choice I really wouldn't want to go. Especially with someone I didn't know well. You know how it is, you take a girl to a ball and suddenly in the papers it says that you're marrying her. But that's why I just – " He drifted off._

_Ginny stared at him, her ladle suspended in air. "Harry, don't get your knickers in a twist." She shrugged. "I'll go with you, no problem."_

_"You will? Thank you, Gin. Here, let me help you with something." He moved into the kitchen and Ginny handed him the breadbasket._

_"It's nothing. That's what friends are for, right?" She bustled around, searching for the carrots she had chopped and put somewhere._

_She didn't see the fleeting look of overwhelming sadness pass over Harry's face, for when she turned around to smile at him, he was smiling back._

Now, Ginny found herself standing in front of her wardrobe, picking out the gown she had bought that week specifically for the ball. Not one for long make-up routines, she simply threw on the dress and headed for the bathroom.

As she looked blankly at her reflection, smoothing her hair and putting a touch of mascara on, she wondered what Draco was doing. It was strange how they'd never realized that they actually lived in the same building, because for the two weeks that they had been apart, they kept bumping into each other.

Ginny sighed. Did their break up mean anything to him? Did he feel remorse or sadness or even regret? Had he gotten over her already? Did he rush off to find another girl? Was he happily seducing some girl while she sat there, day after day, for more than two weeks, crying her eyes out or throwing fits? How could he have done this to her? There were too many questions.

_I'm still here picking up the broken pieces of my life…_

Hermione had come back from St. Mungos one day, telling her that Narcissa Malfoy had indeed pretended to be sick, but it was only for Draco, with hopes that he would get married. Ginny had been stunned into silence. If it weren't for Narcissa, would she have ever known Draco? She tried to imagine what would have happened if she had just listened to him that day. Would they have worked past it, growing closer, as they had when Seamus had barged into their lives?

There was no telling what could have been.

* * *

One floor up, in Draco's flat, Blaise frowned skeptically, "He said that to you?"

Draco shrugged the shirt over him. "Yes, " he snarled.

Blaise couldn't totally believe that Harry would try to get Ginny so soon. So, he wasn't the greatest at girls, Blaise could distinctly remember several incidences at Hogwarts where the gangly boy tried to ask out some Ravenclaw girl, and kept getting tongue tied. But he was smart, and no sensible guy would try to get a girl who just got out of a serious relationship, if they wanted anything out of it.

_Something is going on…_

Blaise shrugged. "Why would you care?" He said lightly. "All I've been hearing the last week is you complaining how it was all Ginny's fault everything in your life is falling apart."

"I did _not_ say my life is falling apart, " Draco protested.

"You're acting like there is a crack in the planet. Why don't you just admit the reason it's so is that you need Ginny in your life?" He paused to let his words sink in. "You know, that _might_ be the reason you're actually going to this ball thing."

"Potter's there and – "

"Never mind, " Blaise said exasperatedly. _Merlin and Agrippa, save me_, he thought. "Why do I need to go?"

"You are my moral support, " Draco proclaimed. "Be proud of it."

Blaise snorted. "Didn't think you would need 'moral support'. Where's your date?"

Draco finished tying his tie, tugging at the collar to make it straight. "What?"

"Your _date_, escort, girl, fling, whatever."

"I don't have one, " Draco replied brusquely.

"Ah, " Blasie mused. Shaking his head as if to clear it, he said, "You're sure dressed up, aren't you?"

Draco looked at himself in the mirror, scrutinizing the black suit he wore. He could admit that it was one of his nicer ones. "Doesn't hurt to look dashing." _Especially with Potter there_. He smirked at his reflection.

Blaise nodded, throwing his best friend a sharp look. "Ready?"

"No, " Draco muttered softly. "I need a mask."

Blaise took a step backward. "What? You're going crazy, mate. Why would you want to hide – "

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's a masquerade, Blaise."

* * *

As they walked up to the ballroom the Ministry rented for the ball, the sky rumbled outside. It was a beautiful place, with the curving walkway to the entrance hall, the garden off to the side.

"Looks like it's about to rain, " Blaise remarked. "They certainly didn't pick a great day for the ball, huh?"

Draco shrugged. His last experience with rain was not pleasant and he preferred not to remember it. But he faced the horizon, seeing, off in the distance, a flash of lightning. He turned up his face to the sky, closing his eyes. He felt it, the coming of rain – the coolness of the air around him, the splattering of rain on his warm skin. He opened his eyes, brushing a hand on his neck. It was dry.

_I'm going soft_, he thought viciously, _I'm not usually this…pensive._

They had arrived later than most of the people, ensuring that there would be less fuss about their attendance. Not that it mattered, really, for the Malfoy name was still highly regarded in the Wizarding World, despite Lucius. There was a mix of people in the large ballroom, talking, laughing, and drinking. The brightly colored gowns of the women were scattered amongst the sea of black from the men. Their masks glimmered in the soft candlelight.

"Looks like you made a fashion statement upon the wizarding world, didn't you?" Blaise commented lightly.

Draco puffed out his chest. "Hell, yes."

Blaise grinned as he stared at the bare back of a blonde in a yellow dress. "All the better to see you with, my dear."

Draco sniggered. "Come on, romance the ladies later." He dragged Blaise off to the side, away from the dance floor.

"What else am I here for?" Blaise continued to speak, but Draco didn't hear him.

Ginny walked down the grand staircase leading from the entrance. Or rather, Harry was leading her. But Draco didn't see Harry. It was _her_ moment. He saw _his_ Ginevra.

She was wearing a mask, but he knew her. He knew the way she smiled, the way she walked, the way she would tilt her chin up just that tiny bit. She was clad in a shimmering dress that was neither blue nor grey; it was a mix of both, the color of dreams. The dress seemed to have been made just for her, fitted to her figure, clinging to her thighs, the rest of the gown falling gracefully to the ground, swirling around her legs as she walked, the hem brushing the floor. Draco's breath caught as he watched her descend, her wavy auburn hair brushing her bare shoulders as she turned to see the ballroom.

He shrank back into a pillar, forgetting that he had a mask on and the fact that she couldn't possibly recognize him at the distance she was at. He felt an urge to go over there and take her into his arms and kiss her silly. He started to wonder why he didn't. Then he remembered. He was certainly not going to go to her, begging her to take him back. He was a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake!

"Draco?" Blaise just noticed Draco was not listening to a word that he'd said.

Something glinted at the base of Ginny's throat, and as Draco looked closer, he realized what it was. "She's wearing the necklace I gave her, " Draco whispered. It seemed unbelievable that she would still wear it, but his thoughts were his own, and they evaporated as he continued to stare at Ginny.

"What?" Blaise titled his head, following Draco's eyes to Ginny. "Never mind, I see." He nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Draco blinked. What had he just said? He couldn't remember. All he could see was Ginny.

And she was on that blasted Harry Potter's arm.

* * *

Harry smiled down at Ginny as they danced. She looked happier than she had in a while, though sometimes she would get an odd look on her face, a wistful sort of look, and she would drift off somewhere. Somewhere he couldn't be.

He pulled her closer and looked over her shoulder, searching for a blond that was surely around. He scanned the couples around him to no avail. Harry reminded himself, _this is Malfoy, after all_. He looked up to the balconies, to see a tall figure in a black mask leaning on the railing, looking majestic as he surveyed the ballroom.

_There he is._

The song ended, and Ginny withdrew from his arms. The spot she had just vacated seemed cold, too cold. He wanted her back.

"Hey Harry?" she whispered.

"Hm?" he said absently.

"I need to go to the ladies room, is that okay?"

"That's fine. Go ahead."

She squeezed his hand, and he watched her go. The next song started up and he turned to leave the dance floor, but someone tapped his shoulder and he turned to face Hermione.

"You haven't danced with me all night, " she said, her mouth quirking into a smile. "I can see why, though."

Harry raised an eyebrow, his green eyes glimmering mischievously. "I am truly sorry if I had offended you in any way, madam. Would you care to dance with me?" He held out a hand and Hermione took it.

"She looks like she's having fun, " Hermione said as she clasped her left hand on Harry's shoulder.

"She is." Harry nodded.

"You made up your mind?"

Harry drew in a deep breath. "Yes."

"You'll be okay?" Hermione's brow furrowed in concern.

He twirled her. "Never better."

The song ended and he dipped her slowly. As he drew her back up, she smiled at him. "You're a wonderful man, Harry James Potter." She kissed his cheek. "You were always good to her."

He sighed. "Now it's someone else's turn." He titled his head at the balcony, and Hermione saw someone who could only be Draco. She nodded, understanding.

"How are you going to do it? Shove her at him?" Hermione guessed, laughing.

Harry shook his head. "Not exactly. That wouldn't be – " he grinned, "gentlemanly."

From above, Draco had tried not to feel jealous as he watched Harry with Ginny. He was gripping the rail so hard when Blaise had come around to check on him, they were stark white.

"Mate, why don't you just go over there, knock Potter out, grab Ginny and tell her you love her?"

Draco spun around. "Blaise, always there for me to lean on. Back from seducing the young ladies, are you? Well, besides the fact that I was raised to be charming, and not a bloody caveman, I am _not_ crawling back to her."

Blaise raised a martini glass. "Well, you're not going to get her back anytime soon if you have that attitude. It's driving me crazy."

"It's driving you crazy?" Draco scoffed. "I have to stand here, watching Potter all over Ginevra, and you say that – "

"That's what I'm talking about. You see Potter, who clearly loves Ginny as much as you do, and you just stand here blabbering on how – "

Someone behind him cut him off. "Malfoy." It wasn't a salutation or a question.

Draco hid his surprise behind an icy mask. "Potter."

"Hello, Potter, " Blaise said cordially. "We were just talking about you."

"I'm sure." Harry nodded at Blaise. "It's nearly midnight."

"And?" Draco lifted his chin, his tone sounding as if he were talking about the weather, and not to a former nemesis and man who, by his actions all night, seemed to be charming the love of his life.

Harry raised his eyebrows, a glint in his eyes that Draco did not like. "It's just a – how shall I put it? Ah, I have it. A _magical_ time."

They stood there for a minute, not moving and not speaking. As Blaise looked from one to the other, it was as if they were having a conversation without uttering a word.

Blaise saw everything. He was an outsider; it was easier for him to do so. He saw the hollowness of Harry's cheeks, the trembling of his hands, the eyes that held warning and compassion and pity and uncertainty and weariness and sadness and love all at once.

He could imagine Harry Potter as a boy, plotting with his best friends at Hogwarts, facing things Blaise himself could never imagine, showing more courage than most grown wizards could. And now, as a man, he had surpassed everything. He had defeated Voldemort, saved the whole world. He had continued as an Auror, fighting day by day for what he believed was right. He had showed that he was no ordinary mortal. This was a hero before him.

And yet he was able to step down with more humility and grace than Blaise had ever known in a person, and look at the people around him. Harry knew his place in the world. He knew that he walked amongst men and not gods. And his capacity to love was so great; his need to give so great, that he would do it. Blaise closed his eyes as everything became too much for him to handle. _This man is going to give it all up_, he realized. _I shouldn't have expected any less of him._

Harry turned his back deliberately on Draco – the final challenge – but not before shooting Blaise a questioning gaze. Blaise nodded and Harry continued down to the dance floor.

"Come on, " Blaise urged once Harry was out of sight. "You have to go down there."

It was lucky that Draco was slightly dazed by Harry's confrontation, though he would never admit it, and Blaise was able to steer Draco downstairs. At least until Draco caught sight of Ginny returning to Harry.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes drawn on Ginny once more.

"Saving you, " Blaise said gruffly.

He stopped in his tracks. "I don't get – "

"You will. " Blaise pulled him toward a woman in a green dress. "Hey, " he addressed the woman. "Dance with him, will you? Leave him around ten till midnight. Thanks Andromeda." Turning to Draco, he said, "This is Andromeda. She'll dance with you."

"I assumed as much, " Draco said wryly. He held out a hand to her and she took it.

"I expect a raise, " she called back before they entered the whirlwind of dancers on the ballroom floor, Draco's feet moving automatically to the music as his eyes searched for the red haired angel who was there.

Blaise chuckled at his secretary. "You'll deserve it."

* * *

It was lucky that Ginny didn't notice Draco. It could have been the fact that she really wasn't looking for him. In Draco's case, he couldn't help looking at Ginny from time to time, admiring her grace as she moved (never mind the fact that Harry was her partner). He supposed that she couldn't recognize him, as the mask covered most of his face, leaving only the features below his nose visible.

Fifteen minutes to midnight, Andromeda suddenly left him. He stared at her retreating figure, wondering what had happened. Well, he didn't exactly pay attention to her for the half hour or so that they had been dancing. But he shrugged his shoulders and started walking off the dance floor, hands in his pockets and head down, not really noticing what was going on around him.

Harry saw Draco start to leave, and knew he only had less than a minute for what he planned to do. He stopped dancing, holding Ginny around her shoulders so she would stop too. When she looked up at him, confused, he clasped her hands in his. "Gin? Listen to me."

Ginny frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Harry shook his head; out of the corner of his eye, he could see Draco heading vaguely in their direction. "No, no. Just, " his voice broke. "Just be happy." He kissed her forehead, his kiss lingering.

"Harry, what – " The next thing she knew, Harry had twirled her, and she was falling.

Draco was surprised when someone suddenly fell into him, almost knocking him off balance. They would have both fallen if Draco didn't react quickly, pulling whoever it was upright and steadying himself.

He looked down.

It was Ginny.

She obviously didn't recognize him, for she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you. Um…" she trailed off, looking around for Harry.

Harry literally ran after he had thrown Ginny into Draco. He stopped in front of the orchestra, panting. "A tango, please. Quickly."

The maestro looked shocked, but he would not deny Harry Potter. "Of course, sir." He tapped his stand, stopping the musicians playing a waltz. "A tango. Get it out, hurry!" They haphazardly searched for the music.

Harry whispered, "Thank you, " and looked back to Draco and Ginny. From his position, it looked as if Ginny had fallen right into Draco's arms, and that was good. Now it was up to Draco, and possibly fate, to finish it.

"Good of you to do that, " a voice remarked next to him.

Harry turned to see Blaise. "Any decent guy would have done it."

Blaise chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. I wouldn't have." He clasped Harry's shoulder. "You're a good man, " he said again. "Don't try to deny it."

Harry looked back at the two lovers. "I won't."

Back on the dance floor, for the first time in his life, Draco really didn't know what to do. He had what possibly was the love of his life back in his arms, but he certainly wasn't going to kiss her and tell her that he loved her. That would be sickly sweet, and he wasn't sickly sweet. For another, she still didn't know it was he who held her. _I'm a mess_, he told himself.

Ginny looked up at the man who'd caught her, noting the blond hair and the aristocratic features that seemed so familiar. _It can't be_, she thought, _could it?_ Faintly, she heard music playing in the background.

Draco smirked, and Ginny was startled. It was him. Her mind worked against her heart once again, telling her that it was unrealistic, that it was impossible, that she was dreaming. Then he spoke.

"Ready Ginevra?"

A memory stirred.

_"Can't you tell by the dress? That dress was made to tango in." His voice was husky as he leaned closer to her, his breath caressing her cheek. The first strains of music were heard. "Ready Ginevra?" A shiver ran down her back when he said her name._

Before she could answer him, he walked forward, and she was forced to walk backward so he wouldn't crash into her and topple them both. The music was slow and lazy, and Draco took advantage of that. The first time they had danced it was raw. That was explosive, something new, something to be discovered. This was different.

"Just dance, Ginevra."

A violin sped through a run, and the tempo became faster. The length of Draco's body stayed close to hers. He was so familiar, so comforting, so real against her, and then he let go of her, letting her show off, and she did a few high steps to satisfy him. But all she wanted to go was be in his arms again.

They didn't notice when people began clearing the floor for them, didn't notice Ron and Hermione standing off to one side, Ron's face red as Hermione held on to him, silently cheering them on, didn't notice Harry's tragically hopeful face, with Blaise standing next to him, the both of them solid and strong. Outside it began raining, and lighting lit up the sky, but they didn't notice that either. They were living in the moment, not thinking about the surroundings, about their relationship, about their fight. It was pure passion, the wanting to be in each other's arms, the ache Draco felt when he twirled her away from him, the force at which Ginny came back, the wantonness and lustfulness.

He guided her, leading her through the intricate and complex steps. They danced like they knew each other, knew how they thought, knew how they felt, knew every facet of each other. And they did. His silver eyes were hot on her, swirling and intense, and she knew that he knew her, and she wanted to hide but she couldn't, all she could do was look into those eyes, drown in them.

Their time apart had been a denial, now it was coming together. All this time without each other, it was a waste. His hips pressed against hers, closer than what a traditional tango allowed. _This is how it should be_, she realized. She had been taught to keep a distance between herself and her partner, not only to keep things clean, but also to show off body movements. But the way they were dancing it now, that was how it should be.

When the music stopped, she was wrapped up completely in his arms, and her back was arched, thrown back slightly in a dip, one leg around his waist. It was much the same position as they had ended their last tango together, but the aura of it had changed. Somehow, during their dance, he had ripped off his mask, and now his features were visible to her. Her eyes were half closed, her eyelashes like smudges on her cheeks as she looked up at him, looked up at his disheveled hair and smoky eyes, seeing the emotions passing through them as they'd never had before, his body hot as he leaned over her, one hand coming to caress her cheek, her jaw, her neck. He reached up and pulled her mask off, and it clattered on the floor beside them, a hollow sound, loud in the silence. Her mouth trembled as he leaned further to kiss her, and she ran.

* * *

Draco stood stunned when Ginny suddenly bolted. He spun around to see her bolting for the entrance, pushing open the doors, which had been closed when it started raining, and running out, despite that the rain was pouring outside.

He stood there for a second, and without thinking, still caught in the feeling that the music had created, he ran after her. He didn't think about why they were angry at each other, why he had turned away from her, why he didn't want to go back to her. Because it didn't matter anymore.

He ran as fast as he could, blinking away the raindrops that fell, hard and unrelenting, unto his body, soaking his clothes. He saw a shimmer through the rain, and reached out blindly, sighing as his body came in contact with hers once more.

She whirled around, panting, staring up at him with those dark brown eyes. "Let me go, " she yelled, "Just let me go!" She tried to push him away, but he wrapped an arm around her waist and wouldn't let go.

Draco smirked. "This is the only time I'm going to run after you, Ginevra." She stopped struggling, surprised by his words. "Take advantage of it."

Ginny bit her lip. "You think you're so smart, don't you."

Draco frowned. "Look, Ginevra. You're not the easiest person to be with, you know? You're a Weasley, you yell at me, you have six bloody brothers, you were so insecure when I met you that you _drove me crazy_!"

Music started playing from inside, a familiar melody that Ginny recognized, and she fleetingly wondered how it could be playing before Draco drew her so close to him that her breath caught and all she could do was stare into those eyes.

"So why, " she challenged, "why stay with me, why suffer, why make me _love_ you."

The simple, beautiful melody reached their ears, and both of them stilled to listen.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

He thought before he answered. "Because, " he said, tracing a hand down her neck, curling his finger in her wet hair, "Because you're kind, and beautiful, and graceful, and smart, and I'm going to die if I can't touch you."

_Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you do  
You love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

Ginny could only see herself reflected in his eyes. She remembered everything about him, from their Hogwarts days, where the scrawny blond boy would yell insults at her, calling her a Weasel or a traitor, to where they stood now. She remembered him giving her that orange rose, and later a pink one. She remembered giving him the globe full of stars, seeing the surprise and wonder on his face. She remembered how he had played in the snow with her, reliving the childhood he was deprived of.

Was it all a dream? It couldn't be. Dreams were perfect.

She remembered how jealous he had been when she'd stayed late at Harry's, and how he tried to hide it. She remembered his anger when he'd found Seamus' tie and coat in her flat, the fury and betrayal and even hurt written on his face before he drew up his mask, forcing his emotions behind a layer of ice. She remembered his bewilderment when she'd bombarded him with questions and the bewilderment turning into anger.

_But if I know you, I know what you do  
You love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream_

She knew him and he knew her. Was there any denying it? He was standing there, waiting for her. Would he wait forever? He was Draco Malfoy. He would not. He was no Harry Potter, no Prince Charming. And she realized she wouldn't expect him to be. She wouldn't _want_ him to be.

He stood there, and the mask crept up again. He'd said his piece, his soul laid there for her to see. If she didn't want him, pushed him away, he would leave, angry and disappointed, but not admitting it. He would continue on living, perhaps with a crack in his soul that he was unaware of, but he would push through life.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

She would be a fool not to forgive him.

But it wasn't all about forgiving. It was about learning. Learning to work through the problems together, whether they were big or little. Love was hard. No one said it was easy. But it wasn't all bitterness and lies. There was compromise, giving and taking, pushing and pulling, hurting and healing. But there was always room for love. Loving _him_. Loving him for his faults, as well as his strengths. And being loved in return.

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what to you do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

The rain fell, running down the two lovers standing there, so close, and yet, still so far away from each other.

The hand around her waist loosened, and he titled his shoulders back, a hard glint in his eyes. He turned, away from the light of the ballroom, away from _her_, and started to walk away.

_But if I know you, I know what you do  
You love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream_

A hand caught his sleeve.

In one swift motion, she ran forward and clutched her hands in the lapels of his coat, pulled him to her, and covered his lips with hers.

_But if I know you, I know what you do  
You love me at once  
__The way you did once upon a dream_

He wrapped an arm around her, quickly taking control of the kiss, and gathered her close to him, holding her tightly. They were both soaking wet, but neither of them noticed. She melted at his touch, so glad to be with him again.

Draco smiled down at her when they parted. "Wait one second." He muttered a spell, and something came out of the tip of his wand. He took it and gave it to her. "My lady, " he whispered, handing it to her.

She took it, and in the faint light, she saw that it was a rose, a deep red rose. Breathing in the sweet scent of it, she smiled up at him. It was such a simple gesture, but it was enough.

"Let's go back in, " he said.

Ginny smiled and knew that she would follow him wherever he went. As she clutched her rose, she felt the thorns pricking her fingers. Life wasn't a dream. It never would be. And as Draco bent down to kiss her again, she knew that she wouldn't want it to be, as much as she didn't want Draco to be Prince Charming. Even the most beautiful rose had thorns. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him long and hard, drowning in him as she had drowned in his eyes.

_You love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream_

The clock struck midnight, the sound of bells ringing clearly through the night. Draco hooked an arm around Ginny's waist and they headed back to reality. She snuggled into him and he held her tighter. He dropped another kiss on her, and suddenly, he swept her up into his arms, one arm around her waist and another under her thighs. Draco smirked at her shout of surprise, but Ginny laid her head on his chest and sighed contentedly.

Draco nodded. "A magical time indeed."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **THIS IS NOT THE END! THERE IS ONE LAST CHAPTER WHERE EVERYTHING WILL BE WRAPPED UP! ACTUALLY, IF YOU WANT TO SEE A PARTICULAR THING HAPPEN (ie, Draco/Ginny married, Ron/Hermione have a kid, Harry finding someone) JUST TELL ME. I THINK THE EPILOGUE WILL BE MORE READER'S CHOICE THAN AUTHOR'S CHOICE. HAVE FUN THINKING OF THINGS! I WAIT IMPATIENTLY FOR YOUR RESPONSE!

IF YOU WANT ME TO THANK YOU PERSONALLY FOR READING OR REVIEWING THIS FIC, MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE A NOTE THIS CHAPTER. I was actually planning to go and get all the people from the favorites list, but I don't have time for that.

THANK YOU TO _stina_ Alexandria Malfoy **Sim1014** _youngwriter56_ MoonlightPrincess **Moonyk** FOR ANSWERING MY SURVEY. THANK YOU.

What you liked best about the fic:

Who or what was most realistic:

How was my portrayal of Draco and Blaise:

Which chapter you liked best and why:

What do you think I can improve on (for Leaving Paris):

Anything else you want to tell me:

Well, I hoped you wonderful reviews liked the way Draco and Ginny got back together. I hoped it wasn't too cheesy, but if it was, I'm sorry, and the world needs more cheese anyway.

I know most of you are rejoicing, and then again, you might be feeling sorry for Harry. I did that on purpose. I didn't want him to be so heartbroken, of course, but I wanted to relay that love is as dangerous as it is beautiful. And that love is sometimes a _sacrifice_ (hence the title of the last chapter). Harry knew that and he was willing to give Ginny up because he knew she would be so much happier with Draco. And Blaise realized that. I loved writing his little soliloquy. Ok, it's not really a soliloquy, but whatever. ;) You know what I mean.

I based Ginny's dress on this WONDERFUL photo-manipulation by **_Faith Akiyama_** on p o r k e y . o r g Go and find it. It's called _Grand Entrance_. Cintia!Ginny is beautiful and Boyd!Draco is drool worthy (gorgeous).

The dance scene was also controversial when I wrote it. I was going to have them do a waltz to the Once Upon a Dream (it's from Tchaikovsky's Sleeping Beauty ballet, did you guys know that? Just with words) but it just didn't seem...**passionate** enough for Draco and Ginny. A waltz is very **graceful**, and I think they needed a dance that was more **free**. And I hoped you guys got that although it's a tango, and they did dance that in the club, it's very _different_ from that time.

It got a little songfic-ish at the end, didn't it. I hope you enjoyed it. **It was for one of my reviewers, (I don't remember which one) who said that (after the Beauty and the Beast chapter) they loved Sleeping Beauty. **I loved writing that part, all the emotions and feelings running out from Ginny. I know I didn't touch much on Draco, but I figured that from _his words and his actions spoke more than his thoughts_. You know that he ran after her, but he's not going to beg. So it was all Ginny, and Ginny's choice. After all, Dumbledore said that it's our choices that reflect who we are, and not our skills. ;)

I hoped you liked my little rose thing at the end. I was writing it, and I left it sitting on my computer for a while, then I realized that I needed some sort of conclusion to the rose symbolism I had running throughout this whole story.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**shaumeimei**, you know that your name means little sister in Chinese? That was stupid of me. Of course you know! I'm Chinese too. :) Awww, I'm sorry that you think Ginny is a female dog. She's stubborn, of course

**MoonlightPrincess, **I know, I love Ron. He was the easiest to write. I'm glad you think Draco is not OOC, and Blaise is awesome. You can do anything with him, as long as he's not too nice. ;)

**Chrysanthemum3, **Thank you for saying my fic is "heartwarming, cute, and romantic" I aim to please!

**Youngwriter56, **don't worry about length of reviews. I heart long reviews. I was ecstatic when I found it! Did you figure out the sacrifice? I'm glad you noticed the title though, my titles are sometimes important. I try to do my best on descriptions. I don't live in England, so I'm just guessing. Yeah, I agree that Draco would probably never fall for Ginny, but that's why there's fandom. I'm so happy that you figured out the relationship between Draco and Blaise. That's what I was aiming for – the Sirius and James type of thing. I just figured that after the War, Draco and Blaise would be best friends. Yeah, I tend to get really dramatic. One of my friends once remarked, "Ever the dramatic writer, Vivian"

**BurningBright, **I'll set my fire-breathing dragon on your villagers. They stand NO chance. I'm just joking. They're not coming after me are they?

**Sim1014, **no, I get what your saying with Draco and Blaise. It's wonderful that you noticed that. Yes, I'm glad you that noticed that I tried to keep Draco and Ginny in character as much as I can, especially during the breakup.

**LighteDrakness, **OMGSH! YOU NOTICED THAT PART! No one else really commented on it. No, Draco's not infertile. I'm guessing that he misses Ginny so much, he's ruined for other women. That's what happened in the manga, MARS.

**holly, **they were annoying. Hahahaha…

**JiffyLube, **thank you for saying that. I try to be as original as possible. ;)

**Darcy18, **Harry is most definitely hurt. He was NOT pulling Malfoy's leg, as you have seen. That would have been a great idea, for Draco to get angry enough to go to Ginny and demand, but then Draco would be the one wronged, so I decided not to do that. Yes, I figured that Narcissa would be worried, but she knows she can't do much. I know I should have punished her more, but...yeah.

**mell8, **same as with Darcy18 (above)

**Alexandria Malfoy, **I don't like rushed fics, generally. It's fun to read though, but it's not great. Yeah, I loved writing the Draco and Blaise moments, especially the ones after Draco and Ginny broke up. Go ahead and steal the survey. Good luck with your story. If you want me to read it, I'll read it. I'm running out of great DG fics to read. By the way, don't feel sorry for the review, I love long reviews!

**PsYcHiC SeLiNa, **I'm not a Harry/Ginny shipper either. I know it happened in HBP, but I figured that it's canon, and already in the book, so I see no point in reading/writing it. It's not as exciting to me, either. Harry and Ginny, from HBP, are so perfect for each other that it's a bit boring. Especially with the spiderman-ish ending.

**Bfy-Ronaldita, **a Honda Civic coupe. That would be wonderful. I'm just joking.

**Moonyk, **It is hard to portray Draco. I know that Draco was much more tender in my fic, I just chalked it up to the fact that the War ended and though he still holds much of the doctrines that Lucius drilled into him, they're less influential. I think Draco in the books just completely shuts off his 'good' side, and now, more than 5 years after the War/Hogwarts, he can let go a little.

**squirrel-wrath, **I actually like Harry and I don't believe in bashing characters. Ginny really has no reason to slap Harry, but if you want her to, you can do so. It's your choice, I don't mind. And if you want me to read more of your stories, I can, when I have time. ;)

**ebonyS2, **if you want me to, I'll think about getting Harry back together, but it seems kind of weird to me to just make up a girl for Harry. But I'll think about it. Try to convince me!

**die Loreley, **yes, one more chapter. I love that chapter too, the Christmas chapter. Happy New Year to you too!

AND MANY THANKS TO:

**prancer** _Aleja21_ zoo hey **Sara A Malfoy** _stina_ L I se rr **Sunset Ruby** _Icy Key Bluewolf_ Vie **Devil'sSexyAngel** _MiKaYGiRl_ Calla-ForEvEa **Vampirehelsing** _CoolMilena_ lemonade101 **HyperSquishy** _Draco & Ginny Forever_

_hugs and kisses,  
_falling into you


End file.
